Alea Jacta Est
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: La guerre opposant les shinigamis à Aizen Sosuke s'achève sur un véritable carnage et Aizen est parvenu à ses fins en devenant le nouveau roi de la Soul Society, il ne possède cependant pas tout ce qu'il désire ...
1. Synopsie

**Disclaimer :** Bleach et tous ses persos appartiennent totalement à Tite Kubo (et franchement, vu ce qu'il leur fait subir maintenant je vois pas pourquoi moi j'pourrais pas les torturer un peu!...), Certains OC apparaissant sont de moi et de Saemoon, donc pas touche à eux!

**Genre :** Action/ Aventure/ Angst/ Yaoi/ Yuri/ Hétéro/ Romance/ Viol...Ouais, comme d'hab, j'vais vous faire la totale! MOA HA HA HA! Ratng: M+ Plusieurs scènes de viol sont à prévoir et risque de heurter la sensibilitée des lecteurs les plus délicats!

**Histoire :** La guerre opposant les shinigamis à Aizen Sosuke s'achève sur un véritable carnage, les pertes sont lourdes des deux côtés, mais Aizen est parvenu à ses fins et est devenu les nouveau roi de la Soul Society, il ne possède cependant pas tout ce qu'il désire et lorsque par hasard, il retrouve Gin sur son chemin, il ne peut s'empêcher de tenter d'obtenir cette unique chose qui lui manque...  
Unohana, sur les vestiges de la bataille de la fausse Karakura retrouve certain de ses compagnons, mais ce qu'ils ont vécu là a changé leurs esprits et alors qu'ils fuient vers le Hueco Mundo avec quelques maigres prisonniers, la rage et la folie menace d'englober certain des leurs.  
Comment faire pour posséder, protéger, vivre dans un monde nouveau?

**Scénariste Bêta Reader et correctrice (courageuse !) :** Saemoon

**Couples:** Mmmm... Je sais pas si je dois vous le dire ou pas...Allez, j'vais vous laisser la surprise!

**Note d'Axel Gabriel :** Alors, que dire de cette fic? Elles est d'une idée de Saemoon et nous avons travailler dessus ensemble: elle a écrit le plan de base, j'ai développé autant que possible en tentant de respecter ses désirs au maximum, elle a corrigé, on a modifié certains passages à deux ou bien elle a mis sa petite touche selon les chapitres.  
J'aime travailler avec quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'elle veutet si de temps en temps il m'arrivait de ne pas faire comme elle voulait, touta été très simple et que dire de plus?  
Mmmm...Je crois que ça me plait plus de travailler avec quelqu'un que seule, j'ai toujours des craientes concernat mes écrits, me ronger les ongles en me demandant si telle idée sera apprécier ou pas. Là, j'ai un avis et j'ai de l'aide pour m'épauler( car souvent mon problème est d'avoir un blanc concernant un passage de la fic XD).

Bref, j'vais laisser un peu la parole à Saemoon si elle le désire pour faire sa petite note! ^^

**Note de Saemoon:** J'ai une armée de fourmis(ainsi qu'un troupeau d'éléphants) dans le ventre tellement je suis stressée de soumettre mon histoire! XD J'ai l'impression d'être une jeune maman qui s'apprête à montrer son premier bébé à tout le monde et qui a peur d'entendre dire qu'il est horrible!...Bref je m'égare là! ^^"  
Bon je veux remercier ma petite Axel qui a coopéré avec moi sur ce projet! Honnêtement si j'avais dû mettre mon idée sur le papier toute seule...au final je n'aurais rien  
fait du tout, flemmarde que je suis! XD  
Bon, j'arrête là mes divagations et...BONNE LECTURE!


	2. Prologue

Un souvenir hantait Aizen Sosuke depuis qu'il avait pu voir cette "chose", il ne pouvait pas nier le fait que cela l'obsédait fortement et à plus forte raison que c'était réellement rare de voir ces yeux bleus car oui, c'était une chose aussi simple que ça qui le hantait : des yeux, mais d'un bleu magnifique, si intense alors qu'ils étaient emplis de désespoir ...

Ichimaru Gin avaient les yeux bleus les plus beaux que le Seigneur des Arrancar n'ait jamais vu de toute son existence et il s'en rendait bien compte en cet instant précis, l'image du décoloré tombant, vaincus, l'emplissait d'un contentement nouveau. Il avait atteint son but, il avait réussit à détruire l'être qu'il haissait naturellement, ses ennemis n'avaient pas réussit à le stopper et il avait vaincu!

Il était le maître ...

Mais il était hanté par ce regard bleu ! Il n'arrivait pas à se l'ôter de l'esprit et il regrettait d'avoir tranché le bras de cet homme, il regrettait de l'avoir transpersé de sa lame ... Il regrettait de l'avoir laissé pour mort et c'est sans doute pourquoi il retourna sur les ruines de Karakura, il devait absolument le retrouver ... Il devait à tout prix retrouver Ichimaru Gin et devait le remettre définitivement à sa place ...

Sauf qu'il lui avait causé de graves blessures et qu'il y avait peu de chance de le retrouver vivant dans les ruines de Karakura.

Le Seigneur des Arrancars, le nouveau Roi de la Soul Society, observa le cratère qu'il avait formé juste avant son entré dans le monde protégé de l'ancien Roi. Quel dommage tout de même d'avoir dû sacrifier cette ville : de si intéressants spécimens avaient vu le jour à cet endroit précis et le plus magnifique d'entre eux se situait à quelques mètres de lui : le corps inanimé de Kurosaki Ichigo gisant dans son propre sang.

Se rapprochant de l'être vaincu, il se dit qu'il pourrait toujours tirer quelque chose de la chair, mais se stoppa dans son mouvement. Il ressentait des énergies un peu plus loin et s'interrogea quelques secondes : l'une d'entre elles était celle d'Urahara, pourtant, il avait cru lui porter le coup fatal dans la fausse ville de Karakura.

Comment le blond avait-il pu en réchapper et arriver ici ? C'était-il trompé à ce point ?Sosuke n'était pourtant pas connu pour sa tendresse. Il allait devoir lui régler son compte et rapidement s'il ne voulait pas que cet imbécile compromette ses plans ! Le risque zéro n'existait pas, et ce, surtout lorsque l'adversaire s'appelait "Urahara Kisuke". Même s'il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre lui, il ne fallait pas qu'il le sous-estime pour autant : cela avait failli être fatal pour lui à plusieurs reprises ...

Se téléportant à l'endroit où il avait sentit le Shinigami bani, il se figea en voyant une scéne que jamais il n'aurait put imaginer possible : le blond était assis sur un rocher et à ses pieds reposait la jeune humaine aux cheveux noirs qui avait si bien résisté à sa pression, elle était cependant inconsciente, ses courts cheveux ténébreux collants à son front suite à l'effort qu'elle avait dut fournir pour survivre. Plus loin devant, Orihime s'activait à déployer son bouclier des cieux et à ses cotés, Matsumoto pleurait à chaudes larmes ...

Sous le bouclier, il y avait le corps de Gin qui semblait loin d'être mort !

- Vous pensez qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Demanda la jeune rousse qui semblait distraite.

Sans doute inquiète pour l'état de son amie allongée au sol et qui n'avait pas du supporter le déchaînement de la pression du maître absolu de tout les mondes. Il s'en était donné à coeur joie lors de la destruction de la ville mais en cet instant, il était surprit de voir cette humaine toujours vivante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait preuve d'une grande résistance, n'avait-elle pas pu survivre à une confrontation contre le Céro Espada, Yami, et le Cuarta, Ulquiorra. Mais le problème le plus grand du brun n'était pas cette enfant là, il ne pouvait supporter l'idée de voir que Gin avait trouvé des alliés de choix ... Trop en réalité !

- Je suis désolée. Déclara Matsumoto. Je ne pouvais porter qu'une personne et ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune fille, votre état n'aurait même pas pu vous permettre de vous trouver là. Avoua Urahara. Orihime, dépéche toi s'il te plait : il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider !

L'aider ? ... L'aider à quoi exactement ? Et soudain, ce fut la révélation : le blond comptait sur l'aide de l'argenté pour tenter de le vaincre ! Quel stupidité ! Ils n'avaient pas pu le vaincre chacun de leur coté alors ensemble ? Et puis, le simple fait de considérer Gin comme étant l'un de ses alliés ...

Non ...

Non, il en était tout à fait hors de question : Urahara ne s'appropriera pas Ichimaru ... Il n'en avait pas le droit : Sosuke avait déjà mis tant de temps à se le mettre dans la poche et même s'il avait toujours su qu'un jour il le trahirait, il avait accepté de prendre ce risque pour l'avoir auprès de lui, attiré par sa détermination à se venger ... Aller aussi loin, certain aurait pris ça pour de la stupidité, mais pour le Seigneur des Arrancars, c'était quelque chose d'incroyable ...

Ichimaru n'était pas du genre à abandonner ...

Lui non plus !

Urahara sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il réagit bien trop tard : il n'eut que le temps de se lever et de tourner à demi la tête que la lame de Sosuke s'enfonçait dans son torse, transpersant le coeur du premier coup.

- Il est à moi ! Murmura t il à l'oreil du blond.

L'avait il entendus avant de périr? Cela n'était pas très important pour le brun qui repoussa le cadavre, libérant son zanpakuto ensanglanté pour le tourner vers Rangiku cette fois, la jeune femme ayant sorti inutilement son arme : cette idiote croyait-elle réellement pouvoir le stopper alors qu'elle ne possédait même pas le dixième de leur puissance ? Un sourire ironique déforma son visage ...

- Rangiku ! Hurla faiblement la voie de l'argenté.

Mais il était déjà trop tard pour la jeune Shinigami qui avait pourtant eu beaucoup de chance jusque là : elle avait pu se relever alors qu'elle avait subi de graves blessures et venir jusqu'à Karakura pour suivre l'homme de sa vie ... Mais elle ne survivrait pas à la lame de Sosuke qui s'abattit froidement sur sa proie ...

La scéne sembla se teinter de rouge et la pauvre petite Orihime fut éclaboussée par le liquide rouge, certaines tâches s'étallant inexplicablement sur le bouclier avant de s'évaporer sous l'effet de la pression spirituelle de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ? Hurla Ichimaru qui tentait vainement de se relevé. Pourquoi l'avoir attaqué? Tu le sais qu'elle ne peut rien contre toi ! Orihime ! Dépéche toi, tu peux encore la sauver.

Le brun lança un regard glacial à la rousse qui était terrifiée et eut un mouvement de recul. Elle sentait la différence entre eux deux et savait qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à la tuer et pourtant, il s'abstint de lui porter le moindre coup car même s'il avait assuré qu'elle ne lui servirait plus, il n'en pensait pas moins de son exceptionnel pouvoir. Maintenant, il savait comment l'utiliser et il s'avança vers la seconde humaine, toujours allongée au sol, une victime de choix vu que toujours inconsciente.

- Orihime ! Pressa l'argenté.

- Non Orihime, tu ne feras pas ça ! Soupira le brun qui se pencha, frôlant la joue de la pauvre et inoffensive ténébreuse. Tu n'oseras pas, n'est ce pas ?

Il attrapa la jeune fille par son pull brun sans manches qui était porté par dessus une chemise abîmée par des débris et tachée aussi de sang à certains endroits. Il la souleva sans la moindre difficulté pour la maintenir ensuite contre lui, glissant sa lame contre sa gorge délicate et si fragile, un seul mouvement de sa part et l'enfant perdrait la vie ...

- Tu ne prendras pas le risque de la faire tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas sagement obéir à mes ordres, Orihime ... J'en suis persuadé !

L'argenté lança un regard désespéré à la rousse qui tremblait sans doute de peur ... Pour elle ou pour son amie ? Cela n'avait aucune importance pour le brun qui jubilait d'avoir tant de pouvoir sur leurs avenirs à tous, il vit que sous le bouclier, Ichimaru resserrait sa prise sur Shinzo et cela aussi lui fit grandement plaisir car l'homme semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête ...

Rangiku était déjà morte au sol, mais sans doute s'imaginait-il avoir le temps de le tuer pour qu'ensuite Orihime puisse tenter de la sauver ...

- Libére le, ma petite. Ordonna le brun.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil avant de s'exécuter et les deux pétales de fleur reprirent leur place sur la chevelure de feu et dès qu'il le put, Ichimaru s'élança vers lui ... Mais dans son état, il n'aurait pas dû tester une attaque aussi directe et il ne fallut qu'un simple sort de kido pour le neutraliser, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconsience. La jeune fille regardait horrifiée la scéne et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas intervenir, mais la présence de Tatsuki dans les bras du Seigneur des Arrancars l'en dissuada ...

Sosuke observa ensuite l'homme inconscient à ses pieds ... Cela promettait de le divertir car un Roi n'attend plus que ça : il avait tout ce dont il rêvait et n'avait plus rien à attendre de tout ses mondes si ce n'était un peu d'amusement dans sa nouvelle demeure qui se trouvait maintenant au Seireitei ...


	3. Chapitre 1 : Après la bataille

C'était un véritable carnage, c'était la première fois que Retsu participait à une bataille si sanglante, les corps des deux armées jonchaient le sol sans distinction où qu'elle posa les yeux ... Non, elle n'y avait pas réellement participé, mais arrivée après le combat était encore plus troublant pour elle : tous ses amis allongés par terre et elle devant choisir lesquels elle tenterait de sauver. Son choix était des plus cornélien car elle avait utilisé trop de son énergie pour soigner le jeune Kurosaki pour pouvoir utiliser son zanpakuto et regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené Isane avec elle ... De sa décision pourrait découler de grave conséquences, autrement dit elle avait la vie des ses compagnons et amis entre ses mains.

Tant de personnes au bord de la mort et elle avait pris la grave décision de soigner Kyoraku plutôt qu'un autre, à ses yeux il était celui qui avait le plus de chance de pouvoir affronter une nouvelle fois Aizen. Retsu s'était déjà occupée d'Hitsugaya, mais le plus jeune semblait dans un état incertain et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise en le voyant tenir le cadavre de la jeune Hinamori comme s'il voulait absorber le corps de la frêle shinigami en lui tellement sa poigne était désespérément forte...

Il y avait tant de perte, elle ne supportait pas de sentir les énergies s'éteindre petit à petit autour d'elle alors qu'elle se forçait, se hâtant de soigner le ténébreux, mais c'était comme un levé de soleil, les étoiles disparaissent dans le ciel sans que l'on puisse rien faire pour les retenir car le jour se lève et que personne ne peut empêcher cela. La plupart s'étaient éteints tout comme le Capitaine Komamura et son Vice-Capitaine ... Une souffrance innommable lui tenailla les entrailles en reconnaissant certains visages figés par la mort mais elle sut qu'il était de son devoir de ne pas s'écrouler, de rester forte pour ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle.

Junshiro Ukitake, elle n'avait pas assisté à sa mort à proprement parler et en fut heureuse, cela l'aurait trop attristé de devoir choisir entre ses deux plus grands amis ...

- Retsu ? Lâcha une voie faible. Retsu, tu pleures ?

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas se rendre compte de cette évidence? Le choc de voir la fausse ville de Karakura transformée en charnier l'avait sans doute placé dans un état second pour la protéger de ses propres émotions... La femme releva son visage vers l'homme blessé, mais stabilisé et elle s'autorisa quelques secondes, le temps d'effacer ses larmes qui glissaient le long de ses joues et elle reprit ses soins, sauf qu'il la stoppa, lui attrapant une main pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Insista t il.

La Capitaine de la Quatrième Division ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de lui expliquer, mais les mots cruels refusant de sortir de sa bouche elle ne réussit qu'à lui indiquer le cadavre de son regard et l'homme se leva, semblant très peu inquiet de son état, mais elle le comprit et laissa faire, se relevant elle même pour s'assurer de pouvoir le soutenir en cas de besoin. Il se laissa tomber à coté du cadavre de son ami. Retsu n'eut le temps que de voir Kyoraku happer la main désormais froide de son ami pour la serrer dans l'étau des siennes, avant de détourner les yeux par respect pour ce moment de receuillement.

Retsu lança un regard à Hitsugaya qui avait un comportement de plus en plus alarmant, il était actuellement entrain de se bercer et marmonnait quelques mots qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas admettre ce qu'il avait fait à Hinamori, il était entrain de perdre la boule ... Ou peut être était ce déjà le cas ?

- Junshiro, jamais cela n'aurait dû arriver. Avoua Kyoraku un peu perdu. J'te promet ... Je te promet de te venger !

Une telle promesse alors que la bataille avait déjà fait tant de victimes ? Etait ce réellement une chose à faire ? Leurs ennemis aussi avaient autant souffert qu'eux, certain ayant été trahis et abandonner par leurs maîtres ! Rompant le cours de ses pensées elle sentit brusquement l'énergie d'une "créature" ... Mais ... Ce n'était pas celle d'un Arrancar ! Pas vraiment ...

- Kyoraku, cette énergie toute proche, c'est ...

Elle la connaissait ... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti celle ci qu'elle en éprouva une confusion et se souvint du corps d'Hirako qu'elle avait vu près de celui découpé de la petite Hiyori ... Que faisaient ils là ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ... Là, elle ressentait l'énergie de l'ancien Capitaine de la Neuvième Division, Kensei Muguruma !

- Il est encore vivant ! Souffla surpris le ténébreux.

Il reposa avec précaution le corps de son ami et tout deux cherchèrent à localiser l'emplacement exact de l'homme au masque de Hollow. Ils durent cependant soulever certains débris pour le sortir de là et Retsu fut outrée de le trouver dans un tel état : plusieurs coupures sur tout le corps, des contusions diverses, sans doute tout un tas de fractures et la Capitaine se hâta de le sortir de sous les gravats, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à lui porter les premiers soins. *** Alors qu'Unohana s'activait à soigner Muguruma, Shunsui laissa faire en se reculant, posant une main sur une blessure qui s'était rouverte pendant leurs efforts de libérer le décoloré. Il préféra rien n'en dire à la jeune femme, jugeant que de toute façon l'état de l'homme allongé était bien plus alarmant que le sien.

- Je vais voir si je trouve d'autres survivants. Décida t il.

Bouger les gravats, secourir les rescapés... n'importe quoi du moment que son esprit fut suffisamment occupé pour lui permettre de s'échapper de cette douleur lancinante enserrant son coeur, cette douleur lui rappelant l'horreur qu'il venait de subir, perdre Ukitake était comme se noyer lentement mais surement, sans jamais avoir l'espoir de remonter à la surface. Kyoraku était mort en même temps que son meilleur ami, laissant place à un nouvel homme animé par des sentiments mauvais de vengeance. Sortant de ses pensées macabres il se dit que de toute façon il ne pourrait pas l'aider, n'ayant jamais été doué pour les soins et étant de toute façon bien trop affaibli pour user de son énergie restante pour cela. Il ne tarda pas à ressentir deux énergies qu'il fut heureux de retrouver et alla les rejoindre sans la moindre hésitation.

Izuru s'occupait des soins sur Hisagi, les deux jeunes gens étaient blessés, certes, mais leurs vies n'étaient pas en danger, pas dans l'immédiat, mais il décida de les aider à rejoindre la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division qui voudrait sans doute vérifier par elle même l'état des survivant pour finir les soins selon les gravités de chacun.

- Capitaine. Soupira le blond en essuyant son front, prouvant qu'il fournissait de grands efforts. Vous allez bien, je suis ...

Le pauvre jeune homme ne put rien ajouter de plus, s'évanouissant dans les bras même de son ami.

- Izuru ! Appela alarmé le jeune homme.

Shunsui s'approcha pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, mais il avait juste perdu connaissance. Il s'en remettrait avec un peu de repos. Ils allaient devoir se restaurer pour être sûr que leurs forces reviennent.

- Ca va, ne t'inquiéte pas, il survivra. Assura le Capitaine au plus jeune.

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, la tapotant amicalement pour le rassurer. Son regard se posa sur un autre corps un peu plus loin, toujours vivant ! Celui ci semblait en plus mauvais état et il décida de le rejoindre en utilisant un Shunpo ...

Ce n'était pas un allié ! Pire, c'était le Primera Espada, Starrk Coyotte ! Il avait survécu ... Cet être avait survécu alors que tant de personnes biens avaient perdu la vie ! Cette constatation lui semblait aberrante...non, c'était intolérable ! Junshiro n'avait pas eu cette chance alors de quel droit se permettait-il de respirer cet air dont son ami ne pourra plus jamais profiter!

Il ne faudrait aucun effort à Kyoraku pour mettre un terme à cette ... Créature ... Juste attraper son arme et l'égorger! Le Primera était inoffensif, l'achever serait aussi simple que d'écraser un insecte nuisible ... Mais cela ne lui plaisait pas ... Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il soit à terre qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais il avait une autre idée en tête, il voulait le faire souffrir autant que lui souffrait ! Il voulait lui faire regretter d'avoir survécu ...

C'était de sa faute si Shunsui avait perdu autant de temps, il se souvenait de leur duel ... Non "jeu" était plus juste ! Ils n'avaient pas pris leur combat au sérieux et chacun d'eux c'était amusée en se sondant mutuellement, se testant, trouvant même le temps de discuter de futilités et le ténébreux en avait oublié qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre ! Il n'avait pas pu se battre à fond contre cette abomination et ...

Ukitake était mort, payant le prix fort de l'incompétence de Shunsui, son cadavre reposant parmi les gravats. Pourrait il seulement lui offrir une tombe décente ? Et l'Arrancar, lui, il survivait ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas mis un terme au duel ? Pourquoi s'être intéressé autant à son adversaire, essayant de le percer à jour? Sans cette perte de temps il aurait peut-être pu le sauver ! ... Son ami mort ... Starrk, en vie ... Quel injustice ! Son visage se ferma alors qu'il continuait de fixer l'espada étaler au sol, arborant désormais une expression ou se mêlaient le mépris et la haine pour cet être étendu misérablement à ses pieds.

Unohana se manifesta, approchant lentement car elle aidait Kensei à avançer, le tenant sur son épaule. Shunsui ne pouvait pas le tuer devant cette femme qui ne tolérait pas ce genre d'acte de violence gratuite qui n'appelait qu'à la haine et à la destruction ...

Le Capitaine se pencha sur l'Arrancar, décidant de le laisser vivre ... Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Vous auriez mieux fait de mourir comme votre fraccion ! Je vais vous faire regretter de ne pas l'avoir suivi ...

- Lilinette ? Appela le ténébreux qui releva le visage.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et il sembla la chercher du regard mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : si elle avait survécu, il l'aurait retrouvée mais l'énergie si "vivante" de la petite fraccion avait totalement disparu, elle était morte, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible... Elle était donc morte, le laissant seul sans espoir de retrouver cette chaleur qu'elle lui procurait par sa simple présence. L'air qu'il respirait avec difficulté lui sembla tout à coup glacial alors que cette constatation s'insinuait tel un poison dans son esprit brisé.

- Rien ne peut m'arriver de pire. Annonça faiblement l'Arrancar autant pour lui même que pour l'homme le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Dire ça alors que ce n'était pas vrai ? C'était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas se douter de ce que lui réservait le Shinigami, mais cela n'était pas important pour le moment ...

- Là, il y a aussi la Tiercera ! Annonça Hisagi un peu plus loin. Je sens également l'énergie de ses fraccions ... Yamamoto les a laissées en vie, il les trouvait courageuses ...

- Je vais m'en occuper ! Annonça Unohana. De lui aussi ...

Shunsui jeta un regard rapide à ses autres alliés, Kensei semblait hésiter concernant les potentiels soins fournis à leurs ennemis. Il le comprenait : il avait perdu la plupart des membres de sa "famille" lors de cet unique affrontement ! Ils auraient dû rester en sécurité dans le monde des vivants ...

- Oui, ce n'est pas plus mal que nous ayons quelques otages. Décida le ténébreux. Notre situation nous force à profiter de chaque circonstance et ces personnes pourraient nous sauver la vie si jamais Aizen décidait de revenir vers nous pour nous tuer ...

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Interrogea le décoloré.

Il réussissait à rester debout en se tenant contre un mur en partie démoli, sa mains posée contre son torse, ayant sûrement besoin qu'Unohana s'occupe de lui avec plus d'attention et le Capitaine décida de ne pas se laisser aller.

- Je pense que retourner au Seireitei, c'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup, allons nous réfugier là où on ne nous cherchera jamais!

- Où ça, Capitaine ? Questionna Hisagi qui entreprit de porter l'autre Vice-Capitaine sur son épaule.

- Au Hueco Mundo ...

* * *

Kenpachi se faisait chier depuis au moins ... Depuis qu'Ichigo était parti pour aller se friter avec Aizen et lui ... Ok, il avait pu s'amuser avec le Céro Espada et puis avait eu l'occasion de se battre contre Byakuya en prime, mais depuis que l'Arrancar était tombé, c'est à dire quelques petites minutes maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à faire et Yachiru avait beau tenter de le distraire, elle n'y parvenait pas !

Isane s'occupait actuellement de soigner son bras tandis que le Capitaine Kurotsuchi semblait tenter, avec son assistante, d'ouvrir un nouveau portail afin de pouvoir rejoindre rapidement la bataille, mais il semblait bien que pour le moment, les échecs se succédaient et à plusieurs reprises cela échoua et il s'en prit à sa Vice-Capitaine. Il réussit tout de même au bout d'un nombre incalculables d'essais et déjà le Capitaine de la Onzième Division se prépara pour un combat ...

Il fut surpris lorsque le passage s'ouvrit et que de l'autre coté se trouvait des personnes fort mal au point. Il avait réellement l'impression que ... C'était fini ... Et il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pris les devants pour partir avec Ichigo : il n'allait pas pouvoir s'amuser ! Mais en fait, vu leurs gueules, Kenpachi avait pas l'impression que ça avait été spécialement marrant ...

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Questionna Byakuya. Pourquoi venez vous tous là ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Annonça froidement Kyoraku. Nos armées ont été vaincues, littéralement anéanties. Aizen était beaucoup trop fort, ses Arrancars ...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, n'en trouvant sans doute pas l'utilité et la petite Isane délaissa totalement Kenpachi pour venir s'occuper des blessés,secondant ainsi Unohana du mieux qu'elle put. Leur état semblait bien plus grave que le leur et bien que Kurotsuchi se mit à parler, personne ne sembla y préter la moindre attention, le géant comprit parfaitement ce manque d'intérêt lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se félicitait d'avoir pu ouvrir un vortex si rapidement, oubliant vite tous les échecs pour y parvenir ...

- Vous voulez dire qu'on abandonne ? Questionna le noble à qui la nouvelle ne semblait pas plaire.

- Nous nous replions pour le moment. Avoua Unohana en bonne négociatrice.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous replier au Seireitei ?

C'est qu'il insistait en plus ! Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division lança un regard mécontent au ténébreux qui ne semblait pas aimer cette idée d'abandonner, mais que pouvait il faire contre cela ? En fait, Kenpachi trouvait cela intéressant de devoir rester ici même : le Hueco Mundo était blindé d'Hollow et certains étaient d'une puissance démesurée ! Ca lui ferait de l'entrainement !

- Je pense qu'Aizen est déjà sur place. Avoua Kyoraku. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre qui que se soit d'autre !

- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça !

Etait-ce de la colère qu'il voyait inscrite sur son visage pourtant si inexpressif ? C'était étrange de le voir dans cet état et cela ne semblait pas même justifié en réalité : A quoi bon s'énerver pour quelque chose d'aussi petit que d'abandonner le Seireitei ? Il était vraiment ...

- Kuchiki, nous n'avons pas le choix ! Déclara Kyoraku avec agacement. Vous voulez vous faire tuer ?

- Ecartez vous de mon passage !

Et il était sérieux en plus le p'tit noble, son énergie se faisait bien plus menaçante, cela agaçait franchement le géant qui essayait sincérement de comprendre son comportement mais franchement, c'était pas possible, ils étaient trop différents ! Il se contenta donc de se frotter la nuque en reportant son attention sur la petite Yachiru qui jouait joyeusement avec la petite Arrancar aux cheveux verts qu'ils avaient rencontré et qui lui avait paru gentille.

- Kuchiki, soyez raisonnable ! Vous ne pouvez pas risquer votre vie ainsi, ce n'est pas digne de vous !

- Et cela n'est pas digne de laisser nos ennemis s'installer dans nos demeures ! Répliqua le noble très en colère. Je ne laisserrais pas mes ennemis, ces bêtes sans âme d'arrancars, s'installer impunément dans la résidence de mes ancêtres !

- Tu parles du manoir Kuchiki ? Lâcha surpris Kensei. Non, tu déconnes quand même ? Tu crèverais pour empêcher nos ennemis de vivre chez toi ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de laisser des Arrancars fouler ce lieu si important pour les miens ! Laisse moi passer !

Alors, il pouvait pas imaginer que d'ignobles personnes puissent se vautrer dans son lit ? C'était sûrement ça le problème, en effet, ou bien qu'ils risquent de foutre en l'air tout ce que voulait protéger le ténébreux ? N'y avait il pas aussi ... Le tombeau de sa famille quelque part dans les entrailles de sa propriété ? Peut être que c'était ça justement ce qu'il craigniait ? Qu'une personne mal intentionnée ne tombe sur le lieu de repos de ses ancétres ?

Les mots ne pouvaient convaincre Kuchiki de ne pas y aller, le seul moyen était de le bloquer ici, de l'empêcher de traverser le passage et Kenpachi ne trouva qu'une seule solution à cet instant précis, ce fut de devancer le noble et de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser un homme avec tant de determination crever comme un chien !

Il le frappa au ventre sans le ménager pour l'assommer, fallait vraiment pas qu'il commette la bourde de sa vie en y allant ... Il avait encore tout un tas de choses à faire dans son existence et l'option "crever par ce que trop pressé" n'était décidément pas d'actualité !

- On est d'accord, on retourne pas au Seireitei. Annonça le géant, retenant Kuchiki pour éviter qu'il ne tombe à terre. On va donc rester exilés ici ? Au Hueco Mundo ? C'est quand même ironique, non ? Des Shingami qui se réfugient dans le monde des Hollow !

Ses alliés ne semblaient pas de cet avis et la plupart restèrent silencieux. C'était pourtant la vérité, cela ne devait pas arriver souvent que des Arrancars puissent vivre au Seireitei, lieu de résidence des Shinigamis et que ceux ci soient forcés d'aller chez eux ... Franchement, y avait de quoi se fendre la gueule !

- Comment on va faire pour les retenir ceux là ? Questionna finalement le décoloré.

Il avait effectué un mouvement vers Unohana dont le zanpakuto sous sa forme "animal étrange", recracha certaines personnes ... Que Kenpachi n'aurait jamais cru voir en fait, pas sortant du "bide" de la "bête" en tout cas.

- On a eu tellement de mal à les mettre dans cet état, on ferait mieux de se débarrasser des gradés "Espada" !

- Ho, mais j'ai la solution ! Assura Kurotsuchi qui, malgré les apparences, ne s'était pas fait discret.

Depuis le retour des survivants de la fausse Karakura, le scientifique avait continué à se lancer des éloges et tout le monde l'avait ignoré, de toute façon il se lançait à merveille des fleurs !

Il dévoila un petit sac pas très encombrant et qui semblait vide en apparence, sauf que Kenpachi écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit le scientifique fourrer tout son bras dans le p'tit truc ... Il sembla fouiller dedans comme un malade, grognant même en se demandant où il avait bien pu les fourrer ... C'était génial ce genre de sac : on pouvait sûrement en caser des bouteilles de sake ! Ca lui aurait été bien utile un truc comme ça pendant les réunions ...

- Ha, en voilà un ! Lâcha t il fièrement en sortant un "truc".

Il tenait dans le creux de sa main une espèce d'insecte mecanique, constitué surtout de fer, il y avait une partie ovale plutôt grande au centre et de cette partie partaient six membres, comme des pattes ... C'était intriguant.

- Ceci est un dispositif d'inhibition d'énergie spirituelle ! Lâcha le scientifique en pleine jubilation. La personne qui le porte se voit privé de tous ses pouvoirs !

- Ouais, mais comment tu fais en sorte qu'une personne porte ça ? Questionna Kensei. T'es sûr que ça peut fonctionner sur des Espadas ?

- Comment osez vous douter de moi ? S'indigna le scientifique. Je ne commet jamais d'erreur ! Ma sublime création fonctionnera et nous pouvons en faire le test dans la seconde !

En fait, il n'attendit même pas pour s'approcher des Arrancars, en choisissant un au hasard et ordonnant à sa Vice-Capitaine de le maintenir. Cela avait été rapide, sans doute en prévision de la réaction d'Unohana qui tenta de s'interposer. Kyoraku l'en empêcha ... Etrangement ... Etait ce par ce qu'il voulait à tout pris qu'ils puissent maîtriser ces créatures ? Aller savoir ...

Kenpachi avait l'impression que le Capitaine éprouvait une certaine satisfaction dans l'acte que s'apprêtait à faire Kurotsuchi. L'arrancar au cheveux noir ne semblait pas être dans les petits papiers de Kyoraku !

L'appareil réagissait véritablement comme un insecte ... Plus exactement comme un parasite en réalité, dès qu'il sembla sentir la chair de quelqu'un, ses parties se mirent à se mouvoir. Le Scientifique lâcha l'engin qui s'agita, le temps de se placer sur le centre du torse et s'y colla. Vu le frémissement et le gémissement qu'eut l'Arrancar, cela sembla plus douloureux qu'en apparence.

- Retirez lui ça ! Ordonna Unohana qui ne semblait pas aimer l'idée de voir souffrir un homme, fut il un espada.

- Vous voyez un autre moyen de les maîtriser ? Répliqua Kyoraku avec agacement.

- Ca m'aurait pas dérangé de me friter avec eux. Fit remarquer Kenpachi avec un sourire carnassier.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit que l'Arrancar eu un spasme et se dégagea de la prise qu'avait la Vice Capitaine sur lui et sembla essayer de se lever, mais il ne put faire que quelques petits pas avant de s'effondrer a genoux, posant sa main sur l'engin et tentant de le retirer ce qui sembla mécontenter le Scientifique.

- Penses tu réellement pouvoir retirer mon appareil ? Il va s'accrocher à ta chair et toute tentative de retrait provoquera des douleurs intenses, de toute façon, si tu insistes, tu recevras une petite décharge electrique !

Il avait attendu trop tard et ... Kurotsuchi s'était trompé : ce fut en fait une énorme décharge qui frappa le Primera, des éclairs clairement visibles parcourant son corps. Il tomba au sol, inanimé et cette fois, Kyoraku laissa Unohana s'approcher et examiner la créature. Une minute! Etait-ce un sourire qui était venu poindre sur les lèvres de Kyoraku? Kenpachi ne put s'en assurer car le spasme disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu...le capitaine de la onzième division se persuada qu'il avait du mal voir, cela ne ressemblait pas à l'homme qu'il connaissait.

C'est l'instant que choisit Renji et les autres mômes pour se manifester. Une petite chose ténébreuse se rapprocha, inquiète de trouver son frère inconscient ... Dans les bras du géant qui l'avait oublié quelques instants. En fait, il pesait pas grand chose le noble, à croire qu'en fait, c'était un homme plutôt frêle ! Baissant son regard sur Kuchiki qu'il tenait toujours contre lui et il se rendit compte ...Qu'il sentait bon ! C'était une constatation tellement con qu'il s'en frotta la nuque : ça servait à quoi de sentir la fleur de cerisier ? Que dalle !

Notant la présence d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, le Capitaine Kenpachi fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de cette chevelure bleue sans savoir d'où lui venait cette impression ... L'homme semblait réellement mal en point, il semblait s'être friter avec un mec super balaise.

Il se rappela, c'était un Arrancar qui avait été étalé par Ichigo, c'était à cause de ça que le rouquin avait été affaibli et que l'autre type à six bras avait pu le mettre dans une situation critique en si peu de temps. En clair : il devait être un ennemi et super balaise avec ça, en toute logique. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ils l'embarquaient ? Quoi que, Kenpachi n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Un mec balaise, c'était la promesse d'un combat jouissif !

- En prime on à le fameux Sexta Espada ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. C'est cool quand même, j'avais bien envie de voir de quoi il était capable.

- Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous battre avec lui ! Kurotsuchi, mettez leurs à tous votre scelleur de reiatsu !

- Je l'ai baptisé "Prototype I-002" ! Annonça fiérement le scientifique. Le prototype 001 comportait un énorme défaut !

- Attend, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Kensei qui regarder sceptique le Primera comme s'il allait lui pousser un troisième bras.

- Tu en vois d'autre ? Répliqua Kyoraku.

- Il provoquait la mort du sujet ! Continua le fou furieux, faisant se tourner vers lui les têtes de tout le monde. Quoi, que ce passe t il ?

- Il n'y a pas de risque qu'ils meurent n'est ce pas ? Répliqua Unohana avec inquiétude, craignant pour la survie de ses nouveaux protégés.

- Je ne garantis rien !

Cette réponse sembla en inquiéter certains, mais Kenpachi décida de rester neutre dans cette affaire, prenant le noble sur son épaule.

- Si on doit rester au Hueco Mundo, faut se décider à partir : rester dans le palais d'Aizen n'est pas une très bonne idée.

Tous semblèrent d'accord avec lui sur ce point, il fallait qu'ils se décident rapidement ...


	4. Chapitre 2 : Savourant la victoire

Les Shinigami décidèrent de mettre l'étrange dispositif à tous leurs prisonniers, les entravant tous. Face à la douleur éprouvée par les "otages", la femme médecin décida de les transporter dans son zanpakuto avec l'un d'entre eux, le plus blessé d'eux tous, un homme à la chevelure blanche.

Lorsqu'ils voulurent partir, un problème de taille se manifesta : le capitaine à l'apparence d'enfant voulut transporter avec lui le cadavre de son amie shinigami, assurant qu'elle finirait bien par se réveiller. Le scientifique siffla d'agacement :

- Si tu veux l'emmener avec toi, prend seulement la tête ! Cela fera du poids en moins.

- Mais vous avez raison, Capitaine Kurotsuchi ! Avoua l'enfant.

Qui dégaina son sabre et qui trancha la tête prestement sous le regard écarquillé de ses alliés. Il avait fini son oeuvre macabre avant que qui que se soit ne puisse intervenir. Il se saisit de la tête et sembla heureux de pouvoir la serrer contre lui, le sang dégoulinant lentement sur son haori ne semblait pas le gêner le moins du monde. Elle était sans doute morte depuis déjà un petit moment ... Mais cette folie dans le jeune homme avait quelque chose de jouissif ...

Les autres semblèrent mal à l'aise, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils leur était impossible de rester ici à découvert. Ils commencèrent alors à marcher dans le desert blanc, hésitant, ne connaissant pas les contrés ... Les pauvres tout de même ... Mais maintenant ... Il saurait où les trouver !

La flaque visqueuse et étrange qui avait "assisté" à la scène se déplaça, glissant sur le sol, elle devenait de temps en temps un peu plus solide, se traînant à terre pour aller plus vite et elle rejoignit un autre cadavre que personne n'avait remarqué. C'était tout à fait normal : la créature n'avait presque plus d'énergie, en réalité, il aurait dû être considéré comme "mort", mais voilà, il semblait bien que l'âme du "cadavre" n'était pas apte à quitter ce monde ! Elle s'accrochait à cette existence, peut être pour se venger, peut être pour autre chose !

Nnoitra Jiruga, Quinta Espada ne voulait pas mourir !

La chose visqueuse finit par devenir de plus en plus solide, se glissant sur la jambe qui devenait de plus en plus froide avec les secondes qui passaient, arrivant jusqu'au torse musclé pour le caresser au passage, laissant une tâche sur son passage et finalement, ce qui avait touché la chair ... Devint à son tour chair ...

Szayel était fier de constater qu'il avait réussi à retrouver un moyen de reprendre une forme plus ou moins humanoïde, même si une partie de son corps était toujours sous la forme de ce visqueux liquide verdâtre, il était sûr de pouvoir redevenir ce qu'il avait été. Avant qu'il ne soit solide, il plongea sa main immatériel dans le corps même de Nnoitra pour fusionner avec sa chair ...

Cela avait quelque chose de chaleureux et ... Comment dire ? Se sentir intégrer de la sorte le corps du Quinta l'exitait de façon bien particulière et l'indécence de cet acte fit rougir ses joues.

Bientôt, Nnoitra se mit à respirer bruyamment, signalant clairement que le traitement que Szayel lui prodiguait fonctionnait : il lui transféra de son énergie et un peu de son pouvoir particulier de résurrection, il aurait voulu continuer un peu plus longtemps, mais cela sembla aller trop loin pour le ténébreux qui tenta de repousser l'homme à la chevelure rose qui obtempéra.

- Un "merci" est totalement inutile. Assura l'Octova qui se releva. Bon, je pense que nous devrions nous rendre à la sale de trône ! Aizen va bien finir par nous contacter !

- Tu sembles si sûr de toi ! Grogna le géant qui se releva lui aussi. T'es si sûr qu'on a gagné ?

- Oui, c'est confirmé : ce sont les Shinigamis qui me l'ont appris, ils sont venus se réfugier au Hueco Mundo pour éviter de se faire attraper par Aizen ...

L'Octova se mit ensuite en route vers la tour, ne doutant pas que Nnoitra le suivrait : il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon, tout deux devant attendre les ordres d'Aizen. Le chemin dura quelques dizaine de minutes, le temps de monter les marches des escaliers jusqu'à la fameuse salle. Ils ne se dirent pas un mot, chacun d'eux se remémorant sans doute leur duel ...

Le Scientifique se souvenait de chacun de ses affrontements, de chacun de ses coups et de chacun de ses combattants, savoir qu'ils étaient tous en vie et bloqués dans le Hueco Mundo avait quelque chose de réjouissant : il s'amuserait bien avec eux à essayer de les retrouver et de les étudier avec plus de soin, n'ayant pas eu le temps de faire tout ce qu'il avait éspérer !

En entrant dans la pièce ils furent surpris de découvrir Loly et Melony assises aux pied du trône de leur si cher Aizen et elles semblaient elles même avoir participé à la bataille opposant les Arrancars et les Shinigamis, quoi que c'était pas sûr : quelqu'un avait peut être profité du chaos pour leurs donner des baffes, mais ces deux là ne semblèrent pas heureuses de devoir patienter avec eux et c'était compréhensif, Nnoitra étant un misogyne et Szayel ... un véritable fou !

- J'ai l'impression que nous nous somme tous amusés comme des fous. Lâcha t il ironiquement. Pourrais je récupérer les informations que votre cerveau a emmagasiné durant toute cette petite periode ?

- Va te faire mettre ! S'écria Loly dont la joue était gonflée.

- Je présume donc que pour le moment, c'est "non" ?

L'homme à la chevelure rose ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, se tournant vers le ténébreux qui semblait ruminer de sombres pensées. Cela donna envie à Szayel de lui remonter le moral, mais ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre, il préféra l'observer en se disant que de toute façon, il finirait bien par "oublier" sa défaite ... Jusqu'au jour où son envie de vengeance sera trop intense !

Un portail s'ouvrit, leur dévoilant un monde dont ils avaient entendu parler pendant fort longtemps, que certains d'entre eux avait même rêvés secrètement de pouvoir voir et, finalement, les élus désignés pour venir ici même était si peu nombreux que cela ne faisait que rendre plus incroyable cet instant ! Szayel sourit face à cette vision de leur Seigneur trônant sur le siège de leur commandant en chef, il était sans doute en cet instant l'homme le plus heureux de tout les mondes ...

- Seigneur Aizen ! Lâcha joyeusement Loly.

Qui n'hésita pas à traverser le portail, mais se figea brutalement en voyant qu'au pied du trône était allonger une jeune fille à la chevelure ténébreuse. Cela eu un effet quasi immédiat sur les fraccions du nouveau Roi de la Soul Society dont le regard s'illumina de jalousie et Szayel sut que cela serait très intéressant d'assister à l'affrontement entre les deux Arrancars et cette pauvre jeune fille ... Qui n'était qu'une simple humaine d'après ce qu'il pouvait en voir !

Intrigué, l'Arrancar se rapprocha et ses pensées furent confirmées : il reconnaissait cette jeune fille, elle avait failli être un des victimes de la très lourde liste de Yami. En tout cas, elle était bien vivante en cet instant : elle bougeait, mais semblait avoir énormément de mal à se lever, comme si quelque chose pesait de tout son poids sur elle ... Et Szayel comprit que c'était sa proximité avec leur Seigneur qui lui posait autant de problèmes : elle semblait pouvoir ressentir l'énergie et ça, c'était quelque chose de pas banal pour une humaine ...

- Elle vous intrigue ? Demanda amusé le brun. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que Tatsuki Arisawa, une humaine que j'ai décidé de prendre sous mon aile.

- Pourquoi ? Lâcha très offusquée Loly.

- C'est une "otage très précieuse" et, de ce fait, aucun mal ne doit lui être fait,je ne le tolérerais pas. Je vais donc charger l'un de vous de veiller sur elle.

Son regard parcourut la pièce et le Scientifique comprit qu'il ne serait pas désigné pour veiller au "bon soin" de la demoiselle : il aurait été trop tenté de mener des expériences sur elle ! On ne tombe pas souvent sur une humaine capable de résister à d'aussi puissantes pressions spirituelles. Les fraccions aussi étaient à exclure et les regards se tournèrent vers Nnoitra qui restait, de ce fait, la seule personne capable de se charger de cette mission des plus ... Intéressante !

Le ténébreux regardait la fille qui semblait chercher à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, encore étourdie par la puissance de leur maître. C'était un étrange contraste : suffisamment puissante pour survivre, mais trop faible pour y résister ... Oui, elle était vraiment intéressante cette petite !

- Où est donc Grimmjow ? Questionna le brun, changeant de sujet.

- Il a été emporté par les Shinigamis qui se sont réfugiés dans le Hueco Mundo. Avoua le scientifique, heureux de pouvoir servir à son supérieur.

- Ceux qui étaient resté ici ?

- Et ceux qui les ont rejoints : certains des survivants de la bataille de Karakura. Ils étaient très affaiblis et ont emmené avec eux le Primera et la Tiercera Espada ainsi que les fraccions de cette dernière. En réalité, ils ont pris avec eux les "survivants" ...

- Que comptent ils faire d'eux ? Demanda Melony plutôt surprise par cette nouvelle.

- Sans doute espérent ils pouvoir négocier avec nous au cas où nous pourrions les retrouver. C'est faisable ?

La question était adressée à Szayel qui se désolait déjà de sa propre réponse, quoi que cela était bien plus passionnant encore ...

- Malheureusement, ils ont décidé de se réfugier au Hueco Mundo, cette dimension est saturée d'énergie spirituelle et déboussole la plupart de mes détecteurs spécifiques, j'aurais pu essayer de me baser sur l'énergie de Starrk ou Hallibel pour tenter de les retrouver, mais ils les en ont privés par un appareil très intéressant qu'il me tarde de pouvoir étudier en détails ...

- Cela est fâcheux. Avoua le brun, pensif. Il faut à tout prix remettre la main sur eux : ils sont la dernière menace à mon règne, même si aucun d'eux ne peut me battre maintenant, je ne peux admettre qu'il y ait des "survivants" ... Ils pourraient devenir les chefs d'une rébellion et ça, je ne l'admettrai pas ! Qui sont exactement les survivants ?

L'Octova Espada mit quelques secondes à se souvenir du visage des hommes, se souvenant parfaitement des différents dossiers que leur avait fourni le Seigneur des Arrancars à son retour au Hueco Mundo, il ne mit pas longtemps à donner chacun des noms, finissant par se souvenir qu'il n'avait pas revu le nommé "Kurosaki" et leur ancienne prisonnière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ces personnes, je me suis occupé d'eux personnellement. Assura Aizen avec un sourire significatif.

Loly eut un sourire éclatant, mais celui-ci disparu et elle devint blanche, donnant l'impression qu'elle voyait une apparition divine. Intrigué, le scientifique tourna son regard vers le lieu qu'elle fixait avec tant d'intensité et constata que la fraccions avait sans doute mal compris son maître ... Ou s'était imaginée ce qu'elle voulait être vrai !

- Il est soigné. Annonça t elle, l'air très inquiète.

- Qu'est c'qu'elle fait là elle ? Ragea la ténébreuse, se retenant difficilement de se jeter au cou de la rousse.

- Elle est une alliée précieuse, Loly, vois tu une raison valable de me contredire à ce sujet ?

La ténébreuse s'étrangla à moitié, mais il devenait claire qu'elle n'aimait pas l'idée de continuer à voir la rousse à leurs cotés, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Szayel qui avait hâte de pouvoir étudier le comportement de l'humaine face à leur défaite ! La pauvre jeune fille était une alliée et avait pourtant souhaité la victoire des Shinigamis ...

- Bon, je vais vous laisser. Annonça brutalement le brun en se relevant. Nnoitra, tu t'occuperas de notre "otage", Arisawa. Moi, je vais de ce pas rendre une petite visite à notre autre "invité forcé" ...

- Un autre "invité forcé" ? Répéta Szayel. Qui cela ?

- Ichimaru Gin, il a tenté de m'éliminer pendant la bataille, mais lui aussi, je compte m'en occuper personnellement ...

Un sourire étrange avait marqué le coin de ses lèvres et il s'était avancé, quittant la pièce sans que qui que se soit ne décide de l'en dissuader. Ce n'était pas tout à fait clair mais une chose était sure : ils allaient bien s'amuser ici .. Et tous ... Le Scientifique se tourna vers la petite ténébreuse qui se relevait enfin, chancelante. Elle devait rester en vie, mais ne pouvait elle pas subir quelques tests ? Ce serait rapide et peut être douloureux, mais qu'importe ? Elle serait toujours vivante ...

L'homme se rapprocha mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre la main sur elle, Nnoitra s'interposa, semblant bien décidé à la "protéger", ce dernier considérant le mot "précieux" comme étant le plus important qu'ai prononcé leur seigneur ...

- D'accord, je ne la toucherai pas. Assura le Scientifique en ajoutant plus bas : Pour le moment ...

* * *

De temps en temps, il arrive que l'on ne souhaite pas sortir de ses rêves et c'était le cas : Ichimaru Gin n'avait aucune envie de sortir de cette illusion qui lui donnait envie de continuer de vivre ainsi ... Mais le rêve finit par s'évaporer et malgré son envie de rester dedans, il ne put rien contre cela et l'image souriante de Rangiku disparue ...

Il garda les yeux ouverts, sentant des larmes glisser le long de ses joues, réalisant doucement que ce rêve n'avait était qu'illusion, qu'importe qu'il lui est paru si réel, si vivant... Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi triste qu'à cet instant précis, celui où il réalisa que Rangiku était morte ! Aizen l'avait tuer et elle était morte sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, ni même la venger ! Son amie morte, disparue à jamais, que lui restait-il? La vengeance qu'il avait mis tant de temps à fomenter n'avait pour but que de venger Rangiku, celle qu'il aimait de tout son coeur, mais maintenant tout lui semblait vide de sens...

Non tout n'était pas perdu, il avait encore l'occasion de la venger, de se venger : il était toujours en vie et cela lui donnait une occasion d'y parvenir ... De pouvoir déchiqueter cet être méprisable qui avait commis la stupidité de le laisser vivre ... Non, c'était étrange, en se réveillant, il n'avait éprouvé aucune douleur et avais mis cela sur le compte de sa mort ou de sa douleur morale plus que physique ...

Il se sentit observé et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, Gin éprouva un sentiment étrange à la vue du brun qui semblait patienter pour son réveil. Aizen avec calme et sérénité se contentait d'observer Gin avec un regard dont lui seul avait le secret: ses yeux plissés en deux minuscules fentes semblaient l'analyser, l'étudier comme si rien ne pouvait leur échapper derrière cette mèche brune retombant négligemment sur son visage ... Et ce sourire ... Jamais l'argenté n'éprouva une telle haine pour cet homme et son premier réflexe fut dès lors de trouver son arme.

- Shinzo est là. Annonça Aizen avec un sourire amusé, dévoilant l'arme qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

L'idée d'être devant cet homme et désarmé ne l'effraya pas plus que cela : il savait que de toutes les manières, il était à la merci d'Aizen et que celui ci n'avait plus besoin que d'un petit effort pour mettre fin à son existence, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer pouvoir le trancher de ses propres mains ! Il y arriverait ...Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, il vengerait Rangiku !

- Pourquoi ? Grinça t il difficilement.

- Pourquoi "quoi" ? Répliqua le brun avec amusement.

- Pourquoi l'avoir tuée elle ? Elle n'était pas de taille à te faire face ... Elle ne représentait aucune menace à ton encontre ... Pourquoi !

- Par ce qu'elle représentait bien une "menace" à mes yeux et que je n'aimais pas cela ... Je n'aime pas avoir de "rival".

De quoi parlait il exactement, ça Gin s'en fichait complétement, son seul objectif était de récupérer son arme pour tenter le tout pour le tout, bien décidé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour mettre un terme à tout cela. Le brun sembla vouloir lui laisser cette "occasion", il posa de lui même l'arme de l'argenté sur une table à coté de lui, mais il resta trop près de celle ci, ne garantissant pas au "traître" de pouvoir y accéder sans prendre de trop gros risques.

- Une rivale ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Elle n'aurait rien pu faire contre toi, même au meilleur de sa forme !

- Tu te méprends : je savais qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre moi ... Mais sur un autre terrain, elle me dépassait et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là ... Je suis l'unique choix que tu as désormais ...

Qu'imaginait il exactement ? C'était quoi exactement son but ? Il semblait vouloir jouer avec lui, savouer cet instant où il avait réussi à le vaincre pour en faire son petit chien qu'il voulait peut-être dresser ? Il allait être déçu ! L'argenté n'était pas près de se laisser faire !

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé vivre ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir achevé et définitivement ?

- Ma vie aurait été tellement moins intéressante sans toi à mes cotés ...

- Je ne suis pas de ton côté ! Ne crois pas que par ce que tu es devenu le Roi, je vais te lécher les pieds ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû tuer Rangiku !

- Il fallait que je me débarrasse d'elle, je l'ai fait pour nous ...

- "Nous" ? Il n'y a pas de "nous" !

Cette phrase laissa sceptique le brun, mais bien que son sourire ait disparu quelques secondes, un autre le remplaça rapidement, un bien plus inquiétant en réalité et Gin frémi malgré lui, ayant l'impression que cela ne présageait rien de bon et c'était bien le cas : Aizen frôla de sa main Shinzo.

- Crois tu avoir le choix ? Répliqua t il avec ironie. Tu n'as aucun autre choix : les Shinigamis ne te considérent pas comme un allié et je contrôle les deux mondes ! Tu ne peux que te plier à ma volonté.

- Ne crois pas que ta puissance fait de moi ton petit chien ! Répliqua Gin avec agacement.

- Mon pauvre petit ... Tu crois réellement pouvoir te battre seul contre moi ? Tu n'as même pas été capable de défendre ton "amie" ! Sans moi, que serais tu ?

Cette phrase eu le don de mettre en colère l'argenté qui eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas se jeter sur l'homme. Ses mains tremblaient sous l'effet de ce sentiment qu'il avait énormément de mal à contenir. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie ... Le tuer ! Eradiquer son existence et définitivement cette fois !

Aizen sembla comprendre, mais cela l'amusa plus qu'il ne fut dérangé et il continua de frôler son arme, donnant l'impression de le narguer et c'était bien le cas ... Il jouait avec ses nerfs ! Pourquoi donc s'amuser à ça ? C'était incompréhensible ... Que cherchait il ?

- C'est ça que tu voudrais ? Demanda t il en prenant Shinzo. Tu aimerais me trancher avec ton arme ... N'est ce pas ? Et si je te donnais cette occasion, tu crois réellement pouvoir me battre ? Comment dois je te faire comprendre que tu ne me vaincras jamais ?

Il se rapprocha lentement de lui, très lentement, et s'arrêta à bonne distance de lui. Que savourait il exactement à cet instant précis ? Etait ce la puissance qu'il ressentait de le voir si faible et si désarmé ? Gin continuait de trembler de rage, près à bondir si l'occasion lui était donnée.

- Tu veux tenter encore une fois ? Souffla Aizen d'une voix féline, son regard à demi clos, en lui tendant le manche de son zanpakuto. Une toute dernière fois ? Avant que tu ne m'appartiennes définitivement ?

Les yeux de l'argenté s'entrouvrir de surprise, il eu l'impression de comprendre par ces simples paroles toute la signification du comportement du brun. Cela ne pouvait pas être ça ... Depuis quand avait il des vues sur lui ?

- Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Avoua l'homme. C'est si rare de les voir ...

- Tu prends de gros risques en me laissant ma chance. Répliqua Gin, se contre fichant du compliment.

Le sourire du brun ne le quitta pas pour autant et il resta immobile, le bras lui tendant son arme et l'argenté finit par la prendre, gardant un oeil sur le Roi qui ne fit que se retourner pour sortir de la pièce ... Il ne lui accorda pas même un mot et, finalement, Gin ne tarda pas à se décider à le suivre. A l'extérieur, il le vit déjà prêt à se battre, ce sourire si détestable toujours présent sur le coin de ses lèvres ...

Shinzo fut sorti de son foureau et l'ancien Capitaine de la Troisième Division se mit en position de combat. L'homme devant lui semblait si détendu, cela en devenait inquiétant, mais l'argenté ne pouvait se permettre de rester sagement à observer cet être, lui était amplis de haine ... Et était bien décidé à faire le maximum pour se venger !

Le duel débuta et dès les premiers coups échangés, Gin aurait dû comprendre que leurs forces étaient bien trop différentes : l'évolution d'Aizen avait fait de ce dernier un être transcendant et inaccessible au renard, mais celui ci s'en contre fichait, il voulait tenter au moins une fois et qu'importe la puissance de ses coups ? Il suffisait pour lui d'avoir une seule opportunité et il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde ! Rien qu'une ouverture !

Plusieurs fois, il crût obtenir cette "opportunité", Aizen donnant l'impression de se laisser aller. Son sourire ne le quittait pourtant pas pour autant et Gin eu l'impression que le brun n'utilisait pas le quart de son véritable potentiel, faisant preuve d'une grande arrogance ... Il eut soudainement une irrépressible envie de lui faire ravaler cet affreux sourire qu'il arborait alors que lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait dans ce combat!

Les coups s'enchainèrent, l'argenté tentant quelques formules de Kido, il finit par avoir une ouverture, il allongea Shinzo et sembla frapper Aizen de plein fouet. Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une illusion et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le brun lui avait saisi les poignets, se collant dans son dos et l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Se contact fit frissonner Gin ...

Il sentit un souffle chaud contre sa gorge et un frôlement avant que le Roi ne s'écarte de lui. L'argenté tenta tout de même de le frapper, sauf qu'Aizen était déjà loin, utilisant son étrange pouvoir de téléportation ... Son sourire c'était agrandi, mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise l'ancien superviseur. Le Seigneur des Arrancars se volatilisa et prévoyant son approche, Gin pointa le bout de sa lame vers l'arrière, mais elle fut légèrement déviée quelques centièmes de seconde avant qu'il ne l'allonge et encore une fois son corps se pressa contre le sien ...

Cette fois c'était clair : Aizen profitait impunément de sa puissance pour se moquer de lui ! Il alla jusqu'à lui saisir le menton de sa main libre, ses ongles griffants légèrement sa gorge tandis qu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre son cou ...

- Tu sens si bon et tu as si bon goût. Avoua à son oreille le brun.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour l'argenté qui tenta de se défaire de la prise, le Roi s'écarta sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à une distance qu'il croyait sans doute "sûre", sauf que cette foi, Gin était bien décidée à l'éloigner définitivement de lui ! Sauf que le brun se volatisa avant l'allongement de son arme et il réalisa que c'était une illusion et qu'Aizen était autre part ...

Une lame s'enfonça dans son torse, sans doute celle de l'être qu'il avait provoqué, en tout cas, elle se retira rapidement, mais ne laissa pas pour autant le temps à Gin de faire quoi que ce soit car déjà elle lui déchirait le dos ...

Aizen ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance ...

* * *

Quelque chose dans ce combat avait rendu Sosuke complétement fou et chaque coup qu'ils avaient échangé n'avait fait qu'augmenter cette impression et plus les secondes s'écoulaient et plus il avait le sentiment de perdre pied ... C'était jouissif de le voir se battre ainsi tout en sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance et qu'il finirait par lui appartenir ... Mais ça, peut être que Gin l'avait comprit ? Peut être qu'il acceptait ce duel tout en connaissant l'issu de ce dernier ?

Cela devint presque une évidence pour le nouveau Roi de la Soul Society. Gin voulait perdre, il voulait lui appartenir et cela le comblait de bonheur, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'écourter ce petit moment de plaisir et c'est pourquoi il en profita au maximum, ne se gênant pas pour frôler son adversaire, pour se coller à lui et en profiter ...

Sentir son odeur alléchante ... Et de pouvoir goûter à sa peau ... Si tendre ... Si délicate ... Si prometteuse ! Il finit par en avoir assez, ou par en vouloir plus ? Peu importait : il se devait de mettre un terme à cet affrontement pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait le plus ... Gin Ichimaru !

Il le transpersa à contre coeur, sachant qu'il faudrait que ce soit radical pour qu'il se laisse faire, ce ne n'était pas pour rien qu'il l'avait choisi au final : il était prêt à lui appartenir, mais seulement si le brun lui montrait sa puissance et à quel point il le désirait, ça, il en avait parfaitement conscience ... Il se devait d'être puissant pour l'obtenir ...

L'argenté tomba au sol, terrassé par les blessures infligées par le brun qui souriait de toutes ses dents en voyant l'homme à ses pieds ... Il était totalement à lui ! Enfin il ne serait qu'à lui et personne ne pourrait rien faire contre ça !

Se penchant sur l'homme, il laissa sa main glisser sur le corps qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier, prouvant qu'il était bien vivant. Il décida de le soigner, n'ayant aucune envie de le voir succomber. Le contact de sa main contre son torse chaud et collant à cause du sang lui fit ressentir un étrange sentiment, il finit par ne plus en pouvoir, rengainant son arme et prit Gin dans ses bras pour le transporter dans un endroit plus adapté.

Il semblait somnolant, ou bien juste à bout de force ? En tout cas, il avait l'air bien vulnérable entre ses mains et ça, Sosuke l'appréciait à sa juste valeur car il n'y avait pas plus beau qu'un homme faible à sa merci ... Un homme qui nous appartenait totalement, qui plus est ...

Il ne savait pas exactement où ils entrèrent, mais c'était dans une salle parfaitement accéptable où trônait un futon sur lequel Gin fut allongé et le Roi ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier une fois encore cet être. Ses mains se montrèrent plus avide de ce corps, il les glissa sur le kimono déchiré qui laissait entrevoir son torse blanc taché de son sang et il finit par aller plus loin, allant frôler un de ses boutons de chair.

Gin s'agitant, ses yeux à demi clos poser sur le brun qui explorait de plus en plus le corps de l'argenté, le sentant frémir de plus en plus sous ses caresses qui se montraient de plus en plus avide de sa chair. Craquant totalement à la vue de l'ex-capitaine, il finit par se pencher pour embrasser les morceaux de peau découverts, n'étant nullement gêné par le goût de sang qu'avait alors son ancien superviseur.

Celui ci s'agita avec plus d'intensité, tentant de l'écarter malgré sa faiblesse actuelle, Sosuke releva le visage pour observer l'homme et fut surpris de le voir serrer les dents, donnant l'impression d'essayer de se les briser ... La colère qu'il éprouvait était alors complètement incompréhensible pour le Roi qui prit cela avec indulgence : personne n'aimait perdre, cela même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'appartenir à un autre ...

- Arrête de me toucher ! Gronda l'argenté.

- Mais, Gin, je ne fais que commencer. Avoua Sosuke, souriant à l'homme.

Il mit son visage à hauteur de celui de l'argenté, glissa ses mains sur sa nuque pour la caresser avec délicatesse pour finalement poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, tentant de l'embrasser, mais il sembla que l'homme à la chevelure d'argent n'accepta pas ce petit cadeau et au contraire voyant l'insistance du brun, il finit par le mordre. Cela ne plut pas au Roi ...

Ne pouvait il pas simplement accepter ce qu'il avait à lui offrir ? Il l'avait vaincu de toute manière, l'argenté ne pouvait que s'y résoudre et accepter tout cela ! De toute façon, ce n'était pas "négociable" !

Sosuke, malgré sa mauvaise expérience, retenta de forcer le passage, mais une fois encore Gin se montra récalcitrant et peu enclin à obéir, les lèvres du brun n'en furent que plus rougies et son sourire s'effaça de son visage et il finit par perdre patience et pour de bon cette fois, il se positionna au dessus de lui, le dominant désormais de toute sa hauteur, et l'embrassa dans la gorge, laissant ses mains explorer ce corps qu'il convoitait, mais avec bien moins de douceur que précédemment.

Cette fois, les vêtements de l'argenté lui furent retirés ... Déchirés serait plus juste, mais du point de vue du Roi, la chose se passait de façon différente, il ne voulait que savourer cette si agréable personne, tentant d'explorer au maximum ce corps avant de le posséder et cela fut un réel plaisir pour lui lorsqu'il posa enfin sa main sur le sexe de l'ancien membre de la troisième Division qui pourtant se défendait, tentait de le repousser, le frappant sans parvenir à lui faire le moindre mal, ne réussisant qu'à exciter le brun ... Tout compte fait, cette résistance minime ne faisait que rendre la situation plus jouissive !

Réussissant à se glisser entre ses jambes, il l'approcha de lui et il réalisa, le faisant redoubler d'effort pour tenter de le faire reculer, toujours en vain. Le voir continuer à se débattre ne faisait qu'augmenter encore tout ce que pouvait éprouver Sosuke et en même temps, son envie de le posséder dans l'instant augmentait tout autant ...

L'attente en devint fustrante et c'est avec hâte que le brun se défit des vêtements qui dissimuler son sexe tendus, se mettant plus à l'aise et l'attirant sur ses genoux. Sa "précipitation" réanima Gin qui ne sembla pas accepter cette attention là, il tenta de se défaire de cette prise, mais c'était sans compter sur la determination du Roi qui était bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait ...

Et il l'obtint, s'enfonçant dans les chairs de l'argenté si rapidement que celui ci cessa de se débattre ,tétanisé , retenant entre ses lèvres le hurlement que provoqua cette entré trop prématurée. Pour le brun, c'était plaisant de sentir cette chaire serrée, il savoura quelques secondes cette sensation d'enlacement sur son sexe et finit par en vouloir encore un peu plus, c'est pourquoi il commença à se mouvoir, inconscient que cela ne procurait aucun plaisir à Gin ...

Sosuke, quand à lui, était en pleine extase, il avait l'impression qu'à partir de maintenant ce corps ne serait qu'à lui et c'était sans doute dans ce but ultime qu'il tentait de le faire définitivement sien ... Le marquer de son amour pour lui ... Le touchant autant qu'il le pouvait et trouvant son corps bien agréable ... Tout cela était trop bon pour lui et il finit par jouir dans les chairs les plus profondes de l'argenté.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Une mission spécial

La situation lui paraissait affreusement morbide et ironique, mais que pouvait elle y faire ? Orihime ne pouvait être qu'une spectatrice de cette scène étrange se déroulant dans une pièce où jadis les Capitaines vaincus se réunissaient dans le but de vaincre ceux qui se retrouvaient aujourd'hui à leur place car Aizen Sosuke, dans son overdose de pouvoir, avait décidé qu'ils ne pouvaient faire autre part leur réunion que dans celle qu'avaient utilisé les Capitaines du Gotei 13 pour élaborer des plans contre sa personne !

Aizen était installé sur un trône qu'ils avaient fait rapatrier du Hueco Mundo, un coude posé nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir, un sourire indéchiffrable marquant son visage et son regard se posant sur un point quelque part. Il régnait en maître, mais à cet instant précis, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'impression qu'il fut avec eux et malgré la motivation dont Loly faisait preuve en énumérant les pertes, les victoires, les récompenses et autre, la fraccion du Seigneur ne semblait pas apte à attirer son attention. Pas une seule fois il ne lui accorda un regard ce qui semblait troubler la ténébreuse.

Szayel, assis à l'emplacement du Capitaine de la Douzième Division toujours porté disparu fit à son tour un petit rapport sur ce qu'il avait découvert, reparlant de son impossibilité de retrouver les survivants des Armées de la Cour, mais assurant pouvoir y parvenir, il parla aussi de quelques expériences sur lesquelles il avait mis la main et qu'il était prêt à exploiter autant que cela lui était possible, le tout avec un sourire pervers qui mis très mal à l'aise Orihime et elle dut serrer plus fort le tissu de sa robe.

Assise à la place d'Unohana Retsu, elle avait l'impression de trahir tout ce en quoi elle croyait, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre manière de protéger Tatsuki de cet homme. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Aizen autorisait maintenant sa présence à ses cotés, mais elle était forcée de participer à cette "victoire" totale, voyant des Arrancars pervers, sadiques et sans scrupules, aux place même des hommes et femmes qu'elle avait idolâtré et craint. Pourquoi avait on mis Nnoitra à la place de Kenpachi De Zaraki ? Ils n'avaient qu'un point commun : le plaisir de la bagarre, mais c'était tout car le Quinta Espada n'éprouvait pas de respect pour ses opposants, répugnait les femmes et les malmenait à loisir, faisait preuve d'une perversité incroyable que ce soit au combat ou avec le sexe opposé alors que le Capitaine semblait loin de ces clichés barbares ...

L'inaction apparente d'Aizen sembla mettre de plus en plus mal à l'aise les membres de l'Espada et plus encore ses fraccions qui ne semblaient pas habituées à cette "docilité" de la part leur maître, il n'acquiesçait à aucune de leurs remarques, lorsque l'Octava avait parlé de ses expériences le brun n'avait pas bronché alors que la pauvre rousse en aurait vomi tellement les images qui naissaient dans son esprit étaient insoutenables, elle finit par comprendre qu'en réalité, il n'était pas même avec eux mais dans un tout autre monde et son sourire n'était pas celui du Roi victorieux qui a vaincu ses rivaux, mais celui plus pervers d'un homme qui prépare un mauvais coup et qui en jubile d'avance ...

Il se leva, l'assemblée retint son souffle et le silence se fit dans la pièce, tous s'attendant à obtenir enfin un ordre ou une remarque quelconque du Seigneur mais ce ne fut pas le cas : le puissant homme avança dans la salle et sortit sans dire un seul mot, laissant très sceptique les Arrancars présents. Ils patientèrent cependant plusieurs minutes avant qu'un seul d'entre eux n'osent dire quoi que ce soit :

- Je présume que pour le moment, faut juste s'assurer que les Shinigamis n'attaquent pas !

- Le problème est que justement, nous ne savons pas quand ils pourraient attaquer ni où ! Gronda Loly, enrageant du manque d'attention de l'homme qu'elle idôlatrait. Si au moins il nous donnait des directives pour ...

- Je saurais s'ils décident de passer à l'attaque ! Assura avec Szayel d'un ton tranchant. Le Hueco Mundo est inhibé de pression spirituelle, mais ici, c'est autre chose, certes les structures et tout le reste restent de l'énergie, mais c'est bien moins intense que dans notre monde alors ne t'inquiète pas, quelqu'un n'aura qu'à veiller toujours sur notre Seigneur mais pour l'heure ... Nous devons décider de ce que nous ferons !

- Mais le Seigneur ne ...

- Le Seigneur Aizen nous dira si nous avons mal fait les choses, ne t'inquiète donc pas ... Carte Blanche sur nos activités, cela me convient largement, j'ai vu quelques spécimens très intéressants dans le coin et j'aimerais voir ...

Les Arrancars semblaient avoir oublié sa présence, ils ne lui accordèrent pas un regard alors elle prit la décision de partir, se levant aussi discrètement que possible pour marcher lentement vers la porte qu'elle traversa sans peine car les battants étaient restés ouverts. La rousse se mit à courir dès qu'elle fut hors de porté des Arrancars, pressée et terrifiée de rejoindre son amie Tatsuki qui avait été emmenée dans une pièce quelque part dans le Seireitei, elle ne mit pas longtemps à la retrouver grâce à son énergie et déboula dans une chambre qu'un Shinigami avait sûrement abandonné dans la précipitation.

Malgré l'absence de protection, la jeune fille semblait avoir eu un traitement de faveur de la part des Arrancars serviteurs, tous ayant compris les mots de leur Seigneur. Ils avaient soigné sa chambre, y ajoutant un futon et des draps, lui apportant des vêtements neufs et même de la nourriture. Orihime ne remarqua qu'à cet instant la présence d'un de ces êtres juste à côté de la porte, semblant surveiller ou attendre que Tatsuki ne lui parle ... Mais ce ne serait pas le cas : la ténébreuse craignait ces créatures ...

Accroupie dans un coin de la pièce, elle ne semblait pas avoir fait grand chose depuis son départ car elle était toujours vêtue de l'uniforme des élèves de Karakura et proche de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissée plus tôt. Elle semblait même trembler de peur dans son coin ...

- Orihime ! Souffla t elle avec un visage qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Etait ce vraiment Tatsuki qu'elle pouvait contempler face à elle? Il était rare de voir Tatsuki Arisawa en état de faiblesse, craignant pour elle, mais c'était bien le cas en cet instant et bien que la nommée ai vécu sa situation quelques heures auparavant, elle comprenait également que son amie avait senti l'énergie d'Aizen et que c'était ça qui la remplissait le plus de crainte ... La ténébreuse avait pu "voir" tout son potentiel ... Et cette "vision d'horreur" lui avait ébranler le moral, morcelant ainsi son courage et son assurance habituels en autant de morceau qu'un miroir brisé ...

Habituellement, c'était la grande et puissante karatéka qui prenait soin de son amie un peu idiote, mais là, ce fut le contraire et sans plus se soucier de la présence d'un opportun, Orihime accourue vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle pour la protéger et même si cette protection semblait facile à faire disparaître, elle se promit que ce ne serait pas le cas : Orihime ferait tout pour protéger son amie, jusqu'à se damner s'il le fallait !

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas ! Assura t elle d'une voie douce. Tout va bien se passer !

- Mais, Orihime ... Ichigo est ... Et ... Cet homme !

- Aizen n'est pas notre ennemi ! Je suis de son coté et tant que ce sera le cas, nous serons en sécurité. C'est rien ...

- Cet homme est le diable ! Gémit la ténébreuse. Tu ne peux pas être de son coté ! Il ...

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Tatsuki ...

La rousse posa son front contre celui de son amie, observant le visage de la ténébreuse. Ses traits habituellement si assurés avaient été ébranlés par la réalité de la puissance de leur ennemi et ses yeux brillaient de larmes qui menaçaient de glisser le long de ses joues à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. En réalité, la voir dans cet état donnait à Orihime une force qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé avoir. Etait ce sa captivité récente dans le chateau de Hueco Mundo ou bien cet instant précis qui lui donnait cette impression ?

- Je suis peut être la dernière qui pourrait s'opposer à lui. Avoua t elle tristement. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé aux autres ... A Karakura, tout le monde est mort, sur le champs de bataille où Aizen a affronté ses ennemis, la plupart a été vaincu et dans le monde même de cet homme, ils sont tous portés disparus ...

Tatsuki eu un hoquet et ferma les yeux, les larmes glissant finalement sur ses joues,roulant sur sa peau avant d'aller se perdre dans le creux de son cou. Elle venait de comprendre leur situation ...

- Si nous tentons de nous enfuir, je ne peux pas garantir notre survie et au contraire. Acheva t elle, caressant la joue de son amie. Les Arrancars sont très rapides et ils peuvent traverser les mondes sans problème ...

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle disait, Nnoitra entra dans la pièce, rappelant à la rousse que c'était lui qui était chargé de surveiller la "prisonnière de marque" ! Il les regarda en fronçant les sourcils et fit signe à l'autre Arrancar présente de partir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien ! Assura t elle à son amie.

- Tu crois ! Grogna Nnoitra en s'approchant d'elles. Pourquoi t'es parti sans prévenir !

Tatsuki eut un sursaut et s'écarta précipitamment de l'homme, allant jusqu'à se cacher derrière Orihimé qui fut troublée quelques secondes ... De même que l'homme en face d'elle qui cessa tout mouvement, il semblait bien que la ténébreuse avait également ressentie le danger que représentait cet être là !

- Vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi. Fit remarquer la Rousse. Je me trouvais plus utile à rassurer mon amie qu'à faire part de mes objections concernant les requêtes de Szayel et qu'on aurait pas pris le temps de prendre en compte ...

Nnoitra resta silencieux quelques secondes, les fixant toutes deux et semblant de plus en plus énervé, il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais et alla s'installer dans un coin de la pièce grognant quelques mots incompréhensibles mais qui devaient être vulgaire vu le ton employé. Il semblait irrité au possible et la jeune fille avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre cet étrange comportement venant de cet homme et à cet instant ...

* * *

Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les couloirs des différentes divisions positionnées habituellement au sein même du Seireitei, beaucoup de Shinigamis ayant pris la fuite sans le moindre scrupule et les rares restants se dissimulant tant qu'ils pouvaient, espérant sans doute pouvoir passer inaperçus, ce n'était pas le cas, mais le but de Sosuke Aizen n'était pas de les chasser : à quoi donc cela pouvait il lui servir d'écraser des insectes si ce n'était se salir pour rien ! Non, de toute façon, le grand Seigneur avait un tout autre soucis ...

Marchant dans les longs corridors, il était inquiet ... Oui, inquiet : jamais Gin ne l'avait appelé par son prénom et ça, c'était un véritable problème ! Être nommé par son amant était une chose que désirait absolument le brun, mais comment réussir à ce faire ? L'argenté semblait vouloir créer une barrière entre eux deux, la renforçant de minute en minute et c'était bien ça le plus contraignant : le voir s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il voulait le trouver définitivement. Il fallait absolument remédier à cela ...

Arrivant à destination, il fit glisser la porte pour pénétrer dans une pièce plutôt sombre qui ne possédait pour seule source de lumière qu'une petite fenêtre, mais suffisante du point de vue du Roi. Un être était assis près de celle ci, son évolution totalement achevée depuis quelques instants à peine, luisant encore de cette étrange substance dans laquelle naissait ces incroyables créatures.

- Comment vas tu ? Demanda Sosuke plus par politesse que par réel intérêt.

Seule la raison de sa venue l'intéressait, mais pour le rendre docile à ses ordres, il se devait d'être au moins un peu charitable. L'Arrancar se tourna vers lui, ses yeux jaunes le fixant d'un air un peu idiot, sa chevelure blonde flamboyante était maintenue par une couronne de dents pointues. Le corps plutôt fébrile, il donnait l'impression d'être faiblard mais son potentiel était bien plus grand que les apparences ne le laissaient entendre.

- Il fait beau dehors. Constata la créature, prouvant au brun qu'il n'était pas très malin.

Cela serait il suffisant pour dissuader le Seigneur de l'envoyer en mission ? Certainement pas ! Il fallait réagir et au plus vite.

- Mon très cher, je vais en venir directement au but ! Avoua l'homme attrapant le vêtement destiné à la créature nue.

Il s'avança ensuite vers lui et sous ses semelles craquèrent les morceaux de coquilles vides qui avait contenu le Hollow jusqu'à la fin de son évolution en Arrancar. Le brun déposa ensuite les vêtements sur ses épaules, dissimulant sa nudité.

- J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à vous confiez !

- Ha ? Fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche du blond.

- Il faut que vous m'apportiez une personne en particulier, je crains qu'elle ne soit primordiale pour mon règne. Avoua le Seigneur en pensant à l'emprise que celle ci aurait sur Gin. Je le veux vivant bien sûr et j'aimerais qu'à l'occasion, vous récupériez mes hommes retenus en otage par les Shinigamis ...

- Quelle personne je dois vous récupérez ?

- Hitsugaya Toshiro. Sourit l'homme, satisfait par la loyauté de cette créature à peine née.

Le blond acquieça d'un signe de tête, semblant accepter ces simples paroles et Sosuke regarda la créature, savourant qu'elle fut aussi simplette et ignorante : elle ne se posait pas de question inutile et ne demandait pas d'information supplémentaire, le stricte minimum semblait lui suffire et il aimait ce genre de personne qui acceptait sans protester ou sans chercher d'excuse ... Cela le tenta franchement : ne pouvait il pas, par simple plaisir, lui donner toutes les cartes en mains ainsi que ses raisons ?

- Vous savez, ce jeune Hitsugaya est une personne très importante ...

- Aucun mal ne lui sera donc fait ! Assura l'arrancar qui refermait ses vêtements.

- Il était le supérieur de Rangiku Matsumoto, la seule personne qui comptait réellement pour Gin ... Je n'aurais peut être pas dû la tuer mais le mal est fait ...

- Si elle était faible, elle méritait de mourir !

- Oui, mais maintenant, Gin n'a plus aucune raison d'accepter mon attachement et de me rendre la pareille ... SI ce n'est ce petit grain de Capitaine : il était lié à Rangiku et celle ci lui portait une grande affection ... Son amie morte, Gin devrait éprouver un semblant d'attachement pour lui ... Et s'il veut le protéger, il devra accepter de m'appartenir entièrement ...

- Cela est sûr !

- Obtenir Toshiro Hitsugaya, c'est obtenir plus de Gin ...

Et c'était là tout ce que voulait le Seigneur des Arrancars et Roi de la Soul Society : avoir enfin l'argenté pour lui seul et qu'il fut aussi docile que cette créature là.

Décidant de la laisser, il considéra qu'il avait mieux à faire que de continuer sur sa lancée et plus vite elle serait partie, plus vite il aurait des résultats ! Il prit la décision d'aller revoir Gin dans la chambre et le trouva toujours allongé sur le lit et presque dans la même position qu'il l'y avait laissé : étendu sur le ventre et dissimulant à peine sa nudité sous la couverture. Son corps se réchauffa de même que son esprit ...

Il était beau à cet instant si peu vêtu et si peu soucieux de son avenir, sa docilité actuelle avait quelque chose d'inquiétant car elle n'était pas forcée ni simulée, il semblait avoir juste abandonné toute envie de combattre pour l'instant ...Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait de cet homme : l'abandon était la plus facile des choses à obtenir, soit il voulait le dresser, soit il le voulait plus combatif mais sûrement pas inerte !

Passant des doigts sur le dos dénudé, il tenta veinement d'attirer son attention, ce n'était pas chose aisée ...

- Mon beau Gin, si tu savais comme tout cela m'inquiète. Murmura t il en s'allongeant à ses cotés. Tu sembles si fade ...

L'homme ne le détrompa pas, ne frémit pas même lorsqu'il passa un bras autour de sa taille ...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai trouvé une manière de régler tout cela !

Cela ne le fit pas plus réagir ... Soupirant, le brun laissa sa main caresser le torse musclé de Gin, savourant cela malgré ses inquiétudes. Il s'imaginait simplement que son amant était endormi et laissa donc ses doigts vagabonder sur le corps convoité. Après quelques instants seulement, il finit par s'endormir contre son dos.

* * *

Dans le Hueco Mundo, une tempête de sable menaçait de se lever à tout instant, mais cela, l'arrancar nouveau né s'en fichait complètement, recouvert par une toile de jute le protégeant du vent, il s'avançait, effectuant sa mission avec soin : il devait retrouver les Shinigamis et rapporter à son maître les personnes nommées Hitsugaya Toshiro, le Primera et le Sexta qui étaient tout deux encore utiles pour le Seigneur ...

Il effectuerait cette mission ou périrait !

En attendant, cette toile de jute était quand même un peu génante ... Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de pister ces créatures qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer et qui semblaient prometteuses en combat d'après les rapports qu'il avait feuilleté rapidement. Tout cela allait être facile à régler et il serait rapidement de retour au sein du Seireitei !


	6. Chapitre 4 : S'organiser

Ils avaient trouvé des grottes beaucoup plus loin dans le Hueco Mundo, combien de temps avaient ils mis à les atteindre ? Hisagi n'en était pas sûr mais il avait eu l'impression d'avoir mis des jours, épuisé par ses blessures comme tout le monde, ils avaient du à plusieurs reprises s'arrêter pour qu'Unohana prenne le temps de les soigner et bien qu'ils furent tous en état de se battre dans l'instant, ils leurs restaient à tous de nombreuses cicatrices à faire disparaitre ...

Les grottes étaient toutes étrangement longues et profondes, l'une d'entre elles possédait plusieurs grands renforcements qui donnaient des galeries souterraines idéales pour y vivre plusieurs jours, le temps que duraient les tempêtes de sable les plus terribles de cet étrange pays. Il y avait énormément de cavités et ils choisir celle ci pour s'y installer en communauté de réfugiés, se disant qu'avec un seul garde, les Arrancars emprisonnés seraient moins tentés de fuir.

Unohana avait entrepris de soigner tout le monde avec plus d'attention, Hisagi et Izuru se chargèrent dès lors de donner un peu de vie à ce lieu qui restait sinistre, il ne purent cependant pas faire grand chose jusqu'à ce que Kurotsuchi sorte quelques affaires de son étrange sac et ils furent surpris d'y trouver des couvertures et quelques affaires de première nécessités qui aideraient à rendre plus vivant ce lieu. Le Capitaine prit ensuite la décision de chercher un lieu pour y mettre son laboratoire, mais enragea rapidement en constatant qu'aucune de ses pitoyables grottes ne convenait : toutes étaient bien trop petites ! Son laboratoire n'y entrerait jamais en entier ! Il se prit cependant une chambre et accepta de n'avoir que le stricte minimum ce qui n'était pas "petit" ... Outre une vingtaine de fioles de toute taille et toute forme, il sortit également quelques produits et des étagères où il rangea tout, continuant de râler car ce n'était pas encore assez pour lui !

Les deux Vice-Capitaines repartir ensuite avec les couvertures, rejoignant Renji et Rukia qui tentaient eux même de faire quelques efforts : ils allèrent chercher des morceaux d'arbres morts pour qu'ils puissent faire un feu dans la grotte centrale, réchauffant ainsi tous les autres. Cela servirait aussi à faire quelques meubles s'ils avaient le temps pour cette journée, ce qui ne serait assurément pas le cas.

Les grottes n'étaient pas assez nombreuses pour que tout le monde soit séparé, c'était là le plus grand problème de chacun.

- Hisagi, Izuru, venez un instant. Appela délicatement la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division.

Ils n'hésitèrent pas à rejoindre les autres Capitaines dans la grotte centrale. Ils n'avaient pas encore allumé le feu car il ne faisait pas si frais que ça, Kenpachi faisait même remarquer qu'ils pouvaient avoir plus froid certain jour et qu'une des grottes "isolée" à l'extérieur serait un endroit idéal pour stocker du bois. L'idée sembla plaire malgré les grelottements d'Hanatarou qui ne se plaignit pas une seule seconde de la situation.

- Il faut que nous abordions le sujet des Arrancars. Coupa la Capitaine en s'agenouillant aux côtés de ses compères.

- En tout, nous avons donc six prisonniers dont trois Espadas, il faudrait se méfier de ces trois là. Nota Kensei.

- Si vous voulez, je peux les garder avec moi ! Assura Kurotsuchi avec un sourire inquiétant.

- Le mieux serait de nous les répartir et à tour de rôle. Avoua la femme sans prendre en considération la remarque de son collègue.

- Vous et Kurotsuchi n'aurez qu'à surveiller la Tiercera Espada. Annonça Kyoraku sur un ton froid. Moi et Muguruma, nous nous chargerons du Primera ! Quant au Sexta, Kenpachi et Kuchiki peuvent s'en charger !

Au nom de Muguruma, le jeune ténébreux ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard sur lui. Il semblait plus en forme que lors de cette longue marche où ils avaient du tous donner beaucoup d'effort : Unohana ne pouvant régénérer son énergie rapidement, elle n'avait pas pu leur donner plus de force sous risque de mettre sa vie en danger, hors, elle était l'une des plus douée en soin et Isane ainsi qu'Hanatarou manquaient encore d'expérience. Ils avaient dû aussi transporter les Arrancars, les portant à tour de rôle ce qui n'était pas aisé, heureusement, Kenpachi ne manquait pas de force à cet instant et avait facilement pu s'occuper de Starrk ainsi que de Kuchiki, toujours inconscient à cet insant, tout le temps de leur pénible marche.

- Quant aux fraccions, les Vice-Capitaines peuvent s'en charger ! Annonça Kenpachi.

Ca, c'était moins bon à entendre : Hisagi se souvenait parfaitement des piles électriques qu'étaient ces trois femmes ! Pas une pour rattraper l'autre, tout le temps à se chamailler ! Cela n'allait pas être facile tous les jours d'être leurs gëoliers à ces filles ...

- En cas de besoin, d'autres se chargeront des surveillances, mais procéder ainsi est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Acheva Unohana avant de soupirer. Au moins avons nous un endroit sûr pour nous réfugier en cas de tempête ...

- Maintenant, faut parler vivres et tout le reste ! Annonça le géant, plantant son épée dans le sol. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi, j'ai jamais bouffer de Hollow ! Alors comment on va faire pour manger ?

Ils s'interrogèrent tous du regard, l'air inquiet, aucun d'eux n'étant réellement tentés par l'idée de manger du Hollow, hors, ils étaient bien obligés de trouver un moyen de manger pour se restaurer totalement en vue d'une attaque sur leur campement ... Cela, Hisagi ne s'en souciait plus réellement, son regard continuant de fixer le décoloré devant lui, cet homme qu'il rêvait de revoir après qu'il lui eut sauvé la vie ... C'était pour être sous les ordres de cet homme qu'il avait fourni autant d'effort afin d'entrer à l'académie des Shinigamis ... Sauf qu'il avait été arrêté et condamné à mort pour des expériences qui avaient mal tourné ...

Mais il était là à cet instant, lui ancien fugitif de la Soul Society et l'un de leurs plus grands alliés à cet instant précis ! Il semblait cependant refermé sur lui même, ne jetant que quelques coups d'oeil à ceux l'entourant et son regard semblait empli de tristesse. Etait ce à cause de la perte de toute sa "famille" ? Tous les autres Vizards étaient tombés comme des mouches les uns après les autres ... Il devait se sentir bien seul à cet instant, entouré par des inconnus ou des personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis presque cent ans maintenant ...

- Ok, on ira chasser dans une zone tropicale, dans un coin paumé du monde des vivants, faudra faire sécher la viande ! Conclut finalement Kenpachi, faisant hausser les sourcils d'Hisagi qui s'était perdu dans sa contemplation et avait décroché de la réunion.

- Vous vous y connaissez plutôt bien ! Admit Kyoraku avec un demi sourire.

- J'vivais dans un des derniers quartiers du Rukongai ! Rappela le géant en se levant. Si on stockait par la bouffe, on était sûr de crever rapidement ! De toute façon, faudrait pas prendre le risque que nos ennemis nous repère sur terre pendant la "chasse" ! Faudra aller vite et être super efficace ! S'attaquer à de grosses bêtes pleine de viande et puis basta ! Ou bien faut trouver un fournisseur qui acceptera de nous mettre de côté de quoi vivre en espérant qu'il ne nous dénonce pas au Seireitei !

Ils se levèrent tous les uns après les autres, Unohana suivant Isane et Rukia qui lui présentée leurs lieux de sommeil, les filles se mettant volontairement à part des garçons. Hisagi en profita pour se glisser derrière Kensei et le rejoignit rapidement. Il eu beaucoup de mal à se manifester et n'en eut plus besoin lorsque l'homme se tourna de lui même vers lui ... Trop impressionné, le jeune garçon passa à coté de lui, faisant semblant d'aller dans la grotte du fond, il dut trouver un pretexte bidon pour y être entré, ce ne fut pas très difficile : Kurotsuchi et son sac miracle le fournir de divers autres instruments pour augmenter encore un peu le "luxe" de ces lieux sinistres, lui offrant quelques lampes fluorescentes qui seraient plus efficaces que les torches qui n'éclairaient que très peu et qui risquaient à tout moment de s'éteindre au moindre coup de vent inopportun.

Repassant à coté du décoloré, il n'osa pas plus le regarder en face que la fois précédente et il comprit que ce serait plus dur qu'il ne l'imaginait.

Passant d'alvéole en alvéole, il installa les lumières ce qui sembla ravir les demoiselles, surtout Kuchiki qui n'aimait pas les ténébres des lieux, pas plus que le Quincy qui restait très pensif de son coté. Izuru ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, soupirant et avouant que faire des chaises avec des bouts de bois était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait.

- Alors, tu es allé lui parler ? Demanda le blond avec intérêt.

- Non, il a sûrement des trucs plus intéressants à faire que de me parler ! Soupira Hisagi en continuant son travail, cette fois aidé de son ami.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison : cela doit être tellement plus amusant de regarder un mur de pierre en attendant qu'Unohana ne vienne nous soigner ! Il va peut être pouvoir se divertir en regardant une araignée tisser sa toile !

- Je n'ai pas vu d'araignée ...

- Ha, alors il doit se faire chier ! Aller, viens, ça ne coûte rien de lui donner un peu de notre soutien, c'est même normal : vue notre situation, il faut bien qu'on se remotive les uns les autres !

Et c'était le dépressif de service qui lui disait cela ? C'était le monde à l'envers ! Lui attrapant le bras, il le tira, confirmant au ténébreux que l'autre n'était sûrement pas le blond ! Non, c'était impossible ! Ou bien quelque chose l'avait changé pendant cette bataille ? En même temps, qui n'aurait pas changé ? Hitsugaya perdait la raison, tenant toujours la tête d'Hinamori entre ses mains et lui murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles et Kyoraku qui était habituellement si joyeux et fêtard était de plus en plus sombre !

Ils entrèrent dans l'alvéole que l'homme devait partager avec le Capitaine de la Huitième, plus loin ils avaient placé le Primera Espada dans un autre renforcement plus petit mais où il pourrait vivre sans pouvoir tenter une évasion sans risque d'avertir les deux gradés. Starrk dormait sur un morceau de toile en attendant qu'Unohana l'ait bien soigné, tous préférant éviter les tâches sur les rares couches qu'ils avaient, le décoloré quant à lui était accoudé au mur, prenant très au sérieux son rôle de gëolier et Hisagi se demanda qui pouvait bien veiller sur les fraccions si eux étaient ici ...

- Bonjour, je suis le Vice-Capitaine Kira Izuru de la Troisième Division, nous venons juste mettre quelques lampes et nous informer de votre état !

L'homme resta silencieux, sans doute un peu surpris par l'initiative du blond ... Autant qu'Hisagi qui restait toujours aussi surpris face au changement de comportement du jeune homme.

- Vice-Capitaine Shuuhei Hisagi ...

Et il s'en alla pour accrocher une des lampes sur le mur, se sentant trembler malgré lui ... C'était son héro après tout, l'homme qu'il idolâtrait plus encore que son ancien Capitaine. Il était là, à seulement quelques mètres et le pire était qu'il n'osait même pas le regarder ... C'était stupide, mais c'était ainsi !

- Je suis Muguruma ...

- Kensei ! Acheva le ténébreux, de plus en plus nerveux, se tournant vers lui. Oui, nous savons qui vous êtes !

- Ha bon ? Lâcha l'homme très surpris.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter autre chose, mais sembla oublier cela lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Hisagi, son visage prit une expression étrange et inqualifiable tandis qu'il continuait de le fixer et le pauvre Vice-Capitaine se sentit de plus en plus gêné, il finit par rejoindre son ami, espérant être resté aussi stoïque que possible alors qu'intérieurement, il avait qu'une envie : se casser de là et très vite !

Les deux Vices-Capitaines ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leur travail d'éclairage dans leurs lieux communautaires.

* * *

Il était dur de pouvoir contenter tout le monde car même si la grotte qu'ils avaient choisi possédait un nombre incroyable d'alvéoles, certaines étaient reliées les unes aux autres et l'intimité était totalement inexistante. La plus grande fut choisie pour leurs futures réunions communautaire et simplement pour se retrouver et éviter qu'ils ne s'éloignent les uns des autres, mais pour les autres, il était dur de les partager de façon équitable.

Kurotsuchi prit sa fille et en choisit une où il installa son semi laboratoire, Kyoraku s'installa avec Muguruma ainsi que le Primera, trouvant un lieu à double renforcement permettant de laisser l'Arrancar à part des Shinigamis, Unohana finit avec Isane et la Tiercera et gardèrent également avec elles le petit Capitaine Hitsugaya, Rukia et Yachiru avec Hantarou que tous considéraient comme suffisament "inoffensif" pour ne pas tenter quelque chose avec les filles ... La petite fille fit même remarquer qu'en réalité, c'était lui qui devait le plus craindre d'être agressé dans la nuit ! Kira, Shuuhei et Uryû dans un autre passage où au bout duquel il y avait une alvéole où furent installées les fraccions d'Hallibel, quant à Grimmjow, il se retrouverait provisoirement avec Abarai, le temps qu'ils aient pu réunir des vivres et de quoi améliorer leurs conditions de vie : tous avaient jugé qu'il était suffisament fort pour gérer le Sexta ...

Byakuya, quant à lui, se retrouvait dans le même lieu que Kenpachi De Zaraki et il enrageait intérieurement, ne pouvant supporter cette brute épaisse qui l'avait assommé de façon traître ! Pourquoi se mêlait il aussi de ce qui ne le regardait pas ? Le noble n'avait il pas le droit de tenter de protéger tout ce qui lui était cher, même au péril de sa vie ? Assis sur sa couche, le ténébreux ruminait intérieurement en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde lui donnait raison : Kyoraku aurait pourtant dû le comprendre, à moins que la perte de son meilleur ami ne l'ait complétement chamboulé ?

- Enfin réveillé ! Nota la voie grave du Capitaine à la jonction de leur grotte commune. Tu veux que j'te fasse un résumé de notre situation ?

- C'est inutile, je n'ai besoin de rien venant de votre part ! Répliqua froidement le ténébreux.

- Mais pourquoi diantre faites vous l'homme glacial ? Sourit le géant.

- Pourquoi diantre m'adressez vous la parole ? Gronda le noble en lui lançant un regard polaire.

Le sourire marquant les traits du Capitaine de la Onzième Division s'accentua, devenant encore plus carnassier. Cette situation semblait beaucoup lui plaire ce qui irritait d'avantage Byakuya, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se calmer face à cette masse de muscle sans valeur morale !

- T'inquiète, on aura le temps d'apprendre à se connaître ! Assura la brute. Le manque d'intimité est plus efficace que l'absence de porte !

Cette phrase ... Ne voulait absolument rien dire ! Soupirant, le noble jeta un regard plus examinateur aux lieux et constata qu'en effet, il allait devoir vivre avec Kenpachi De Zaraki comme deux colocataires ... Une situation qu'il n'avait jamais vécu, si ce n'était avec sa femme ... Cette situation lui déplaisait fortement et c'est pourquoi il attrapa le drap de sa couche pour tenter de la fixer au plafond, tentant de se faire un coin bien à lui : il était hors de question qu'il n'ait pas un lieu pour lui seul ! Il ne pourrait pas faire sa toilette devant ce roturier !

Ses mains furent saisies avant qu'il ne réussisse et il lança un regard outré au malpoli.

- Garde ça pour les nuits glaciales ! Soupira le géant en le relâchant.

Il alla vers un coin de la grotte et récupéra des tissus déchirés et salis par du sang, Byakuya n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître son propre Haori de Capitaine qu'il avait abandonné sans scrupule et lorsqu'il vit l'homme le prendre, il eu une bien étrange réaction, lâchant la couverture dans la poussière pour s'agripper au vêtement inutilisable.

- Non, pas ça !

Il fut lui même surpris par sa propre panique et fixa le vêtement avec des yeux écarquillés, s'interrogeant sur son comportement : ce vêtement ne représentait plus rien, il ne cherchait pas à le protéger pour le remettre sur ses épaules ... Mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser au rang de "vulgaire porte" ? Parce que justement, ce vêtement méritait plus que d'être ainsi traité : confié par Yamamoto, il avait représenté quelques heures auparavant une puissance incroyable, depuis que la guerre avait été perdue, il ne devait plus rien représenter si ce n'était le souvenir de leur grandeur passée ...

Yamamoto mort, jamais il ne leur reconfierait une chose aussi importante ... Finalement, peut être que le noble se laisserait tenter à porter ce tissu souillé ...

- Lâchez mon Haori ! Gronda t il, voyant que le géant ne le lui cédait pas.

- Franchement, t'es trop Kuchiki ! Soupira l'autre.

Il finit par lâcher prise et récupéra le sien qui était dans un état pire encore, le fixant et ajoutant également son haut de Kimono, la pudeur n'étant pas un soucis pour lui. Byakuya se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur le vêtement incarnant son ancien rang au sein des Armées et porta un regard critique sur Kenpachi ... Une brute ! Un monstre de combat ! Une bête sauvage et sans manière ! Un être qui semblait être très à l'aise dans ce monde de hollow ... Mais qui avait au moins le mérite de posséder un coeur, bien qu'il ne sembla pas s'en servir souvent ...

- Bon, maintenant, faut régler le problème de la bouffe ! Annonça la masse de muscle qui ne tarda pas à sortir, laissant le noble seul avec ses pensées.

Au moins avait il le mérite de savoir quand laisser seul le ténébreux qui jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil aux lieux : la pièce était séparée en deux parties par les tissus qui avaient de fortes ouvertures, mais cela lui convenait amplement pour l'instant ...

Lorsque quelque part dans le reste de leurs lieux communautaires éclata une dispute, il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre l'origine du bruit, constatant que ce n'était que le Sexta Espada qui était réveillé et qui se faisait entendre, même s'il n'était pas totalement remis de ses blessures.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre que l'autre greluche m'ait soigné ! Hurlait il en pointant Hanatarou. J'lui ai rien demandé à cette gonzesse ! Foutez moi la paix et laissez moi partir tout de suite !

- C'est pas une fille, c'est ... Commença Renji en grinçant des dents.

- Si c'est une nana ! Maigrichon comme il est avec sa tête de candice et puis regarde !

Le bleuté se tourna en hurlant vers le pauvre membre de la quatrième division qui sursauta et recula.

- Terrifié par un cri ! Ricana méchamment Grimmjow. C'est une gonzesse !

- C'est un mec ! Hurla le cramoisi, perdant patience.

- Ta gueule, c'est une gonzesse comme toi alors viens pas me faire chier ! Libérez moi et foutez moi la paix bande de clampins ou j'vous jure de faire de votre vie un enfer !

- Ouais, vas y Grimmjow ! Encouragèrent les fraccions encore convalescentes.

Unohana pris la décision d'intervenir, se mettant à coté du Sexta qui jubilait en entendant le soutien féminin s'intensifier.

- Pourriez vous vous calmer afin que je puisse vous soignez ? Demanda t elle poliment avec un de ses sourires qui avait le don de tous les mettre mal à l'aise.

Renji battit tout naturellement en retraite comme pas mal de monde, personne n'ayant envie d'aggraver l'humeur de la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division.

- Ouais, c'est ça, cassez vous, ça vaux mieux pour vous ! Lâcha victorieux le Sexta.

La femme posa sa mains sur sa tête pour la tourner, le forçant à la regarder et il sembla se figer en une seule seconde.

- Pourriez vous vous calmer afin que je puisse vous soignez ? Répéta t elle, l'atmosphère l'entourant devenant plus lourde et plus menaçante.

Le Sexta, malgré sa fierté, décida d'obtempérer et s'assit à même le sol là où il était, se fichant que ce ne fut sous lui que de la pierre dure où il serait mal installé, elle lui indiqua un autre lieu et il y alla sans la moindre protestation. Une chose était sure : Unohana n'aurait aucun mal à se faire obéir des Arrancars car même les fraccions étaient plus calmes, faisant semblant de dormir en simulant de discrets petits ronflements ...

* * *

Kensei et Kenpachi revinrent avec des vivres bien plus tard, ils décidèrent tous de ne pas se donner de limite pour ce premier repas dont ils avaient tous besoin. Le décoloré observa tour à tour chacune des personnes présentes à ce "premier repas commun". Starrk mangeait peu, personne ne s'en soucia réellement, Grimmjow lui aussi avait peu mangé, s'éclipsant après quelques bouchés tandis que la plupart des autres y allait franchement, Kuchiki mangeait avec classe, personne n'en avait attendu moins de sa part, Hallibel également, ses fraccions mangeaient voracement tout ce qui pouvait leur tomber sous la main de même que Renji et la jeune Kuchiki. Le Quincy paraissait pensif, quant à Kyoraku ...

Kyoraku lançait fréquemment des regards hostiles au Primera Espada tout particulièrement, ne cachant pas la haine qu'il pouvait éprouvait à son encontre et ça, l'unique survivant des Vizards ne pouvait qu'accepter cette haine bien qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi il en était ainsi ...

Renji faillit s'étouffer, attirant tout les regards sur lui et le jeune homme se leva rouge et bouillonnant de colère, intriguant toute l'assemblée.

- Mais qu'est c'que tu fous ? Hurla t il après une quinte de toux.

Kensei haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers la personne à qui il s'adressait, ce qu'il découvrit lui donna le même genre de réaction que le jeune Vice-Capitaine : Grimmjow Jaggerjack leurs avait promis l'enfer, dans l'instant, il leur offrait surtout la vue de son corps totalement dénudé !

- J'me met à l'aise ! Sourit le bleuté de toutes ses dents.

Ca, pour se mettre à l'aise, y avait pas à dire ! Il ne portait sur son corps que quelques bandages pour soigner ses blessures les moindres, mais autant dire qu'ils ne cachaient sûrement pas ses parties les plus intimes et cela finit par provoquer un fou rire chez le trio de fraccions, non, plutôt des gloussements d'appréciation, en même temps : il était bien foutu l'Arrancar ! Musclé à la peau halée, quelques cicatrices ici et là, mais super bien foutu ... Et c'était un vrai bleuté, ils en avaient tous la confirmation sous leurs yeux !

- Mais j'vais t'en mettre une ! Menaça Renji en accourant vers lui.

- Bah quoi ? J'ai pas l'droit de m'mettre à poil ? C'est comme ça que j'dors ! T'as qu'à demander aux filles !

- C'est vrai ! Admis Sun Sun.

- Hé, comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Apache qui fit rougir la première.

- Et toi ? Demanda Mira Rosa qui semblait avoir tout pigé.

Les trois fraccions se regardèrent tour à tour et se tournèrent vers le Sexta dont le sourire carnassier ne faisait que s'intensifier au coin de ses lèvres.

- Vous êtes prévenues les filles : j'vais continuer à dormir à poil alors si vous voulez, y à sûrement de la place pour vous avec moi !

- Mais ça va pas de sortir des conneries pareilles ? Hurla Renji encore plus rouge que les filles.

- D'accord, on viendra ! Assurèrent d'une même voix les trois fracciones.

Le pauvre Vice-Capitaine sembla perdre la boule, les regardant tour à tour, allant si vite dans son mouvement que Kensei eut l'impression que sa tête allait finir par se dévisser ...

- Non, vous n'irez pas ! Lâcha Hallibel à la grande surprise de l'assemblée. Il faut que vous vous reposiez pour récupérer de vos blessures et toi aussi Grimmjow, tu devrait te reposer un peu ! Et te cacher, il y à ici quelques jeunes filles pudiques.

En effet, la pauvre Isane était figée de même que la jeune Kuchiki dont les yeux étaient recouverts par la main de son frère, Nemu semblait quant à elle indifférente au spectacle, continuant de manger, mais gardant tout de même son regard sur l'homme nu.

- Ha, mais j'peux leurs apprendre à elles aussi les choses de la vie ! Ironisa le bleuté.

- J'ai dit non : nos "hôtes" ont eu la bonté de nous soignez, n'aggravons pas nos blessures par des futilités ! Continua Hallibel. Si tu veux te coucher nu, vas y, mais ne t'attends pas à une quelconque visite et n'essaye même pas d'aller les voir !

- Pourquoi, tu vas m'empêcher d'y aller ?

- Elle non mais moi oui ! Gronda Renji qui lui donna un coup dérrière la tête avant de le pousser vers leur "chambre". Maintenant, tu vas vite mettre quelque chose !

Le groupe de réfugiés put encore entendre une semi dispute qui finit par s'achevée, mais plus personne ne s'y intéressait.

- Merci pour votre intervention ! Lâcha Unohana avec sincérité à l'encontre de la Tiercera.

- C'est tout naturel. Répliqua la blonde un peu gênée.

Le souvenir de cette femme se faisant tranchée par Aizen rappela à Kensei qu'elle n'était peut être plus une ennemie : elle ne risquait pas de retourner d'elle même auprès d'Aizen après que celui ci ait tenté de la tuer, mais la garder à l'oeil était préférable dans un premier temps.

Le repas s'acheva et ils partirent les uns après les autres pour une nuit de sommeil, voir plus, bien méritée ! Il ne resta bientôt plus que Kyoraku et Kensei qui éteignirent le feu, ne voulant pas voir leur réserve de bois s'achever trop vite. Ils laissèrent cependant les braises allumées pour qu'une douce chaleur se diffuse dans les grottes alentours. Le silence fut de courte durée : les hommes se parlèrent tout naturellement, comme si les cents ans où ils ne s'étaient vus n'avait été que quelques jours et chacun constata que l'autre n'avait pas tant changé que ça, même si le ténébreux semblait ampli de colère qu'il contenait autant que possible ...

- Maintenant, les Armées de la Cour sont totalement dissolues. Soupira Kyoraku en se frottant la nuque. Pourvu qu'Aizen n'ait pas massacré tout ceux se trouvant encore au Seireitei !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se donne cette peine, mais ceux sous ses ordres pourraient s'amuser avec eux. Avoua le décoloré, sachant qu'un mensonge serait inutile. Elle est bien loin l'époque où nous aurions pu arrêter ce gamin étrange qui avait pourtant de grands projets !

- Si seulement j'avais écouté mon intuition ! Il ne serait jamais arrivé aussi loin ... Et Ukitake serait sans doute encore parmi nous !

- Juushiro, que lui est il arrivé exactement ?

- Il s'est fait transperser pendant la bataille et est mort des suites de l'hémorragie ... Si le Primera n'avait pas été là, je lui serait venu en aide, mais ... Cet homme m'a intrigué ... Et il en est mort ! Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a pris : la vie de mon ami aurait dû compter plus que cet Arrancar, mais il y avait quelque chose qui m'intriguait !

- Je l'ai vu se battre contre Rose et Love, ils étaient tous les deux contre lui et je peux te garantir qu'ils n'étaient pas faibles ! Tu le sais de toute manière, mais cet homme ... Comment a t il put avoir le dessus si facilement ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression de le voir se battre à fond non plus ...

Lorsque Love avait demandé par ironie d'avoir un "break", l'Espada avait cédé, les laissant volontiers reprendre leur souffle, il avait alors été attaqué par Kyoraku ... Mais les deux Vizards avaient été touchés plus gravement que les apparences ne l'avaient laissé entendre et Aizen les avaient achevés sans mal ...

- Ne te mets pas entre lui et moi ! Lâcha soudainement le ténébreux à son compère.

Le ton qu'il avait employé était sans appel : il semblait avoir une idée claire du traitement qu'il réservait au Primera et le décoloré le comprenait parfaitement, sachant qu'il était préférable de le laisser faire à sa guise, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de détourner le regard, ne s'intéressant pas au traitement particulier qu'il lui réservait : il en aurait sans doute quelques aperçus tout au long des prochains jours ... Il décida de changer de sujet, se disant qu'il n'y avait qu'ainsi que l'atmosphère se détendrait.

- Le Vice Capitaine qui porte le même tatouage que moi. Murmura t il pensivement. Hisagi, c'est ça ? ... Depuis quand le porte t il ?

- Tient, c'est vrais que c'est le même que le tien ! Je crois que je l'ai toujours vu avec, en entrant à l'académie, ça avait fait son petit scandale donc on en a pas mal parlé, mais ce n'était pas une marque signalant sa position favorite ! Il portait cette marque en souvenir d'un homme qui l'avait sauvé quand il n'était encore qu'un môme du Rukongai ! Un homme qui lui avait montré comme être fort ...

Un gamin dans le Rukongai ?

- J'ai cru à un moment que c'était toi, tu ne cachais pas vraiment ton tatouage au torse, mais en fait, je n'ai jamais pu être sûr : tu avais disparu tellement longtemps avant qu'il n'entre à l'académie ... Finalement, c'était peut être bien toi : il m'a avoué un jour regretter de ne pas avoir servi sous les ordres de cet homme ... Son sauveur et idole ...

Il semblait avoir compris ou bien avait toujours su et prenait un malin plaisir à le faire glander un peu ? En tout cas, le Capitaine de la Huitième Division quitta le lieu pour rejoindre leur chambre.

Un enfant à qui il aurait sauvé la vie ? Il y avait bien ça dans ses souvenirs, cela remontait presque à sa vie précédente, celle d'avant sa transformation en une de ces choses. Une époque lointaine ou son soucis le plus grand était de protéger les habitants du Rukongai des attaques d'Hollow. C'était presque le jour suivant que tout avait basculé ... Il y avait si longtemps et comme si c'était la veille en même temps, il se souvenait de tous les détails de cette journée ...

Le Capitaine de la Onzième Division passa devant le Vizard, semblant avoir besoin d'un peu d'air et Kensei décida de le laisser y aller sans l'interpeller, lui même encore nostalgique des souvenirs qui lui traversaient l'esprit : Kuna dormant comme un loir à même le sol et lui veillant sur son sommeil ... Celle qui fut jadis comme une petite soeur avait maintenant disparu et pour toujours.

Ayant l'impression d'être observé depuis quelques instants, le décoloré regarda autour de lui et constata que le jeune Vice-Capitaine Hisagi était présent, le fixant avec intensité. Il semblait inquiet, mais ne semblait toujours pas avoir le cran de venir vers lui car son comportement ressemblait à de la timidité.

- Hisagi, c'est ça ? Demanda t il au garçon qui eut un sursaut en l'entendant parler. Hé, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te manger ! Viens donc t'asseoir !

Il avait tapoté la place à coté de lui en souriant au jeune homme, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Son manque de pratique lui fit craindre une fuite du garçon qui pourtant approcha pour s'installer à ses côtés.

- Faisons un peu connaissance : on va vivre un moment ensemble, non ? Autant qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Je suis donc Muguruma Kensei, ancien ...

- Membre de la Neuvième Division, gradé Capitaine ! Acheva le ténébreu. Oui, je sais tout ça, j'en connais autant que possible sur vous ... Je ... En fait, il y a très longtemps, vous m'avez sauvé la vie alors j'ai voulu marcher sur vos pas en espérant être sous vos ordres mais ... Ho, de toute façon, vous ne devez sans doute même pas vous souvenir de moi ! J'étais un gamin pleurnichard et ...

- Bien sûr que si j'me souviens de toi ! Gronda le décoloré en fronçant les sourcils, faisant tressaillir Hisagi. Désolé, j'voulais pas te faire peur ... Je dois te mettre mal à l'aise, non ?

Il tenta de nouveau un sourire, mais sut qu'il devait être plus carnassier que gentil ...

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas !

Etait il entrain de mentir ou bien était il sincère ? Ses fréquents sursauts au haussement de sa voix indiquaient la deuxième option ... Le tout lui donna une idée pas très sympathique pour le garçon, mais en y pensant, il ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire d'avance.

- Alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je me rapproche. Nota t il, s'éxécutant sans attendre. Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en courant, hein ?

Il se glissa jusqu'à lui, allant même jusqu'à se coller au garçon qui sembla se figer. Kensei poussa le vice plus loin que ce qu'il avait voulu au départ, glissant une main sur son épaule pour l'attirer à lui et approchant un peu plus son visage du sien. Il sentait son souffle s'accélérer, un souffle chaud... Agréable ...

Hisagi, lui, était troublé par se rapprochement, très confus et une multitude de divers sentiments se répercutaient dans son esprit torturé ...

Kensei se leva précipitamment.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher : on aura une longue journée demain !

- Oui ! Acquiesça le ténébreux.

Il se leva et quitta la grotte centrale pour rejoindre son lieu de repos, le décoloré ne lui adressant plus le moindre regard, s'interrogeant sur son comportement inqualifiable. Il se laissa tomber au sol et se prit la tête entre les mains, se demandant pourquoi il avait eu une réaction aussi osée envers le jeune homme. C'était intolérable, cela ne se faisait pas ! Il avait profité de la docilité d'Hisagi ... Ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple blague pour taquiner le jeune homme s'était transformée en une véritable séduction sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucun contrôle.

- Merde ! Comment un gamin avec de la morve au nez à pu devenir aussi canon ? ... J'deviens pédophile !

* * *

L'être blond qu'Aizen avait envoyé à ses ennemis venait de trouver le lieu de résidence provisoire des Shinigamis : il voyait les grottes où ils s'étaient réfugiés et se dit que s'ils étaient assez bêtes pour se coincer eux même dans une si petite crevasse, il n'aurait aucun mal à les vaincre ! Dehors, il pouvait voir un être très grand et très musclé ... Très inconscient de la menace qui pesait sur lui car l'Arrancar était bien décidé à l'anéantir : seul ses cibles resteraient en vie, tous les autres, il se ferait une joie de les éradiquer pour toujours !

Posant sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, il se mit en position d'attaque, prêt à frapper ... Mais une chose l'intrigua au sol et il constata qu'il y avait une chenille ! C'était si rare dans voir dans le Hueco Mundo ! Il ne put s'empêcher d'oublier tout ce pourquoi il était là et s'accroupit devant la pauvre petite chose, s'amusant à appuyer dessus avec le bout de son doigt. C'était trop mignon ! Elle se retournait pour tenter de se défendre, mais vu la grosseur de son ennemi, elle réalisait que la fuite était préférable, mais le blond l'attrapait entre ses doigts pour la rapprocher de lui.

- Qu'est c'tu fous là ? Demanda une voix grave.

- Je joue avec la chenille ! Répondit l'Arrancar, rapprochant une nouvelle fois la pauvre martyr de lui. Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- Non, vas y, continue ...

- En fait, bonjour ! Je m'appelle Zhao Yun !

L'Arrancar se leva pour s'incliner poliment devant la masse de muscle.

- Ouais, Kenpachi De Zaraki ... J'peux savoir c'que tu fous là ?

- Je suis venu ici pour libérer le Primera et le Sexta et capturer par la même occasion le Capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya ! J'vais en profiter pour tuer tous les autres Shinigamis ! Ca sera marrant un combat, non ?

- Ouais, peut être

Tient, mais en fait, celui qui se trouvait devant lui n'était il pas un Shinigami ? Réalisant cela, l'Arrancar sorti son épée, prêt à activer sa reccurecion, mais avant qu'il ne put prononcer les paroles, son ennemi lui fit ressentir toute son énergie spirituelle et c'est instinctivement que Zhao répondit, leurs deux pressions se répercutant l'une contre l'autre, faisant fuir les quelques hollows présents dans les lieux ... Le combat pouvait commencer ...


	7. Chapitre 5 : Une victoire facile

Zhao Yun devait admettre que son adversaire possédait une incroyable énergie spirituelle, c'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas une seule seconde à activer sa reccurecion : pas besoin de préliminaire pour tenter de le sonder, à moins de vouloir crever très rapidement ! Dégainant son sabre, il prononça :

- Eblouie, Luciérnaga !

Et sa transformation s'effectua, ses bras se recouvrant d'écailles dorées tandis que des ailes apparaissaient dans son dos. Il fonça directement sur la masse de muscle, préparant déjà un céro ... Mais le Shinigami n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'épée bien placé sur son crâne pour le faire s'écrouler au sol, le frappant mortellement le combat à peine débuté ...

- C'est pas cool, j'croyais qu'Aizen enverrais quelqu'un de plus fort ! Râla l'homme en se retournant, déçu.

Et Zhao Yun cessa de vivre ...

* * *

Shunsui était allongé dans sa "chambre", fixant le plafond, ne cessant de se repasser les instants décisifs qui avaient coûté la vie de son ami, maudissant Starrk de l'avoir ainsi distrait et plus les secondes passaient et plus sa colère s'intensifiait, pesant de plus en plus sur sa conscience et son moral, il avait l'impression de devenir fou et savait que s'il continuait sur cette lancée, il le deviendrait, mais à quoi d'autre pouvait il penser au juste ? Vaincu, ils se retrouvaient exilés de leur monde et cette créature était si près de lui ...

Lorsqu'il ressentit les énergies spirituelles de Zaraki et de son opposant, il se leva brutalement pour se précipiter à l'extérieur, il ne fut pas le seul à réagir aussi rapidement, les Capitaines se tenaient tous sur le qui vive et ils furent rapidement dehors, mais constatèrent également que le combat était fini. Le géant ne semblait pas très satisfait par ce duel et il suffisait de se souvenir de sa passion première pour comprendre : cela avait été trop court pour lui donc dénué de tout intérêt.

- Aizen a envoyé un mec pour récupérer ses hommes et capturer Hitsugaya. Annonça t il en grognant.

- Hitsugaya ? Lâcha surprise Unohana. Pourquoi lui ?

- J'sais pas, l'autre est mort avant que l'idée de lui poser la question me soit venu ! Il était trop faible en réalité !

- Est ce qu'ils savent où on est ? Interrogea Kensei avec un froncement de sourcils.

- On le saura rapidement !

Ils s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard, très inquiets de cette apparition soudaine dont Shunsui partageait le sentiment : Aizen ne semblait pas les oublier ... Mais connaissait il exactement le nombre de survivants ? Kenpachi posa son épée sanglante contre son épaule, haussant les sourcils en les voyant réagir de la sorte.

- S'ils nous rattrape ou nous crève trop facilement, c'est juste qu'on est pas à la hauteur ! Annonça t il avant de sourire de façon étrange. Qu'il envoie donc ses monstres ! Plus j'en tuerai, plus je deviendrai fort !

- Puis je récupérer les restes pour l'étudier vu qu'on me refuse le droit d'examiner les spécimens vivants ? Lâcha sur un ton hautain Kurotsuchi qui se dirigeait déjà vers le cadavre. Mais, vous avez vu l'état dans lequel vous l'avez mis ? Espèce de brute ! La prochaine fois, causez moins de dégâts et souvenez vous que le cerveau ne doit pas être dégradé !

- S'ils savent où nous sommes, comment allons nous faire ? Soupira Unohana, ignorant le scientifique qui fit de toute façon de même.

Il râla dans son coin, continuant de récupérer la masse de chair sanglante tandis que Nemu venait lui donner un petit coup de main. Shunsui quand à lui était plongé dans ses pensées : Aizen avait envoyé quelqu'un pour récupérer ses hommes ? L'idée que Starrk lui soit retiré avant qu'il n'ait pu se venger de lui, le faire souffrir, le mit hors de lui et il eut beaucoup de mal à s'en cacher, son aura devenant glaciale ... Voir meurtrière ... Il vit que cela mit mal à l'aise Unohana et s'abstint de dire le fond de ses pensées qu'il aurait de toute façon beaucoup de mal à partager.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Annonça Kurotsuchi en approchant d'eux. Dès demain, je mettrai en place un système de sécurité pour nous protéger ! Des mines à fragmentation, des détecteurs de pression et je peux sans doute mettre en place un système de surveillance par vidéo ! S'ils envoient quelqu'un, nous seront avertis !

- Dans ce cas là, peut être devrions nous nous servir de notre "monnaie" ? Lâcha incertaine la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division. Nous avons besoin de répit pour espérer gagner en puissance et trouver un moyen de vaincre Aizen ... C'est bien ce qui nous manque ...

- Personne ne m'enlèvera le Primera Espada ! Gronda Shunsui sur un ton meurtrier.

La pauvre femme resta muette de stupeur en le regardant dans les yeux et il finit par se détourner, retournant dans les profondeurs de la grotte, décidant de rejoindre le lieu de sommeil de Starrk. C'était étrange mais cette attaque lui avait donner envie d'être à ses côtés pour s'assurer qu'il ne tente pas d'évasion ... Mais l'Arrancar n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours avachi par terre comme s'il faisait une sieste ..

- Ne compte pas sur tes alliés pour te libérer de mes griffes ! Lâcha t il avec irritation. Personne n'y arrivera ...

Mais ses déclarations n'eurent aucun effets sur l'arrancar, continuant de pioncer ou de faire semblant, peu importait : son manque de réaction énervait davantage Shunsui qui cherchait un moyen de le faire sortir de sa tranquillité car c'était bien ce qu'il cherchait, que Starrk craigne pour son existence, qu'il ne puisse plus dormir la nuit tout en sachant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres, prêt à l'attaquer ! Pour l'instant, l'Espada était aussi confiant qu'un bébé ayant bien mangé !

Toute cette colère qu'il encaissait depuis la fin de la bataille explosa et il ne put réagir autrement qu'avec agressivité, se jetant presque sur son ennemi pour le soulever du sol par sa veste en piteux état et le secouant.

- Comment peux tu rester aussi calme alors que je suis là ! Hurla t il de rage, le plaquant contre le mur.

Il eut enfin une réaction, mais pas la peur qu'il avait espéré : il le regardait dans les yeux ... Déçu et soupira.

- Je suis étonné de te voir réagir avec autant de violence ! Avoua t il en faisant claquer sa langue sur son palais. Dire que je croyais que nous nous ressemblions ... Pourrais je finir ma sieste ?

Pas la moindre crainte dans son regard, pas un seul cillement pendant qu'il lui avait parlé ... Toujours cette réaction calme qu'il lui connaissait depuis leur rencontre, c'était comme si la vie importait peu à cet être et le Shinigami craignit quelques secondes de ne pouvoir trouver un moyen efficace de le briser à petit feu. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose : il le voulait démoli moralement ! Il voulait le faire souffrir ! Mais comment ? Starrk Coyotte semblait se soucier si peu de sa propre existence maintenant ... "Maintenant" ? ... Pas exactement ...

- Serait ce à cause de la disparition de votre fraccion que vous croyez la vie inutile ? Lui murmura t il à l'oreille.

Il s'écarta pour évaluer l'impact de sa phrase et rencontra le regard de Starrk ... Un regard lourd de menace, un regard terrifiant mais qui ne fit nullement reculer Shunsui : il avait enfin touché le point sensible de cette créature et était bien décidé à appuyer dessus, profitant pleinement de l'entrave du Primera car sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas répliquer ...

- J'ai été étonné lorsque son énergie a totalement disparu alors que la votre reprenait de l'intensité ! Continua le Capitaine, répondant par un sourire au regard du Primera. Etonné, mais plutôt satisfait ! Dire que je suis la cause de sa mort ... Et je n'm'en veux pas le moins du monde ! Vous êtes seul maintenant ... Seul pour l'éternité ! Alors, qu'est c'que ça fait de savoir qu'on est seul ?

Il détourna enfin le regard, se saisissant de ses poignets pour tenter de se défaire de sa prise en vain. Shunsui n'allait tout de même pas le relâcher si rapidement ! Il voulait le voir empli de désespoir et il y arrivait à cet instant. Il fallait aller plus loin ...

- Arrête ça. Supplia le si fier Arrancar.

- Je ne fais que te poser une question ! Protesta le Shinigami. Cela doit te plaire de ne plus avoir de morveuse sur laquelle tu devais veiller parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très fine !

- Pourquoi m'accabler ?

- Ce n'était sans doute qu'un poids mort pour toi ! Dire que Juushiro avait pu lui voler son sabre avec une telle facilité ! Une idiote de moins dans le monde !

Mais là, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et Starrk explosa, reprenant le dessus, il se défit de l'emprise de Shunsui et le plaqua contre le mur en hurlant de rage avant de le balancé au sol et de se jeter sur lui, se mettant à califourchon au dessus de lui.

- Arrête de dire des conneries ! S'écria l'Arrancar. Ne souille pas la mémoire de Lilinette ! Elle était plus pure que moi ! Plus pure que tout les êtres que j'ai rencontré dans toute mon existence ! Il n'y avait personne d'aussi gentil et agréable qu'elle alors arrête de parler ainsi d'elle !

Surprit par ce revirement de situation, le Capitaine décida de tirer profit de la situation, n'ayant pas envie de lui laisser le dessus trop longtemps alors que son énergie était complétement scellée. Il l'attrapa à l'épaule pour le faire basculer à côté de lui et l'entrava de son poids, réussissant à attraper ses poignets pour les bloquer de ses mains au dessus de sa tête. La facilité avec laquelle il effectua tout cela le fit sourire victorieusement et il jubila de voir le visage décomposé de son ennemi. C'était un véritable plaisir de le faire sortir de ses gonds ! Il se pencha jusqu'à son oreille pour lui susurrer :

- Etait elle la chose la plus importante de ta vie ?

Le Primera détourna le regard, répondant sans le savoir à sa question.

- Par ta faute, j'ai moi aussi perdu l'être qui comptait le plus pour moi ! Juushiro est mort à cause de toi et ...

- Juushiro ? Répéta l'Arrancar en lui jetant un coup d'oeil surpris et continuant sur un ton plus fort : Ukitake Juushiro ? Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tuer ! Je ne l'ai pas même touché !

- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne me serais pas dépensé pour t'affronter et perdre des minutes précieuses, avant d'aller affronter Aizen, je serais aller le soigner mais à cause de ta présence, j'ai été distrait ! Tu est responsable de sa mort !

Mais Starrk s'était déjà refermé, fixant un point invisible derrière le Capitaine. Il n'avait sans doute rien à répondre à ça, comprenant également que de toute façon le Shinigami avait son propre point de vue sur tout cela. Shunsui fut irrité par la prise de position de la créature, il décida donc s'en prendre à lui d'une toute autre manière, dégainant un de ses sabres pour le glisser sous sa gorge, mais cela ne fit absolument aucun effet à l'Arrancar qui restait aussi fermé qu'une huître, sa vie ne comptait plus du tout pour lui, elle était sans valeur depuis la disparition de sa fraccion ...

Laissant la lame glisser sur la chair, provoquant une entaille sur son cou, il le vit grimacer sans avoir d'autre réaction, mais ce fut cette idée de le blesser physiquement qui plu à Shunsui et c'est pourquoi il continua, se disant qu'il pourrait le soigner pour que personne ne voit ses marques et recommencer juste après à loisir ... Il le fit se relever et le plaqua contre le mur, lui bloquant la main contre le mur et y enfonçant son sabre. Pas un hurlement ne s'échappa des lèvres de Starrk, juste une nouvelle grimace et le reflexe de prendre l'endroit douloureux, mais Shunsui enfonça la lame dans la roche derrière, le bloquant ainsi contre celle ci ...

Il sortit son second sabre de son fourreau et commença à l'entailler sur le corps, lui infligeant de longues estalifiades et coupures sur divers endroits. Kensei ne dirait sans doute rien en voyant le sang alors pourquoi se priver de ce plaisir ?

* * *

Pendant la "torture", Starrk avait préféré sombrer dans ses pensées plutôt que d'assister à ça, il avait plongé dans les recoins de sa mémoire, se remémorant des moments importants de son existence. Tout se concentra sur Lilinette, sur le souvenir de cette petite créature à la chevelure dorée et si pleine de vie. Il se souvenait de diverses conversations futiles qu'il avait eu avec elle comme par exemple la tenue qu'elle devait porter : la même qu'Hallibel, avec les mêmes "ballons" parce qu'elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de "garde manger" ! Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à la dissuader et avait fini par lui avouer que ça attirait pas mal les ... Mâles ...

Cette autre fois où elle avait été impressionnée par le nombre de personnes qui s'étaient retrouvées devant elle et la pauvre petite blonde qui ne savait pas comment réagir, paralysée par sa propre timidité. Les autres s'étaient moqués de la petite et elle avait fini par déblatérer tout un tas de jurons que lui avait appris Ichimaru et qui l'avait rendue célèbre dans le monde du Hueco Mundo, cette jolie petite blonde au visage d'ange et aux paroles de démon ! Grimmjow était devenu un de ses amis, avide de lui apprendre d'autres mots ou d'en apprendre lui même et il avait eu une mauvaise influence sur la petite Arrancar, mais au moins arrivait elle à se faire des amis ...

Le sourire de la petite créature ... Sa voie mélodieuse et envoûtante malgré quelques vulgarités ... Son regard étincelant de vie et puis tout le reste ... Starrk avait su qu'il était incomplet lorsqu'il était devenu un Arrancar, mais elle était devenue le soleil de sa vie, avec elle à ses côtés, il n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose ! Mais maintenant ? ...

... Maintenant, il l'avait perdue, alors plus rien ne comptait ... La douleur était présente, mais elle semblait tellement quelconque comparé à celle de son âme déchirée ! L'homme en face de lui avait il l'objectif fou de le faire souffrir plus que ce qu'il ressentait intérieurement en cet instant? Si il avait su que son esprit était détruit à jamais à cause de la mort irrémédiable de sa petite fraccion certainement ne se serait il pas donné la peine de venir le voir et l'aurait laissé sombrer dans le gouffre sans fond qu'était son désespoir.

Quelque chose le sortit de ses songes ... Ce n'était pas quelque chose de douloureux comparé au traitement qu'il avait reçu jusqu'alors, c'était une caresse sur sa joue, un simple frôlement qui n'avait rien de menaçant et le Primera releva le visage vers lui, sentant le doigt glisser sur son menton ... Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il l'avait habitué et cela le terrifia, il frissonna et cela fit étinceler une lueur dans le regard du Capitaine ...

- C'est amusant, je crois que je viens de tomber sur quelque chose là. Avoua t il avec un sourire satisfait. C'est intéressant ...

Kyoraku se saisit de son visage, se rapprochant et le Primera ne comprit qu'à cet instant qu'il avait délaissé son arme et sa main libres se posa contre son torse, son souffle chaud effleura ses lèvres et Starrk éprouvant une grande crainte, finit par le repousser, tentant même d'arracher la lame de son poignet et lorsqu'il vit le Shinigami tendre de nouveau la main vers lui, il eut un frisson plus grand encore.

- Ne me touche pas comme ça ! Hurla t il. C'est dégoûtant ! Il est hors de question que je me laisse toucher par un mec aussi vil que toi !

Kyoraku resta immobile quelques secondes, continuant de le fixer de cette étrange manière et il finit par s'illuminer, un étrange sourire apparaissant sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Alors, il te reste encore quelque chose que je peux briser, non ? Lâcha t il avec satisfaction.

Ce furent les mots de trop et l'Espada réussit à arracher la lame, s'écorchant la main au passage, mais il s'en fichait, éprouvant le besoin instinctif de s'écarter du Shinigami. Sa résistance face à ses tortures sembla amuser Kyoraku qui lui saisit le bras, l'attirant à lui, lui provoquant de grandes douleurs à chacune de ses blessures ... Mais la seconde d'après, chacun de ses gestes semblait attentif ... Et indécent !

Il le frôla et le caressa, gardant une main sur son dos pour s'assurer de ne pas le voir le quitter trop tôt et malgré ses tentatives de lui échapper, Starrk ne réussit pas à se défaire de l'emprise et il sentit les mains du Shinigami aller toujours plus loin dans l'exploration du corps de son ennemi...

Il finit par le relâcher et Starrk tomba au sol, le laissant tout aussi bien troublé que dégoûté par cette étrange expérience.

- Oui, c'était vraiment intéressant. Répéta l'homme. La prochaine fois, on essayera le stade au dessus !

Il se retourna et quitta la pièce, laissant le Primera Espada sceptique quant à la suite des évènements. Il n'avait pas envie de voir la suite ...

Starrk comme Kyoraku ne virent pas que les fraccions d'Hallibel étaient cachées dans l'ombre à l'entrée même de leur petit coin personnel, dissimulées dans l'ombre et ayant, d'un commun accord, gardé le silence. Qu'avaient elles entendu exactement ? Elles étaient les seules à savoir mais étaient toutes trois troublées par ce qu'elles avaient pu entendre ...


	8. Chapitre 6 : Jeu de domination

Hisagi et Rukia étaient partis à l'extérieur pour se rendre aux nouvelles et trouver encore du bois, ils en auraient besoin car la nuit se rafraîchissait déjà, menaçant de leur faire courir de petit risque de rhume ... Quoi que, pour Renji, il n'y avait pas tant que ça de risque d'avoir froid : Grimmjow semblait suffisamment en forme pour les réchauffer tous les deux et aurait pu servir de radiateur ! Il était vraiment "chaud" ce mec !

Assit un peu plus loin, le Vice-Capitaine observait le Sexta Espada qui était allongé sur une paillasse, il avait abandonné sa veste et son hakama de membre des armées d'Aizen et sa virilité était juste cachée par la couverture fournie par Kurotsuchi ... En clair, il était encore à poil sous son truc ! Il le faisait sans aucun doute exprès! Pour le narguer par son apparence qui aurait pu faire chavirer le coeur de bon nombre de femmes car il était un homme beau et séduisant et même si Renji était hétéro, cela ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir juger de cet état de fait.

- Ca va, t'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter ! Ricana le bleuté avec ironie. J'vais rien tenter : t'es pas du tout mon genre !

- Qu'est c'qui te fait croire que j'ai peur ? Répliqua acide le cramoisi.

- Ton visage ! On dirait que j'vais m'lever pour te violer à tout instant et que tu te prépares déjà à me trancher le membre ! J'suis peut être un con, mais pas un idiot suicidaire ! En tout cas, vous devriez être content : Aizen vous sous estime, il vous a envoyé une vraie mauviette !

Haussant les sourcils, Renji fut surpris par ces propos et Grimmjow le constata par son visage, il ne tarda pas à avoir un sourire carnassier aux bords des lèvres et finit par s'asseoir, frôlant l'insecte qu'il portait sur le torse, répugnant d'avoir une telle chose collée à la peau : c'était comme une sangsue et tout ses trucs qui vous pompent votre vie sans demander votre avis, ces "parasites", c'était répugnant !

- Si tu veux d'une vrai baston, enlève moi ça et sortons dehors ! Lâcha t il. Allez, me dis pas que c'est pas ce que t'aimerais avoir ... une vrai baston ...

Le Shinigami décida de l'ignorer, comprenant que s'il se laissait aller avec lui il risquait plus de s'énerver qu'autre chose, et reporta son attention vers l'entrée de leur grotte d'où arriva Rukia. Elle leur jeta de rapides coups d'oeil avant de porter toute son attention sur son compère.

- L'arrancar ennemi est mort ! Annonça t elle, lançant un regard méprisant à l'Espada qui le lui rendit bien.

- J'm'en doutais ! Assura le cramoisi avec un sourire victorieux. Il neigera au Hueco Mundo le jour où quelqu'un pourra nous battre !

Lui aussi lança un regard au Sexta qui se demanda s'il devait être offensé ou non de les voir tous se liguer contre lui ! La jeune fille finit par les laisser et il se dit qu'en effet, ces shinigamis étaient à chier avec leurs airs condescendants et leur assurance constante ! Fallait qu'il lui prouve que tout ça n'était que connerie ... Qu'il pouvait les dominer de façon morale parce qu'il était celui possédait le plus de caractère du lot, il ne le pensait pas avec arrogance mais savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement...

L'insecte le griffa, lui donnant une fois de plus l'impression d'être vivant et il eut une grimace. Cette chose l'empêchait d'agir à son aise, mais il savait parfaitement comment faire pour lui pourrir l'existence. Inconscient de la haine qu'éprouvait pour lui Grimmjow, Renji alla s'installer dans sa couche pour s'allonger, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que le bleuté se faisait la promesse de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer !

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réveillait devant le feu, la plupart dissimulés sous des couvertures, terrassés par le froid qui régnait dans le Hueco Mundo et bientôt. Les Espadas semblaient habitués à ce genre de changement de température et la plupart ne semblait pas même affectée par cela ... Grimmjow en fut la plus belle preuve car il arriva et s'installa ... Complètement nu ...

Tout le monde le regarda aussi offusqué que la veille, sauf les fraccions qui gloussèrent une nouvelle fois en s'extasiant devant ses formes, donnant totalement raison quant aux pensées de la veille du vice-capitaine. Attrapant un bol fait avec du bois, il but quelques gorgés d'eau et finit par remarquer l'attention dont il faisait preuve.

- Hé, vous allez pas faire cette tête à chaque fois que je viens comme ça ! Ricana t il.

- Grimmjow, va t'habiller ! Hurla Renji en sauta de sa place, réagissant exactement comme le souhaitait le bleuté..

- Hé, mais faut vraiment que t'arrêtes : c'est normal de se balader comme ça ici ! Y à des fois, fait encore plus froid alors j'garde les vêtements pour quand ça arrivera !

- Grimmjow a raison ! Assura Apache. On devrait tous faire pareil !

- Vous n'allez rien en faire ! Lâcha la Tiercera sur un ton glacial. Ce n'est pas très sain ni même convenable de se promener nue devant des hommes, cela peut nuire à notre intégrité ! En tout cas, ne vous étonnez pas si l'un d'entre eux vous viole !

Les fraccions se regardèrent toutes, l'air très inquiet et finirent par reporter leur attention sur leurs bols fait à la va vite, gênées par les paroles de leur maîtresse. Elles semblaient d'accord avec elle, mais Grimmjow ne semblait pas se soucier de ce genre de détail insignifiant : qui le violerait lui ? Alors pourquoi craindre une quelconque attaque, il ne se priverait pas de mettre mal à l'aise ses ennemis ! Cela marchait de façon très efficace au vu de la gêne occasionnée par son manque de vêtements.

Starrk n'avait pas les mêmes pensées, il savait que les Shinigamis étaient habités par les démons de la luxure et la pensée des mains de Kyoraku sur son corps le fit frémir quelques secondes. Il se sentait réellement mal à l'aise en sachant qu'il ne vivrait qu'à quelques mètres de son bourreau bien décidé à le tourmenter et de manière inqualifiable ! Le Primera eut l'idée de prévenir son collègue espada contre la perversité des shinigamis qui risquerait de se réveiller à la vue de sa tenue...inexistante! Cependant un regard lourd de menaces des souffrances prochaines de la part de Kyoraku le convainquit de se taire et de laisser son ami règler lui même ses problèmes...

Unohana s'était levée pour poser une couverture sur les épaules de Grimmjow, surprenant l'Arrancar qui n'était pas habitué à voir des Shinigamis si attentifs aux bons soins de créatures comme eux. Il l'observa et découvrit un sourire maternel sur ses lèvres, sourire sincère qui lui rappela Orihime Inoue et sa bonté maladive. Répugnait il ce genre de comportement ? ... Non, il trouvait ça stupide car cette bonne femme avait perdu pas mal de ses amis et c'était eux qui les avait tués ou qui avait contribué à leur mort ...

Et où était elle la petite Orihime d'ailleurs ? Il aurait bien voulu le savoir ... Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ait pu s'en sortir parce qu'elle n'était en rien mauvaise ...

Grimmjow réalisa qu'il était bien trop nerveux à cet instant et releva son visage vers la femme, un sourire carnassier sur le coin de ses lèvres ... Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre la moindre faiblesse psychologique.

- Elle est grosse non ? Lâcha t il.

Et aussi incroyable que cela fut, il réussit à la faire rougir ! C'était une grande satisfaction pour le bleuté qui savait qu'elle ne devait pas être du genre à rougir facilement ! Cela agaça cependant Renji qui l'attrapa au bras pour l'entraîner derrière lui, râlant à son encontre.

- Maintenant, tu vas t'habiller ! Hurla le cramoisi, lui aussi très rouge.

Quel désarroi pour si peu de chose: n'avait-il jamais vu d'homme faire de rentre dedans à une belle femme? En tout les cas, Grimmjow en déduisit donc que le jeune homme avait trouvé sa remarque très mal placée ... Donc ... L'Arrancar avait trouver le moyen de lui rendre la vie impossible ... Et décida de tenter de faire une petite vérification.

- Au viol ! Hurla le bleuté, faisant sursauter le vice-capitaine qui se recula, un peu plus rouge.

Incroyable ! Il était réellement gêné par cette situation qu'il devait sans doute trouver ... La force lui faisait peut être défaut, mais c'était clair, il savait parfaitement comment le soumettre à sa volonté ... Il allait vraiment lui pourrir la vie !

- Tu es craquant quand tu rougis comme ça. Ne put il s'empêcher de dire sachant que cela le mettrait d'avantage mal à l'aise.

* * *

Grimmjow le collait, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de lui échapper ! En même temps, il avait été chargé de le surveiller après tout, mais pourquoi lui disait il de telles choses ? Trop souvent salaces ... Et puis, souvent, il s'était retrouvé un peu trop proche de lui ...

Plusieurs fois, l'Espada s'était collé dans son dos pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille, son souffle chaud le faisant frémir bien malgré lui et la main du bleuté se posait sur son ventre, comme pour l'enlacer ... Ce comportement déroutait totalement Renji qui ne savait plus du tout comment gérer la situation, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui,il l'aurait frappé, mais l'Arrancar était déjà son prisonnier et bien que son comportement soit inqualifiable, il n'avait pas le droit de le traiter comme un monstre, mais cela était rageant de ne pas pouvoir le frapper pour agir de la sorte à son encontre!

A un moment, l'Espada l'avait collé contre une paroi de la roche, posant une de ses mains à coté de son visage et l'examinant avec un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, une étrange expression qui n'était pas dénuée de sens, mais qui troublait plus encore le Shinigami : c'était un visage qui était difficile à décrire, de lui s'échapper comme une proposition indécente et c'était le plus terrible dans l'histoire ! Il était vraiment très chiant ce mec, trop en réalité avec ses manières qui avaient tendance à déstabiliser le cramoisi ! Le pire fut l'instant où il se pencha vers lui, comme pour ... L'embrasser ...

Hé ho ! Mais il lui faisait quoi là ? Non, il devait rêver, l'Espada ne voulait pas l'embrasser, après tout, ils étaient deux mecs ! Non pas que Renji était homophobe, mais qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il était dans le fond et cet imbécile, à trop se pencher, aller se ramasser une tarte dans la tronche !

Grimmjow se stoppa, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur le coin de ses lèvres et Renji comprit qu'il c'était foutu de sa gueule ! Le voyant partir de son côté, le cramoisi dut serrer les poings pour ne pas hurler sa rage et il finit par partir vers l'autre côté, plus énervé que jamais.

Il tomba sur une bien étrange scène : Isane avait réchauffé de l'eau et ils avaient pu faire du thé, boisson très confortable dans une telle situation où le froid avait pris place sur le Hueco Mundo. Elle servait Unohana qui était en pleine discussion avec la Tiercera Espada et c'était assez troublant pour lui ... Elles semblaient s'entendre à merveille toutes les deux ...

- Ce n'est pas un homme mauvais, il est juste très jeune. Avoua Hallibel. Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne tentera rien si vous ne lui dites pas clairement "oui" !

- Je sais, il à l'air d'un bon garçon, mais tout de même, il faudra trouver quelque chose pour le calmer un peu : vivre en communauté n'est pas facile si l'on ne respecte pas certaines règles ...

- Au Hueco Mundo, il n'était calme que parce que la menace Tousen planait au dessus de lui ! Enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'irais lui parler, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le calmer : il semble tellement décidé à vous mener la vie dure ...

- N'y a t il vraiment aucun moyen de le calmer ? Questionna Renji en s'avançant, sachant qu'elles parlaient de Grimmjow. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à le gérer et il en devient insupportable !

La blonde sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à la question, mais secoua négativement la tête.

- Désolé, pour le moment, je ne vois pas trop. Avoua t elle. En tout cas, ne le laisse pas voir que cela te touche : il en profitera plus encore !

C'était déjà trop tard ... Grimmjow avait compris depuis longtemps et il était bien décidé à utiliser ce qu'il savait contre lui ! Comment faire maintenant pour reprendre le dessus ? Sortant pour laisser les femmes vivre cet instant important : elles étaient entrain de lier une amitié sincère entre elles et pour rien au monde il n'avait envie de gâcher cela ...

Il tomba nez à nez avec le bleuté qui semblait toujours aussi puissant et imposant ... Et ce regard victorieux qu'il posait sur lui ... Mais l'illumination se fit dans l'esprit de Renji et il lui répondit d'un encore plus large sourire.

- N'oublie pas, Grimmjow. Lâcha t il avec satisfaction. Tu es le prisonnier et je suis le maître ! N'oublie pas ça ...

- Ha ouais ?

- Ouais ! Gronda le cramoisi en pointant le torse musclé et appuyant dessus. Je peux faire de toi ce que je veux et quand je veux ! Crois pas me dominer parc'que t'arrives à me mettre mal à l'aise, il en faudra plus pour prendre le dessus sur mon esprit !

Il décida de le planter là, retournant dans la chambre, son coeur battant si fort dans son torse qu'il crut qu'il en sortirait en s'en arrachant ! Renji avait réussi à tenir tête à Grimmjow, il lui avait rabattu le clapet et il était fier de son exploit, même si ce n'était pas grand chose ...

Le Sexta ne tarda pas à entrer dans la chambre et le Shinigami fit mine de ne pas le voir, se préparant pour dormir, retirant sa veste noir pour éviter qu'elle ne sente trop mauvais à force d'être portée trop souvent. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen de faire la lessive et cela poserait un problème de pénurie d'eau, s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement une source, ils auraient des problèmes plus grave que les "mauvaises odeurs" ... Mais sans doute mourraient ils de froid avant ? Attrapant la couverture, il l'attira à lui en priant que cette nuit ne soit pas aussi glaciale que la précédente ...

La couverture fut soulevée et quelqu'un se colla à lui, pas difficile de savoir qui c'était : Grimmjow ... L'enfoiré : oser faire un truc pareil ! Les bras du bleuté passèrent autour de sa taille et son torse chaud fut coller au sien, c'était ... Inqualifiable ! Comment décrire ce qu'il éprouvait à cet instant précis ? Aucun mot ne le pouvait réellement , mais une chose était sûr : il ne pouvait pas laisser faire une telle chose ! C'était intolérable ...

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! Râla t il en essayant de se défaire.

- Tu t'trompes sur mes intentions ! Répliqua le bleuté. Hier, tu tremblais tellement que tu me fais pitié ! Allez, faut admettre que comme ça, on crèvera moins de froid !

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais le Sexta posa sa main contre sa bouche et se mit au dessus de lui, un sourire étrange sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Allez, j'te promet d'être doux ...

Qu'est c'que c'était que cette phrase à deux balles ?

L'ironie du sort voulut qu'à cet instant précis, Izuru entre en lui annonçant qu'ils avaient des couvertures supplémentaires. Il se figea en voyant la scène, resta immobile quelques secondes et finit par poser les couvertures, l'air de rien ...

- Désolé, je voulais pas vous interrompre. Dit il avant de prendre la fuite.

- ... Hein ? Fut le seul mot que Renji put sortir.

- J'crois que ta réputation d'homme viril et hétéro vient d'être réduite à néant ! Avoua ironiquement Grimmjow.

Et Renji eut envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre à cet instant précis ... Ou d'éradiquer l'existence de cette créature qui venait de démolir son existence en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour claquer des doigts! Dur de se décider sur le meilleur choix, en tout cas c'est clair: Grimmjow était une menace à ne pas négliger !

* * *

Sosuke était assis sur son nouveau trône, une chaise qui avait appartenu pendant près de mille ans à Yamamoto ... Il était pensif et cela n'échappait pas à ses fraccions qui s'observaient sans cesse, se demandant la cause de ses songes ... Elles n'étaient bien sûr pas au courant de la mission qu'il avait confié à un arrancar et que celui ci ne redonnait pas signe de vie ...

Pourquoi n'était il pas revenu ? Le brun commençait à s'interroger, se demandant s'il n'aurait pas dû envoyer quelqu'un de plus fort et, surtout, de moins ... Baltringue ...

- Faites venir Kojiro ! Lâcha t il aux deux jeunes femmes qui se lévèrent dans la seconde.

Elles disparurent par la porte alors qu'il avait décidé d'envoyer une autre personne à la rencontre des Shinigami fugitifs ... Et si celui ci échouait, ce n'était pas grave, il enverrait un autre arrancar et encore ... Peu importait le nombre de pions qu'il devrait sacrifier dans cette entreprise, il DEVAIT mettre la main sur Toshiro Hitsugaya !

L'avenir de son couple en dépendait ...


	9. Chapitre 7 : Inversement de situation

Nnoitra était assis dans son lit, repensant à Tatsuki qui devait être dans les appartements qu'on lui avait dédié, celle ci faisant partie des privilégiés qui avaient des droits et même si c'était minime, cela n'en restait pas moins visible et cela n'avait pas échappé à la première concernée , cela avait eu un effet déplorable sur celle ci ! Elle en profitait, reprenant du poil de la bête car elle avait compris être indispensable à Aizen et seulement vivante !

Elle était loin l'image de cette fille assise au bord du trône et qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. C'était une femme plus puissante qui était là en face de lui et même si là, elle était un peu moins active, l'Espada reconnaissait qu'elle avait de plus en plus de courage et allait de plus en plus loin. D'ailleurs, elle le scrutait toujours de ses yeux sombres, semblant l'examiner avec une attention toute particulière et cela ne le mettait pas à l'aise !

Ce regard en particulier avait intrigué Szayel et un jour, il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle semblait les "étudier" comme s'ils étaient des cobayes et cela n'avait pas plus au scientifique.

"Si tu me laissais juste l'examiner ..." Avait il marmonné en trifouillant un tube dans le laboratoire de Kurotsuchi que Szayel avait investi. "Je trouverai en quoi elle est si exeptionnelle et ... Je la briserai !"

"Hors de question !" Avait répliqué Nnoitra en faisant claquer sa langue dans sa bouche. "Tu la rendrais folle !"

"Toujours aux petits soins avec elle !" Avait noté l'Octava. "Franchement, t'as pas mieux à faire ? Si tu a du temps à perdre, je serais d'accord de te servir de Cobaye ..."

Il avait abandonné ses fioles pour se rapprocher du ténébreux, rendant cette proposition plus indécente encore que se l'était imaginé Nnoitra, mais sentir ses doigts contre son torse avait quelque chose de ... Quelconque en réalité ...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra, mais Nnoitra resta couché, plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que celui ci signale sa présence par un raclement de gorge. L'Espada grogna quelques instants, daignant se lever en lui lançant un regard glacial, son fraccion devait s'inquiéter pour lui et il décida de sortir un peu, ne serait ce que pour se dégourdir les jambes. De toute façon, il devait rejoindre Tatsuki, surveiller ses déplacements et tout le tralala ...

Entrant dans les appartements sans frapper, il fut surpris de la voir seule : habituellement, Orihime restait avec elle, voulant sans doute s'assurer elle même qu'il n'arrive rien à sa compagne. En tout les cas, elle était là et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier l'uniforme qu'on lui avait imposée car elle ne faisait pas partie des Arrancars, elle n'était pas même des Armées d'Aizen, on l'avait forcée à mettre ce short blanc, qui lui allait drôlement bien, et cette veste serrée, qui dévoilait parfaitement les formes de son corps. Il la regardait avec un peu trop d'insistance pour qu'il ne s'interroge pas sur ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle ...

- Quoi ? Lâcha t elle sur un ton irrité. J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Ta gueule l'humaine ! Répliqua acide l'Arrancar. Allez, ramène toi, on sort !

- Pourquoi je devrais faire ce que tu m'dis de faire ? J'suis pas ton esclave !

- Mais c'est tout comme : oublie pas que t'es notre prisonnière !

- Oui, c'est clair que ça se remarque trop que j'suis prisonnière !

Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit de type occidental qu'elle avait obtenu grâce à un caprice, des draps en velour rouge et le luxe de la chambre lui apparut sous un jour nouveau. Rien ne laissait entendre qu'elle était une prisonnière, en effet, et les Arrancars se devaient de céder à ses caprices en tant qu'Hôte d'Aizen.

- J'ai faim, va plutôt me chercher quelque chose à manger ! Marmonna t elle, le regard brillant de malice.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Gronda le Quinta.

- J'aimerais bien boire du thé ! Continua t elle. Et puis, tant qu'on y est, j'aimerais aussi qu'on m'apporte des fraises !

Blasé, Nnoitra fixa la jeune fille en se demandant si elle était sérieuse ou non.

- J'attend !

- Je ne suis pas ton serviteur ! S'écria Nnoitra.

- Mais tu es ma "nounou" et en tant que tel, tu dois céder au moindre de mes caprices !

- Tu veux que j't'en colle une dans la tronche ?

- Ho oui, pourquoi pas ? Répliqua t'elle en sautant du lit. Viens, battons nous !

Pourquoi se montrer aussi suicidaire ? La réponse était simple : en réalité, elle savait que jamais il n'irait jusqu'à prendre le risque de la tuer ou de simplement lui faire du mal ! En clair, il se devait de refuser !

- J'ai trop peur de te faire mal, bébé !

- Dit plutôt que t'as peur de te battre tout court depuis que tu t'es fait défoncer par le Capitaine Shinigami dans ton propre monde !

Tesla bouillonnait derrière lui depuis un moment, mais cette phrase plus que toute autre le fit craquer et exploser !

- Comment oses tu parler de la sorte au Seigneur Nnoitra ! Je t'ordonne de t'adresser à lui avec déférence! Hurla t il.

Elle l'avait vraiment mis en colère, lui habituellement si calme et serein, voilà qu'une simple humaine réussissait là où beaucoup avaient échoué et en quelques mots seulement ! Voyant que le fraccion était sur le point de continuer sur sa lancée, Nnoitra s'interposa.

- Va chercher ce qu'elle demande ! Ordonna t il sur un ton glacial.

Tesla l'observa quelques secondes, son visage exprimant en l'espace de quelques secondes de la désapprobation, de l'incertitude, de la colère, de la tristesse et bien d'autres choses encore que l'Espada eut du mal à interpréter jusqu'à l'instant où il exprima de la soumission et il disparut à contre coeur par la porte.

Le silence s'installa ensuite dans la pièce, l'Arrancar ne faisant que fixer la jeune fille qui faisait de même, continuant de l'observer comme si elle cherchait à trouver la moindre faille chez lui et il se dit que c'était impossible : il n'avait aucun point faible !

- Tu devrais te calmer, je ne serai pas toujours là pour les empêcher de te faire du mal ! Grogna t il.

- Mais je t'ai rien demandé ! Répliqua Tatsuki sur un ton tranchant. T'avais qu'à le laisser me faire c'qu'il voulait !

- Idiote, il t'aurait tuée !

- Et je préfère qu'il me tue plutôt que tu me viennes en aide !

- Ha, je vois : tu préférerais être morte qu'entre nos mains ? Pas de chance pour le moment, tu es entre nos mains et tu resteras à notre entière disposition !

- Pour le moment, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est vous qui êtes à ma disposition !...Sans vouloir te vexer! Rajouta t'elle, arborant un sourire mesquin comme pour enfoncer encore plus le clou.

Mais depuis quand une simple humaine pouvait elle parler de la sorte à un Arrancar ? Finalement, il aurait bien voulu avoir l'autorisation de lui foutre une ou deux baffes en travers de la gueule, juste pour lui rappeler qui était le maître et qu'elle devrait plutôt apprendre à la fermer ! Sauf qu'il aurait pu la tuer d'un seul et unique coup !

- Je pourrais te tuer d'un coup ! Rappela t il.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas par crainte des représailles de ton maître ! Rappelle toi, n'était ce pas lui qui voulais absolument me voir en vie?

Comment faisait elle pour trouver les phrases qui détruiront si facilement ses arguments ? En tout cas, c'était énervant et il n'avait qu'une envie : trouver le moyen de lui refermer le clapet, sauf que cela s'avérait plus dur qu'il ne le croyait ! Cette sale peste avait du repondant et c'était d'autant plus irritant qu'il aurait voulut avoir le dessus face à elle ! Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi exactement, mais la savoir plus forte moralement avait quelque chose d'irritant pour lui. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une femme parmi tant d'autres pas vrai? Alors pourquoi ce besoin constant de la dominer...Il avait connu un sentiment similaire avec l'ancienne terciera, Neliel, mais en cet instant il y a avait quelque chose en plus qui le poussait dans ses retranchements face à l'humaine.

- Je n'ai peur de personne ! Protesta l'homme avec rage.

- Et tu n'obeis à personne, hein ? La bonne blague ! Tu vis pour ton maître adoré et tu le sers comme un chien !

- Je ne suis pas son chien !

- Woof woof ! S'esclaffa t elle avec un sourire sinistre.

Cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et il leva la main dans le but de la gifler, il se stoppa cependant lorsqu'il la vit esquisser un mouvement pour se protéger de ses bras : elle était humaine et ne survivrait pas à un coup de sa part.

Un cri le fit froncer les sourcils et lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit Orihime, les yeux écarquillé et les mains jointes devant elle, sans doute terrifiée pour son amie. A ses cotés se trouvait Tesla qui portait un plateau avec tout ce dont la jeune fille voulait et Nnoitra se rendit compte qu'il avait accepté trop facilement de céder au caprice de cette petite peste et elle ne sembla pas le louper d'ailleurs.

- Bon chien !

- Tatsuki ! S'écria la jeune rousse.

Cela en fut trop pour le quinta qui passa à coté d'Orihime, la poussant de son chemin pour passer la porte. Il se sentait humilié par la langue experte de cette simple humaine et il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'une femme se permettait de le traiter en idiot sans en payer le prix fort ! Neliel était la femme qui avait le plus souffert de l'avoir traité de la sorte, elle était tombée dans son piège et avait tout perdu, il s'en était réjoui mais avait beaucoup de mal à savoir comment rabattre le clapet à cette idiote là ! De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à tenter de réfléchir quant à une solution à ce problème ...

Elle l'énervait et elle l'irritait mais le sentiment qui ressortait le plus était qu'elle le troublait et qu'il avait l'impression de s'abrutir devant elle ! Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire en sa présence et en temps normal, il aurait sans doute fait taire cette idiote d'une claque bien sentie sur ce joli minois mais ... Mais en fait, il aurait sans doute abîmé celui ci ... Et ça, ça lui aurait fait encore plus de mal sans qu'il puisse expliquer pourquoi. C'était rageant ! Il avait envie de fracasser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et trouvait ce comportement tellement dérisoire !

Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

* * *

Tatsuki avait l'impression que son corps était en ébullition, c'était l'adrénaline qui s'écoulait à une vitesse ahurisante car elle avait eu l'audace de pousser a bout un Espada qui aurait put l'écraser comme un insecte et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait ! Cet homme qui était également un véritable macho arrogant et irritant !

Elle se souvint des premiers jours passé en ces lieux, des jours longs où la puissance de ses ennemis l'avait terrifiée et plusieurs fois, Orihime avait dû la chercher dans un placard où elle s'était recroquevillée, souvent emmitouflée dans les vêtements qu'elle avait entassé et dont elle s'était servie comme couverture de fortune. Tremblante, son amie avait tout fait pour la calmer, lui parlant délicatement et avec douceur.

Surveillée par ce géant qu'était Nnoitra, celui ci avait fini par éveiller sa curiosité, surtout lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il ne la tuerait pas, d'autant que voir SA Orihime devoir travailler à contre coeur pour EUX ! C'était clair que la rousse n'aimait pas ses nouveaux "employeurs" alors Tatsuki s'était mise en quête d'informations concernant ses ennemis qu'elle se devait de combattre ...

Il n'y avait plus grand nombre d'ennemis : Szayel, le scientifique fou que tout le monde gardait loin d'elle comme pour la protéger des traitements qu'il aurait pu lui infliger, il paraissait qu'il avait effectué quelques expériences sur certains Shinigamis avec l'accord de leur Seigneur et les avait rendus fous, elle avait décidé de l'éviter tant qu'elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'ils pouvaient tous lui faire ...

Loly et Melony, les deux "fraccions" d'Aizen et qui semblaient littéralement fondre devant lui, l'idolâtrant, le vénérant à un point inimaginable ! Bref, deux idiotes aveuglées par un amour à sens unique ! Enfin ... "Deux Idiotes", mais celles ci étaient dangereuses car le moindre délaissement de la part de leur maître les rendaient malade de jalousie ! La preuve était qu'elles n'hésitaient pas à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Orihime ...

Le Quinta et son fraccion ... Deux êtres assez intéressants car Tesla vouait une admiration énorme envers son maître, c'était comme s'il avait une dette envers lui et cela allait même plus loin, mais jusqu'où pourrait il aller pour Nnoitra ? Très loin, cette journée venait de le lui confirmer. Quant au ténébreux ...

La jeune fille fixait la porte d'où était parti l'Arrancar, son amie lui parlait, tentant sans doute de la détendre ou de la distraire, mais ce n'était pas très efficace car Tatsuki repensait à ce qui s'était passé, à la façon dont se comportait le quinta et ses regards étranges ... On lui avait dit que c'était un pervers et elle avait vu les regards qu'il posait sur elle, mais ce n'était pas ceux d'un obsédé qui s'imaginait déjà la mettre dans son lit ... Elle l'avait même surpris à rougir et à bafouiller quelques mots avant de se reprendre, comme s'il devenait l'espace de quelques secondes un parfait demeuré !

Le garder à vu était la seule solution pour l'heure, elle reporta son attention sur la rousse qui continuait de parler, elle nota une trace rouge sur sa joue et comprit que les deux fraccions d'Aizen n'étaient pas restées inactives, elles aussi il fallait qu'elle trouve leurs points faibles et qu'elle les surveille ! Tatsuki se ferait une joie de leur faire regretter leur comportement vis a vis d'Orihime !

Szayel était entrain de travailler sur une expérience très intéressante, disons plutôt qu'il tentait d'améliorer une théorie de son compère, Kurotsuchi Mayuri était quelqu'un qui aurait pu être un partenaire de laboratoire très intéressant, sauf que vu la manière dont il l'avait traité, il serait sûrement plus tenté de l'utiliser comme cobaye.

En voyant que l'homme avait un "apprenti", l'Arrancar n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre sa tête à prix, vivant bien sûr : d'après les notes de Kurotsuchi, il était prometteur, mais mort il ne servirait pas à Szayel ! En attendant que leurs serviteurs ne le retrouvent, le scienfitique avait décidé de tester certaines choses et ... Regrettait de ne pas comprendre tout le jargon de son rival ...

Sortant en trombe du laboratoire, il échappa de peu à l'explosion qui détruisit sans doute la moitié de la pièce, il referma également la porte juste à temps pour éviter que l'étrange fumée noire de consistance étrange ne s'échappe du lieu. Du poison ou bien un acide ? Certaines expériences de Kurotsuchi s'avéraient être de véritables pièges, dissimulées parmi ses recherches pour éliminer les curieux ... Très agile ce mec, heureusement que Szayel avait des réflexes ! C'était la troisième expérience qu'il tentait et qui avait failli l'achever !

Soupirant, le rosé se dit qu'il devait vraiment mettre la main sur l'apprenti pour éviter les pièges, celui ci devait bien se douter de ce qui était une invention crée pour détruire les curieux ou de vrais expériences ... Toutes au final seraient très intéressantes, cette fumée par exemple, il la testerait ce soir même sur certains shinigamis qu'il gardait soigneusement en cage dans les profondeurs de la douzième division !

Nnoitra passa en trombe devant lui et à une telle vitesse que cela intrigua Szayel, c'est à cet instant qu'il se souvint qu'il y avait une réunion : Aizen lui avait envoyé quelqu'un, mais il avait été impatient de finir cette expérience ... Il allait devoir se préparer ...

Ouvrant la porte, un peu de la consistance s'échappa et il la referma aussitôt ... Il fallait vraiment qu'il teste cette substance avant de prendre le risque de retourner dans le laboratoire, heureusement, il avait repéré deux trois pièces idéales pour l'accueillir. Pour l'heure, la priorité était son Seigneur.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Ne pas Céder

Il y avait un poids lourd juste au dessus de lui mais c'était le cadet des problèmes de Gin qui se sentait vidé à l'intérieur car après la rage avait suivi le désespoir. Se battre contre Aizen avait été indispensable, il aurait voulut le tuer, aurait voulut avoir cette force, malheureusement, il était faible ... Aizen avait aquis une puissance incroyable et l'argenté se sentait bien petit ... Et le viol l'avait totalement achevé ...

Il aurait bien voulu réussir à s'ôter la vie, mais là aussi, il n'avait pas trouvé la force d'y parvenir, Shinzo n'acceptant pas de trancher sa chair, n'ayant aucune envie de faire le moindre mal à son maître, il aurait bien voulu se pendre, le drap aurait pu lui servir mais il n'avait trouvé aucun support où l'accrocher d'autant qu'il avait l'impression d'être surveillé ce qui rendait toute tentative futile au final.

Aizen profitait de son manque de réaction pour en faire ce qu'il voulait, Gin cédant à la facilitée car le souvenir de son seul amour lui provoquait une vive douleur à l'âme. Matsumoto était morte sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire contre cela et tout ça à cause de lui car Aizen avait tourné son arme contre elle et pour la seule raison qu'il trouvait Gin à son goût ...

Il le trouvait à son goût ... Cette pensée sembla l'éveiller à un sentiment nouveau, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose et lorsqu'il sentit Aizen se mouvoir au dessus de lui, il se souvint de la veille ...

Le brun était entré dans la chambre et s'en était suivi une succession de déclaration d'amour peu fiable du point de vu de Gin qui se fichait des sentiments de cet homme, des caresses sur son corps, des baisers qui avaient tenté d'éveiller ses sens en vain et finalement, il avait pris ce qu'il était venu chercher, s'enfonçant dans ses chairs pour aller et venir jusqu'à sa jouissance et l'argenté s'était laissé faire ...

Il s'était laissé faire ...

Les mains de l'Assassin s'étaient posées sur lui, glissant sur sa peau découverte sans qu'il ne fasse rien contre cela, le laissant poser ses lèvres sur son corps pour qu'il le savoure entièrement et le laissant le pénétrer sans même protester ou si peu ... Il eut envie de vomir ! Le poids du brun sur lui n'aidait en rien et la nausée qui menaçait de le submerger augmentait dangereusement. Il eut même de petits vertiges et eut envie de tout envoyer valser, dégoûté au plus haut point, mais incapable de bouger sans risquer de réveiller Aizen qui semblait ivre de pouvoir.

Que lui avait il dit la veille, avant de faire de lui ce qu'il voulait ? Il lui avait caresser la joue et avait murmurer des mots délicats, rassurants, lui assurant qu'il s'occupait de tout, qu'il finirait par se donner à lui sans se forcer.

"Je suis sûr que tu me remercieras de la meilleure façon qui puisse être !" Avait dit le brun en lui agrippant les jambes pour le relever.

Il eut une nouvelle nausée en se souvenant que cette phrase avait été suivie de la pénétration et de longues minutes d'étreintes non désirées. Aizen avait apprécié, mais Gin lui se sentait sali en y repensant et il sentait la semence s'écouler sur ses cuisses. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela !

Il fallait se battre ! Il ne pouvait pas continuer de la sorte ! Il semblait être dans un profond état d'hébétude, depuis qu'il avait assisté à l'assassinat de Rangiku, il était devenu faible moralement, mais il ne pouvait plus accepter cela !

Une flamme s'alluma, elle grandit à une vitesse incroyable passant de simple étincelle à un embrasement qui menaçait de consumer tout son être ! C'était sa résolution qui revenait à la charge, celle de se battre contre Aizen, de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas tout à lui ! Qu'il avait encore de la ressource et qu'il était près maintenant à lui faire face ! Sauf qu'il allait devoir la jouer avec finesse : le brun était trop puissant, il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à lui directement ... Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience ... Il lui fallait un "plan" !

Voyons voir, Orihime et son amie, Tatsuki, pouvaient être toutes deux des alliées, elles étaient dans le même genre de situation que lui alors elles étaient sans doute les plus à même de comprendre et d'accepter de l'aider, il faudrait juste qu'il trouve le moyen de leur parler sans paraître trop suspect : si Aizen le soupçonnait de quoi que se soit, il risquait de retourner la situation à son avantage ! Il ne fallait pas paraître suspect, trop mielleux, mais ni même trahir cet honneur retrouvé : il ne se donnerait pas à son tortionnaire pour endormir ses soupçons alors reprendraient ses piques acides et ses remarques cinglantes.

Il n'allait plus être l'inactif petit animal de compagnie, docile à qui l'on peut tout faire, il allait devenir le vilain petit chaton qui mord et griffe avec une férocité blessante.

Aizen bougea sur lui et Gin en retint sa respiration. Depuis combien de temps était il réveillé ? Avait il sentit les différents changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui ? Si c'était le cas, ses plans étaient déjà compromis, mais en réalité le Seigneur des mondes semblait avoir d'autres affaires plus urgentes à régler ... Des affaires qui le concernaient bien ... Ainsi, c'est sournoisement que la main du brun coula le long de son corps, frôlant les parties les plus intimes de son être.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais ? Protesta Gin qui se mouva, se mettant assit sur le lit.

- N'ai je pas le droit de caresser mon amant ? Demanda mielleusement l'homme, approchant ses lèvres de celle de Gin.

Qui se déroba sans la moindre hésitation, détournant le regard en tentant de trouver une échappatoire à ce qui pouvait arriver, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de ne plus appartenir à cet homme, mais actuellement, nu et sans son zanpakuto, il se savait perdant d'avance. Aizen prenait sans doute plaisir à voir son "amant forcé" résister à ses attouchements, sans doute pensait il qu'il manifestait ainsi ses jeux de séduction, en tout cas son sourire s'aggrandit ...

- Bien dormi ? Demanda le brun.

- Avec toi sur moi ? Répliqua froidement l'argenté en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai les muscles complétement endoloris ! Enlève toi !

- Je me sens pourtant très bien là !

- Et moi, je me sens sale ! J'ai besoin d'une douche ! Enlève toi !

- Ne met pas longtemps alors, je t'invite à te joindre à notre réunion aujourd'hui, elle aura lieu d'ici une ou deux heures ...

Une réunion d'Espada ? Il s'obstinait à maintenir ces "rencontres" alors que ses armées avaient été presque totalement dissoutes ? Allez, combien d'hommes lui restaient il ? Trois ? Peut être quatre ! Starrk devait avoir survécu, même s'il avait dû feindre la défaite pour dormir au sol, quant à Grimmjow, le jeune Kurosaki l'avait laissé à terre, donc il devait être ronchon, mais bien là. Hallibel avait été frappée par Aizen, son absence était à prévoir dans tous les cas, quant aux autres ...

- Si j'ai rien d'autre à faire, je viendrai peut être ! Ricana Gin.

Bien sûr, il se trouva qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et bien qu'il aurait aimé lancer un vent à Aizen, il décida d'y aller, ne serait ce que pour voir qui il pouvait enrôler pour son plan de tentative d'évasion, mais il tomba de haut lorsqu'il vit les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Gin ne pouvait s'expliquer la présence de Nnoitra et Szayel qui avaient eus tous deux des adversaires puissants ! Kenpachi de Zaraki et Kurotsuchi Mayuri, ils n'étaient pas n'importe qui après tout !

Comment avaient ils fait pour survivre ? Encore que, la présence du scientifique ne l'étonnait pas, il avait prouvé qu'il était un être doué d'une volonté implacable et à toute épreuve, mais Nnoitra ? A moins que Szayel ne lui soit venu en aide ? C'était sûrement ça ! Mais comment diable expliquer la présence d'Orihime Inoue ?

Gin bloqua quelques instants sur la jeune fille qui semblait beaucoup moins joyeuse encore que la jeune fille qu'il avait pu voir entrer à la Soul Society, des cernes sous les yeux et dont le sourire semblait avoir été perdu à jamais. Qu'avait elle dû subir ? Qu'avait elle vécu exactement ? Et combien de ses amis avait réchappé du massacre ? Il se souvenait qu'elle avait été emmené par Aizen pour le soigner, mais la forcer à rester ici ? Et son regard était obstinement baissé vers le sol.

La jeune fille avait toute l'attention de Gin tandis que lui avait l'attention des Espadas qui semblaient tous scandalisés par sa présence en ces lieux, chacun ayant appris pour sa tentative de coup d'état. Ils se taisaient tous car chacun voyait marqué sur le visage de leur maître cette menace, un avertissement amplifié par son aura dangereuse et lourde d'avertissement. Il disait clairement "n'approchez pas de mon jouet ou vous regretterez d'être venus au monde ! Vous n'aurez plus besoin de cercueil car votre corps ne sera plus que poussière !".

La réunion débuta après un silence lourd que Gin ne remarqua pas, trop intrigué par la jeune fille qui continuait de regarder docilement le sol, elle semblait un peu comme lui à cet instant : pressée de voir la fin de cette stupide mise au point ... Pourquoi donc rester aussi calme et docile ...

Il se souvint de la jeune fille qui accompagnait Orihime et qu'Aizen avait pris en otage, menaçant la jeune ténébreuse pour soumettre la rousse. Cette gamine n'était pas n'importe qui pour la prisonnière ... Une amie indispensable à son existence et qu'elle protégerait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte ! Elle avait encore quelque chose à protéger, ce n'était plus le cas de Gin ... Alors qu'attendait il exactement pour prouver qu'il ne leur appartenait pas ?

La réponse lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il entendit Aizen dire que s'il ne retrouvait pas bientôt le camp des survivants aux Hueco Mundo, il s'y rendrait lui même. L'argenté en retint deux choses : il y avait de potentiels alliés qui étaient quelque part dans le désert et il s'interrogea deux secondes sur l'identité des survivants avant de noter la seconde chose ... Le brun venait de lui tendre une perche !

- Si tu vas au Hueco Mundo, n'oublie pas tes lunettes : tu risquerais de te paumer là bas ou pire, de trébucher sur une racine ! Lâcha t il sur un ton acide. Bigleux comme t'es et avec ce noir, je crois que tu devrais plutôt laisser les autres faire ! Ils seront plus doué que toi ...

La pièce s'emplit d'une forte tension en l'espace de quelques secondes et la plupart des Arrancars présents dans cette pièce n'osèrent plus respirer, chacun observant Gin avec des yeux écarquillés, certains devant le trouver fort courageux, d'autre inconscient, peut être même fou mais cela, le traître n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, son regard posé sur son "maître" qui lui même l'observait, le regard à demi clos.

- Tu as retrouvé ta langue bien pendue à ce que je vois. Souffla t il d'un air neutre.

Mais son regard était empli d'avertissement, voilé aussi d'un peu de menace. Il ne devait pas apprécier l'idée d'être ainsi traité devant les hommes les plus puissants de son armée, il ne se rendait même pas compte du pathétique de cette scène : ses armées étaient presque totalement décimées et il voulait encore faire le fier devant ceux ci ?

- Toujours près quand il s'agit de te rendre la vie un peu moins agréable ! Osa l'homme avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il fit disparaître dans la seconde. Quoi que ... Oublie ce que je viens de dire !

- Je préfère ça. Admit volontier Aizen.

Tout le monde sembla respirer de nouveau, l'argenté n'hésita pas une seconde à se pencher devant l'homme.

- En fait, t'as l'air encore plus crétin avec tes lunettes pour myopes, ce qui relève de l'exploit ! Lâcha t il froidement. Un Roi se doit d'exceller dans tous les domaines, non ? Même quand il s'agit d'être le plus ridicule !

Cela fut étrange pour le renard, mais il eut l'impression d'avoir tué la quasi totalité des personnes présentes dans la pièce et qui avaient pu entendre sa répartie. Même Szayel qui pourtant était du genre à se foutre de tout semblait au bord de la syncope et avait detourné le regard, lui, si avide de ragots en tout genre !

Content de lui, Gin ne s'attarda pas dans la pièce, partant déambuler dans les rues du Seireitei. Il ne cherchait pas à fuir, c'était totalement inutile vu qu'Aizen ne mettrait pas bien longtemps à le retrouver, mais il avait besoin d'air frais pour se remettre d'aplomb et élaborer ses plans.

Ainsi donc, des Shinigami avaient survécu et s'étaient enfuis au Hueco Mundo ? Lesquels exactement, il aurait bien voulu le savoir, mais était parti prématurement de la salle de réunion, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant : savoir qui pouvait l'aider aurait été un plus, mais dans l'heure, il ne pouvait plus supporter Aizen. Il se souvint alors d'Orihime : elle, elle pourrait sans doute lui apporter une grande aide, même si elle n'était qu'une otage humaine du brun, il fallait qu'il trouve le temps de lui parler.

Une main se saisit de son poignet, le ressérant avec tant de puissance qu'il eut l'impression qu'on tentait de le lui broyer. Lâchant un cri douloureux, il se débattit dans la seconde pour se défaire, mais Aizen fut sans appel et l'entraîna derrière lui sans le moindre ménagement. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Non, la question était "qu'est ce qu'il faisait DEJA là ?" ! N'avait il pas plus de temps ? La réunion ne lui avait pourtant pas paru finie ... Alors le brun l'avait ajournée ? Simplement à cause de ses petits commentaires ?

- Lâche moi, tu me fais mal ! Grogna le traître.

Mais le Seigneur tout puissant ne s'arrêta pas, resserant un peu plus sa prise et cette fois, Gin eu l'impression de sentir un craquement vite suivi par une vive douleur : Aizen n'était vraiment pas heureux ! Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver aux appartements du brun qui le jetta au sol, cette violence si intense n'était pas normale, le maître des Arrancars était connu pour sa manipulation mentale, il n'utilisait la force que lorsqu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais là ? Le renard en déduisit qu'Aizen agissait de la sorte parce qu'il était à bout et extrèmement en colère ...

Satisfait de le voir dans cet état, il ne s'accorda pas un sourire car savait que cela n'était pas bon pour lui, il commença même à craindre sérieusement pour lui lorsque l'apparence d'Aizen se transforma, ses yeux devenant surnaturels tandis que sa chevelure s'allongeait, il reprenait sa forme évoluée sous ses yeux même.

- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me traiter de la sorte devant mes Espada ? Hurla de rage le brun. Tu me dois une obéissance totale ! Aveugle ! Je suis ton maître !

Il avait carrément pété un cable ! Il s'approcha de lui et Gin, terrorisé, releva un bras devant lui, conscient que cela ne suffirait pas à le protéger du brun, mais réagissant instinctivement.

- N'oublie pas que si je n'obtiens pas ce que je désire, je n'aurais aucun mal à te faire souffrir ! Menaça t il. Je te briserai pour obtenir ce que je veux !

- Espèce de taré ! Hurla en retour Gin. Tu n'es qu'un sadomasochiste arrogant !

Il se releva tant bien que mal pour se précipiter vers la table basse où son arme reposait. Aizen ne semblait pas s'être soucié du danger qu'il représentait. Rien n'entravait son énergie et la présence de son zanpakuto prouvait qu'on ne le considérait pas comme un "danger", ce qui était rageant mine de rien ...

L'argenté ne réussit pas même à attraper son arme, son ennemi s'interposant pour l'attraper au poignet, le lui tordant avec une certaine satisfaction avant de le frapper avec tant de puissance qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et ne resta sur ses jambes que parce que le brun ne l'avait pas lâché, au contraire, il le frappa de nouveau, le laissant tomber au sol, il ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de se relever, posant son pied contre son épaule pour l'immobiliser au sol et lui planta son épée dans le torse.

Son sourire, c'était ça le plus terrifiant cher le brun : Aizen prenait un plaisir malsain à lui faire mal, il le prouva en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il lui plantait une seconde fois la lame dans le bras cette fois, l'enfonçant suffisamment pour pouvoir le bloquer au sol et après, il s'acharna à le frapper, l'écrasant de son pied en le frappant avec plus de force, il s'acharna sur lui quelques instants avant que Gin ne retire l'épée du brun pour tenter de se défendre ... Mais comment ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au brun pour prendre le dessus sur lui, le frappant de nouveau pour le propulser encore une fois et il se mit à califourchon au dessus de lui, enchainant les coups de poing, le frappant là où il pouvait le toucher, au visage comme au torse. Aizen finit par se relever, sauf qu'il le frappa avec son pied. Gin n'avait plus la force de bouger, son corps n'était plus que douleur, il n'arrivait pas même à se protéger contre les différents coups asséner par l'homme et un coup porté à sa gorge l'empêchait même de parler !

Les coups cessèrent avant qu'il ne succombe, il n'était plus que douleur, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre les pas d'Aizen à coté de lui, il semblait faire les cents pas il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour lui donner un nouveau coup de pied dans le dos, ou dans le ventre, murmurant des mots que ne comprenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre ...

L'homme finit par fondre sur lui, l'attrapant par le col de sa veste pour l'entraîner jusqu'au lit et l'y jeta. Il se retrouvait sur le ventre et un poids se fit sentir au dessus de lui, lui bloquant inutilement les jambes vu qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de bouger un seul muscle. Des mains attrapèrent le tissu de ses épaules et tira jusqu'à le déchirer, s'acharnant sur le simple vêtement, le transformant rapidement en simple lambeau.

Un frison d'horreur parcourut entièrement l'argenté lorsqu'il comprit ce qui l'attendait, mais il avait beau avoir toute la volonté du monde, la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire fut de bouger le bras, saisissant le drap avec force, souffrant énormément, mais l'accélération de sa respiration était en prévision de ce qui était entrain de se passer derrière lui ...

Les mains d'Aizen s'activaient à le toucher, bien décidées à supprimer tout le tissu qu'il portait sur lui en masse quelconque, il fut rapidement nu et l'être abjecte le toucha partout, ne se lassant pas de ces attouchements qu'il imposait à Gin et il finit par glisser sa main à un endroit bien trop intime, mais encore une foi, le corps meurtri de Gin lui fit défaut, refusant de l'aider à se défendre ...

Il y avait trop d'impatience chez le Seigneur de tous les mondes, ses doigts le préparèrent avec trop de vigeur, il était brusque et son envie se ressentait sans la moindre difficulté, le mouvement de ses doigts et cette douleur. Il donnait l'impression de faire le minimum pour être sûr de ne pas le déchirer, mais sans plus : le plaisir de Gin n'était pas important pour Aizen, seul le sien comptait à cet instant précis ...

Prenait il son pied ? A le torturer de la sorte, à lui imposer une présence dans son antre ? A le violenter de cette manière ? Cela ne lui était pas suffisant, bien évidement, il retira ses doigts et ses fesses furent relevées en une position équivoque sans qu'il ne puisse se débattre contre cela, il était las ... Fatigué ... Il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait voulu mourir ! On ne le lui accorderait pas pour le moment, on ferait même le contraire car supplier en silence n'était pas suffisant pour être exaucé. Ce qu'il sentit contre son antre même lui fit ressérer la main sur le lit ...

Le sexe d'Aizen était dur, palpitant et taquin semblait il, il prit son temps pour pénétrer Gin, du moins, au début, il semblait prendre un certain plaisir à bouger ses hanches sans jamais franchir l'antre serré jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il devait se le permettre et l'entrée se fit d'un seul coup, il alla aussi profondément que cela lui était possible et l'argenté put hurler de douleur, il eut même un soubresaut lui permettant d'agripper avec son autre main le matelas qu'il martyrisa sans le moindre scrupule, déchirant les couvertures au passage ...

- Tu es à moi ! Jubilait le Seigneur des Mondes.

Ce fut l'instant où tout bascula dans l'horreur, il ne montra aucune pitié pour le blessé, ses hanches lui imposant un rythme qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à subir, chacun de ses coups était impitoyable, il ne cherchait que son propre assouvissement et il semblait y arriver sans mal vu les gémissements de bête qu'il poussait, ses longs cheveux frôlaient le dos du renard qui trouvait se contact révulsant, moins cependant que ce que ses hanches devaient subir ...

Aizen finit par jouir après un dernier coup profond et son gémissement de contentement ... Tout ça était à vomir ! Mais au moins, la chose était finie ...

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne daigne se retirer pour le retourner, lui agrippant les cheveux et se penchant sur lui.

- Ne me contrarie plus, Gin. Sourit il cruellement. Cela ne me dérange pas de te faire mal, mais j'aimerais éviter autant que possible d'en arriver là ! Maintenant, si nous continuions ?

Continuer ? Gin n'avait pas la force de seulement paraître outré et écoeuré, alors lorsque le brun lui releva les jambes pour se glisser une nouvelle fois en lui. Il y alla plus délicatement cette fois, prenant réellement son temps, son regard semblant examiner la moindre expression du visage du dominé, il se mit à le caresser au sexe, tentant sans doute de lui faire "plaisir". L'argenté lâcha un petit gémissement las, ses yeux à demi clos, laissant l'épuisement psychologique et physique s'exprimer et Aizen s'adoucit grandement, son visage prit une expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je sais que c'est épuisant, ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai vite sans te faire mal cette fois. Promit il.

Et ce fut presque le cas, il donna des mouvement plus amples, tout aussi profond, cherchant son plaisir, mais n'y allant pas avec brutalité, il tenait à moitié cette promesse et Gin ne le quitta pas des yeux, il fut étonné de voir le plaisir qu'éprouvait Aizen de le posséder, c'était quelque chose de sincère qu'il ne lui cachait pas. C'était quelque chose de puissant qu'il voyait, de la passion, du plaisir et un truc plus intense ...

De l'Amour ? ...

* * *

Aizen était collé à son dos et Gin sentait la semence couler entre ses cuisses, ce qu'il avait subi là était sans doute le pire viol dont il fut victime depuis que sa situation était devenue celle de "l'amant désigné" du Maître des Mondes. Il comprit qu'il devait mettre de l'eau dans son vin car il ne supporterait pas de passer une autre nuit comme celle ci, il savait également qu'il ne saurait être gentil avec l'assassin de Rangiku, mais rester correct et respectueux ... Sans oublier quelques piques par si par là : éviter de réveiller l'esprit bestial et incontrôlable.

Dès qu'il se lèverait officiellement, il irait prendre une douche et glisserait quelques mots à Aizen car celui ci en attendrait sûrement. Il irait ensuite parler à Orihime et la jeune humaine, dès qu'il le pourrait : il n'avait aucune envie de devenir fou entre les mains de son géolier dont l'esprit pervers se consumait de sentiments erronés. Comment le Maître des mondes pouvait il imaginer comprendre ce qu'était l'amour et pouvoir le ressentir alors qu'il était un monstre !

Pourvus qu'il tienne le coup ...


	11. Chapitre 9 : Situation périlleuse

Sosuke s'en voulait d'avoir ainsi perdu le contrôle face à Gin, d'avoir blessé ainsi son amour, cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver, lui qui habituellement était si calme ! Soupirant, le regard du brun se promena dans les ruelles. Il avait laissé Gin seul dès qu'il s'était levé pour aller déambuler dans les rues du Seireitei qui étaient presque totalement vides, désertées par les Shinigamis. Il se permettait ainsi quelques heures de réflexions intenses et toutes tournées plus ou moins autour de l'Arrancar, Kojiro, qu'il avait envoyé aux Shinigamis fuyards au Hueco Mundo ...

Le précédent n'avait plus redonné de nouvelle, le Maître des Mondes se doutait qu'il fut vaincu par un de leurs ennemis, sinon, il se serait manifesté. En attendant, il espérait que le nouveau candidat serait plus doué que le précédent, à la hauteur afin de lui permettre d'atteindre son but : que Gin l'appelle par son prénom afin d'enfin créer cette intimité entre eux dont il avait tant rêvé !

Quelqu'un marchait devant lui, il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître Inoue et à arrivé à sa hauteur et la jeune fille, le voyant s'approcher, parut hésiter, se demandant si elle devait s'éclipser en changant de chemin où attendre tranquillement d'être auprès de lui.

- Bonjour, Inoue. Murmura t il délicatement.

- Bonjour, Monseigneur. Répondit elle avec nervosité.

- Je suis heureux de constater que vous restez si fidèle à l'Espada.

Elle détourna le regard, lâchant un petit gémissement incertain. Sosuke était fier de la voir si docile, il se doutait que cela avait un rapport direct avec la captivité de son amie, elle devait craindre qu'un comportement autre que celui qu'elle adoptait rendrait la vie de la ténébreuse plus difficile.

- Comment trouvez vous le Seireitei ? Demanda t il en marchant à coté d'elle, lui faisant signe d'avancer. Si je me souviens bien, vous avez vécu quelques jours ici après ma trahison, mais là, vous pouvez dormir où vous le désirez ...

- Oui, je ... Je trouve le Seireitei toujours aussi beau ...

- Mais vous ne vous y plaisez pas ?

Elle avancait à ses cotés, son regard toujours obstinement baissé. Il décida d'aller un peu plus loin, comprenant sans doute ce qui n'allait pas.

- Votre amie, Arisawa, c'est cela ? J'espère qu'elle se plaira à cette nouvelle vie que je lui offre ... Elle n'est peut être qu'une humaine, mais m'a suffisament intéressé pour que je la laisse en vie ... Comme animal de compagnie ...

La jeune fille tenta de rester décontractée, mais cela ne trompa pas le brun qui vit ses poings se serrer avec tant de force que ses mains en devinrent blanche et il eut une certaine satisfaction à la voir ainsi, il aimait dominer les gens, moralement plus que physiquement ... Et là, il savait que son pouvoir sur la jeune fille était grand.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Inoue, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir disposer d'elle. Déclara Sosuke avec un plaisir accru. La seule ...

Il s'était amusé à attraper quelques mèches de cheveux oranges avant de les relâcher, abandonnant là la jeune fille.

* * *

Orihime ne savait plus quoi penser de son maître, son comportement vis à vis d'elle surtout, elle avait bien compris qu'il essayait d'instaurer un ordre entre eux bien défini de maître et de fidèle sujet, il essayait de la briser à petit feu tout en lui donnant ce qu'elle voulait le plus, en l'occurence : Tatsuki ... Qu'elle fut en vie était suffisant pour la rousse ...

Décidant de rejoindre son amie, ce qui avait été prévu avant qu'elle ne tombe sur Aizen, elle reprit cet objectif et se tourna vers la ruelle qui la dirigerait vers le lieu des appartements de la prisonnière. Elle avait tellement hâte de la retrouver car Tatsuki était à l'heure actuelle sa seule lumière dans ce monde sinistre ! Elle accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de la ténébreuse qui lui était indispensable.

Orihime fut surprise de tomber sur son amie au bout d'une ruelle, elle n'était pas seule, mais ce n'était pas Nnoitra. En réalité, il s'agissait de Loly et Menoly et elles ne semblaient pas compter fleurette avec la ténébreuse qui était acculée contre un mur, l'une des fraccions l'entravait en la maintenant avec détermination au col de son vêtement et la rousse nota même qu'une tâche rouge avait fleuri sur le haut de Tatsuki.

- Loly, Menoly ! Lâcha Orihime sur un ton glacial qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

- Ho, mais c'est la petite princesse ! Nota ironiquement Loly.

- Puis je vous entretenir quelques instants ?

Les deux fracciones parurent un peu troublées par cette soudaine assurance que possédait celle dont le regard était toujours baissé, elles s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de délaisser la ténébreuse, mais seulement pour se tourner vers la jeune fille, ne relâchant pas leur nouvelle proie et l'entravant plus encore en lui bloquant toute issue.

- Ton amie peut nous écouter, tu sais. Sourit Menoly en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Tatsuki.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton glacial.

Une nouvelle fois, les fraccions semblèrent sceptiques, mais Loly n'hésita pas longtemps avant de répondre :

- On s'disait juste que c'était inacceptable ce qui se passe et qu'on se porterait mieux sans vous ! Mais t'inquiètes pas ma belle, on a bien compris que le Seigneur ne nous pardonnerait pas de vous faire le moindre mal ...

Elle tira sur les cheveux qu'elle tenait en mains avec brusquerie, envoyant voler Tatsuki par terre et son regard brillant de méchanceté se posa sur Orihime qui serrait les dents à cet instant.

- Mais rien ne nous empêche de faire de sa vie et de la tienne un enfer ! Cracha t elle, mauvaise. A plus tard beauté !

Et elles s'éclipsèrent en lui faisant quelques signes d'au revoir, Menoly se permettant même de donner un coup de pied "négligé" à la pauvre jeune fille à terre. Sale garce ! La rousse n'attendit que l'instant où elle ne serait plus en vu des deux fraccions pour se précipiter vers Tatsuki, se jettant sur elle pour l'enlacer délicatement, serrant sa tête contre son épaule.

- Pardon Tatsuki. Murmura t elle délicatement.

- C'est rien ! Assura avec gêne la jeune fille.

Elle ne semblait pas habituée à voir les rôles inversés, elle qui la protégeait toujours semblait avoir besoin de protection. Où était donc passer Nnoitra ? Celui ci était pourtant chargé de surveiller et veiller sur Tatsuki alors pourquoi n'était il pas intervenu ? Cet imbécile heureux, pourquoi ...

- Où est Nnoitra ? Demanda t elle.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas revenu depuis la dernière fois. Avoua Tatsuki qui soupira d'aise dans ses bras. Je m'en fiche, je peux me débrouiller sans lui ! Qu'il aille au diable !

Orihime soupira à son tour, enlaçant plus encore son amie contre elle, consciente que ce n'était pas la vérité : avec Loly et Menoly sur le dos, il lui faudrait une protection constante et même si Nnoitra était un Arrancar, il était écoeuré par les fraccions d'Aizen, et par principe, il les empêcherait de faire du mal à Tatsuki, juste par ce qu'elles le révulsaient plus que l'humaine, non ?

En parlant de Nnoitra, il n'était pas si loin que ça, il se trouvait dans l'instant sur les toits au dessus des jeunes filles et n'avait jamais réellement été loin de Tatsuki. Il n'était pas réapparut auprès de la jeune fille à cause de la honte qu'il éprouvait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'honorer les ordres que lui avait donné Aizen et de veiller sur elle, mais de loin. Il serait intervenu, mais l'arrivée d'Orihime l'avait stoppé et il avait laissé faire ...

Il regrettait un peu, sans savoir pourquoi, mais là il se fichait de ses états d'âmes, surprit par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux car pour lui, cette étreinte entre les deux jeunes filles lui paraissait suspecte. La rousse caressait délicatement la chevelure de Jais, murmurant des mots avec une douceur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, il ne mit pas cela sur le compte de son manque d'affinité avec la jeune fille. Il trouvait ça étrange et s'interrogea sur les relations qu'elles avaient toutes deux ...

Le Quinta Espada décida de mener sa petite enquête, voulant en avoir le coeur net. Il décida de commencer ses investigations chez Loly et Menoly et cela pour deux raisons : les deux filles étaient les plus à même de comprendre le comportement des humaines et le second point était qu'il avait vu l'altercation et qu'il voulait leurs en parler, n'ayant pas apprécié qu'on puisse toucher comme cela Tatsuki ... Après tout il était de son devoir de protéger l'humaine alors de quelle droit lui faisaient elles subir ce genre de brimades?


	12. Chapitre 10 : Des souvenirs enfouis

Gin se leva, son corps n'était que douleur et souffrance et en l'observant, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir des marques et des coupures multiples. Il pouvait le dire : il avait morflé cette fois et espérait ne jamais revivre une telle chose. Se mettant difficilement en position assise sur le bord du lit, il grimaca de douleur ... Finalement, il oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui lorsqu'il vit Aizen, assis dans le fauteuil non loin de lui et il le fixait sans doute depuis un moment ...

C'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté autour de l'argenté, il surveillait les moindres faits et gestes du Seigneur, se préparant à une éventuelle attaque de sa part, mais ne savait pas comment il ferait pour se défendre donc lorsque le brun se leva pour s'approcher de lui, il resta paralysé, trop tendu et inquiet par cette proximité soudaine avec son tortionnaire. Le Maître des mondes s'assit au bord du lit et attrapa sa nuque pour l'approcher de lui afin de l'embrasser sur la bouche ...

L'argenté resta de marbre et Aizen ne chercha pas à le forcer, posant juste son front contre le sien, certainement en quête de tendresse, caressant du bout du doigt sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'il le relâche, s'éloignant pour quitter les lieux sans avoir tenté quoi que ce soit.

Son comportement paraissait de plus en plus étrange à Gin qui ne le comprenait pas, il n'était pas ligoté, la porte coulissante était toujours ouverte et son zanpakuto reposait encore au sol, là où il l'avait laissé tomber la veille. Cela signifiait il qu'Aizen l'autorisait toujours à se déplacer librement dans le Seireitei ? Il eut envie de vérifier cette supposition par lui même et récupéra un kimono dans une des armoires qu'il enfila rapidement avant de quitter la chambre sans un regret ! Il détestait cet endroit ... Pour tout ce qui s'était passé ici depuis sa capture !

Toujours libre de ses mouvements, aucun Arrancar ne le suivait, pas même de loin. Aizen ne devait réellement pas le considérer comme un adversaire de taille. Il se trompait car Gin était bien décidé à quitter les lieux ou bien au moins rendre leurs vies misérables ! Il n'allait sûrement pas se laisser violer et battre avec docilité ! Chacune des maltraitances dont il était victime verrait une contre attaque de taille !

La première étape était donc de trouver les deux humaines : elles étaient les seules à cet instant à pouvoir être considérées comme des alliées, tous les Arrancars étaient ses ennemis à ses yeux car dévoués à Aizen quant aux Shinigamis, ils avaient déserté et même s'ils avaient été présents, jamais ils n'auraient pu croire en Gin, pas après sa trahison et le traitement de faveur dont il bénéficiait à cet instant ...

Ne tardant pas à trouver les appartements des deux jeunes filles, Gin mit cela sur le compte de la chance. Faisant glisser la porte, il les trouva dans une bien étrange position : Orihime assise contre un des murs, la jeune ténébreuse allongée, la tête posée sur les genoux de la rousse. Une image attendrissante dans ces lieux sinistres et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en biais, mais cela dut être très mal interprété car Orihime sembla se tendre.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis venu ici en tant qu'ami. Assura t il, refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Que voulez vous, Monseigneur Ichimaru ? Demanda docilement la rousse.

- Ne sois pas aussi froide. Dit il d'un air désolé. Je viens là en tant qu'ami : nous avons le même but, nous enfuir, non ?

La jeune fille resta de marbre devant lui, l'observant comme si elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde à ses paroles, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la jeune Arisawa qui s'était relevée pour l'observer, très attentive à ses paroles.

- C'est impossible. Annonça tristement la Rousse. Toute fuite est impossible, nous ne pourrons pas quitter ces lieux et même si nous y arrivions, ils nous retrouveront rapidement et sans la moindre difficulté.

- Je sais que c'est impossible, mais seulement pour l'instant, mais un jour ... Nous aurons une occasion de fuir, un jour, nous pourrons y parvenir ! En attendant ce jour, j'aimerais plutôt effectuer quelques attaques contre mes ennemis ...

- Quelques attaques ? Lâcha intéressée Arisawa.

- Tout faire pour emmerder l'Espada et, surtout, Aizen ! Quoi que, je vous déconseille de vous attaquez à lui, le mettre en colère est plus que ... Douloureux ... Et si au passage, on pouvait se débarasser d'un ou deux d'entre eux ...

La rousse continuait de l'observer avec attention, elle ne semblait pas croire une seule seconde à ce qu'il lui proposait là. Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi : elle devait le considérer comme un grand manipulateur, ce qui était parfaitement le cas. Un homme près à tout pour arriver à ses fins, voilà l'image que les autres avaient de lui et comment lui faire changer d'avis vis à vis de lui ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas vous faire confiance. Avoua t elle. Je sais que vous êtes prisonnier, mais qui ne nous dit pas que vous cherchez à nous tromper pour augmenter vos pouvoir auprès d'Aizen ?

En effet, elle n'avait pas tort, il aurait parfaitement agi de la sorte en une autre époque s'il l'avait fallu. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il la convainque de ses bons sentiments vis à vis de lui. Il comprit ce qu'il devait faire et cela lui donna un fort coup de fatigue, il s'assit en tailleur devant les jeunes filles, attentives à ses moindres faits et gestes.

- Je n'ai jamais été du coté d'Aizen. Assura t il. Pas une seule seconde et même si j'ai marché dans ses pas, je n'ai fait cela que pour le détruire !

Les deux jeunes filles étaient tout ouïe, chacune attendant patiemment la suite et bien que Gin éprouva un instant d'hésitation, il comprit qu'il ne devait rien leurs cacher, s'il voulait qu'elles aient confiance en lui, il se devait d'être sincère avec elles, tout leur apprendre sur ses motifs qui l'avaient poussé à aller jusque là où il en était ...

* * *

Certains souvenirs deviennent flou au fil des années, certains se déforment même pour n'être plus que l'ombre de ceux ci, mais ceux d'Ichimaru Gin n'avaient jamais changé, depuis tout petit chaque détail avait été stocké dans sa mémoire pour ne jamais disparaître, il était quelqu'un de très intelligent et s'en félicitait.

Alors, le jour où il avait vu son amie, Rangiku, allongée sur le sol, ses vêtements légérement ouverts ... Trop en réalité pour le garçon qui avait vu les jeunes Shinigamis partir en riant. Il mémorisa les contours de ses visages, bien décidé à ne jamais les oubliés et se promit de venger la jeune fille car à l'époque déjà, elle n'était pas qu'une enfant et on l'avait sali ... Le sommet de sa haine fut atteint quand il suivit ces chiens de shinigamis jusqu'à une clairière où il les observa prêter serment auprès d'un homme...un homme à abattre désormais...Aizen.

* * *

- Je me suis toujours dit que si j'avais été plus rapide, ils n'auraient jamais été aussi loin, si je lui avais demandé de m'accompagner, ils ne seraient jamais tombés sur elle, mais le destin en a voulu autrement et il a fallu que Rangiku tombe sur ces hommes !

Les deux jeunes filles l'écoutaient avec attention et semblaient décidées à le laisser continuer. Si une d'entre elle avait des questions, leurs visages figés n'en laissaient rien transparaître. Il les remercia pour ce silence persistant, c'était comme se confier au vent, il portait ses paroles au loin et s'il n'oublie rien de vos confidences, il ne laissera que quelques brides couler vers d'autres personnes ...

Sauf qu'elles n'étaient pas le vent, elles n'oublieraient pas ses paroles, elles les gravaient jusque dans leurs chairs car si les expressions de leurs visages étaient neutres, leurs yeux les trahissaient avec une puissance incroyable. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix en se tournant vers elles comme alliées.

- J'ai traqué ces hommes, je les ai chassés comme les bêtes qu'ils étaient et je les ai tranchés, mais ce n'était pas encore assez à mon goût ! Avoua Gin qui serrait les poingts, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. De taille, j'étais à peine plus grand que Rangiku, j'avais l'apparence d'un enfant humain de huit ans, mais j'avais déjà les mains pleines de sang !

Il se souvenait aussi de la satisfaction lorsque sa lame avait tranché la chair du lieutenant de la cinquième Division, une bonne centaine d'années avant, il avait perdu toute innocence en choisissant la voie de la vengeance, il avait choisi la facilité sans chercher à passer par la justice à laquelle il ne croyait plus. Qui aurait cru aux paroles d'un petit garçon aux pieds nus ? Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette justice ! Les Shinigamis étaient solidaires les uns des autres ...

- J'ai laissé mes ténèbres m'englober jusqu'à m'étouffer, j'étais près à aller si loin dans ma vendetta. Avoua Gin. J'étais près à tout, sauf que ... Jamais ... Jamais Rangiku n'aurait dû mourir ! J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle survive à cette guerre ! J'ai même tenté de l'écarter de la voie des Shinigamis, mais en vain ...

Il se souvenait du choc qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans son uniforme ...

Choqué, en colère, attristé, révolté et ... Heureux ! Si heureux de pouvoir la retrouver car elle était sa lumière, sa petite flamme qui le guidait dans ce flot d'ombre. Sauf que le sang tâchait tellement ses mains qu'il fit semblant de ne pas la reconnaître : il n'avait pas envie de la souiller plus encore ...

* * *

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Avait un jour demandé la jeune fille.

Elle venait juste d'entrer au sein de la Dixième Division, destinée à devenir quelqu'un de bien placé. C'était tout à fait normal, elle était quelqu'un de très doué, même si elle n'égalait pas le potentiel de Gin. Le jeune homme lui avait glissé un de ses regards interrogatifs ...

Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

- Pardon ? Siffla t il avec un amusement fein. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez !

- Je t'ai reconnu ! Répliqua t elle froidement. Gin, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu m'as oubliée ! Comment aurais tu pu m'oublier ?

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais la jeune femme soupira bruyamment, reprenant rapidement la parole :

- Moi et ma magnifique poitrine ! Et ma splendide chevelure de feu ! Sans oublier ma personnalité fort intéressante et puis que diable ! C'est impossible que ce soit le cas !

- Ecoutez, je ne vous connais pas et ...

La jeune fille lui avait sauté dessus, l'enlaçant dans ses bras et les faisant tomber tous les deux, elle ne le lâcha pas pour autant et même lorsqu'il tenta de la repousser, elle s'accrocha à lui avec une telle force qu'il abandonna rapidement, trouvant un certain plaisir à l'avoir si proche de lui ...

Il eut conscience que son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il finit par resserrer ses bras autour d'elle, respirant avec plaisir sa chevelure de feu. Il se sentait bien et serait resté éternellement dans cette position, si seulement il n'avait pas senti sur eux un regard qui le força à la détacher de lui. Elle accepta de le relâcher et ils se relevèrent sans rien dire, mais ils avaient dépassé ce stade à un moment, dans leur enfance ...

Levant son regard, il vit Aizen non loin de là, son visage n'exprimait rien du tout ce qui prouvait qu'il l'avait troublé par son comportement "aimable" avec cette femme. L'argenté prit un certain plaisir à lui sourire de façon mauvaise. Il savait comment faire pour dissimuler ses véritables rapports avec la jeune femme : il sufisait de faire croire à une rencontre fortuite et faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de faire savoir qu'ils se connaissaient avant ...

* * *

Elles étaient toujours silencieuses et malgré la réticence qu'elles pouvaient encore éprouver à devenir ses alliées, une larme menaçait de glisser sur leurs joues et celle que portait Tatsuki au coin des yeux finit par tomber. Il semblait également qu'elles avaient compris la nature de la relation le liant actuellement à Aizen, sans doute ses bleux sur tout le corps qu'Orihime passa quelques instants à soigner ainsi que d'autres blessures qu'il ne leur montra pas ...Qu'il ne leur montrerait jamais !

- Je m'occuperai de pourrir la vie de Nnoitra ! Annonça Tatsuki. Je sais comment faire !

- Et moi de Szayel ! Sourit Orihime.

- Alors le Seigneur sera à moi !

Il les aiderait bien sûr, il savait plus de chose qu'elles sur ces êtres qu'ils s'apprêtaient à affronter et toute aide serait la bienvenue. Ils étaient trois contre leurs ennemis et ne devaient pas oublier qu'ils devaient rester unis pour parvenir à leurs fins ... Il ne serait sans doute pas dur de trouver un moment de la journée où ils pourraient se retrouver et même tirer profit des réunions de l'espada : Orihime serait obligée d'y assister au même titre que Gin, mais ils trouveraient un moyen de transmettre à Tatsuki les infos dont ils disposaient ...

En les laissant à leur machination, Gin se sentait rassénéré, c'était comme revivre après ces jours de captivité de de maltraitance de la part d'Aizen. Il eut l'impression de respirer pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. Il se dit que son plan de foutre le bordel chez les Arrancars était totalement stupide, mais qu'importe ?

Au bout d'un moment, il s'assit sous un arbre et s'y colla, décidant d'y faire une petite sieste. Avant cela il réalisa que son esprit n'avait pas choisi un arbre au hasard, c'était celui où lui et Rangiku se retrouvaient de temps en temps pour échanger quelques mots, qu'ils soient emplis de reproches ou amoureux et échanger quelques baisers fugaces ...

Combien de fois l'avait elle engueulé sous cet arbre pour son manque de sociabilité ou par ce qu'il n'avait pas assez d'ami à son goût, et lui combien de fois lui avait il répliqué avec quelques mots qui l'avait faite rougir. Réussir à la faire taire grace à ses baisers insistants avait toujours été un plaisir pour l'argenté.

- Approuves tu ce que je fais maintenant ? Murmura t il, la tête contre le tronc. Je me doute que ce que j'ai fait avant ne t'a pas plu, mais maintenant ? Je te connais trop bien tu sais? Fit il avec un pauvre sourire. Tu n'as jamais apprécié me voir emprunter un chemin tâché de sang, mais cette fois je n'ai plus le choix, ils paieront pour les souffrances causées, IL paiera pour ses actes je t'en fais la promesse...Rangiku.

Ses yeux à demi fermés, il essaya d'imaginer sa réponse ...

- Je te promet de me racheter ...

Oui, il trouverait un moyen de se racheter pour ne pas avoir pu la sauver elle ! Il se promit de réussir son évasion ! Il le devait, mais surtout, il devait arrêter Aizen et lui retirer tout son pouvoir !

* * *

"C'est décevant de constater que votre compère n'a pas apporté la moindre information !" Avait déclaré Aizen d'un air ennuyé. "Il m'en faut pourtant, je dois à tout prix mettre la main sur ce jeune Shinigami !"

Pourquoi donc ? Ce n'était pas le plus important car, après tout, les désirs du maître étaient des ordres ! Cette mission semblait aussi promettre quelques récompenses bien méritées que l'Arrancar ne pouvait qu'apprécier : qui n'aimerait pas pouvoir obtenir une promotion au sein même de l'Espada ?

C'était cependant plus dur que prévu ou bien c'était lui qui n'était pas très doué ! Il n'avait pas tardé à se perdre, et sur terre qui plus est. C'est en tentant d'arrêter des passants qu'il comprit où il était car malgré ses efforts à les interroger sur Hitsugaya personne ne lui répondait, ne semblant pas même le remarquer. Dire qu'il avait perdu de précieuses minutes à tenter de décrire le garçon qu'il recherchait alors qu'il n'était pas au bon endroit !

Qu'à cela ne tienne, tant qu'il arriverait à ses fins, qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait d'autant qu'Aizen n'avait besoin que de résultat. Ce petit contre-temps ne mettait pas en danger sa future réussite, et de ce fait, sa nomination.

Dans le Hueco Mundo, il passa son temps à chercher des indices concernant les Shinigamis en fuite, à traquer la moindre trace suspecte et révélatrice. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, les minutes en heures, les heures en jours jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose de concret. De la fumée dans le ciel et c'était connu, les Hollow se passaient de feu dans leur propre monde ! Il verrait si cela serait concluant ou non.


	13. Chapitre 11 : Des informations utile

L'arrancar Kojiro n'avait pas de nom, juste un prénom dont il se contentait parfaitement. Les choses futiles n'avaient pas d'importance pour lui, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il avait une apparence négligée, ses cheveux noirs attachés de façon vulgaire en une longue tresse dans le dos, ses yeux noirs dissimulés derrière des lunettes qu'il remettait à leurs places toutes les cinq secondes.

C'était un homme d'apparence quelconque, insignifiant, mais sa puissance était véritable et beaucoup avait appris à le craindre malgré son manque de musculature. Il dissimulait son potentiel derrière son physique ingrat et y parvenait à merveille. Maintenant, il espérait pouvoir vite monter en grade et cela semblait être le cas ...

A quelques centaines de mètres du camp des Shinigamis, il se dit qu'il n'avait cas trouvé le petit Capitaine, chose qui ne paraissait pas bien dur vue la facilité qu'il avait eu à les retrouver, sa place au sein de l'Espada lui semblait d'ors et déjà acquise ...

Il marcha sur quelque chose de dur, quelque chose qui fit "clic" ... Et qui explosa !

Kojiro ne pouvait déjà plus réfléchir car son cerveau avait été réduit en bouillie par une des mines qu'avait placé Kurotsuchi Mayuri. La place qu'il rêvait d'obtenir au sein de l'Espada venait de lui péter à la gueule !

* * *

Il se passait des choses étrange à Soul Society, c'était du moins l'impression de Szayel qui avait l'impression de devenir fou, bien sûr il ne prenait pas en considération le fait qu'il l'était depuis longtemps, mais tout de même : des rats de laboratoire avaient tendance à s'échapper avec un peu trop de facilité ... Cela n'aurait posé aucun problème si seulement ces "rats" étaient de petite bêbêtes faciles à amadouer par un morceau de fromage, mais on connait tous la passion de Szayel pour les expériences immorales !

Ajouter donc à cela les petits rongeurs étranges qui se baladaient et parasitaient ses expériences ! D'où venaient donc ces créatures qui détruisaient ses papiers et réduisaient à néant certaines de ses expériences ? En tout cas, il devait trouver un moyen de résoudre ce problème ! Les différentes attaques de ses petits parasites poilus firent prendre conscience à l'Octavo qu'il avait une peur bleue de ces "choses" ! Il n'était pas dupe : ces créatures voulaient sa peau !

C'est avec amusement et désolation qu'Orihime passa à coté du laboratoire, dissimulant dans son panier une cage à souris et s'excusant intérieurement pour l'homme, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de faire des farces, mais devait avouer que c'était plaisant de mettre ses ennemis d'en l'embarras. Elle jeta un regard vers le panier, se demandant si Loly et Melony hurleraient tout comme Szayel et monterait sur une chaise en furie et ordonnant qu'on extermine ces créatures "hideuses" ...

S'imaginant la scène, elle se dit que la prochaine fois, c'était chez elles qu'elle lâcherait quelque chose, mais pas de mignonnes petites souris ... Plutôt de monstrueux crapauds, ce serait une grande satisfaction de voir le dégoût sur leurs visages de pestes !

Et dire que tout cela ne faisait que commencer, la jeune rousse avait hâte de trouver de nouveaux plans pour nuire à ses "ennemis" tandis que l'Octavo Espada ne se doutait pas que cela risquait de s'empirer avec le temps !

* * *

Nnoitra était bien décidé à se renseigner concernant ce qu'il avait vu avec les deux humaines, sauf que c'était dur de trouver les mots pour questionner ses deux femelles en chaleur qu'étaient Loly et Melony ! Elles finiraient par interpréter la chose de façon erronée et n'hésiteraient pas à aller colporter quelques mensonges ...

Il préférait cependant que des rumeurs lui pèsent sur les épaules plutôts que de rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps et il frappa à la porte de leurs appartements. Dès qu'elle fut ouvertes, il s'engouffra chez elles et alla s'asseoir sur le divan, malgré leurs protestations, lançant un regard glacial aux deux saloperies qui se turent.

- A boire ! Lâcha t il à l'encontre de Tesla qui s'inclina avant de partir préparer la boisson de son maître.

Les deux fraccions d'Aizen s'installèrent devant leur "invité", croisant bras et jambes et lui lançant des regards hostiles.

- Qu'est c'que tu fais là ? Gronda Loly.

- C'est quoi la relation entre Orihime et Arisawa ? Demanda t il de but en blanc.

- Mais qu'est c'que ça peut te faire ? Soupira la ténébreuse avec un haussement d'épaule dédaigneux.

- Contente toi de répondre, bouffonne !

La jeune fille s'offusqua et marmonna quelques mots vulgaires sans le lâcher du regard. Lorsqu'elle se tut, se fut quelques secondes de pur bonheur pour le quinta qui avait beaucoup de mal à supporter leurs voix !

Un sourire marqua le visage de Menoly, un sourire qu'il n'appréciait pas tant que ça en réalité et elle bougea, sa langue passa sur ses lèvres, elle posa sa main sur ses genoux et se pencha vers lui.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ? Souffla t elle sur un ton de conspiratrice.

Elle lança un regard vers son amie dont le regard brilla étrangement.

- Elles sont ensembles ! Tu sais ... Aussi intime que moi et Loly ! C'est pour ça que tu nous demandes, non ? Par ce que notre lien ressemble au leur ?

Il fronça les sourcils et les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, il les trouva indécentes et lâcha un petit grognement.

- Elles aiment sans doute se caresser quand tu as le regard tourné ! Souffla Melony, à moitié affaissée sur son amie dont les mains étaient entreprenantes. Tu sais, quand elles ont les lèvres un peu rougies, c'est qu'elles se sont embrassées avec passion et ...

- Espèce de salope ! S'emporta Nnoitra en se levant et attrapant la table pour la balancer à travers le mur.

Les deux Arrancars sursautèrent et s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre. L'Espada se tourna vers elles, prêt à les frapper, à leur tordre le cou, à les étrangler, les éventrer et les noyer si elles osaient encore une fois dire un truc de malsain concernant Arisawa. Leurs regards emplis de satisfaction lui fit comprendre qu'elles avaient mis le doigt sur ses sentiments vis à vis de la jeune humaine et cela lui rendit un peu de son calme.

- Si jamais vous dites quoi que se soit, je vous promet de vous tuer de façon si horrible et lente qu'à la fin, vous prierez pour ne pas être réincarnées et recroiser mon chemin ! Je vous tuerai en découpant votre visage et tout le reste de votre corps ... Je prendrai un malin plaisir à vous écorcher vives !

Il s'était penché vers elles et souriait de façon sadique.

- Maintenant, retournez donc laver la vaisselle les poufs ! Sourit il cruellement en se relevant.

Il se détourna et grogna en voyant son fraccion attendre avec un plateau de thé. Il l'avait oublié quelques secondes mais savait qu'il n'agrémenterait pas cette rumeur là : Nnoitra Jirugua qui avait le béguin pour une humaine ? On aurait tout vu ! L'Espada eut cependant un certain plaisir à lui renverser le plateau dont les ustensiles allèrent se fracasser au sol.

- Aller, y a du ménage à faire ! Gronda t il avant d'entraîner son fraccion dehors.

Non mais sérieux, qu'est c'qui lui avait pris de venir voir ces deux grognasses ? Elles mentaient comme elles respiraient et le fait qu'elles s'envoient en l'air était sûrement dû au fait que leur maître avait pas assez de temps pour s'occuper d'elles, d'ailleurs, pourquoi il le ferait ? Elles étaient là que pour s'occuper de la baraque ! C'était à ça que servait les nanas ! La relation qui unissait les deux humaines n'avait rien de comparable avec leur tentative de s'amuser parce que trop fustrées ...

Ouvrant la porte coulissante qui le dérangeait, il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se prit un coussin dans le visage. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre qu'il venait de subir une attaque, quelques secondes de plus pour comprendre que c'était Arisawa qui en était à l'origine et quelques encore de plus pour réaliser qu'il était dans sa cellule à elle ! Enfin ... "cellule" était un grand mot car la p'tite était pas mal chouchoutée pour une "prisonnière de guerre" !

Mais qu'est c'qu'il foutait là aussi ? Il avait même pas réalisé qu'il était venu jusqu'ici ! Pourquoi est ce que Tesla ne lui avait rien dit ? Et pourquoi cette idiote l'attaquait elle avec un coussin ?

- Sors de là, sale type ! Hurla t elle à fleur de peau.

Elle semblait particulièrement irritable à cet instant et il ne comprit pas du tout pourquoi elle lui était si hostile, en tout cas, elle semblait bien décidée à ne pas le laisser entrer vu qu'elle tenta de le pousser hors de ses appartements ... En vain : c'était comme si une fourmi tentait de pousser un homme ! Aussi impensable qu'inutile. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la repousser doucement vers l'intérieur des appartements et cela malgré les protestations et les coups inutiles d'Arisawa.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? S'indigna t elle. Un homme n'a pas le droit de s'introduire de la sorte dans la chambre d'une jeune fille !

- Qu'est c'que j'en ai à foutre de vos règles stupides ? Répliqua t il sur un ton glacial. Assis toi plutôt que de gueuler !

- Je suis "chez moi" ici ! Je fais ce que je veux et ... J'ai décidé de sortir !

Comment ça "sortir" ? Il en était tout à fait hors de question ! Lançant un regard à son fraccion, celui ci comprit la volonté de son maître et se plaça devant la jeune fille, l'empêchant de partir. Il fit coulisser la porte et devint un rempart entre elle et la sortie.

- Tu te prends pour qui ? Soupira t elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Tu crois pouvoir me commander de la sorte ?

- Si je devais te commander, je te dirais de t'allonger sur le lit nue !

Non, il venait pas de dire ce qu'il venait de dire ? Et pas à voix haute quand même ? Il semblait que si vu le visage écoeuré de la demoiselle qui esquissa un pas en arrière, se heurtant à Tesla qui la repoussa délicatement loin de la porte.

- Espèce de pervers dégénéré ! Tu voudrais pas aller te noyer dans un lac ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Pourquoi j'obéirais à une humaine prisonnière ? Va donc te noyer toi !

- Par ce que t'as été assigné comme toutou, non ? Tu dois m'obéir ! D'ailleurs, je veux à manger ! Va me préparer quelque chose !

- Tesla ...

- Non, toi ! Le coupa t elle. J'ai pas envie que lui parte, j'veux bien lui parler à lui !

Elle enlaça son bras et le colla sous le regard écarquillé de Nnoitra qui tremblait ... De rage ? Sûrement ! ... Et d'autre chose aussi, un sentiment qui lui donnait envie de frapper son propre serviteur pour l'écarter de la jeune fille ... C'est alors qu'il hurla :

- Tu te tapes déjà la rousse alors calme toi !

Tatsuki observa l'Espada, il lui fallut quelques instants pour être sure d'avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu et quelques de plus pour comprendre. Malgré cette analyse minutieuse, elle dut admettre qu'elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle en déduisait.

- Pardon ? Lâcha t elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu couches pas avec Orihime ? Lâcha le quinta avec surprise.

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?

Ses joues s'étaient enflammées au point qu'elle crut s'être brûlée au premier degré, l'idée même de s'imaginer dans les bras d'Orihime était gênant alors dans le même lit et ... Entrain de faire certaines choses ? C'était impensable !

- Ne prend pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité ! Satyre ! Jamais on a ...

Elle n'arrivait pas même à dire le mot et s'avança vers lui pour le frapper, mais il lui attrapa les poignets, l'empêchant de ce faire.

- De toute façon, qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre de ce que je peux faire ? Répliqua t elle en se débattant. Comment t'as pu en arriver à cette "conclusion" ? T'es vraiment qu'un pervers macho !

- Ca regarde que moi ! Gronda le ténébreux, rouge.

Elle le voyait parfaitement à cette distance : une forte confusion s'était emparée de lui et il semblait mal à l'aise face à se rapprochement entre eux. C'était de plus en plus intriguant : cet Espada possédait une grande personnalité mais semblait perdre ses moyens devant elle, pour quelle raison ?

Tatsuki fronça les sourcils, posant un regard nouveau sur le Quinta. Tout cela devait avoir une explication rationnelle car même s'ils étaient des monstres, ils n'étaient pas dénués d'intelligence, c'était même prouvé que la plupart d'entre eux étaient de sacrés penseurs et que leur plus grand défaut était de travailler pour Aizen et d'être des fous. Pourquoi donc celui ci agissait il comme un gamin amoureux en sa présence ?

- Un gamin amoureux ! Lâcha t elle comme si c'était la logique même.

- Pardon ? Soupira le géant.

- Ho mon dieu, c'est pas possible ! Non, tu peux quand même pas être amoureux de moi !

- Qu'est c'qui te fait croire ça ?

- T'as beau être un homme à femme macho et pervers, là, tu réagis exactement comme un gamin de sept ans qui a son premier béguin !

Tatsuki prit un malin plaisir à voir le visage de Nnoitra se décomposer et le pauvre Arrancar avait envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! S'étrangla t il.

- J'espère bien ! Répondit elle avec froideur. Toi et moi, ça n'arrivera jamais ! T'es un monstre qu'on devrait exterminer !

L'Espada écarquilla les yeux en observant cette jeune fille, surprit de voir la haine que pouvait exprimer ses yeux. C'était incomparable avec tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à ce jour et pourtant, il avait connu un tas de personnes empli de haine. N'était ce pas plutôt un sentiment plus proche de la "rage" ?

Le pauvre Arrancar ne pouvait s'imaginer que la jeune fille se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé à Karakura, n'oubliant pas que cet homme avait contribué à la destruction de la ville, à la mort de toutes ces personnes ... De ses amis ... Et de sa famille ... La jeune fille serra les poings, s'imaginant réussir à fuir et réalisant que finalement, elle n'avait plus nul part où aller !

- Je vous hais ! Hurla t elle. Disparaissez !

Elle ne pardonnerait pas ça ...

Il le comprit sans qu'elle ait besoin de le lui dire ...

* * *

Être désagréable avec son ennemi sans aller trop loin, ne serait ce que pour éviter les désagréments tels que celui qu'il avait dut subir la dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé séduire par sa vengeance, Gin se montrait donc extrémement prudent avec Aizen, lui lançant de fréquentes piques mais moins osées et sans public ...

Il adopta une toute autre forme d'attaque en présence des autres, se montrant chaleureux avec tous, arrêtant fréquemment les Arrancars qu'ils croisaient pour leur demander de leurs nouvelles. Il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à aller plus loin, ainsi, une fois, il s'était pendu au cou de Nnoitra, prétextant voir dans sa mine renfrognée un peu trop de tristesse pour ne pas devoir le réconforter à sa manière. Cela ne plut clairement pas au Seigneur des Mondes, sauf qu'il ne savait pas trop comment en parler avec l'argenté car dans le fondement, il ne faisait strictement rien de mal : il n'embrassait personne, n'avait pas de mains baladeuses et ne tentait pas les autres par un comportement déplacé ...

Tout de même, pourquoi agissait il ainsi avec tout le monde sauf lui ? Sosuke ne rêvait que de quelques instants intimes entre eux et pourtant ... Etait ce donc trop demandé ?

- Monseigneur, on vous demande. Annonça un serviteur en s'inclinant.

Cela ne passa pas spécialement inaperçu, bien que les réunions d'Espada ressemblait plus à un moment de détente entre vainqueurs qui savouraient cela : Loly et Menoly jouaient à un jeu un peu plus loin, Nnoitra buvait comme un trou avec Szayel et Tesla s'assurait que leurs verres furent toujours pleins. Orihime était installée dans un coin, tâchant de se faire oublier, quant à Gin, il abordait le même comportement de discrétion, devenant l'ombre même d'Aizen.

Tous se tournèrent vers le serviteur, intéressé, certes, mais personne n'osa poser la moindre question, observant leurs maîtres qui se levait et qui prit la direction de la porte, le serviteur sur ses talons. L'argenté ne prit pas le risque de le suivre, semblant comprendre qu'il n'irait pas bien loin de toute façon.

Le chemin ne fut pas très long, il ne tarda pas à arriver dans le laboratoire secret et indépendant des recherches de Szayel. Il n'en avait parler qu'à de rares personnes, l'Octavo faisait cependant parti des privilégiés, car celui ci était dirigé par un Shinigami et mieux valait que la chose ne se sache pas.

- Alors, tu m'as fait demandé, Akon ? Demanda Aizen en s'avançant vers la table électronique.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à cette dernière lui donna une idée de ce qui l'attendait, le débriefing. Le scientifique se tourna vers le brun, une clope à la bouche, les sourcils froncés.

- Les dispositifs espions placés sur Kojiro n'émettent plus. Avoua t il. Il est mort.

Sosuke serra le poing, enrageant intérieurement de constater que les hommes qu'il envoyait jusqu'à ses ennemis ne parvenaient pas à effectuer ce pour quoi ils avaient été crées. N'y avait il donc personne qui puisse le servir de façon acceptable en ces lieux ?

- Morita ! Appela t il.

- Je suis là maître. Avoua la créature dont la voix s'élevait d'une ombre.

Il en sortit, prouvant à quel point il était doué pour la furtivité. Cela n'étonna pas le Maître des Mondes, bien sûr, qui lui avait demandé de surveiller le scientifique, n'ayant pas totalement confiance en lui : il était lui aussi un otage au même titre qu'Arisawa et, en échange de certaines "protections", il travaillait pour Sosuke ...

- Arriverais tu là où tes compères ont échoué ? Demanda le brun sur un ton glacial.

- Assurément, maître ! Je ne vous décevrai pas !

- J'espère bien ! A force d'enchaîner les Arrancars, je commence à douter de leurs capacités ... J'envisage même de me servir de Lui pour effectuer cette mission !

- Maître, vous n'êtes pas assuré de la fidélité de "cette personne" !

- Je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement, mais tu n'as qu'à réussir et la question ne se posera plus ! Akon, donne lui les dernières coordonnés de Kojiro !

Le scientifique obtempéra, donnant même les instructions exactes pour rejoindre le lieu tandis que Sosuke sortait de la pièce. Il savait qu'Akon ferait tout pour servir au mieux son nouveau "maître", il n'avait plus aucune raison de briser leur accord.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, une espéce de furie lui sauta dessus, une étrange personne à la chevelure afro et ... Rose ? Haussant les sourcils, le brun fut plus attentif à la personne qui s'était accrochée à son cou tout en hurlant "au meurtre" et qui n'était autre que Szayel Apporro Grantz !

- Seigneur Aizen, je viens d'échapper à une tentative honteuse et déloyale de meurtre ! Hurlait il comme une furie.

- Ha oui ? Soupira le Roi qui considérait ne pas avoir de temps à perdre avec des stupidités pareilles.

- Oui, il y avait des centaines de Rats qui m'attendaient sournoisement dans mon laboratoire !

- Mais pourquoi cette étrange ... Coupe ?

- Ils ont fait sauter le laboratoire !

- Les rats ? Demanda Sosuke en haussant les sourcils.

- Non ! Les conspirateurs ! Le laboratoire était piégé !

Le Seigneur des Arrancars comprit que le pauvre Octavo était à bout de nerf, il avait dut être effrayé par un rongeur et avait mélangé par "inadvertance" deux produits explosifs par "peur". L'attrapant par l'épaule, il soupira en essayant de trouver les mots qui calmeraient la furie.

- Personne ne veut te tuer : aucun prisonnier n'a accès à tes quartiers et donc au laboratoire. Assura t il. Ce sont sans doute des Arrancars qui te font des farces de mauvais goûts qui veulent se faire remarquer et intégrer l'Espada. Nous les chercherons et nous les punirons.

Cela calma légèrement l'Arrancar.

- Demande à Orihime de t'aider à te débarasser de ses êtres indésirables.

- Des Aspirants Arrancars avec des idées pareilles, il faudrait les ébouillanter et les écarteler avant de les brûler vif pour qu'ils retiennent la leçon ! Meugla l'Espada en s'en allant. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout.

Sosuke admit qu'il était du même avis : cette coupe afro ne mettait pas du tout en valeur l'Octavo !


	14. Chapitre 12 : Une Folie Dangereuse

Hanatarou préparait à manger avec l'aide d'Isane, c'était l'une des seules choses qu'il sache faire sans provoquer de grave catastrophe et sans que personne ne proteste : la chasse lui était interdite, tout le monde le considérant comme un trop frêle jeune homme inapte au combat, les différentes recherches aussi, les attaques par des Hollow et des Arrancars n'étant pas impossible. Il ne pouvait donc que fabriquer des objets utiles à leur survie, qui avaient tendance à ne pas être aussi résistants que ce qu'on aurait voulu, et faire à manger, ce pour quoi il était fort doué. Assigné aux cuisines, ce qui était un bien grand mot pour désigner un réduit où trônait un feu servant à la cuisson de la nourriture, à l'unanimité des voix,il n'avait pu que se plier aux ordres !

Alors qu'il préparait un ragoût avec une viande venue de quelque part dans l'hémisphère nord de la Terre, il repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé et à tout ce qu'il découvrait autour de lui ...

Kenpachi, par exemple, il l'avait toujours imaginé en brute épaisse ne se souciant pas des faibles. En réalité, Hanatarou s'était attendu à ce qu'il les quitte, au lieu de ça, il restait avec eux et veillait sur le groupe sans distinction, il se serait sans doute bien amusé pourtant dans le Hueco Mundo ...

Kyoraku Shunsui, quant à lui, était décevant : sa rancune était grande envers les Arrancars alors que le petit Shinigami l'avait imaginé comme étant l'un des plus grands hommes de la Soul Society. Il n'était pas le seul, Kensei Muguruma aussi leurs en voulait beaucoup.

D'autres ne l'étonnait pas : Byakuya Kuchiki restait la plupart du temps dans ses appartements, Renji avait tendance à se mettre en colère contre Grimmjow, Hisagi était serviable et Izuru, qu'Hanatarou ne connaissait pas personnellement, était toujours près lui aussi à aider ...

Quant à Hitsugaya, ses fréquentes crises de folie avaient tendance à mettre mal à l'aise le médecin qui ne savait plus trop comment réagir : le jeune homme avait tendance à prendre de multiples personnalités qui ne se ressemblaient en rien, par exemple, il parlait comme un enfant, chantonnait, rigolait, mais déployait son pouvoir au point que les murs s'étaient transformés en glace, l'air ambiant était devenu glacial et on avait du l'écarter plus loin dans les grottes pour éviter que tout le monde ne tombe en hypothermie ... Mis à part les Capitaines, personne ne pouvait rester auprès de lui sans subir quelques dégâts sans doute irréversible ... C'était effrayant de voir que le jeune homme avait pu changer à ce point ...

* * *

Hitsugaya Toshiro avait changé et cela était sans aucun doute irréversible, beaucoup le considérait déjà comme perdu et lui même aurait pensé de même s'il s'était vu à cet instant précis. Il était entrain de ranger avec un soin minutieux chaque chambre dans lesquelles il passait, chantonnant joyeusement ...

Sauf que dans son esprit, il n'était plus le Capitaine de la Onzième Division, le petit génie qui avait prouvé être plus doué que la plupart de ses aînés n'était plus "là", à la place, il y avait une toute autre personnalité, une plus délicate et attentionnée ... Une copie parfaite d'Hinamori Momo, la Vice-Capitaine disparue.

- Voilà, le lit est fait ! Lâcha le jeune garçon sur le ton qu'aurait abordé la jeune fille.

D'ailleurs, à cet instant, le Capitaine ne s'imaginait pas simplement être son amie disparue, c'était bien plus que cela, c'était comme une fusion entre lui et les souvenirs de cette personne qui faisait qu'il n'était pas une vulgaire "copie", chacun de ses gestes étaient semblables à ceux qu'auraient fait Momo, ses mimiques aussi ...

- Il ne me reste qu'à faire le lit chez le Capitaine Kyoraku ! Annonça t elle.

Car dans l'esprit de Toshiro, il n'existait plus, il n'était plus lui mais bel et bien la jeune fille. De toute manière, même dans l'esprit du Capitaine, "Toshiro Hitsugaya" n'existait plus, il était mort à l'instant même où son amie avait rendu l'âme, son esprit dérangé n'acceptant plus cette idée.

Sortant de la pièce, il chantonna tout en attrapant de nouveaux draps, se préparant à aller s'occuper de la dernière chambre à faire, se sentant fatigué par tous ces efforts. Personne ne fit réellement attention à lui ... Elle ... Et elle put entrer dans la chambre sans aucune protestation. Toshiro ... Momo, se mit dès lors à ranger tout cela, soupirant en constatant que ni Muguruma, ni Kyoraku n'étaient du genre soigneux et ordonnés ! Elle mit près d'une heure pour nettoyer de fond en comble leur pièce principale et elle fut heureuse de voir le résultat final.

S'époustant les mains, elle jeta un regard vers la pièce fermée à clef et s'interrogea sur ce qu'elle devait faire : elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, mais ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y faisait. La clef était cependant là, sur le lit de Kyoraku, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour s'occuper de cette pièce là aussi ? Il ... Elle se décida et attrapa la clef pour aller jusqu'à la porte.

Le prisonnier était allongé sur le lit comme s'il dormait, mais cela ne trompa pas Momo qui sourit, attendrie par l'homme. C'était peut être un Arrancar, mais il ne paraissait pas méchant, elle était sûre qu'il avait été manipulé comme tous les autres !

- Bonjour ! Lâcha t elle sur un ton enjoué. Je suis Hinamori Momo, si vous permettez, je vais faire le ménage !

Haussant les sourcils, l'Arrancar se releva, il fut surpris de voir le jeune Capitaine Hitsugaya dont la voix lui avait paru fort aigu et que dire de ce regard ? Où était donc passé le valeureux petit génie qui avait combattu la terciera espada avec tant de détermination alors que la bataille était loin d'être gagnée? Remplacé, semblait il, par une créature plus faible et en même temps plus ... Comment dire ? Délicate ... Gentille ?

- Vous pourriez descendre du lit, je vais juste le refaire, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

- Heu, oui ... Tout de suite.

Le Primera Espada s'exécuta, observant avec attention cette personne qui se mit en action, retirant les anciens draps pour les remplacer tout en chantonnant et parlant de choses et d'autres, la plupart de ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens pour Starrk ... En réalité, si lui même avait été plus attentif à ses paroles, il se serait rendu compte que ce qu'il disait n'avait pas la moindre logique ! Elle parlait d'un sujet et la seconde suivante d'autre chose ... Tout cela en faisant son ménage et ne semblant pas prêter la moindre attention à l'Arrancar ...

Qui vit là une incroyable opportunité de s'enfuir car la porte était grande ouverte et cela ne semblait pas interpeller le petit Capitaine, trop occupé à dire des choses incohérentes !

- Ce soir, je dormirai avec vous pour être sûre que j'ai bien tout mis, ça sera mieux ! Disait il d'une voie féminine trop prononcée pour que cela ne parut pas étrange. Et puis, j'aime les Onigari, c'est très bon. Vous savez, je trouve le climat glacial ici, peut être qu'on devrait mettre du charbon, non ?

La porte était grande ouverte et il n'y avait personne quant à cette personne, elle n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Pourquoi se posait il la question ? Il n'y avait plus à hésiter et il ne tarda pas à aller vers la sortie. L'enfant ne semblait cependant pas lui porter une si grande attention que ça et Starrk entrevit l'instant où il serait de nouveau libre.

Toshiro vit bien l'Arrancar sortir, mais se dit qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais et il décida de tester le lit et les draps du prisonnier, s'y installant confortablement.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Mayuri pouvait être fier, c'était de voir à quel point ses mines étaient efficaces : il ne restait plus qu'un tas de chair calciné de l'Arrancar qui s'était aventuré dans leur zone et il avait bien fallu quelques longues minutes au scientifique pour s'assurer du fait que c'était bien un Arrancar et pas un de ces vulgaires Hollows. Il aurait donc quelque chose sur quoi travailler, vu qu'on lui refusait le droit de s'intéresser au Quincy ou aux Arrancarx prisonniers, il devrait juste perdre beaucoup de temps à ramasser à la petite cuillère les restes.

- Un être humanoïde, d'origine Arrancar. Annonça t il aux autres Capitaines rameutés par l'explosion. Encore un envoyé ici pour nous tuer ou simplement pour nous trouver ! Ha, finalement, que mes mines tuent d'un coup est déplorable : je me serai fait un plaisir de le faire parler ! Tout en débitant ses insanités, les yeux de Mayuri Kurotsuchi brillaient d'un éclat malsain... N'y avait il donc pas de limites à son sadisme qu'il expliquait à qui voulait l'entendre comme nécessaire au besoin de l'évolution de la science?

Cela lui aurait fait passer le temps de torturer une créature, quoi que s'il avait survécu, il serait devenu une "espèce en voie de disparition" pour les autres habitants des cavernes ! Ha, mais qu'avaient ils donc à vouloir protéger leurs prisonniers de lui ? Ils apprendraient tellement de choses en ayant l'opportunité de les examiner plus en profondeur !

- Je vais élaborer un système tuant l'ennemi sans trop l'abîmer ! Décida t il avec un soupir. Enfin, voici donc la preuve que mes systèmes assurent notre sécurité, nous pouvons dormir sur nos deux oreilles !

Les personnes présentes, des Capitaines pour la plupart, repartirent rendrent compte aux autres à l'intérieur tandis que Mayuri reprenait sa quête de morceaux à utiliser. Le premier Arrancar abattu avait été en meilleur état, il aurait pu s'en contenter mais ne pouvait se passer de la moindre opportunité d'étudier plusieurs sujets différents. Ces êtres avaient tellement à lui apprendre!

Cela prit du temps de tout ramasser, d'ailleurs cela l'agaça fortement et il gronda sur Nemu qui mettait beaucoup de temps avant de décider de la laisser faire, faisant une petite pause. Quelque chose attira son attention, un simple bruit, quelqu'un qui marchait plus loin avec une grande précaution, comme si cette "personne" savait que le lieu était miné et c'est pourquoi il s'y rendit d'un shunpo.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement en voyant Starrk Coyote , le Primera Espada, entrain de s'évader ... Enfin ... "Faisant une tentative d'évasion" serait plus juste ! Il courait, mais cela ne serait assurément pas suffisant pour qu'il lui échapper et c'est d'un shunpo supplémentaire qu'il le rejoignit, faisant sursauter l'être qui recula de quelques pas.

- Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vrai cobaye Arrancar et vivant de surcroît ! Avoua le Capitaine scientifique en dégainant son arme. Je te remercie de me donner cette opportunité !


	15. Chapitre 13 : Aller Au Dela

Shunsui était furieux ! Apprendre qu'un autre Arrancar avait été envoyé le mettait dans tous ses états et il éprouva une certaine crainte, c'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à rejoindre ses appartement, décidé à rendre une petite visite à ce très cher "Starrk", pour passer ses nerfs sur lui, bien sûr, mais ils furent mit à rude épreuve lorsqu'il constata que la porte de la prison de l'Espada était grande ouverte et que le seul locataire n'était autre qu'Hitsugaya Toshiro qui dormait d'un sommeil profond !

D'abord stupéfié, il resta immobile quelques instant avant que la fureur ne l'envahisse totalement, et c'est sans attendre qu'il se précipita dehors, conscient qu'il fallait rapidement le retrouver. Il était hors de question que le fuyard lui échappe !

Le Capitaine ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver les traces de Starrk et ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour le voir en mauvaise posture, reculant devant Mayuri qui souriait de façon sadique. Les approchant d'un Shunpo, il attrapa SON prisonnier par derrière, l'attirant vers lui en lançant un regard glacial au scienfitique.

- Kurotsuchi Mayuri, Starrk Coyotte est MON prisonnier et s'il vous reprend l'envie de le prendre comme "cobaye", je vous annonce que Nemu pleurera la perte de son père ! Lâcha t il sur un ton meurtrier. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'elle sera la seule susceptible de la pleurer !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Mayuri abandonne sa proie et grimaçant de mécontentement, il se rabattit donc sur le cadavre de l'arrancar inconnu. Starrk tenta de se soustraire à la poigne de Kyoraku , mais n'y parvint pas et il fut très rapidement ramené dans la grotte principale. Ils croisèrent brièvement le chemin de Renji et Grimmjow, encore entrain de se prendre le choux et ne s'interrompant que parce que le sexta avait protesté à l'encontre de Shunsui en voyant son ami se faire malmené de cette manière . Le Vice-Capitaine l'écarta, semblant troublé par l'aura meurtrière qu'abordait le Capitaine qui ne s'en formalisa pas.

De retour dans la "chambre" de Starrk, il découvrit que Toshiro était toujours là, se réveillant de ce qui semblait être un drôle de rêve, il se frottait les yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Malgré l'état du jeune Capitaine, il décida de laisser libre cour à sa fureur et il envoya l'arrancar dans la pièce sans le moindre ménagement avant de s'approcher du plus jeune, l'agrippant par le bras.

- Désolé Capitaine Histugaya, j'ai des choses à régler avec notre "ami" ! Gronda t il en l'entraînant vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

Shunsui ne fut pas brusque dans ses mouvements, il mit le garçon dehors et claqua la porte de la chambre avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'Arrancar qui était resté à terre, l'observant avec attention, se méfiant de ce qu'il semblait capable de faire et à forte raison : le shinigami était furieux au point de cracher à ses pieds.

- Ca, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase ! Hurla t il. Cet arrancar qui à explosé et cette minable tentative de fuite ? Tu as vraiment envie de m'énerver ?

Starrk continuait de le dévisager, cette fois d'un regard indéchiffrable. Le Capitaine s'approcha pour s'accroupir auprès de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu auras beau essayer de cacher tes émotions derrière un masque d'indifférence, je sais que tu crèves de trouille ! Tu crains ce qui pourrait arriver et ta tentative de fuite m'en a convaincu !

Le primera le poussa doucement pour se relever tant bien que mal, atteignant la couche et s'y installant. Il voulait sans doute simuler une nouvelle sieste, c'était un des seuls moyens qu'il avait trouvé pour faire partir plus rapidement Shunsui, sauf que ce dernier décida que cette fois, il ne le laisserait pas faire ! Il se saisit de son poignet, exerçant une prise de fer sur son bras ce qui le força à rester assis et le Shinigami campa sur ses jambes, au dessus de lui d'un air supérieur.

Ayant conscience que sa propre respiration était saccadée, bruyante, il savait également qu'il était à la limite de craquer mais qu'il irait bien plus loin que les fois précédentes. Lui faire du mal ne serait pas suffisant, le faire saigner et lui infliger des blessures physiques, cette fois ...

- Te souviens tu de la promesse que je t'ai fait, il y a quelques temps déjà ? Demanda t il sur un ton menaçant.

Starrk ne répondit pas, il avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir le regard que posait sur lui son adversaire et il ne supporta plus cet étrange regard, cette lueur qu'il voyait au fond de ses yeux, une conviction malsaine. Il se détourna, en vain car Shunsui l'attrapa par le cou, serrant lentement sa prise comme lui intimant de répondre et c'est ce qu'il fit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif. Cela sembla satisfaire son géolier.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de cette "promesse" faite par son maître de torture, la promesse de le souiller irrémédiablement, de le prendre de corps et d'esprit afin de ne laisser qu'une coquille vide après son passage. Cette simple scène, l'Arrancar l'avait revécu dans ses pires cauchemars depuis qu'elle lui avait été faite !

Le Shinigami lui saisit le menton, lui relevant le visage pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Honnêtement, à la base, cela ne devait être qu'une menace en l'air ! Avoua le ténébreux. Je voulais te faire peur et te faire vivre dans la terreur constante de ma venue, mais les évènements d'aujourd'hui m'ont fait changer d'avis ...

Un frémissement parcourut Starrk ...

- Cette "menace" s'est transformée en épée de Damoclès et elle vient de te tomber sur la tête en cet instant même. Continua t il avant qu'un rictus abominable ne s'affiche aux coins de ses lèvres. Je mentirai si je te disais que l'acte que je m'apprête à commettre ne ... M'excitait pas au plus haut point ...

Stark comprit ce qui l'attendait et ce que voulait dire cette lueur dans ses yeux ! C'est instinctivement que Starrk se mit à se débattre en criant, mais il n'en eut pas réellement le temps ni la possibilité : le mécanisme qui l'empêchait d'user de ses capacités lui envoya une décharge électrique, semblant détecter un "problème", elle fut suffisante pour l'assommer brièvement, lui engourdissant les membres.

La décharge s'était propagée dans tout son corps, touchant également Shunsui qui fut surpris, il se remit cependant rapidement de cet état et jeta un regard à l'Arrancar qui était retombé sur le lit et qui semblait désormais complètement à sa portée, il n'en fallut pas plus à Shunsui pour se décider et il glissa ses mains sur son étrange uniforme blanc, trouvant les ouvertures pour dévoiler son torse et l'appareil électrique qui l'entravait en grande partie fut dévoilé. Il semblait grésiller, c'était comme si le fait qu'il se défende lui était "interdit".

Il était maigre, mais cela ne lui enlevait aucun charme et le Shinigami voulut en découvrir plus, c'est pourquoi il l'attrapa pour lui retirer le vêtement qui couvrait son corps , se faisant très délicat. Il avait l'impression de manipuler un corps totalement désarticulé, son état de semi conscience était bénéfique pour Shunsui qui en profitait sans le moindre scrupule. C'était comme si sa morale qui régissait auparavant ses actes avait disparue sans laisser de trace.

Ses mains glissèrent sur sa chair, la veste tomba au sol et le Capitaine se mit à explorer avec plus d'avidité chaque parcelle du corps de son prisonnier, continuant de dévoiler son corps jusqu'à l'instant où il vit le chiffre qu'il portait toujours à la main. Ce "1" gothique qui trônait, dévoilant sa situation de Primera Espada. Cela donna une étrange impression à Shunsui : il n'aimait pas cette marque, c'était pour lui quelque chose qui le faisait enrager car Starrk n'était plus le "Primera Espada", ce tatouage était comme un signe d'appartenance à Aizen Sosuke mais il était "son prisonnier" ! Il était tout à lui et à cet instant plus que jamais, alors voir cette marque ... Ne lui plaisait pas du tout !

Shunsui lui attrapa la main, la resserrant durement et posa son regard sur Starrk qui l'observait le souffle court, il ne semblait toujours pas capable de se mouvoir et donc de se défendre, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Ce n'était sûrement pas le Shinigami qui s'en plaindrait ! Se penchant vers lui, il souffla contre ses lèvres, un sourire inquiétant marquant son visage. Utilisant un sort de feu, il brûla la marque qu'il tenait, faisant gémir de douleur son prisonnier et cette souffrance visible donna envie au ténébreux de prendre plus soin de lui, mais il voulut s'assurer que le chiffre avait disparu et qu'à la place ne reste plus qu'une cicatrice.

Constatant que ce fut le cas, le Shinigami reprit l'exploration de ce corps qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir posséder totalement et tandis que sa main s'activait à frôler les muscles, l'autre approchait la main blessée et il déposa un délicat baiser sur la cicatrice. Pourquoi posait il ses lèvres à cet endroit en particulier ? Lui même ne le savait pas, mais cela lui plaisait et il ne put s'empêcher de continuer, posant ses lèvres sur son torse, s'attaquant directement à ses boutons de chair, ses mains allant s'occuper de l'ouverture de son pantalon.

Etrangement, dès qu'il frôla le sexe de son prisonnier, celui ci trouva la force de réagir et tenta vainement de le repousser, ses mains se posant contre son torse, mais la pression qu'il exerçait pourtant avec un grand effort ne lui permit guère de repousser Shunsui. Il attira cependant son attention et le Capitaine remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, voyant sa bouche remuer sans entendre de son, il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Arrête toi là. Murmurait t il faiblement.

Mais cela, plutôt que de le stopper, lui donna envie de plus et il se releva pour avoir plus de libertés de mouvement et lui retirer son bas, le dénudant totalement. C'était tout de même étonnant de voir jusqu'où l'on pouvait aller au nom de la "vengeance", mais était ce réellement cela ? N'avait il pas avoué lui même qu'il prendrait plaisir dans cet acte ? Il se laissa quelques instants pour observer Starrk qui en profita pour se remettre des attaques électrifiées de l'insecte robotique accroché à son torse.

L'Arrancar se releva tant bien que mal et tenta de se soustraire, Shunsui l'attrapa avant qu'il ne puisse descendre du lit, se serrant contre son dos, sa main coula sur sa cuisse avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à arriver à son membre qu'il caressa alors que ses dents mordillaient le lobe d'oreille de Starrk. Malgré quelques maigres protestations, il ne s'arrêta pas et le pencha vers l'avant, éprouvant une certaine hâte à le préparer. Ses doigts glissèrent sur l'endroit alors convoité avant de si introduire.

Il se trouva délicat, même s'il voulait que cet acte soit traumatisant et bien qu'il sut être très doux et attentionné, il ne changea en rien ses actes et mouvements, n'y allant pas avec précipitation, se montrant aussi délicat ... En oubliant que la vengeance l'animait au tout début ... Il éprouvait également une certaine satisfaction à le voir frémir sous les traitements qu'il lui infligeait, surtout lorsque cela ne semblait pas être du dégoût, mais bien du plaisir que le primera tentait en vain de lui cacher.

Shunsui finit par ne plus être capable d'attendre plus longtemps, sa virilité devenue trop douloureuse pour lui, il retourna l'Arrancar. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point un être aussi puissant donne soudainement l'apparence d'un être si vulnérable. Il était vraiment très beau ainsi, donnant l'impression de s'abandonner alors qu'il manquait juste de force pour pouvoir se défendre de ses assauts. Cela le contentait parfaitement.

Le Shinigami n'en put plus de patienter, il était charmé par cette créature. Il lui écarta les jambes pour se placer entre et lui souleva le bassin pour pouvoir atteindre ses chairs les plus profondes, s'y glissant, ce qui lui procura un plaisir inégalable. C'était chaud et étroit, très agréable. Des mains se posèrent contre son torse, celle de Starrk qui haletait et les joues rougies. Peut être que lui aussi n'éprouvait pas que de la honte dans cet acte et c'est sans doute pour cela que Shunsui continua.

Aller et venir dans ses chairs procura au Capitaine un plaisir que lui même n'aurait jamais soupçonner. C'était étrange, mais plus il en avait et plus il en voulait, chaque sensation lui donnait envie d'en découvrir d'autres, accélérer le mouvement ou au contraire le ralentir. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour, mais découvrir toute ses sensations avec un homme était nouveau pour lui et il savourait chaque seconde.

Ses lèvres comme ses mains ne restèrent pas pour autant inactives, les premières embrassant avec appétit la gorge de l'Arrancar, se heurtant au reste du masque Hollow de Starrk, ses mains s'attardant sur ses cuisses, les saisissant de temps en temps pour l'attirer à lui et aller plus profondement encore dans ses chairs chaudes jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir et venant dans son "amant" en poussant un profond râle de contentement.

Il savoura cette jouissance, se laissant quelques instants avant de se retirer du corps toujours inerte. Réajustant son kimono, prenant juste le temps de recouvrir Starrk sans réellement s'en rendre compte avant de quitter la pièce pour aller s'installer sur sa couche, ses yeux se posant sur le dos de Kensei qui était allongé, sans doute endormi depuis un moment ...

Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait fait le hantaient maintenant, pourquoi avait il fait une telle chose en allant si loin ? En réalité, il n'était plus sûr de ses propres motivations. L'odieux meurtre de son ami lui revint alors à l'esprit ... Avec moins de force qu'avant et la brutale bouffée de rage qui l'envahissait normalement au souvenir de cette perte n'obscurcit plus son jugement.

N'avait il pas mélangé deux sentiments dans la précipitation qui avait suivi le massacre de la fausse Karakura ? La tristesse liée à la perte d'un être cher et son ... Intérêt porté à un guerrier ? Un homme qui s'était montré suffisamment puissant pour l'envoyer au tapis. Il s'allongea sur son lit, essayant de comprendre son propre comportement et en venait à la conclusion qu'il s'était perdu en chemin.

* * *

Shunsui était fatigué, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se servir un autre verre de saké. Tiens, ils avaient du saké ? Il n'était plus dans la grotte sinistre et humide mais à la Treizième Division, essayant comme souvent de convaincre son ami de trinquer avec lui, malgré ses diverse maladies. Il réussit d'ailleurs à lui servir un verre qu'il avait pris entre ses doigts, jouant avec le petit bol sans même plonger les lèvres dedans.

- Pourquoi toujours de l'alcool ? Soupira le décoloré en délaissant finalement sa coupelle pour une tasse de thé. Ceci est plus adapté à mon cas, tu devrais faire la même chose : nous sommes en service ne l'oublie pas !

Shunsui céda, se saisissant d'une tasse remplie d'eau et y trempa un sachet pour lui donner du goût et y ajouta cependant l'alcool qu'il avait dans son petit bol, ne voulant pas en gâcher.

- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable ! Soupira son ami.

- Désolé, mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Et puis, ce ne serait plus réellement moi si jamais je ne me laissais pas tenter par un peu de liqueur !

- Et par les femmes ! Franchement, Shunsui, tu devrais savoir t'arrêter ! Hier encore, tu as draguer ces pauvres filles embarassées de la quatrième ! Tu vas finir par être accusé de harcèlement sexuel.

- Il faudrait déjà que quelqu'un se plaigne de mon "comportement" ! Allez, les filles aiment être valorisées en entendant quelqu'un lui faire des compliments ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas !

- Cela ne sert à rien d'être le conquérant du coeur d'innombrables femmes, ce qui compte vraiment est la bataille qu'il faut mener pour gagner le coeur et la confiance d'une seule et unique personne. Le combat de l'Amour !

- A notre age, tu crois encore à l'Amour toi ? Ce moqua gentillement Shunsui.

- Tu ris, mais un jour, tu verras : tu tomberas sur quelqu'un que tu voudras posséder corps et âme et c'est à cet instant que tu comprendras mes mots ...

Le ténébreux s'était senti fatigué, ses yeux se fermant et se rouvrant et son ami se moquant de lui, il avait clairement trop bu pour être clair mais cela était le cadet de ses soucis.

* * *

Finalement, la douleur d'avoir perdu Juushiro subsistait bien, le Capitaine s'en rendait bien compte, allongé dans son lit après ce "rêve" si réel qu'il venait de vivre, mais si c'était bien vrai, ses enseignements perduraient comme un trésor inestimable pour Shunsui. Plus que cela, avec cet étrange illusion, il eut l'impression de sortir de toutes ses semaines de folie qui s'étaient emparées de lui. Pouvoir repenser par lui même, trouver de l'humour, même à cette grotte humide et sinistre.

Shunsui se rendit compte que son intérêt pour Starrk était bien plus fort qu'il ne le pensait, c'était de l'admiration pour la force qu'il avait dévoilé à Karakura, son courage d'affronter plusieurs adversaires en même temps et son sens du sacrifice à la mort de sa fraccion, mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. La grâce qu'il possédait, sa beauté négligée et sa mélancolie qui faisait écho à la sienne plus chaotique et destructrice alors que celle du Primera était si calme et maitrisée. Une détermination farouche aux yeux du Shinigami qui rêvait de voir ceux de l'Arrancar briller uniquement pour lui.

Le Capitaine regretta ce qu'il avait fait et eut un sursaut de honte, sautant du lit pour retourner dans la chambre de Starrk. L'ancien Espada s'était roulé en boule sous la couverture et semblait trembler, pris de soubresaut. Le pire était que c'était lui le responsable de cette horreur : c'était lui qui avait brisé cet homme, l'Espada, le guerrier le plus fort de toutes les armées d'Aizen.

Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, il s'assit près du Primera et mit sa tête sur ses genoux en des gestes qui se voulaient réconfortants. L'Arrancar était tellement choqué et traumatisé, il semblait être dans un état second proche du coma et ne réagissait pas même au contact, se rendait il seulement compte de la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux ? Non, il était trop choqué.

Soupirant, Shunsui se dit qu'il devrait régler certaines choses avec Starrk le lendemain, notamment sa haine démesurée et incompréhensible qu'il avait éprouvé à son encontre : ce n'était pas lui le vrai meurtrier de son meilleur ami, Juushiro.

- Pardon d'avoir été si stupide. Murmura t il à son meilleur ami. Jamais je n'aurais du t'utiliser comme explication à mon comportement ... A mon crime odieux ...

Mais il trouverait un moyen de se faire pardonner ! Il le devrait s'il voulait pouvoir reprendre cette bataille de l'Amour.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Duel dans le Desert

Le réveil fut difficile pour Renji ce matin là, c'était même peu dire : le souvenir d'être coincé au Hueco Mundo avait quelque chose de désespérant tout comme le fait de ne posséder aucun espoir concernant leur hypothétique possibilité de vaincre Aizen, ce dernier avait atteint une puissance que nul ne possédait ici même et cette constatation le fit grogner de dépit. Il soupira en se demandant comment il pouvait devenir plus puissant encore mais comment s'entraîner avec le fléau qu'était Grimmjow ?

Celui ci fut d'ailleurs réveillé par le bruit que faisait le Shinigami et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant d'entreprendre son activité quotidienne : pousser à bout le jeune shinigami qui avait sa garde. Fallait prendre de bonne résolution de bon matin ! Au début, il se fit si discret que le cramoisi ne remarqua pas les caresses discrètes avant qu'elles ne deviennent plus entreprenantes. Cela fit quelque peu grimacer le Shinigami qui se releva, sortant enfin du lit où venait de s'incruster son cauchemar ambulant. Il ne manquerait plus que Kira se pointe à nouveau sans prévenir pour encore mal interpréter la situation!

- Tu veux venir assister à l'entrainement avec les autres vices Capitaines ? Demanda t il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce serait mieux que de rester enfermé et ... Prendre du gras ! Avoue que ce serait pas classe pour un combattant qui se respecte de ne plus pouvoir rentrer dans ses vêtements!

- J'te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'laisse enfermer toute la journée ici ! Répliqua le bleuté d'un ton acide, réagissant au quart de tour à la provocation de Renji.

- Tu viens ou pas ?

- Ouais, ça va, j'viens ! Gronda Grimmjow en se levant à son tour. En tout cas, tu fais très attention à mon corps, sinon, comment tu saurais que j'ai pris un peu de poids ? Hé, attend, c'est presque du harcèlement !

- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité ! Allez, bouge toi les fesses ! J'ai pas que ça à faire !

- Ho mais moi j'suis déjà près ! J'ai pas besoin de plus pour sortir !

- Habille toi abruti !

L'Espada grogna quelque chose et fini par s'exécuter, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour enfiler son hakama blanc et rejoindre Renji à l'entrée de leur chambre. L'entrainement se déroulerait en extérieur, le Shinigami avait donc insisté pour que l'Arrancar reste à coté de l'entrée de la grotte, n'ayant aucune envie de le voir tenter de prendre la poudre d'escampette alors qu'il était sous sa garde.

Résigné, Grimmjow grogna contre le tyran, le voyant rejoindre ses deux amis, Kira et Hisagi, qui l'attendaient déjà, ayant déjà commencé à s'échauffer. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, il continua de marmonner en observant avec attention ses ennemis. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se lancer à corps perdu dans le combat, au point qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée du Capitaine Unohana qui était accompagnée d'Hallibel.

Intrigué, le bleuté les regarda s'installer à une table construite et pourtant résistante. La vice Capitaine Isane ne tarda pas à arriver avec un plateau où étaient posées une théière et des tasses et les servit. Elles furent rejointes peu de temps après par Muguruma qui passait par là et qu'Unohana invita gentillement à les rejoindre. Son regard se posa sur les jeunes hommes en plein entrainement. Peut être allait il les coacher tout à l'heure en tout cas, il n'en fallut pas plus à l'Espada pour reporter toute son attention sur le combat.

Hisagi formait donc un duo avec Kira pour se battre contre Renji, celui ci utilisait son Bankai et ne semblait pas ménager ses compères. Chaque coup porté ne l'était pas au hasard et l'Espada comprit également pourquoi le Shinigami n'avait pas trouvé les moyens de vaincre Szayel : il était plus physique que mental et élaborer différentes tactiques pour vaincre son adversaire ne semblait pas être son point fort. Même si la réflexion en combat n'était pas son domaine de prédilection non plus, lui qui était plus adepte de l'attaque frontale, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en son fort intérieur.

Les deux autres n'avaient pas à rougir de leurs absences de Bankai, ils arrivaient à contenir Renji à eux deux malgré leur différence de puissance, ils ne possédaient peut être pas la dernière évolution de leurs épées mais semblaient bien plus organisés que le cramoisi. Le plus étonnant était qu'ils n'aient pas réellement besoin de communiquer pour pouvoir se battre ensemble, ils s'échangeaient bien quelques regards de temps en temps, mais à moins d'être télépathe, il n'y avait pas d'explication à cette "fusion".

* * *

Shuuhei n'avait jamais été un grand ami de Kira Izuru, tout les opposait : l'un était mort et l'autre était née directement à la Soul Society, chacun avait eu des rangs différents et bien que le blond ait cherché à l'aider une fois alors qu'il était en danger, ils n'étaient jamais devenus véritablement "intimes". Pourtant, ils se comprenaient parfaitement à cet instant, tout deux affrontant main dans la main Renji.

Le cramoisi avait atteint une grande puissance physique, mais il était plus impressionnant, volumineux, d'où leur difficulté à atteindre l'homme. La grosseur du Bankai de leur adversaire était cependant favorable pour eux : il était bien moins rapide et moins maniable, le ténébreux et le blond en profitaient pour se déplacer sur la structure même du Bankai qui n'était pas si dangereuse avec les bonnes précautions.

L'arme était utilisée à la fois comme objet d'attaque et de défense, s'enroulant autour de Renji comme une coque protectrice dès qu'une attaque le frôlait d'un peu trop près, mais elle n'était en rien comparable au Bankai du Capitaine Kuchiki, Renji manquait encore cruellement de pratique, ses deux adversaires en profitaient pleinement pour tenter une approche directe entre eux.

La capacité d'Iziru semblait inutile contre le Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division, la gigantesque arme devait être alimentée par sa pression spirituelle, du moins cela en donnait il l'impression, la gigantesque arme commençait à perdre de la vitesse, mais peut être était ce dû au fait que le duel se prolongeait. Hisagi nota cependant le changement et décida d'en prendre partie.

Le ténébreux trouva une ouverture et n'hésita pas à en profiter, envoyant sa lame par une ouverture et touchant Renji qui ne put retenir un grognement d'étonnement, il se concentra sur lui, en oubliant quelques secondes Izuru. Ce fut largement suffisant pour que le blond s'approche du cramoisi et le frappe au bras, le blessant et, surtout, le touchant de sorte à ce que ses réflexes en fussent diminués. Ses mouvements furent ralentis et ce fut au tour d'Hisagi d'en profiter, envoyant sa lame pour enrouler la chaîne autour de son coup et tira, le déséquilibrant. Iziru en profita pour se lancer sur Renji, le plaquant au sol et plantant son sabre à coté de son visage, signifiant la victoire des deux vices-capitaines.

Pendant tout le combat, Kensei n'avait pas loupé une miette de tout l'affrontement. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il évitait le jeune homme, trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour se faire, mais il le fuyait essentiellement à cause du manque de contrôle qu'il avait de son propre corps quand il était dans les parages. Hisagi était fort, mais surtout impitoyable au combat alors qu'en réalité, il semblait si timide et peu sûr de lui hors du champs de bataille ...

- Qu'étiez vous devenu tous ce temps ? Demanda Unohana à ses cotés.

- J'avais appris à vivre avec ma famille sur Terre, nous nous étions bien organisés. Avoua Kensei en se frottant la nuque. C'était assez amusant et en même temps ... Enfin, je dois avouer que cela a été dur au début, mais Urahara nous a beaucoup aidé. Et vous, comment s'est passé ce dernier siècle?

- Fort bien, même si vous me manquiez tous. Admit la Capitaine avec tristesse. J'ai toujours eu du mal à comprendre ce qui avait pu vous arriver.

- Et coté amour, toujours pas de prétendants ?

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie intéressée par qui que ce soit. Cela voudrait il dire que ce fut votre cas ?

Il garda le silence, reportant son attention sur les Vices Capitaines qui se parlaient, le blond soignant le vice capitaine aux cheveux de sang.

- Vous êtiez un Vizard, Aizen vous a trahis. Nota la Tiercera.

Le décoloré se tourna vers la blonde dont le regard bleu semblait incroyablement révélateur sur ses sentiments, elle était attristée. En y repensant, elle n'était pas comme les autres qui avaient volontairement crée une barrière morale entre eux, elle était amicale et Kensei l'admettait volontiers : il prenait plaisir à lui parler.

- Vous ne semblez pas le porter dans votre coeur non plus. Soupira t il.

- Il m'a trahie. Admit elle. Il m'a mentie ... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était avoir un endroit où celles qui me sont chères puissent être en sécurité sans craindre à toute heure pour notre survie ... Mais cet homme n'a rien fait d'autre que de nous utiliser et lorsqu'il a compris que nous ne lui servions plus à rien ...

C'était étrange de l'entendre dire une telle chose, il ne savait absolument pas comment prendre une telle révélation, finalement, il laissa faire le temps et Unohana semblait de toute façon plus adaptée à gérer ce genre de situation et la Capitaine posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la blonde.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous deviendrons de bonnes amies, je peux parfaitement vous soutenir et même si vous pouvez douter de moi, je vous prouverai que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- N'avez vous pas mieux à faire ? Demanda l'Espada gênée. Vos amis présents ... Vous avez du perdre tellement de monde.

- Et ceux restant changent de comportement, certes. Admit volontiers la Capitaine. Kyoraku semble empli de colère et ce pauvre Hitsugaya qui a perdu l'esprit ...

- Je suis désolée ...

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Répliqua Unohana avec tendresse. Vous étiez manipulée par un homme qui nous à nous même trompés pendant des décennies. Nous étions en guerre et c'est ainsi que cela finit sur un champs de bataille.

Comment pouvait elle pardonner aussi facilement la perte de tant de monde ? Certes, la tiercera était sympathique et le décoloré l'appréciait mais pour les autres? Le regard bleu de Kensei se posa sur Grimmjow, une des représentations la plus grande du besoin naturel de destruction et de mort, la représentation même du chaos !

- Je ne pourrais pas pardonner aussi facilement. Admit il froidement, reportant son attention sur les demoiselles. Je sais que vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien dans la mort de mes amis, vous ne vous êtes même pas battue à fond contre mes eux, mais les autres ... Je ne me laisserais pas aller, pas tant que je ne les aurai pas vengé... C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour leur accorder le repos qu'ils méritent...

Il savait qui étaient les responsables de chaque mort, Aizen était coupable de la plupart d'entre elles et même s'il savait n'avoir aucune chance, il ne se laisserait pas démoraliser par si peu : il se battrait tête haute et ferait tout pour au moins l'affaiblir, conscient que d'autres suivraient et qu'il finirait par fléchir ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, il ne DEVAIT pas en être autrement ! Il fallait qu'ils trouvent le moyen de le vaincre. Comment envisager de faire son deuil et de passer à autre chose dans le cas contraire?

Les deux femmes s'observèrent quelques secondes, comprenant sans doute qu'il n'était pas tout à fait stable psychologiquement, mais décidèrent de garder le silence. Certes, il avait du mal à maintenir sa colère en lui et savait qu'il aurait pu exploser à tout instant, mais faisait son maximum pour se contenir.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le trio de Vices-Capitaines il ressentit un étrange sentiment au plus profond de lui même, tout ce qu'il ressentait, peur, haine, mort ... Tout cela laissa place à autre chose qu'il ne pouvait qualifier et cela le troubla fortement.

Le Vizard ne le savait pas mais son plus grand problème venait du simple fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses sentiments, ne pouvant gérer normalement l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Hisagi car c'était bien ça, il était indéniablement attiré par le jeune homme et avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas être troublé par lui, toute autre émotion quittant Kensei, remplacée par cette attirance ... Tout refouler ne lui allait pas du tout, cela le frustrait et augmentait à la fois son impatience.

Conscient qu'il y avait un problème, il décida qu'il devrait en parler directement avec le jeune homme tatoué, il savait qu'il devrait faire le premier pas, mais ce ne serait pas dans l'immédiat et il quitta la table pour s'écarter de l'agitation ambiante.

* * *

Grimmjow était resté incroyablement calme face à ce qu'il avait vu, à savoir la défaite cuisante de Renji. Sa satisfaction était pourtant totale, c'était tout simplement énorme pour le bleuté : lui qui possédait son Bankai alors que les deux autres non ! Même s'ils rigolaient joyeusement, le bleuté savait que le cramoisi se sentait profondément blessé et humilié par cette défaite !

L'Arrancar resta cependant très discret, se contentant de regarder le trio et se laissa entraîner par Renji dont la prise se fit très forte sur son bras, comme s'il le défiait silencieusement de sortir un seul mot de travers, et c'est ce qui le décida à exploser de rire, irritant au plus haut point le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

- T'as pas honte de t'être fait défoncer par deux de tes amis qui savent même pas utiliser leurs Bankai ? Lâcha t il sur un ton ironique.

- Tais toi ! Gronda Renji.

- Si j'avais pas cet engin sur le torse, j'te mettrai facilement à genoux ! Et tu me supplierais et gémirais pour ta survie !

Dans son esprit, c'était bien plus obscène encore que ce que pouvait imaginer le Vice Capitaine, la scène serait plus osée et les vêtements du Shinigami bien moins présents, sa tenue laisserait voir son torse tatoué ... L'image était particulièrement sexy dans son esprit. Il s'en mordit les lèvres, ne cherchant cependant pas à retenir le ricanement carnassier qui lui échappa à cette pensée.

- Et là, je pourrais enfin me lâcher, tu serais totalement à ma merci ! Lâcha t il en plein délire de domination. Je pourrais tout te faire ! Et tu sais ce que j'ferais en premier ? J'crois que ...

Le cramoisi s'énerva et le plaqua contre le mur, semblant ne pas apprécier les insinuations sexuelles à peine voilées.

- T'as intérêt à te calmer sur tes tendance sado-maso ! Lâcha t il froidement.

- Rien que d'y penser ! Ricana Grimmjow avec un sourire sadique qui découvrait ses dents de félin. Ca me fait bander !

Agacé par son comportement, Renji frappa l'arrancar.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis entravé ! Gronda t il. C'est toi ! Tais toi et raconte plus de conneries !

Grimmjow passa sa main sur sa joue, lançant un regard assasin à Renji qui sembla frisonner instinctivement de terreur et il y avait de quoi : le sexta ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il lui faisait et se fit la promesse de lui faire payer au centuple tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Fort de cette conviction, il se rapprocha du Vice-Capitaine et posa sa main contre le mur.

- Un jour, le rapport de force s'inversera et à ce moment ... Murmura t il menaçant. J'te conseille de t'inquiéter dès maintenant pour ta virginité ... Si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Grimmjow ne poussa pas plus loin la menace qui était de toute façon bien assez édifiante, mais il se promit que dès qu'il serait à nouveau maître de sa force, l'espada se ferait un plaisir malsain d'humilier son gardien pour lui faire payer et de lui faire comprendre que sa place était à genou et non pas à lui hurler après!

De plus en plus énervé, le cramoisi le poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre en hurlant de rage, lui ordonnant d'arrêter ses commentaires de pervers psychopathe tandis que Grimmjow riait aux éclats, satisfait de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le Vice-Capitaine, le plus satisfaisant pour le bleuté était que l'altercation avait été faite devant toute l'assemblée.

Les deux Vices-Capitaines délaissés par leur ami se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et le blond finit par soupirer avant de se décider à parler au ténébreux :

- Muguruma était là, à l'entrainement. Avoua t il. Il n'a pas arrêté de nous observer ...

- Ha ? Furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche d'Hisagi.

- Il n'a pas arrêté de te dévisager d'une manière étrange. C'était bizarre, son regard ...

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, il nous évaluait sans doute. Répliqua rouge le ténébreux.

Sauf qu'en son fort intérieur, lui même trouvait le comportement du Vizard étrange, son idole était bizarre vis à vis de lui comme le lui faisait remarquer le Izuru. Que pouvait il faire exactement ? Il n'aurait même pas su comment aborder le sujet ... *** Byakuya Kuchiki ne sortait que rarement de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kenpachi et cela depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés en ces lieux, les seuls instants où il daignait sortir de la chambre, c'était lorsqu'ils allaient manger. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé alors il fut pour le moins surpris lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de dispute s'approcher de plus en plus de lui.

Renji entra dans la chambre sans même frapper ou se faire connaître, il tirait derrière lui l'Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Kenpachi s'accouda à l'entrée, semblant vouloir assister à l'échange qui promettait d'être divertissant, surtout pour lui. Le jeune homme se plaça devant lui et le noble lui lança un regard glacial, n'appréciant pas ses multiples initiatives.

- Pourquoi je dois me coltiner cet enfoiré ? Hurla t il en pointant Grimmjow. C'est pas plutôt à vous de vous en occupez, ou bien à Kenpachi ?

- Vice-Capitaine Abarai, vous n'avez pas à me contredire sur mes ordres ! Répliqua sur un ton acide le ténébreux. De toute façon, nous sommes occupés par la chasse et des choses bien plus importantes que celle ci !

- Mais ...

- C'est inutile ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus! Repartez tout de suite !

Le vice capitaine resta quelques instants muet mais finit par ressortir en faisant signe à l'Arrancar de le suivre avec une joie qui paraissait étrange, mais Byakuya passa au dessus de cela, il nota cependant que Kurotsuchi appelait le Quincy dans le couloir alors que ce dernier semblait juste vouloir le fuir.

- Donc, on est occupé ? Lâcha très amusé Kenpachi qui entra, refermant la porte.

- N'est ce pas le cas ? Soupira Byakuya.

- C'est juste que j'ai jamais eu l'honneur de chasser en ta compagnie.

Son sourire carnassier fit comprendre au noble qu'il trouvait cela particulièrement amusant, voir ironique. C'était le cas : le ténébreux n'était jamais allé à ces fameuses chasses qui semblait être l'une des plus grandes occupations du géant.

- Si mon devoir l'exige, alors j'accepte volontiers de partir à la chasse avec vous ! Déclara t il, préférant de loin sa compagnie à celle, insupportable, de l'Espada rebelle.

- Ca tombe bien ! Lâcha la masse de muscle avec un sourire en coin. J'dois partir en chasse cette après midi avec Kensei, c'est l'occasion rêvée !

Kenpachi quitta la pièce, laissant à Byakuya l'opportunité de profiter de sa solitude retrouvée, il put dès lors repenser à son compagnon de chambrée. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils partageaient cette chambre et jusqu'à maintenant, le noble n'avait trouvé aucune raison de se plaindre de son comportement, ce qui l'étonnait fortement. Il s'était attendu à devoir vivre avec une véritable bête régie uniquement par ses instincts primaires et sans aucune notion d'hygiène, mais il avait été agréablement surpris ...

L'homme ne loupait jamais une occasion de s'éclater contre les ennemis qu'il rencontrait, certes, il lui arrivait même de s'entraîner avec un peu trop de vigueur contre ses propres alliés, mais c'était tout à fait normal avec lui. La surprise venait plutôt du fait que depuis qu'ils étaient obligés de se côtoyer ... Comment expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ? C'était comme si une amitié pourtant improbable s'était crée et c'était pourtant bien réel : quelque chose entre eux était née et cela faisait du bien au noble d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses inquiétudes et ses pensées sans crainte de moquerie en retour.

Peut être se trompait il à ce sujet ? Il n'était pas du genre à se confier à d'autre, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se livrer de temps en temps et bien que l'ancien capitaine de la 11ème division ne lui disait rien, lorsqu'il lui parlait, il n'était pas endormi ... Allongé sur son lit, l'écoutait il ? Cela semblait être le cas : le colosse était étrangement prévenant à son égard et la sympathie qu'éprouvait Byakuya pour lui ne faisait qu'augmenter ...

C'était troublant, pourquoi était il aussi à l'écoute ? Peut être parce que sa petite Vice-Capitaine lui manquait et qu'il s'ennuyait sans elle, la petite s'amusant bien avec les fraccions d'Hallibel, se moquant bien d'elles. La petite était très bavarde et il se sentait peut être obligé d'écouter quelqu'un à la place ? En tout cas, qu'il le fasse avec lui le soulageait grandement et cela avait aidé le noble à accepter la réalité de cette situation, l'empêchant de sombrer à nouveau dans une de ses crises qui le poussaient à vouloir protéger son héritage.

Quelqu'un appela, signalant que le repas était prêt et Byakuya se décida à rejoindre tout le monde, voulant être en forme pour la chasse de cette après midi.


	17. Chapitre 15 : Découvrire et se découvrir

Tout le monde ou presque était installé à la table et le dernier retardataire, Kensei, se glissa aux cotés de Kyoraku qui était en si grande discussion avec les fraccions d'Hallibel qu'il ne remarqua pas sa venue. Le bruit ambiant l'empêchait de tout entendre de l'échange, mais il en capta suffisamment pour comprendre que le Capitaine subissait un véritable interrogatoire sur les rapports qu'il entretenait avec Starrk.

- Pourquoi une telle question ? Répliqua Kyoraku.

- Parce qu'un soir, on vous a vus retrouver votre "amant" ! Répliqua Sun Sun avec son tact légendaire et sur un ton trop gentil pour que cela ne sème pas le trouble.

Elle avait fait mouche, le Capitaine s'étouffa à moitié avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et il lui fallut quelques instants pour s'en remettre. Kensei décida de rester aussi discret que possible, ne voyant pas d'intérêt à entrer dans cette conversation qui ne le regardait de toute façon pas.

- Non, attendez, j'ai pas d'amant ! Répliqua le ténébreux. Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles jeune fille.

Il avait jeté un regard peiné au Primera assis juste en face de lui et en y prêtant un peu plus d'attention, le Vizard nota que l'Arrancar fixait un point invisible, ses yeux étaient vides et cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de réaction particulière, un peu comme si le monde qui l'entourait ne comptait plus du tout pour lui. Ce fut la première foix que le décoloré s'interrogea sur ce qui se passait dans la chambre du prisonnier, mais mieux valait ne pas trop y penser, c'était préférable : moins l'on en sait et moins l'on se sent coupable.

Les fraccions se jetèrent un coup d'oeil et au vu de leurs regard, il était clair qu'elles avaient compris quelque chose, leur regard avait quelque chose de vraiment inquiétant parce qu'elles semblaient décidées à comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. C'était mauvais pour Kyoraku tout cela.

- Starrk, est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Apache au nommé. Tu te fais pas violenter par ce gros pervers de Shinigami, n'est ce pas ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse de l'Espada qui observait maintenant sa nourriture comme si elle était devenue incroyablement fascinante, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Finalement, tout cela devenait inquiétant et pas seulement pour le Capitaine : le Vizard était tout autant coupable que son compère car il était présent dans la chambre juste à coté lorsque le Shinigami effectuait sa "vengeance" personnelle.

La fraccion assise à coté de Starrk l'attrapa par les épaules, tentant sans doute de le réveiller de son monde, la réaction de ce dernier fut cependant extrêmement lente et il daigna tourner sa tête vers elle, semblant se rendre compte à son rythme qu'il y avait un monde autour de lui et qu'Apache essayait de lui faire connaître sa présence.

Apache et ses consoeurs n'avaient jamais connu le primera spécialement réactif aux choses qui l'entouraient, mais auparavant cet état de fait tenait de son caractère particulièrement apathique. Ce qu'elles avaient devant les yeux n'était en rien similaire à ce qu'elles connaissaient de Starrk. Apache fut troublée car le regard qu'elle rencontra était mort, mais ce n'était pas cela le plus choquant : elle découvrit au fond de ses prunelles une lueur emplie de terreur, il craignait réellement une chose l'entourant et pour elle, la menace venait du Shinigami. Choquée par cette découverte, elle consulta ses compagnes du regard. D'un air entendu, elles se tournèrent toutes trois vers Kyoraku ...

Sun Sun qui était la plus proche du Shinigami combla les quelques centimètres qui la séparait de son oreille, n'ayant aucune envie qu'on entende ce qu'elle avait à lui dire car s'il y avait un problème, les autres seraient plus tentés de croire un Shinigami plutôt que des Arrancars.

- Que lui avez vous fait ? Siffla t elle, menaçante.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait du tout ! Répliqua le Capitaine dans un soupir.

- Alors pourquoi est il dans cet état ?

- Comment voudriez vous que je le sache ? C'es peut être la perte de sa fraccion, Lilinette !

Il sembla regretter immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire et la fraccion comprit lorsqu'elle porta son regard sur le Primera : entendre le nom de sa moitié lui faisait incroyablement mal, il n'avait pas surmonté la douleur de cette perte en particulier. Ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui causait cette fragilité phsychologique chez le plus puissant des Arrancar, elles en étaient sures et lorsque Apache nota la présence d'un hématome presque invisible à l'oeil nu sur la nuque de l'Espada, le doute n'était plus permis !

En assemblant toute les pièces du puzzle, toutes leurs découvertes ainsi que ces regards que le Shinigami lançait de temps en temps à l'Espada depuis quelques semaines déjà, elles en vinrent à la seule conclusion possible ...

- Starrk, se pourrait il que votre géolier vous oblige à faire quelque chose ? Demanda Mira Rose aussi discrètement que possible.

Elle posa sa question trop près de lui, le souffle chaud de la fraccion frôla sa joue et son épaule toucha la sienne. Ce fut la première fois qu'il réagit vraiment, mais ce fut pour s'écarter brusquement d'elle avec une étrange émotion sur le visage, c'était du dégoût et de la peur ... Et elles eurent par ce fait leur réponse.

Et ainsi, elles surent également comment elles devaient réagir ...

- Les autres sont peut être aveugles à vos manigances, mais nous, on sait parfaitement ce que vous êtes ! Siffla Sun Sun à Kyoraku. Oui, qui tu es et ce que tu fais ... Alors ne croyez pas que nous allons vous laissez continuer votre petit manège une seule minute de plus avec notre Primera ! Nous le protégerons quoi qu'il arrive et cela même si l'on doit se battre avec vous !

Kensei avait entendu cette phrase et c'est pourquoi il tenta de se manifester pour soutenir son ami, mais celui ci semblait savoir comment réagir car il ne laissa rien transparaître et rétorqua de façon très calme :

- Cet hématome provient sans doute de cette nuit où il a essayé de s'échapper. Nos prisonniers sont traités avec respect alors de quoi vous plaignez vous, mes petites ? Que diriez vous de venir boire avec moi une coupe de saké pour oublier cette malencontreuse altercation ?

Cela acheva d'exaspérer les jeunes fraccions qui semblèrent battre en retraite, sans doute agacées au plus haut point par le comportement incroyablement quelconque de l'homme. Elles englobèrent le Primera comme si cela était suffisant pour le protéger.

Finalement, il semblait pouvoir gérer cela tout seul et c'est pourquoi le décoloré reporta son attention sur les autres personnes présentes, Hallibel et Unohana semblaient de plus en plus proches et chaque instant passé ensemble semblait les lier davantage un peu plus, l'Espada s'ouvrait de plus en plus à la Shinigami et cela ne déplaisait pas tant que ça au Vizard : Hallibel n'était pas mauvaise ... Et ses fraccions non plus ...

Son regard se posa sur les personnes présentes, essayant de voir ce qui pouvait bien être mauvais ou non en ces créatures qui étaient sensées être ses "ennemis". Starrk avait contribué à l'affaiblisement de Rose et Love, pourtant il n'était pas le tueur sanguinaire dont avait rêvé Aizen. Un homme empli de solitude qui avait tenter de le combler en dissociant son âme pour avoir une compagne et en croyant aux mensonges d'Aizen touchant ses envies ... Un homme complétement brisé à cet instant. Kensei avait beau tenter de le haïr, il savait que dans l'état actuel des choses, la seule émotion qu'il pouvait ressentir à son encontre était un fort sentiment de pitié pour ce qu'il était devenu...Après tout, les maigres choses qu'il possédait lui avaient été arrachées sans aucune forme de procès.

Quant à Grimmjow, en réalité, si son comportement était jugeable, alors celui de Kenpachi l'était tout autant car le Capitaine de la Onzième Division était un véritable mordu de baston ... En fait, depuis qu'ils vivaient en communauté, le Sexta Espada lui donnait l'impression d'être un jeune homme arrogant qui ne cherchait qu'à provoquer ses aînés ... Un rebelle qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres et qui protestait face à cette autorité comme il le pouvait. En cet instant, il était entrain de parler avec Renji, semblant ne pas apprécier ce qu'il lui disait et Kensei se doutait que cela devait avoir un rapport avec l'entrainement des Vices Capitaines.

- Je te l'ai dit, je peux te montrer de quoi je suis capable, pourquoi t'essayes pas ? Lâcha le bleuté avec ironie.

- Fous moi la paix ! Grinça Renji en retour, tentant de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait ses deux compères.

- Ouais, t'as raison, j'devrais plutôt demander à tes deux compagnions vu qu'ils semblent plus forts que toi alors qu'eux ont pas la maîtrise de leur Bankai !

C'était vraiment juste de la provocation, un gamin rebelle et rien de plus. S'il se souvenait des conversations qu'il avait surpris avec leurs prisonniers, il avait tendance à se faire réprimander par leurs supérieurs et avait toujours été dans le colimateur de Tousen. S'il n'avait pas été si puissant, sans doute Aizen se serait il passé de lui, ou bien aimait il le fait d'avoir un élément qui réussissait à énerver l'un de ses alliés.

De l'autre coté, Kuchiki semblait être en pleine discussion avec Kenpachi. Cela laissa sceptique Kensei qui observa le duo, ayant du mal à les associer ensemble : ils ne se ressemblaient pas, n'avaient sans doute aucun point en commun, alors comment pouvaient ils seulement trouver un sujet de conversation ? Sachant que cela ne se faisait pas, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand ses oreilles pour tenter d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient ...

- Le kido n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué à apprendre. Disait Kuchiki.

- Tu dis ça parc'que t'es doué, j'ai jamais réussi à maîtriser les bases ! Répliqua Kenpachi avec agacement.

- Parce que vous avez sauté le passage de l'école, vous auriez peut être réussi à maîtriser tout cela et ...

- J'imagine bien la scène ! Moi entouré de p'tits morveux !

- Moi j'y étais à l'école ! Se manifesta Yachiru, sortant de derrière le géant. Ca aurait été plus marrant avec toi Ken-chan ! Sérieux, ils étaient pas cool, ils me prenaient tous pour une morveuse sans cervelle !

- Vous avez tendance à être vite déconcentré. Avoua sans peur le Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Savez vous à quel point vous avez tendance à vous démotivez vous même ?

La petite fille regarda le noble quelques instants avant de demander des boulettes de riz, s'en allant les réclamer à Unohana tout en s'installant confortablement sur les genoux d'Hallibel.

- En même temps, elle se souvient pas de c'qu'elle a appris à l'école, j'aurais pas appris plus qu'elle. Soupira le géant.

- En fait, je pense que vous auriez été le genre d'étudiant à vous endormir sur la table ! Avoua Kuchiki. Vous auriez été du genre à provoquer beaucoup de trouble ... Bagarre, arrogance et maltraitance de professeur ...

- Toi, par contre, t'étais l'élève modèle, j'me trompe ?

- En réalité, je n'y suis jamais aller à l'académie, je ne pourrais donc pas dire ...

- Bah, j'pense que t'étais le rat de bibliothèque et que tout l'monde aurait adoré de loin ! J'imagine bien une bande de groupie te prenant en photo et s'échangant le tout ! J'imagine bien ces demoiselles attendre le moment où tu serais aller prendre une douche ...

Kensei resta sceptique et finit par se détourner, notant que la masse de muscle avait capté ses regards intrigués et son sourire était devenu plus carnassier. Les Vices-Capitaines parlaient ensemble, Grimmjow s'amusant à lâcher quelques répliques acides vis à vis de Renji, lui demandant sans cesse de lui servir ceci ou bien cela et le jeune Abarai semblait de moins en moins apte à garder son calme.

- Pourquoi tu m'demandes tout ça ! ronchonna t il. Tu peux pas le faire toi même ? Le plat est devant toi, abruti !

- Mais une femme se doit de servir son homme ! Protesta Grimmjow.

- Une femme ? De quoi ? Hé, attend voir, tu insinues quoi là ? Une grosse veine s'était mise à palpiter dangereusement dès qu'il eut compris la comparaison de l'espada mais il espérait quand même avoir mal entendu.

- Ce que t'as compris ! Répliqua le bleuté en passant une mains dans les cheveux de Renji. Tes longs cheveux le prouve, t'es mon épouse !

Son geste avait été délicat, il jouait avec des mèches cramoisies ... Et le Vice-Capitaine devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère. Il frappa dans le bras de l'Arrancar en se levant, s'en allant, mais vite suivi par son bourreau qui n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher pour le moment. Ils furent les premiers à sortir de table. Kyoraku eut du mal à emmener avec lui Starrk et dut même demander de l'aide pour décoller les fraccions de l'Espada. Unohana proposa d'aller prendre le thé dans leurs chambres et Yachiru sembla enthousiasmer par l'idée.

A la table, il ne resta plus que Kensei, celui ci était resté pour dévisager Hisagi et Kira, tout deux de corvée de rangement pour cette fois. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entendaient vraiment bien, pas étonnant qu'ils puissent être un duo incroyable en combat, bienveillant l'un envers l'autre, ils eurent du mal à se décider sur qui fera la partie restante et le blond finit par céder face au ténébreux, décidant d'aller finir quelques meubles supplémentaires pour une des chambres encore trop pauvrement pourvue.

Le Vice-Capitaine restant continua de ranger les plats qui pouvaient être conservés, mais le regard que posait sur lui le décoloré sembla le mettre mal à l'aise. Lui aussi finit par sortir de la grotte, sauf que cette fois, le Vizard se leva pour le suivre sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Dehors, Hisagi s'assit sur le sol en fixant l'horizon, Kensei s'installa non loin de lui sur un rocher, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sans doute cherchait il la solitude pour se détendre un peu dans un coin, le Vizard admettait que ce besoin était indispensable, vivre en communauté et avec des personnalités si différentes pouvait être pesant. Combien de fois avait il fui sa propre famille pour avoir un peu de calme ? Malheureusement, le Hueco Mundo n'était pas comme la terre : la menace régnait ici et être seul hors de la grotte pouvait être extrèmement dangereux. Il rejoignit donc le jeune homme pour s'asseoir à coté de lui, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Devant sa réaction de vierge effarouchée, Kensei ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il finit tout de même par lui demander :

- Ma présence te gêne ? Mon petit Vice Capitaine serait il entrain de me fuir ?

Le ténébreux voulut repondre, mais marqua une pause : quelque chose dans ses paroles durent interpeller le garçon car il ne put s'empêcher de paraître embarrassé.

- J'vous fuis pas mais j'étais occupé ces derniers temps. Bafouilla t il, il soupira et regarda avec plus de courage son aîné. En fait, j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était vous qui m'évitiez ... J'ai même fini par me demander si vous me trouviez antipathique ...

- Je t'ai connu gamin et jeune homme. Répondit en ricanant Kensei. Pendant ces deux périodes, je ne t'ai jamais trouvé chiant, loin de là ... Je trouve que tu as très bien grandi.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de me taquiner ? Soupira le jeune Shinigami. Je me demandais comment vous vous en étiez sorti lorsque vous même avez été bani de la Soul Society ...

- Moi, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à comprendre comment ils ont fait pour ne pas nous retrouver. Admit il, se renfrognant légèrement.

- C'était à peu près la même situation que maintenant, non ? Je veux dire ...

- Cette fois, nous sommes pourchassés par des psychopathes qui nous réservent sûrement quelque chose de plus terrible que la mort ... On a dû apprendre à vivre avec la peur, certes, mais nous étions aidé d'Urahara Kisuke ... Ils nous a montré comment survivre dans le monde des humains sans nous faire remarquer ...

Il soupira, se remémorant leurs premiers instants dans ce monde qui n'était pas le leurs, ils avaient eu tellement de mal, bien plus que ce groupe n'en avait pour s'intégrer au Hueco Mundo en réalité. Comment des Shinigami pouvaient ils éprouver plus de facilités à vivre ici que dans le monde humain ?

- Mahiro avait eu plus de mal que moi a accepter le monde des humains, jusqu'au jour où les "mangas" sont apparus avec leurs super héros étranges. Avoua t il. Après, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer et a vite demandé à avoir une tenue adéquate ... Elle avait l'air tellement stupide ...

Mais il était tellement habitué à cette fille un peu trop chiante et attachante à la fois, comment avait elle put devenir sa Vice-Capitaine ? Il n'aurait pas pu répondre à cette question, même de par le passé ... Et comment allait il faire a partir de maintenant sans elle, la petite Mahiro qu'il considérait comme la petite soeur qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Le silence s'installa entre eux, Hisagi ne semblant pas savoir quoi ajouter, sans doute conscient que cela lui faisait du mal de parler de son ancienne famille. Il voulait sans doute être prévenant vis à vis de son aîné qui trouvait cela gênant : lui même avait perdu beaucoup d'amis dans cette bataille ...

- Ca fait mal. Admit il. Il faut avancer dans la vie ! De toute façon, j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans le colimateur, autant en profiter !

Il s'était tourné vers lui avec un sourire carnassier qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, mais le jeune Shinigami ne sembla pas comprendre car il releva un visage interrogatif vers le Vizard.

- Il s'agit de Rukia ? Demanda t il innocemment. Si c'est le cas, je vous préviens qu'elle à une liste de prétendants aussi longue que mon bras ! Avec Renji, Kurosaki ... Et maintenant vous ?

Kensei se demanda s'il devait être amusé par sa naïveté ou bien au contraire énervé, il céda à la seconde option et son regard se durcit légèrement, il n'ajouta cependant rien de plus.

- Et ton ami ? Kira ?

- Ho, Kira aurait bien ses chances, je l'admet, mais en fait il n'est pas intéressé ... Pourtant, il est pas mal foutu et même sa timidité lui donne un certain charme, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il es doué au combat aussi, il a beaucoup de points positifs ! La personne qui sera aimée de lui aura de la chance, il est gentil et prévenant avec ceux qui l'entoure !

Chaque mot avait été une torture pour le Vizard qui finit par ne plus en pouvoir, il comprit que c'était de la jalousie et à sa dernière phrase, il n'en put plus et sans crier gare, il fondit sur la bouche du plus jeune, l'embrassant avec avidité, sauvagerie comme pour marquer son territoire.

Hisagi ne s'était pas attendu à cela, c'est sans doute pourquoi il se laissa faire, il ne réagit pas non plus, choqué, ne s'écartant pas ce qui arrangeait le décoloré qui lui tenait le menton, le regardant dans les yeux, sa bouche dévia vers son oreille.

- Je ne suis ni gentil, ni prévenant de nature mais je te protégerai comme je l'ai fait des années auparavant. Lui murmura t il délicatement.

Le Vice Capitaine était incrédule, troublé par toute cette scène, il semblait toujours aussi incapable à réagir convenablement. Pour l'aîné, une chose était devenue claire : la seule manière qu'il avait de se l'approprier était de rester tout le temps avec lui sans donner à d'autre personnes la chance de le lui voler. Il ferait en sorte de ne pas perdre ce jeune homme qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir charmer s'il y mettait un peu du sien, il ne devait pas perdre cette opportunité parce que ce jeune homme avait été envoyé pour l'aider à oublier sa haine et sa rancoeur de savoir sa famille morte : il avait conscience de ne pas pouvoir parler d'eux à d'autre que lui, il avait aussi compris que toute sa colère disparaissait à la présence d'Hisagi. Kensei ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt, quitte à l'initier aux choses de l'amour comme il rêvait de le faire chaque nuit depuis quelques temps ...

- Tu vas venir à la chasse avec nous ! Décida l'homme en se levant. On n'est pas assez avec Kenpachi et Kuchiki.

- Je ne peux pas ! Protesta le ténébreux. Avec Kira, je dois ...

- Je ne tolère aucun refus ! Le coupa le Vizard en l'attrapant pas le col de son hakama. On y va.

Sans rien attendre de plus il l'entraîna à sa suite pour rejoindre le point de rendez vous où les deux autres Capitaines l'attendraient pour leur chasse. Ils étaient déjà présents, tous deux encore en conversation, étonnant toujours le Vizard.

- Tu devrais le lâcher un peu ce pauvre gamin, tu vas finir par l'étouffer ! Lâcha Kenpachi avant d'exploser d'un de ses rires peu rassurant.

- Leurs affaires ne regardent qu'eux ! Répliqua Kuchiki de son ton glacial.

Le géant continua cependant à rire encore quelques instants, le décoloré relachant le cadet du groupe. Ils finirent par partir comme prévu dans un endroit du globe vierge de toute civilisation pour récupérer une nourriture indispensable à leurs survie.


	18. Chapitre 16 : La Crainte du Chasseur

Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, Muguruma et Hisagi allant d'un coté tandis que Byakuya et Kenpachi allaient dans l'autre sens afin de couvrir plus de terrain, sauf que la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était si dense et tous les arbres semblaient se ressembler, il semblait impossible de se repérer dans ces lieux ! Et comment pouvait on faire pour marcher sans se tuer au passage, les racines des arbres sortaient du sol, faisant trébucher le noble qui avait du mal à surveiller l'environnement et garder au plus bas sa pression spirituelle.

L'une des plus dangereuses créatures était cependant non loin de lui, mais était également de son coté, lui jetant de fréquents regards en coin et le tout avec un petit sourire, lui donnant l'impression de se moquer de lui. Il y avait de quoi ! Un noble qui devait chasser pour subvenir à ses propres besoins, quelle rigolade ! Et en plus il n'arrivait pas à marcher droit ...

- Ne vous moquez pas ! Lâcha agacé Byakuya.

- J'me moque pas. Assura le géant, toujours en souriant.

- Vous devez pourtant trouver cela ironique et jouissif, non ? Moi devant chasser pour survivre alors que j'ai toujours eu ce que je voulais ...

- J'trouve pas.

Il décida de garder le silence, continuant de s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse jungle tropicale. La masse de muscle avait continué de sourire, un sourire toujours aussi carnassier qui n'inspirait pas confiance, mais Byakuya continuait à se dire qu'il préférait l'avoir de son coté qu'avec l'ennemi. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi un être tel que lui continuait à rester avec les Shinigami : le Hueco Mundo regorgeait d'ennemis forts et avides de sangs et de combats, pourquoi n'était il pas parti en quête d'un adversaire à sa hauteur?

Lui jetant un regard, il finit par repousser toute pensée qui le déconcentrerait pour cette partie de chasse. Le silence était préférable pour éviter de faire fuir le gibier. Le géant lui semblait déjà en alerte ... Il était dans son milieu en ces terres sauvages tandis que Byakuya était loin de son monde à lui. Peut être que la masse de muscle avait totalement raison de se foutre de lui ...

Son inattention du moment ne lui permit pas de voir, ni d'entendre la chose qui fonçait sur lui, il ne capta l'attaque que lorsqu'il fut trop tard pour réellement s'y préparer. Ce qui fut étonnant, c'est que ce n'était pas un animal qui lui fonçait dessus mais une faux. Une arme qu'il reconnut parfaitement, celle d'Hisagi Shuuhei. Surpris, il se protégea par reflexe de son bras, conscient que l'arme du Vice Capitaine était faite pour faire autant de dégâts que possible sans avoir besoin de précision, Byakuya se prépara donc à sentir l'acier mordre sa chair ...

Il sentit du liquide chaud éclaboussé son visage, mais pas la moindre douleur. Surpris et passées les premières craintes, il osa ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir avec stupeur que Kenpachi s'était placé entre lui et l'arme en usant du shunpo, prouvant que ce milieu sauvage était bien le sien, il avait senti l'attaque plus qu'il ne l'avait vu et avait agi en conséquence.

La masse de muscle lança un regard glacial à Hisagi qui se tenait plus loin, le regard désolé et contrit, conscient qu'il avait échappé à un belle catastrophe. Kensei était juste derrière lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tandis que le gamin marmonnait quelques mots d'excuse.

- Tu t'rends compte que t'as failli le blesser ? Hurla Kenpachi en fronçant les sourcils. Ton arme, c'est pas un simple jouet !

Il oubliait volontairement que lui avait été touché par l'arme qui était toujours enfoncée dans son épaule, il la retira au passage pour la balancer au loin et s'avança directement vers le Vice-Capitaine, bien décidé à lui faire payer son inattention.

- Qu'est c'que t'aurais fait si à cause de toi, un des plus puissants Capitaines de l'Armée du Seireitei avait été grièvement blessé ? Demanda t il avec hargne.

La culpabilité marqua le visage du cadet qui semblait incapable de répondre normalement, se doutant sans doute que le géant avait totalement raison, il se recula, terrifié par Kenpachi qui n'avait en effet pas que de bonnes intentions à son sujet.

- Je suis désolé ! Balbutia le garçon. Je ne savais vraiment pas que c'était le Capitaine Kuchiki ! Avec cette absence de reiatsu je croyais que c'était un animal !

Cela mécontenta plus encore le géant dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour et la colère le submerga totalement. Il décida de punir ce petit insolent et leva le poing pour le frapper avec force, mais Kensei s'interposa, attrapant son avant bras pour l'empêcher de le cogner.

- Que comptiez vous faire à mon protégé ? Demanda t il sur un ton glacial.

- Lui donner une bonne leçon ! Répondit avec mauvaise humeur Kenpachi. Lui donner une leçon pour la gravité de son acte ! Tu ferais mieux t'écarter : j'veux pas d'altercation avec toi !

Il ne mentait pas : même s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, une certaine complicité était née entre eux du fait qu'ils partaient souvent en chasse ensemble, quasiment à chaque fois. Le décoloré ne l'écouta pas et au contraire, il raffermit sa poigne sur le bras du Capitaine de la Onzième Division et une tension presque meurtrière s'installa entre eux sous l'air effaré d'Hisagi.

Kuchiki Byakuya observait lui aussi la scène avec son flegme habituel, se demandant pourquoi Kenpachi réagissait de manière si violente, cela l'avait surpris au point qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté jusqu'à cet instant, mais il devait le faire car cela risquait de mal tourner.

- Tout cela n'est qu'un regrettable accident ! Dit il en s'approchant des deux hommes. Dorénavant, Hisagi fera plus attention, vous pouvez en être sûr, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous énervez pour si peu.

La pression disparut lentement, les paroles du noble les touchant. Muguruma daigna lâcher le bras de Kenpachi sans avoir à craindre pour la santé d'Hisagi.

- Nous ferions mieux de chasser ensemble pour éviter ce genre d'accident. Fit remarquer Byakuya qui s'écarta.

Ils furent d'accords avec lui, même s'ils n'en dirent pas un mot. Le Vizard resta cependant très proche du jeune vice capitaine et Byakuya nota que certains de ses gestes n'étaient pas tout à fait innocents, pas avec le sourire qui marquait le coin de ses lèvres. Devait il dire quelque chose ? Il n'était pas même sûr de ce qui se déroulait, donnant l'impression de taquiner le pauvre cadet qui rougissait sous les sous entendus salaces du décoloré qui riait des réactions du plus jeune.

La chasse reprit et ils se montrèrent plus efficaces, bien que maintenant, le doute semblait envahir le Vice-Capitaine qui se montrait plus prudent que jamais. Ils réussirent à avoir quelques bonnes prises et finirent par décider du retour.

De retour au Hueco Mundo, le noble continuait de s'interroger sur les réactions de Kenpachi, il avait pris cela tellement à coeur, en oubliant qu'il avait été blessé et qu'il n'avait pas même pris le temps de s'en plaindre, mais ce n'était pas son genre en réalité ... Pourtant ...

Muguruma emporta avec lui le Vice Capitaine, profitant du fait que Byakuya s'occupait avec Kenpachi de la nourriture pour s'éclipser avec subtilité. Pourquoi agir ainsi ? Cela importait peu au noble qui, une fois le travail fini, s'en alla vers sa chambre sans dire un mot supplémentaire. Il sentit derrière lui Kenpachi, mais ne le dissuada pas de le suivre.

Il aurait pourtant préféré être seul en cet instant, mais au lieu de ça, ils se regardaient en chiens de faiences avec le géant assis en face de lui qui lui rendait son regard sans broncher. N'en tenant plus, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division finit par briser la glace.

- Pourquoi vous être emporté de cette manière ? Demanda t il.

- Parc'qu'il a failli te blesser et qu'il aurait pu te tuer, ce petit arrogant sans cervelle ! Répondit la masse de muscle avec un grognement.

- Je suis heureux qu'un ami tel que vous s'inquiète pour moi, mais ce n'est pas si grave ... Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme ... Mais vous avez oublié un détail ...

- Lequel ?

- Que si nous somme bien amis, nous ne pouvons pas le montrer à tout le monde et que vos grandes effusions de sentiments sont indignes de ma condition de noble !

Zaraki le fixa longuement, comme pour peser le pour du contre de ce qu'il disait ...

- Non ! Lâcha t il enfin.

- Pardon ? Lâcha surpris Byakuya. Pourquoi un "non" ? Ce n'était pas une question ...

- J'veux pas être ami avec toi. Répondit le colosse. J'te vois pas comme un ami ...

C'était surprenant pour le noble qui avait du mal à encaisser le coup.

- Je comprend ce que vous voulez dire ! Lâcha t il sur un ton acide, vexé même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. De toute façon, il faudrait être fou pour considérer le Capitaine de la Onzième Division comme un ami ... Mais comme nous partageons la même chambre, je pensais qu'il fallait s'efforcer d'agir en bonne intelligence et rester poli !

Kenpachi soupira devant sa tirade et se leva pour se rapprocher de lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, Byakuya resta cependant digne et tenta de garder pour lui toute sa rancoeur qu'il avait pourtant bien envie de lui cracher au visage.

- J'peux pas seulement être un ami avec toi parc'que ce que c'est pas suffisant ! Déclara t il. Depuis que j'suis Capitaine en fait, c'que j'éprouve pour toi, ça va au dela de c'que tu crois.

Il se pencha légèrement vers lui, juste assez pour que son souffle chaud le frôle.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvé beau à en crever, pas une personne ne pourrait résister à l'envie de te regarder. Ensuite, j'ai vu ton regard hautain, ton arrogance m'a frapper aussi fort qu'un coup de poing en pleine gueule ! J'ai eu envie de te remettre à ta place ... Mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter ton charme !

Il était peut être un peu trop proche ?

- Tu piges pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça ?

- Je crois comprendre ce qui vous motive, en effet. Admit Byakuya.

- Alors arrête de me vouvoyez ! C'est chiant ! Quand à c'qui me décide à l'ouvrir, c'est justement ces évènements récents ! Les meilleurs combattants peuvent mourir ... Ils sont pas à l'abris, même s'ils donnent l'impression d'être imbattables ...

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Si y avait pas eu ça, j'aurais tout gardé pour ma tronche : t'es un gars coincé, sans aucune conversation ... Un jeune vieux avant l'heure !

Quelle délicatesse dans ses propos, le noble garda le silence, mal à l'aise ... Cela se propagea de plus en plus en lui et il ne put bientôt plus rester dans cette pièce où le géant était également. Décidant de prendre la tangente sans répondre à Kenpachi, profitant du fait que quelqu'un l'appelle quelque part dans la grotte. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire de toute manière.

* * *

Starrk craignait plus que tout de se retrouver face à face avec son géolier, il était mal à l'aise et tremblait dès qu'ils étaient trop proches à son goût, heureusement pour l'Espada, plusieurs choses le sauvèrent d'un tête à tête avec Kyo, dont les fraccions d'Hallibel.

Il se souvenait encore de son réveil dans les bras de Kyoraku le lendemain du viol. Son coeur n'avait fait qu'un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il avait compris être si proche de son tortionnaire. Il avait éprouvé tant de terreur qu'il n'avait pas pu bouger, essayant de se faire aussi discret que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'en fait le Shinigami était déjà réveillé et le regardait presque avec tendresse ...

La panique lui avait fait perdre le contrôle de lui même, il se mit à se débattre, tentant de s'écarter, mais le Capitaine l'emprisonna dans ses bras, l'entraînant et essayant sans doute de le calmer.

- Désolé pour ce que je t'ai fais hier. Glissait t il à son oreille. Je ne te ferai plus un truc pareil, je ne te ferais plus jamais mal !

Le Primera Espada cessa de se débattre, se demandant si ce qu'il disait ne faisait pas partie de son plan : regagner sa confiance pour ensuite recommencer ce monstrueux traitement, le démolir définitivement par son comportement inqualifiable ! A force d'essayer de penser, il perdit sa faculté de réagir autrement que calmement, entrant dans un état d'hébétude ...

Kyoraku sembla comprendre, l'état particulier de l'Arrancar ne l'enchanta pas et il finit par décider de le laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit apte à l'écouter. Le laisser tranquille un ou deux jours pourrait l'aider à se remettre, du moins l'espérait il. Attendre qu'il soit en état de comprendre ses explications et alors il se livrerait du plus profond de son âme pour apprivoiser cette personne qu'il avait exposé sans pudeur à sa rancoeur affreuse et morbide.

Passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Starrk en un geste emprunt de douceur, il quitta enfin la pièce pour refermer la porte derrière lui tandis que la torpeur engloutissait les dernières bribes de conscience du Primera ...

- Est ce que vous pouvez me suivre ? Glissa une voix délicate juste à coté de lui.

Cela avait été dit avec douceur et il se tourna vers la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division qui lui souriait avec délicatesse. Son assiette était vide depuis quelques instants déjà et il s'était perdu dans sa contemplation.

- C'est pour une petite "visite médicale" : tout le monde la passera. Ajouta t elle comme pour le rassurer. Je dois m'assurer de la bonne santé de tout le monde, prisonnier ou non.

Il aquiesça d'un signe de tête et la suivit jusqu'à la chambre des filles, la Tiercera suivant le mouvement. Elle et la Shinigami ne se quittaient que si cela était indispensable, en clair, jamais : Unohana n'avait jamais trouvé aucune raison de mettre à l'écart l'Arrancar, ne la considérant plus du tout comme une ennemie.

Contrairement à d'autre contact, Starrk ne réagit pas lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur sa gorge pour prendre son poul, elle n'était clairement pas femme à faire du mal à autrui. Les doigts s'attardèrent cependant quelques instants à un endroit.

- Qui vous à fait cet hématome ? Demanda t elle délicatement.

La blessure dont elle parlait avait été provoquée par Kyoraku qui l'aura oubliée en le soignant, terrorisé par ce qui pouvait lui arriver s'il crachait le morceau, Starrk décida de trouver un mensonge quelconque pour tenter de trouver quelque chose de plausible.

- C'est un vestige de ma tentative de fuite. Marmonna t il dans sa barbe. C'est arrivé au moment où je me suis fait rattraper il me semble.

Cela sembla convaincre la Capitaine qui le soigna en lui demandant de faire attention à l'avenir et il se dit qu'elle était vraiment naïve ...

- D'accord, la prochaine fois que je tenterais de m'enfuir, je me rendrais sagement lorsqu'on me rattrapera. Sourit il.

Elle le laissa ensuite partir, jugeant que tout allait bien. Il eut juste le temps de poser un pied dehors qu'il se fit submerger par trois demoiselles s'étant montrées incroyablement patientes. Elles lui parlèrent en même temps, l'empêchant de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il nota la présence de Kyoraku non loin de là et comprit qu'elles ne cherchaient qu'à empêcher le Shinigami de pouvoir remettre la main sur son "prisonnier".

Le Shinigami ne semblait pas enchanté par cette prise d'initiative des fraccions, cependant, personne ne put réagir car un éclair bleu électrique le toucha de plein fouet et il fut surpris en découvrant que Grimmjow s'était joint au câlin général.

- Si tu savais tout c'que j'ai à t'dire ! Lâcha le Sexta en l'embarquant avec lui.

- Hé, attend, tu fous quoi là ? Grogna Renji avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Hé, depuis le temps que j'ai pas pu lui parler ! Moi j't'empêche pas de parler avec tes copines chérie ! Allez Starrk, on va aller dans un coin tranquille !

- Dans la chambre !

- Et après on ose dire que j'suis un pervers alors que c'est lui qui invite des mecs dans un lieu isolé !

- Déforme pas c'que j'dis ! Allez, dépêche toi !

- Clair que t'aurais l'air malin si jamais on s'enfuyait tous les deux alors qu'on est sous ta surveillance, hein ?

- Va te faire mettre ! Allez, bouge ton gros cul !

Soupirant, le Sexta entraîna donc le Primera à sa suite, le guidant jusqu'à la chambre.

- J'pensais qu'en ta présence, il s'adoucirait ! Avoua Grimmjow avant de hausser les épaules inutilement.

Le Primera se dit que cela lui donnerait l'occasion de faire une petite sieste, c'était bien évidemment sans compter sur le caractère de cochon du Vice-Capitaine et de l'esprit taquin du Sexta Espada. Installé sur le lit, il tenta bien de se reposer, mais le bleuté attaqua son hôte et tous deux se mirent à se disputer. Ils ressemblaient à deux gamins n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord.

- Pourquoi tu te contentes pas d'admettre ton infériorité face à moi ? Soupira Grimmjow qui secoua doucement la tête.

- Parce que t'es pas supérieur à moi ! Hurla Renji.

- Si, retire moi ce parasite et j'te le prouverais ! Et après, tu seras à moi !

Il aborda un splendide sourire carnassier qui firent frèmir les deux autres. Le bleuté se détourna ensuite vers le Primera, se désintéressant totalement de Renji.

- Autrement, ça se passe bien de ton coté ? Demanda t il. Ton géolier à l'air plus morose, mais moins chien, non ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de son allié. Il dut l'interpréter de mauvaise manière car il finit par dire :

- T'inquiète, le mien me casse parfois les couilles, mais il faut juste trouver un moyen de le dompter ! Lâcha t il avec un nouveau sourire de psychopathe.

- Qu'est c'que tu racontes ? Marmonna insatisfait le cramoisi.

- Il ronronne sous la couche, tu devrais voir !

- Mais qu'est c'que c'est qu't'on délire ! Prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité !

- Ce soir, tu diras plus la même chose quand tu devras te caser entre mes bras pour échapper au froid !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et le Vice Capitaine enragea, hurlant contre l'Arrancar qui continuait à le narguer sous le regard de Starrk qui assistait indifférent à la scène, se demandant quand même pourquoi il n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir un géolier comme Renji car même si c'était un gamin, il l'aurait préféré à ce Kyoraku de malheur !

Justement, le gamin n'osait pas lever la main inconsidérément sur le sexta, même s'il avait tendance à agripper le bleuté par le col de sa veste, il ne le frappait pas pour faire mal, juste pour essayer de le remettre en place. Son but n'était pas de faire souffrir l'espada, juste de le surveiller et rien que ça !


	19. Chapitre 17 : Pour un baiser

Autour du repas du soir, il y avait beaucoup de monde parlant, certaines conversations intéressantes, d'autres un peu moins. Kensei semblait, pour sa part, s'amuser au dépend du jeune Shuuhei, aimant à le mettre mal à l'aise mais de façon plutôt gentille et délicate, il tentait à sa manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il l'intéressait autrement que pour une simple amitié.

Il faisait énormément d'effort pour ne pas brusquer le jeune Shinigami, en faisant sans doute un peu trop, faisant comme si cela était naturel chez lui alors qu'il n'était pas du tout habitué à ce genre de chose : il n'avait jamais tenté de charmer qui que se soit, ni même tenté de faire comprendre ses sentiments de cette manière. Cependant, il était tombé sur quelqu'un de cruellement naïf et celui ci ne semblait pas comprendre ce que voulait dire exactement le décoloré et il se retrouvait souvent face à un regard interrogatif et insistant qui le mettait mal à l'aise ...

D'un autre coté, Starrk n'avait aucun mal à échapper à Kyoraku, les trois fraccions d'Hallibel continuant de le coller, sauf qu'elles ne possédaient plus la moindre conversation, ayant parlé de tout et n'importe quoi, elles en étaient réduites à parler de choses totalement stupides telles que le morceau de viande dans leurs assiettes ...

Starrk se fichait complètement de ce qu'elles pouvaient dire, il était trop concentré sur le fait de tenter d'esquiver le regard de Kyoraku qui se montrait incroyablement insistant. Il donnait l'impression à l'Arrancar de quémander son attention, mais c'était impossible, l'Espada n'arrivait plus à affronter cet être qui n'avait été jusque là que cruauté envers lui! Le face à face ne lui semblait pas être une option acceptable. Il craignait déjà la fin du repas, lorsqu'il devrait suivre cet homme jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Ramène toi ! Grogna Kensei proche de lui.

Haussant les sourcils, le Primera jeta un regard au Vizard qui semblait faire la grimace, il suivit son regard et constata qu'Hisagi était entrain de suivre Kira et tous deux parlaient avec entrain. Il semblait bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce que tramait son aîné.

- Allez, j'te ramène dans ta chambre. Déclara t il.

Le Primera se leva, soulagé de pouvoir échapper à son tortionnaire habituel. Il sentait une certaine impatience chez le Vizard, prouvant qu'il avait hâte de rejoindre les deux Vices-Capitaines, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il ne se passait pas de chose particulière pendant son absence et il se montra plutôt pressant.

Starrk alla aussi vite qu'il le put, se disant que temps qu'il n'était pas seul avec le Capitaine Kyoraku, cela ne se passerait pas trop mal. Il éprouvait toujours la peur de se retrouver avec lui, mais dans sa chambre, il pourrait faire croire qu'il dormait et savait que le Shinigami le laisserait dans ce cas, du moins l'espérait il.

* * *

Byakuya trainait de façon inhabituelle dans la salle commune, lui qui cherchait la solitude depuis qu'ils s'étaient exilés dans le Hueco Mundo, il était rarement resté ici, mais comment retourner dans cette chambre où il rencontrerait indéniablement le colosse ? Il essayait donc de retarder ce face à face avec cet homme qu'il estimait, mais redoutait de revoir, surtout après ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

Plutôt ce que venait de dire cet être, il était encore sous le choc, se demandant s'il n'avait pas mal interprété ce qui lui avait été dit. Il avait également du mal à comprendre : Kenpachi l'aimait il ou bien se foutait il de sa gueule ? Lui dire qu'il l'appréciait avant de lui lancer des vacheries sans nom ! Le noble ne se considérait pas comme de quelqu'un de coincé, il savait être prude, mais surtout bien élevé, alors coincé ? Et vieux avant l'âge ?

Il ne pouvait nier ressentir quelque chose pour la masse de muscle, mais c'était incompatible avec son statut et son rang social. Etouffer cette amourette dans l'oeuf pendant qu'il en était encore temps était la meilleure solution à ses yeux, il ne devait en aucun cas se compromettre d'une manière si particulière et honteuse. Deux hommes ensemble ? En plus, Byakuya avec un homme si loin de son monde.

Résolu à mettre fin à tout cela, il s'apprêtait à quitter la grotte centrale pour rejoindre sa chambre, son chemin lui fit croiser celui de Kyoraku. Il eut envie de partager ses doutes et ne put s'empêcher de vouloir les partager et le Capitaine de la Huitième Division était le plus apte à le comprendre de par sa position de noble. Avoir un avis extérieur pour conforter sa position ne lui donnerait que plus d'assurance pour la suite et puis, Kyoraku était aussi l'expert des situations amoureuses alors cela ne devrait pas être dur pour lui de trancher ce problème épineux et qui promettait d'ors et déjà de grosses migraines au noble s'il ne résolvait pas tout cela dans l'immédiat.

- Capitaine Kyoraku. Le héla t il.

- Vous en êtes encore à nous nommer par nos grades ? Lâcha le ténébreux en se tournant vers lui, un sourire amusé au coin de ses lèvres. N'oubliez pas que nous avons perdu et que nos armées ont été dissoutes.

- Je n'ai pas perdu mes réflexes. Avoua le noble. Puis je vous volez un peu de votre temps ?

Il sembla hésité, son visage exprimant clairement le mécontentement, mais il soupira, cédant devant le plus jeune qui avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait temps de mal à lui céder quelques secondes. Son comportement avait quelque chose d'intriguant mais pour l'instant, Byakuya trouvait son propre problème bien insoluble.

- D'accord, maintenant que je me suis débarrassé de ces collantes de fraccions, j'ai bien quelques instants ! Soupira t il de mauvaise grâce. Elles n'arrêtent pas de coller mon prisonnier ... Je pense que tout ira bien pour lui maintenant.

Oui, c'était bien ça, le changement d'attitude de Kyoraku envers Starrk avait étonné le Capitaine de la Sixième Division, mais il décida de ne pas s'avancer. L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre et ils se retrouvèrent dehors, s'installant à la table où Isane avait l'habitude de laisser une théière chaude, sachant que c'était le lieu où sa supérieure et la Tiercera aimaient se trouver. L'aîné leurs en servit une tasse qu'il tendit à Byakuya.

- Alors, en quoi puis je vous aider ? Demanda t il, sirotant sa tasse.

- Avez vous déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Lâcha de but en blanc le plus jeune. Je veux dire ... Sérieusement !

- Je dois vous avouez que oui, malgré le fais que je sois un dragueur invétéré, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais capable d'aimer quelqu'un. Avoua l'homme.

Byakuya le dévisaga longtemps pour essayer de déceler un éventuel mensonge, mais il ne put y lire qu'une grande sincérité. Il décida donc de le croire.

- Moi aussi. Souffla t il distraitement.

Ce fut au tour de Kyoraku de le dévisager, il finit par rigoler, mais s'en voulu très vite, posant une main sur sa bouche avant de reprendre, plus sérieusement :

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux répondre à vos sentiment ! Mon coeur est déjà pris.

Il fallut quelques secondes au Capitaine de la Sixième Division pour comprendre et être sûr d'avoir d'avoir bien entendu ce que l'homme venait de lui dire, il finit par se tourner vers lui, faussement affligé par son attitude taquine.

- Ne vous moquez pas. Soupira t il. J'aimerais savoir, ne pensez vous pas qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas répondre à cet amour, ne serait ce que pour conserver notre vie telle que nous la connaissons ?

L'homme sembla méditer sur ce qu'il venait de dire, se donnant le temps de la réflexion pour ne pas se tromper sur ce qu'il allait répondre. Cependant, dans ses yeux, Byakuya sut qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question.

- Je ne connais personne présentement qui n'a pas eu sa vie boulversée à jamais à cause de cette maudite guerre. Avoua t il franchement. Si nous ne profitons pas de ces amours pour nous reconstruire, nous passerons sans doute à coté de quelque chose qui aurait pu nous changer en homme meilleur.

Il s'approcha de lui, lui posant une main sur son épaule, son regard un peu dans le vague, comme s'il pensait à autre chose.

- On peut être détruit par ses propres sentiments, Byakuya. Admit il. Il ne faut cependant pas oublier que ceux ci peuvent aussi nous sauver.

Byakuya ne put s'empêcher d'être frappé de plein fouet par la justesse de ses paroles, touché, il se leva précipitamment et commençait à partir, en oubliant Kyoraku, il se stoppa pour remercier l'homme pour son écoute attentive.

- Attend juste deux seconde, pourrais tu me dire de qui tu parlais ? Demanda l'homme avec curiosité.

- Mes affaires ne concerne que moi ! Lâcha t il sur un ton glacé et gêné.

Le Capitaine de la Huitième Division regarda partir le plus jeune, un pauvre sourire apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- Tu lui aurais dit, Kenpachi ? Se murmura t il à lui même. Il faut croire que cette satané guerre nous à tous changés plus qu'on ne le voudrait ...

Il se laissa aller contre la chaise, son regard se posant sur le ciel sans étoile du désert du Hueco Mundo, décidant de rester quelques secondes là avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Cela ne le surprenait pas de savoir que l'autre s'était dévoilé, au contraire, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que cela finirait par donner.

Byakuya arriva dans la chambre et fut surpris de voir Kenpachi déja couché, en réalité, il se sentit effondré par cette simple constatation : sa résolution en prit un coup, il aurait voulu lui faire part de ses propres sentiments et c'est pourquoi il fut tenté d'aller se coucher lui aussi. Cependant, il éprouva un regain de confiance en se disant qu'il ne pouvait pas imposer une telle honte à sa famille : se dérober si facilement n'était pas digne de la noble maison des Kuchiki ! Il ne devait pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement.

S'approchant du colosse qu'il voyait de dos, il posa sa main sur son épaule et se sentit gêné, se demandant si le réveiller était réellement judicieux. Kenpachi se tourna, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir simulé le sommeil ... Pourquoi l'esquiver ? Peut être pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise justement ? Il le dévisageait de ses yeux perçants et la gorge du noble sembla s'assécher en quelques secondes, il ne fut pas capable de dire ce qu'il ressentait. En réalité, tous les sentiments se percutaient brutalement à l'intérieur de lui et il aurait voulu dire tellement de choses qu'il en perdit toute faculté de parole.

Comment traduire ce que son coeur éprouvait par des mots ? Cela lui semblait totalement impossible et pas seulement à cause de sa gorge sèche, mais parce que c'était la vérité : pas un mot n'aurait su traduire ce qu'il ressentait ... Sauf que peut être que quelque chose lui permettrait de lui faire comprendre ?

Byakuya le fixa d'un regard polaire, sans doute énervé de ne pouvoir s'exprimer par des mots, il finit par se pencher lentement vers lui pour embrasser ses lèvres. Un geste simple et révélateur en même temps.

Le colosse resta immobile quelques courts instants avant de se relever pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'allongeant à ses cotés avec un sourire carnassier et bien que Byakuya eut une petite résistance, il ne tarda pas à se laisser aller contre le torse musclé qui s'offrait à lui.

- Ca en met du temps, mine de rien, à se décider un noble ! Murmura taquin l'homme à son oreille.


	20. Chapitre 18 : Un peu trop de tension

Hisagi était en compagnie de Kira, ils virent passer à coté d'eux Kenpachi et Kuchiki, sauf que pour le jeune ténébreux, il y avait quelque chose de changé dans leur comportement, c'était quelque chose qu'on remarquait facilement et le blond lui même s'en rendit compte.

- Allez, faut bien qu'on reste au niveau. Murmurait le géant très proche du noble.

- N'avez vous pas peur que nous allions trop loin ? Protesta le second, essayant de s'éloigner comme s'il était gêné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai aucun intérêt à t'abîmer, au contraire ...

Kuchiki lui jeta un regard glacial, sauf que Kenpachi réussit à le dérouter légèrement et Hisagi se sentit mal à l'aise, ayant eu l'impression de leur avoir volé un instant qui se voulait intime et les deux Vices-Capitaines déguerpirent tous les deux, rouges de honte. Avaient ils réellement assisté à quelque chose qui prouvait que les deux hommes étaient des amis, voir plus ou bien se trompaient ils ? Ils n'eurent aucune envie de rester pour le savoir.

Pour oublier ce qu'ils avaient entendus, ils rendirent plusieurs services aux habitants de la grotte : Neliel était passée dans la journée pour leur apporter de bonnes nouvelles et leur indiquer l'emplacement de plusieurs sources d'eau potable. En stockant suffisamment de nourriture, ils pourraient limiter leurs allers et retours sur le monde des humains et prendre ainsi moins de risque à y aller. La petite créature aimait à les aider, malgré le danger que cela faisait peser sur ses maigres épaules.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la journée à fabriquer du mobilier, s'amusant lorsque la chose cédait facilement sous le poids et ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à créer un panier, Yachiru ayant éprouvé l'envie d'aller chercher des fruits. C'était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord, mais ils y arrivèrent et la jeune fille fut très heureuse, sauf que plutôt que d'aller cueillir des fruits, elle plaça Neliel dans le panier avant de le porter au dessus d'elle et de s'amuser comme une petite folle, la petite Arrancar s'amusant tout autant.

Ils durent faire d'autres choses, de petites commissions pour un Mayuri curieux d'étudier les diverses substances de ce monde ou pour trouver certaines plantes qu'Unohana utilisait dans certains remèdes et que l'on pouvait trouver dans ce monde. La Capitaine était allée jusqu'à leur faire un cahier où elle avait dessiné les plantes et herbes qui lui seraient utiles. Ils revinrent avec deux sacs qui remplirent de joie le scientifique et la médecin.

Après une journée de dure labeur, les deux Vices-Capitaines sortirent dehors pour se laisser tomber sur une couverture que Yachiru utilisait pour faire des piques-niques. Allongés sur le dos, leurs yeux fermés pour se reposer un peu avant de repartir de plus belle. Bien qu'ils étaient en soirée, ils avaient encore certaines choses à faire.

Hisagi se sentit mal à l'aise, il avait vu que Kensei les surveillait du coin de l'oeil et que son regard avait quelque chose de jaloux. Au début, il tenta bien de l'ignorer, tentant de trouver un sujet de conversation avec Izuru, sauf que l'aura du Vizard semblait s'agrandir et devenir de plus en plus sombre. Cela devint oppressant pour le ténébreux qui décida de prendre l'initiative.

- Pourquoi ne venez vous pas discuter avec nous ? Demanda t il en se relevant, se tournant vers lui.

Kensei vint s'asseoir à ses cotés, il était un peu trop proche de lui, mais le Vice-Capitaine n'en dit pas un mot. L'ambiance changea radicalement, c'était comme si la tension n'avait fait qu'augmenter et le jeune homme, qui avait cru bien faire, regretta presque son geste. Se frottant la nuque, il tenta de trouver quelque chose à dire afin d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était incroyablement alourdie, sauf qu'on le devança largement :

- Vous ne vous ressemblez pas beaucoup. Nota Muguruma sur un ton étrangement glacial.

- Ha ? Lâcha Kira un peu surpris par l'hostilité du Vizard.

- Je parle de moralement. Vous êtes radicalement opposés l'un à l'autre ... Tu devrais le laisser respirer un peu.

- Le laisser respirer ?

- Arrête de le coller sans arrêt !

Izuru se tourna vers Hisagi, un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui arrivait au décoloré, il ne sembla cependant pas vouloir se laisser aller et fronça les sourcils.

- Nous sommes plus liés que vous ne le croyez ! Répliqua le Vice-Capitaine blond. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'académie et tout ce que nous avons vécu nous a rapproché, même si nous ne sommes pas pareils !

L'homme lança un regard au plus jeune qui lui fit clairement comprendre que cela l'avait énervé. Il finit par se lever pour les laisser seuls sans ajouter un mot de plus. Gêné par son attitude non justifiée, le ténébreux décida de comprendre et se leva, s'excusant rapidement auprès de son ami avant de suivre son idole. Il finit par le retrouver dans un coin, lui donnant l'impression de ruminer.

- Muguruma ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui, son visage exprimant clairement le mécontentement et la colère. Il s'approcha de lui, le poussant contre le mur.

- Qu'est c'que tu viens faire ici ? Gronda t il. Tu ne préférerais pas plutôt être avec ton "cher ami" ?

- Il me semble que je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, ni a vous, ni a personne d'autre ! Répliqua Hisagi en fronçant les sourcils. Je souhaite sincèrement devenir votre ami, vous avez été mon idole et vous l'êtes toujours, mais vous outre passez vos droit !

Il soupira, comprenant que le comportement de Kensei pouvait être de temps en temps violent : il avait perdu tout les membres de sa famille, mais était ce une raison de passer ses nerfs sur Iziru qui avait changé pour essayer de leur remonter leur moral à tous.

- Je sais que ce que vous vivez peut être dur, que vous puissiez réagir de la sorte. Mais Izuru n'est en rien votre ennemi ... Je me doute que chacun de nous puissions avoir une âme plutôt noire ... C'est mon cas, il suffit de voir la cruauté de mon zanpakuto ... Tout ce que je veux vous dire c'est que personne ne peut se targuer d'être parfait ou exemplaire et que les mauvais cotés font partis de la vie.

Il garda ensuite le silence, Kensei l'observant et paraissant de plus en plus gêné. Il se frotta la nuque sous le regard intrigué d'Hisagi.

- Je n'agis jamais comme ça, habituellement. Avoua t'il. C'est juste qu'avec toi, ta simple présence me donne constamment envie de ...

Son hésitation avait quelque chose de surprenant pour le plus jeune d'autant plus qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé sûr de lui et confiant dans chacune de ses actions.

- J'aimerais tant te protéger ...

- Je peux parfaitement me protéger seul ! Répliqua vexé le Vice-Capitaine. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je serais mort depuis longtemps !

- Lors de notre première rencontre, pourtant, il me semble que tu avais vraiment besoin de mon aide. Argumenta taquin le décoloré. Il n'y a pas si longtemps non plus : Kenpachi semblait bien décidé à t'éventrer pendant l'accident de la chasse.

- D'accord, ça suffit ! S'écria le ténébreux, agacé de voir son vis à vis exposer ses instants de faiblesse. Ok, j'éprouve une forte admiration pour vous depuis la première fois où je vous ai vu. Pour moi, vous incarnez la perfection que je veux atteindre un jour ... Vous ... Je vous aime !

Les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée, il se sentit rougir mais ne regretta pas, de toute façon ce qui était dit était dit ! Il n'avait plus trop le choix et devait aller jusqu'au bout maintenant.

- C'était que de l'admiration au début, une puissante admiration, je rêvais de vous ressembler, d'acquérir votre force, j'ai tout fait pour vous retrouver en apprenant votre disparition... Et depuis que nous vivons ensemble je ... Mes sentiments ont grandi en quelque chose de plus fort ... Mais si moi je ne me cache pas de vous aimez, vous en revanche, vous ne m'aimez que pour le souvenir que vous avez de moi ! Celui d'un gamin qui avait désespérément besoin de votre protection et ce que vous voulez, c'est que je dépende de vous !

Hisagi n'en revenait pas de tout déballer de la sorte à cet homme, il avait conscience d'aller loin et pourtant, c'était indispensable qu'ils brisent la glace, ne serait ce que pour avoir de bons rapports ensuite.

- Je ne suis pas prêt à tenir ce rôle ! Lâcha t'il sur un ton glacial. Il ne faut pas confondre Amour et Instinct Protecteur !

Cette fois, c'était bon, il lui avait dit ! Il pouvait le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Le laissant seul, éprouvant le besoin de trouver un coin tranquille car il avait conscience que ses yeux brillaient. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour rejoindre Izuru qui haussa les sourcils. Des larmes avaient glissé le long de ses joues.

- Ne me demande rien. Supplia t il en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

Et le blond sembla accepter, se taisant et le laissant tranquille.

* * *

Les jours suivants, Hisagi se perfectionna dans l'art d'esquiver le décoloré, il y arrivait à merveille, trouvant toujours un moyen de s'évader. Il semblait avoir appris à détecter son approche et aviser ou il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le sauver d'une confrontation car malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Kensei de lui parler, il n'y arrivait pas.

Le pire était que le jeune homme semblait s'être trouvé des alliés en la personne des fraccions d'Hallibel, celle ci semblait se venger de quelque chose que n'avait pas fait Kensei. Elles avaient tendance à apparaître pour s'attaquer au Vizard à coup de question incompréhensible et le Vice-Capitaine en profitait pour s'enfuir, laissant son aîné devant subir les monstrueuses demoiselles !

Il serait difficile donc d'avoir une conversation avec le jeune homme, il allait devoir trouver une solution d'autant que cela le troublait de ne pouvoir avoir une petite explication avec le jeune homme, au point qu'il ne nota pas la présence qui n'aurait pas du se trouver là car un Arrancar s'était introduit maintenant dans la grotte ...


	21. Chapitre 19 : Une Grande Trahison

**Note de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse d'avoir loupé la publication de la semaine précédente, j'ai oublié de la poster le dimanche et le lundi, un coup de barre qui à fait que j'ai décidé égoïstement (ou non) de pas poster le chapitre. Je le poste maintenant en espérant que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur et je vous rassure, Saemon me surveille maintenant, elle s'assurera que je poste les chapitres.

* * *

L'Arrancar Mori avait depuis longtemps découvert le repaire des Shinigamis Survivants, mais il avait préféré prendre son temps pour éviter soigneusement les pièges qui s'étaient trouvés sur son chemin, il fallait qu'il fasse des repérages des lieux pour pouvoir trouver ses cibles.

Il remarqua non sans dédain que personne ne montait la garde à l'entrée, il patienta cependant, utilisant sa ressurecion "Camaleon" pour intégrer les lieux, sa reccurecion lui permettant d'être invisible et de pouvoir s'accrocher sans mal sur toutes les surfaces existantes. Il était déjà très furtif, mais avait davantage de chance de se balader sans éveiller les soupçons ni les regards sous sa forme libérée.

Faisant du repérage avant toute chose, il tenta de trouver ses cibles et réussit à trouver la chambre où dormait Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Le Sexta n'était cependant pas sa priorité et par intérêt, il se serait bien passé de le chercher lui et le Primera, sachant que son futur rang d'Espada pourrait avoir plus un haut grade encore s'ils ne réapparaissaient pas.

Où était donc le jeune Toshiro Hitsugaya ? Il l'avait vu dans une chambre pleine de filles, trop nombreuses pour qu'il puisse se résoudre à y aller seul, il se devait donc de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se tourner vers les personnes qu'il aurait voulu laisser "disparues". Il ne tarda pas à retourner près de la chambre où dormait Grimmjow.

Courant sur le plafond, il constata qu'il dormait encore et essaya de le réveiller délicatement, sauf que ce serait dur d'y arriver : l'Arrancar dormait contre le Shinigami à la chevelure cramoisie. Le sexta, tout en dormant d'un sommeil de plomb, maintenait inconsciemment une pression sur la nuque du vice capitaine avec sa main comme pour le rapprocher encore plus de son torse brûlant, contact qui faisait grogner et marmonner le shinigami. En se rapprochant, Mori crut distinguer quelques insultes destinées à un certain "crétin d'espada débile"...

- Grimmjow, réveillez vous. Tenta t il après s'être assuré que le jeune homme aux cheveux grenats avait totalement replongé dans son sommeil.

Mais dès que le bleuté bougea, l'autre se réveilla, se tournant vers lui en grognant de mécontentement quand il aperçut que Grimmjow avait encore profiter du fait qu'il dormait pour se glisser dans son lit sans sa permission...Il allait de ce pas lui faire regretter son audace quand il comprit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui se passait, décelant la présence de Mori qui eut juste le temps de se jeter sur lui pour plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche avant qu'il ne hurle.

- Non mais j'rêve ! Soupira le Sexta, baillant et s'étirant. Toi, ici ? C'est Aizen qui t'envoie ?

- Oui, mais pas pour toi ! Répliqua l'Arrancar furtif avec agacement. Aizen veut à tout prix que je mette la main sur un dénommé "Hitugaya Toshiro", je sais où il est, mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour le capturer !

- Ouais, et pourquoi je t'aiderais ? Répliqua acide le bleuté, comprenant qu'il avait cherché à l'abandonner.

- Je vais te libérer ...

Sur ces mots il se saisit d'une seule main, l'autre était toujours occupée à maintenir fermement Renji, de l'engin que Jaggerjack portait au torse, son pouvoir lui permettant de fusionner avec l'appareil et devenant une partie de celui ci, il donna l'ordre à l'insecte électronique de se relâcher et les articulations se décrochèrent, laissant une marque rouge sur le torse de Grimmjow qui grimaça de douleur et Mori balança l'appareil au loin.

- Tu me dois quelque chose ! Ricana l'Arrancar furtif.

Le Shinigami s'agita si brutalement que l'Arrancar ne put le retenir et il profita de cette liberté retrouvée pour hurler de toutes ses forces, donnant l'alerte pour le plus grand damne de Mori qui avait pourtant fait attention à tous les détails. Il voyait, avec le cri perçant du shinigami, s'envoler tous ses espoirs d'accomplir sa mission sans se faire repérer. Il sauta sur le plafond, laissant Grimmjow s'occuper du Vice-Capitaine, qui attrapa ses poignets pour les lui tordre dans le dos. La panthère aux aguets se délectait de pouvoir enfin inverser la tendance et prenait un malin plaisir à lui prouver en l'entravant de la sorte qu'il pouvait très bien le maintenir sans problème même sans avoir recours à sa resurrecion. Bien sûr, il ne pensa pas du tout que le fait d'avoir pris le rouge par surprise alors que ce dernier était encore à moitié endormi l'avait aidé à prendre rapidement le dessus... Il le tenait, qu'importe le reste. Bientôt, les autres Shinigamis qui s'étaient faits réveiller par un hurlement strident entrèrent en hâte dans la pièce.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas Mori qui patientait au dessus d'eux et chacun resta incertain en voyant Grimmjow qui tentait de faire taire le cramoisi, le dominant totalement sous son poids ... Certains auraient même jurer que le sexta tentait sans doute d'étouffer le pauvre vice capitaine en l'écrasant entre le sol et sa masse corporelle.

- Que se passe t il ? Demanda un homme avec de longs cheveux noir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement en voyant le spectacle en face de lui. ...Abarai? Mais que...

- Attention, derrière vous !

Mori ne leur laissa cependant pas le temps de réagir et s'élança vers le petit Capitaine, sa queue s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui, lui saisissant la gorge qu'il griffa d'un air menaçant.

- Un seul geste et je lui tranche la gorge ! Grinça t il. Reculez vous ! Laissez nous passer !

Les hommes et femmes présentes s'observèrent quelques instants et chacun s'éloigna de la porte, Mori ne tarda pas à descendre, le Sexta le rejoignant. C'est à cet instant qu'Hallibel apparut à l'encadrure de la porte, les regardant tour à tour avant que son regard ne s'illumine.

- Ne partez pas sans moi ! Supplia t elle. Emmenez moi avec vous !

- Tiens, il me semblait pourtant qu'il vous avait frappé de plein fouet et ...

- Je reste tout de même fidèle au Seigneur Aizen ! Lâcha t elle avec force. Je n'ai qu'attendu cet instant de lui prouver que j'étais toujours de son coté. De toute façon, vous aurez besoin de mon aide pour être sûr d'échapper à ces chiens de Shinigamis !

Il dut s'avouer qu'une aide supplémentaire ne pourrait être que bienvenue pour sa part. Mori ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'approcher d'elle pour lui retirer son dispositif inibiteur. Elle parut surprise, mais s'accommoda rapidement de cette situation.

- Il ne nous manque que le Primera. Nota l'Arrancar. On va le chercher.

Il descendit du plafond, s'écartant de ses ennemis. Il attrapa Renji, le prenant en otage et glissa le petit Capitaine dans les bras de Grimmjow, préférant avoir quelqu'un qu'il pouvait supprimer en cas de besoin. Le plus étonnant fut de voir le "Gamin" aux cheveux blancs se serrer contre le Sexta, ne semblant pas comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il semblait même être heureux de se trouver dans ses bras et fredonnait gaiement.

- Venez, suivez moi ! Lâcha la Tiercera avec un enthousiasme ignoble qui se reflétait jusque dans ses yeux. Je sais où se trouve Starrk.

- Mais, pourquoi faites vous ça Hallibel ? Questionna la Capitaine Shinigami. Ne sommes nous pas ...

- Voyons, ne soyez pas stupide, ma chère, oubliez vous que je suis une Hollow ? Savez vous à quel point cela fut dur pour moi de vivre tous ces instants avec vous ? Pour qui vous prenez vous exactement ? Pour des sauveurs d'âme ? Vous vous pensez si supérieurs que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de nous achever ?

- Pardon ? Le sourire calme de Unohana se craquela légèrement mais ne fit rien paraître de son trouble qui la gagnait.

-Oh et puis par pitié, épargnez moi vos geignements éplorés. Renchérit la terciera en se rapprochant de la capitaine, qui semblait perdue, comme pour la narguer de son sourire triomphant de méchanceté. Etes vous tous stupides au point de penser que des phrases mielleuses et des sentiments dégoulinants sont suffisants pour qu'on finissent tous par se chanter des berceuses tout en se tenant joyeusement par la main?!

-Ces paroles sont bien trop empruntes de haine pour être sincères. Je vous connais... Unohana, par ces mots tentait autant de convaincre la jeune femme en face d'elle qu'elle même. ...Tia...

-NE T'AVISES PAS DE M'ADRESSER LA PAROLE COMME SI NOUS ETIONS PROCHES! Les yeux de la jeune femme blonde lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'elle éructait tout ce qu'elle semblait avoir sur le coeur, mais elle se calma très vite, reprenant une voix calme et posée qui fit quand même frissonner la capitaine d'horreur en entendant le son qui semblait provenir d'outre-tombe sortir de la bouche de celle qui l'avait trompée. Vous nous avez parqué ici comme des animaux en cage et vous espérez des remerciements en retour? Tout ça me dégoûte tellement.

Je... Unohana s'était figée, semblant enfin comprendre que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, ni une farce.

- N'oubliez donc pas qui a remporté cette guerre . Nous sommes les vainqueurs . Vous auriez dû vous rendre et non pas profiter de notre faiblesse pour nous emprisonner . Je ne vous le pardonnerai pas .

Sur ces paroles elle se détourna de la jeune femme pour faire face à ses alliés et leurs fit signe de la suivre, montrant un dédain impressionnant aux Shinigamis présents. Mori la suivit avec une certaine satisfaction, trouvant son comportement tout à fait acceptable. Il en ferait par à Aizen dans son rapport, se disant distraitement qu'une femme aussi belle ne méritait pas une mort prématurée, surtout si elle persistait à rester au service du Seigneur.

Après un court voyage dans les grottes où les Shinigamis avaient élus docmicile, ils arrivèrent en quelques instants à peine et lorsque Mori ouvrit la porte, il fut surprit de voir l'état dans lequel Starrk se trouvait, c'était parfaitement visible : il était loin maintenant le Primera Espada son visage n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une indifférence, lasse et en même temps, cela prouvait à quel point il ne doutait pas de lui ...

L'être qu'il dévisageait le répugnait, maigre et le regard hagard ! Mori attrapa Renji à la gorge, se rapprochant du Primera Espada pour se pencher vers lui, lui lançant un regard empli de dégoût et un sourire méprisant.

- Le Seigneur Aizen va être déçu lorsqu'il te reverra ! Lâcha t il avant de soupirer. Toi qui était son meilleur Espada ... Te rends tu compte de la faiblesse qui émane de ton corps ? Tu ne cherches même pas à t'en cacher c'est méprisable... Tu auras de la chance s'il ne se débarrasse pas de toi!

Quelque chose lui agrippa la main, la lui tordant cruellement. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il découvrit le visage d'Hallibel, son regard était empli de menace et il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié ses paroles. Le pire était qu'il avait lui même retirer l'appareil qui jugulait sa puissance alors il ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher de lui arracher son arme, le faisant oublier son otage qu'il considérait inutile de toute manière, et elle la lui planta dans le dos.

Affaibli, il ne put strictement rien faire lorsqu'elle lui retira la lame pour l'enfoncer plusieurs fois dans sa chair, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'agite plus. Elle le retourna alors pour qu'il puisse lui faire face une dernière fois, sa recureccion avait déjà disparu ...

- Mon "Seigneur" ne mérite pas des combattants tels que Starrk ou moi même ! Lui souffla t elle, bouillante de rage.

Il exhala son dernier souffle. *** Hallibel avait les mains rouge du sang d'un des siens, un Arrancar, mais en réalité, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en cet instant et elle lança un regard menaçant à Grimmjow qui tenait toujours le petit Capitaine, tous les deux avaient le même regard incertain à cet instant.

- Tu lui fais quoi que ce soit et je t'étripe ! Ne put elle s'empêcher de dire.

- Hé, tu m'prends pour qui ? Gronda Grimmjow en fronçant les sourcils. C'est un môme ! J'm'intéresse qu'aux puissants alors ...

Les Shinigamis pénétrèrent dans la pièce, la plupart furent surpris du revirement de situation et Hallibel ne sut plus vraiment à qui elle devait des excuses : ses compères qui rêvaient peut être de liberté ou bien aux Shinigamis pour ce qu'elle avait oser dire ? Elle ne savait plus et préféra s'asseoir à coté de Starrk qui était sans doute celui qui avait le plus de mal à comprendre la situation.

- Je suis désolé, Unohana. Murmura t elle. Je...je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis mais ...

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend. Assura la Capitaine en s'approchant d'elle. Tout va bien, vous n'êtes pas blessée au moins ? Vous êtes couverte de sang et ...

- C'est le sien ...

- Je suis tout de même surpris par vos talent de comédienne. Rigola Muguruma, faisant ainsi disparaître les dernières bribes de tension qui avaient pu subsister jusqu'ici. Pour éviter tout malentendu avec nos autres alliés, nous allons vous remettre les dispositifs mais je t'assure que je parlerai de ce que tu as fait aux autres.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et jeta un regard au jeune Renji qui était assis au sol, haletant, sa mains posée contre sa gorge. Heureusement, il n'avait rien de bien sérieux et finit par se relever pour se diriger vers Grimmjw, il n'avait pas l'air très content et au contraire, il lui retira des bras Toshiro pour le confier à Isane et revint vers le bleuté.

Se regardant tous deux, le Sexta sembla évaluer rapidement la situation et comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de tenter quoi que se soit : ils étaient trop nombreux et n'aurait aucune chance de survie. Le Vice-Capitaine finit par foutre son poing dans la joue de son rival qui resta cependant bien droit, comme pour prouver sa force. Après quelques instant, il se mit à rire, son rire carnassier qui aurait pu faire se dresser les cheveux de n'importe quel mortel sur la tête.

- Franchement, Femme, tu m'déçois : c'était même pas un Espada et t'as strictement rien pu faire contre lui ! Se moqua t il méchamment. Ok, cette évasion a complètement foiré ... Mais franchement ...

Il lui tapota le crâne, laissant ses mains bien en évidence pour éviter qu'on le soupçonne de faire quelque chose de calculé.

- La prochaine fois, t'auras pas autant de chance. Souffla t il à son oreille sur un ton clairement empli de sous entendus. La prochaine fois, je m'occuperai de toi comme il se doit ...

* * *

Kyoraku et Kenpachi étaient partis pour accompagner Neliel et ses fraccions, ceux ci devant les guider jusqu'à la source d'eau pour que leurs alliés n'aient plus besoin de se mettre en danger en les approchant de trop près. Dès qu'ils revinrent, ils furent informés de l'apparition de l'Arrancar qui avait été si près de capturer Hitsugaya et de libérer Grimmjow et Starrk.

Kenpachi ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps avec lui, se contentant des explications courtes avant de s'en aller, le visage fermé. Kyoraku aurait fait de même s'il avait pu, mais il se dit que ce ne serait pas plus mal d'être tenu au courant du moindre détail, n'ayant aucune envie que cela se reproduise.

- Il y aura tout de même une réunion ! Hurla Unohana à Kenpachi. J'espère que vous y serez !

Elle ne s'inquiéta cependant pas de son éventuelle absence, sachant pertinemment qu'elle possédait suffisamment d'autorité pour faire plier même le terriblement effrayant capitaine de la onzième division. Rassurée, elle reporta son attention sur le Capitaine de la Huitième Division.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas eu de blessés, le seul à avoir succombé était l'Arrancar qui a infiltré les lieux, nous n'avons pas pu nettoyer tout le sang alors nous avons décidé d'installer le Primera dans votre propre lit en attendant, Muguruma est rester avec lui pour le surveiller.

Cela rassura le ténébreux qui salua rapidement la jeune femme pour ensuite se diriger vers sa chambre. Il se stoppa cependant juste avant d'entrer, se demandant si franchir cette porte était réellement la meilleure chose à faire, il essaya de penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire à l'Arrancar. N'avait il pas décidé de le laisser souffler ? ...

Il posa ses bras sur un des mur et y déposa son front ...

L'image d'une petite chose blonde, si pleine d'énergie, le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était Lilinette qui était morte, celle ci n'ayant subi aucune blessure ... Mais elle était morte et Kyoraku se demanda comment Starrk pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir tué sa fraccion et qu'il l'ait torturé, malmené si longtemps.

Le souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu lui faire, le plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé pendant ses instants, il se dégoûtait lui même et en même temps, il éprouvait un sentiment mitigé de cet instant : une grande satisfaction en se souvenant du corps du Primera et la honte de l'avoir torturé et violé de la sorte !

Il était sur le point de faire demi tour lorsqu'il se dit que s'il ne tentait rien, il ne risquait pas d'obtenir de résultat et c'est pourquoi il préférait tout faire pour remonter au plus vite dans l'estime de Starrk, quitte à se racheter auprès de lui toute sa vie. Laisser la honte le submerger de façon irrémédiable ne lui ferait que perdre définitivement cet être et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre!

Remotivé à bloc, il entra dans la pièce et Muguruma sourit en le voyant, se levant de son propre lit pour s'approcher.

- Oublie pas la réunion ! Insista t il avant de quitter les lieux.

Il semblait avoir compris le besoin de solitude de son compagnon qui le remercia intérieurement. Starrk était allongé sur sa couche comme s'il dormait, mais Shunsui savait que c'était faux, ayant appris à déceler cet état et, surtout, ayant senti le stress qu'il provoquait à l'Espada.

- J'ai appris pour l'Arrancar. Avoua t il en s'approchant doucement, sans mouvement brusque. Je suis désolé pour toi ...

- Tu ne peux plus rien me prendre. Lâcha la voix brisée de Starrk. Je te conseille de partir ou de me tuer ! Gagner ma confiance par des gentillesses pour ensuite me faire plonger plus bas encore ne fonctionnera pas ... Je ne peux pas être plus mal ...

Kyoraku était surpris de le voir prendre la parole, mais il était choqué aussi par le fait de le voir si terrifié. Il semblait tellement être prêt à subir n'importe quoi juste pour être sûr de ne plus le revoir que cela serra la gorge du pauvre capitaine au point de le faire peiner pour retrouver sa respiration.

- N'était ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Demanda l'Arrancar avec un rire nerveux. Tu dois être ravi, non ?

La honte submergea le Shinigami à ces mots, il ne put nier que c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était avant de se réveiller de sa folie meurtrière et dévastatrice. Pour éviter d'inquiéter le Primera, Kyoraku s'installa en face de lui, s'asseyant sur le sol, s'adossant au mur. Pendant plusieurs instants, ils ne se dirent rien du tout.

- Je m'excuse. Souffla le Capitaine. Je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ou dire ne m'apportera la rédemption pour ce que je t'ai fait, mais je veux au moins t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça ...

Il se frotta la nuque, mal a l'aise, sachant que son interlocuteur ne devait pas apprécier cet instant, mais sachant également qu'il fallait qu'il passe par là pour avancer dans leurs relations et cela même si le résultat pouvait être médiocre.

- Comme un psychopathe. Marmonna t il. Je n'en suis pas vraiment un ... Tu m'avais bien cerné la première fois que nous nous sommes vus sur le champ de bataille : nous nous ressemblons de caractère ... Indolants, dormeurs ... Fainéants aussi ... Mais la guerre m'a transformé ...

La guerre avait changé tant de monde, il aurait pu donner des exemples, mais ne s'en donna pas le droit : il avait conscience qu'il ne devait pas le faire.

- Je suis devenu un monstre assoiffé de sang et de vengeance et qu'importe si elle était justifiée ou non ...

Il se tut, observant Starrk, se demandant s'il était prêt à entendre la suite de son explication, mais celui ci était ébahi par les paroles du Shinigami. Il finit par se tourner lentement vers lui comme s'il mesurait chacun de ses gestes en sa présence, essayant de lire sur son visage s'il était entrain de se jouer de lui ou non. Il ne voyait que de la sincérité dans ses yeux et de la honte.

Par son comportement, Kyoraku considéra qu'il avait l'autorisation de continuer son explication.

- Je suis devenu aveugle à cause de cette haine que j'éprouvais pour toi, à cause de la mort de Juushiro dont tu étais le responsable à mes yeux, ma folie m'ôtant toute logique ... Je me suis imaginé que tu étais responsable du fait que notre combat traîne en longueur ... Que j'aimais me battre alors que mon ami mourait ... C'est tellement plus simple de haïr quelqu'un d'autre pour ses propres erreurs...simple et lâche... Dit il avec un rire amer qui ne trahissait certainement pas sa joie.

Comment expliquer ce qu'il avait éprouvé ? Le pire, c'est qu'il comprenait son comportement, mais ne trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire.

- J'ai éprouvé un tel plaisir à me battre contre toi alors que Juushiro se vidait de son sang, je m'en suis voulu, mais plutôt que de me rendre responsable de cette mort, je t'ai accusé toi ...Je ne m'attend vraiment pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais je considère que tu as le droit à une explication pour mon comportement !

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles, le Shinigami voyait bien le trouble dans les yeux de l'Arrancar qui ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire. Il fallut quelques instants supplémentaires avant qu'il ne daigne dire quelque chose :

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu pour Lilinette, je ne crois pas que tu sois directement lié à sa mort. Avoua t il. Je ne tolère pas qu'on lui manque de respect ... Mais ... Lorsque l'on se bat, il y a toujours un risque et nous étions des ennemis ...

Il avait décidé lui aussi de livrer ses pensées les plus intimes, comme s'il tentait de s'exorciser de cette peine qui le rongeait de l'intérieur même s'il savait qu'elle ne partirait jamais aussi facilement ni totalement, il allait devoir vivre avec comme un fardeau pour ne pas avoir su sauver sa moitié ...

- Sa mort me laisse un trou béant au plus profond de moi, un trou qui ne pourra jamais être comblé parce qu'elle était mon autre moi et que maintenant ... Je suis seul ...

Starrk, sur ses derniers mots, avait plus parler pour lui même que pour le shinigami, aussi fut il surpris quand il entendit une voix en écho à la sienne.

- Je vais quand même me rattraper pour tout le mal que je t'ai causé ! Répliqua le Capitaine. Pour cela, je suis près à faire n'importe quoi !


	22. Chapitre 20 : Sur le qui vive

Une bonne heure s'était bien écoulée suite à la déclaration de Kyoraku et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir poursuivre, le Shinigami avait l'air plus calme et détendu, ce qui contrastait avec ses précédentes attitudes, lors de ses crises de "folie". Cela aidait Starrk à se détendre un peu en retour malgré sa présence.

Le Primera faisait le point intérieurement, essayant d'accepter le fait que le Capitaine de la Huitième Division, Shunsui Kyoraku, qui était alors en face même de lui ... Fut totalement différent de celui qu'il avait côtoyé depuis quelques semaines. C'était comme avoir à faire à deux personnes réellement différentes, sauf que cela était il définitif ou bien une simple passade ? Il avait l'impression de retrouver l'homme qu'il avait combattu ...

- Si tu tiens à te racheter, pourquoi ne pas me laisser m'enfuir ? Tenta t il.

L'homme fut réellement surpris par cette question, un sourire amusé apparu sur son visage vite remplacé par quelque chose d'autre, comme de l'inquiétude.

- Si je te laisse partir, tu iras directement retrouver Aizen et ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Rétorqua t il. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit, l'Arrancar a sous entendu que tu risquais de te faire tuer. Ce n'est pas là bas que tu trouveras des amis loyaux ...

Starrk le regarda pour la première fois dans les yeux, surpris par ces étranges paroles et ne sachant pas comment interpréter tout cela : lui, ne pas avoir d'alliés dans les Armées des Arrancars ? Il avait beaucoup de mal à y croire.

- Aizen m'a toujours accepté tel que j'étais. Avoua t il avec un grand sérieux. C'est auprès de lui que j'ai ressenti pour la première fois le bonheur qu'était le fait d'avoir des amis.

Ce fut au tour du Shinigami d'être étonné, il semblait si sûr de ses paroles. Il finit par se rappeler que Starrk était l'Espada de la Solitude et en éprouva un pincement au coeur. Il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre comment Aizen avait pu obtenir une si grande fidélité de ses créatures. Appuyer sur leurs points faibles et leurs désirs les plus profonds était quelque chose de tellement simple pour un tel marionnettiste.

- Aizen Sosuke est sans doute le plus grand manipulateur que j'ai pu connaître dans mon existence. Tenta d'expliquer le Capitaine de la Huitième Division. Il ne fait que vous utiliser, vous les Espadas. Pour preuve : n'a t il pas poignardé Hallibel dans le dos lorsqu'il a estimé de ne plus avoir besoin d'elle ...

- Je ... Oui ... Je suis au courant ...

L'Arrancar paraissait troublé, il se frotta la nuque, perdu.

- Apache me l'a dit, sauf que je ... J'ai pas voulu y croire ...

Le Primera aurait voulu croire encore en cette image d'Aizen Sosuke plein de pureté et se battant contre ces diaboliques Shinigamis, mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne finalement. Savoir qu'il avait pu s'attaquer à Hallibel alors que celle ci était sans doute la plus fidèle ...

- Finalement, je ne pourrais pas échapper à ma nature...Tout ce dont je m'approche tombe en morceau un jour ou l'autre. Se murmura t il à lui même dépité. Chaque fois que j'ai tenté de créer des liens d'amitié, cela à été un échec ...

- Hallibel est une amie ! Protesta Kyoraku en haussant la voix. Et puis, Grimmjow ? J'sais qu'on dirait pas, mais il t'a protégé de moi à plusieurs reprises sans oublier la Tiercera qui t'a, d'une certaine manière, sauvé de Mori, non ?

Il se frotta la nuque, gêné d'avoir ainsi monté le volume, il se frotta la nuque, impressionné par ce qu'il comptait proposer à l'Arrancar.

- Si ce n'est pas trop tard et si tu pouvais me faire encore un tant soit peu confiance, je ne te laisserai plus jamais dans la solitude ... Je te tiendrai compagnie autant de fois qu'il te faudra pour te prouver mon attachement ... Cela me plairait de mieux te connaitre ...

Ce n'était pas une proposition d'amitié, le Shinigami avait eu trop peur de la lui proposer, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Lui avouer ses véritables sentiments aurait pu terrifier plus encore l'Arrancar et c'était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à encaisser avec facilité. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'est que l'homme ne se referme dans sa coquille ...

Starrk, lui, resta interdit devant ses déclarations, il avait l'impression de découvrir le véritable caractère de Kyoraku, un homme calme et rieur, un peu charmeur et sûrement fêtard. Il préféra cependant ne rien répondre pour l'instant et voir si les jours suivants, ce Shinigami tiendrait promesse ...

Le Capitaine de la Huitième Division respecta son silence, le comprenant de ne pas le croire dans l'instant, mais il était heureux que cet être si extraordinaire accepte de lui donner une chance de se rattraper. Il finit par se relever lentement, lui dédiant un de ses sourires qu'il ne dévoilait qu'à ses amis.

- Demain, nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble avec une bonne bouteille de sake et on fera une sieste dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, loin de tous ces types bruyants ! C'est vraiment le meilleur programme auquel on puisse rêver !

Il sortit de la pièce accompagné d'un rire amical et nullement hostile. Starrk se recoucha en espérant que le nouveau Shinigami ne disparaisse pas pour faire place une nouvelle fois à son tortionnaire, il priait pour que ce fut le cas ...

* * *

La réunion exceptionnelle avait lieu pendant la nuit, d'après Unohana qui avait plus de facilité à évaluer l'heure que ses compagnons, et n'incluait que les Capitaines et Kensei, seul Hitsugaya échappait à celle ci, mais plus à cause de son état psychologique qu'autre chose. Après cette attaque, ils devaient à tout prix réunir toutes leurs informations pour mettre au clair leur situation.

- Aizen continue donc de nous envoyer des Arrancars. Commença Unohana. Cette fois, cependant, nous savons que son but est de capturer Hitsugaya, d'après les dires de Grimmjow ... Sauf que je ne comprend pas pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre, je veux dire : Aizen n'avait jamais montrer le moindre intérêt pour Toshiro jusqu'à maintenant.

- En effet, mais il ne l'a pas non plus achevé lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Fit remarquer Kuchiki. Peut être qu'Hitsugaya possède quelque chose dont il aurait besoin ?

- P't'être qu'il est juste dérangé ! Gronda Kenpachi. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose qui tournait pas rond chez lui !

- Peut être qu'il pense qu'en ayant en otage le p'tit, on se rendra ? Proposa Kensei incertain.

- Ou peut être qu'Hitsugaya possède quelque chose que désirerait ce malade ? Supposa à son tour Mayuri. Vu son jeune âge, peut être qu'en réalité, il serait une expérience supplémentaire de notre ennemi qu'il tente de récupérer ! Peut être même est ce en réalité une arme qui échappe à son contrôle et qu'il ne lui manquait que l'Hogyoku pour parvenir à la maîtriser ?

La Capitaine de la Quatrième Division avait du mal à admettre que cette option puisse être possible, elle ne sut que penser au final, Aizen Sosuke devenant aussi indéchiffrable qu'un de ces très anciens manuscrits écrits dans une autre langue. Finalement, ils ne pouvaient pas deviner une chose et leur seule option était donc de laisser cela de coté.

- Ce dernier Arrancar était bien proche de réussir ! Fit remarquer Kuchiki. Il aurait pu parvenir à son but si nous n'avions pas eu une nouvelle alliée.

- Oui, j'ai été agréablement surprise par l'action d'Hallibel Tia ! Avoua joyeusement Unohana.

- Il y en a un autre qui a aimé cette affaire ! Avoua Kuchiki. Grimmjow Jaggerjack est surexcité depuis qu'il a frôlé la liberté : mon Vice-Capitaine se plaint de lui, affirmant que l'Espada parle de lui comme d'une possession ... Le Sexta ne s'en cache pas ...

- J'ai parlé avec Starrk, il avait l'air d'aller. Fit remarquer Kyoraku. Il ne semble pas vraiment déçu, dut moins ... Disons qu'il sait qui est Aizen, quant à savoir s'il peut se ranger de notre coté ...

- Les fraccions de la Tiercera se rangent de son coté. Avoua Kensei. Je les ai entendues à plusieurs reprises, elles n'ont jamais pardonné à Aizen d'avoir oser frapper leur maîtresse dans le dos.

- Donc, nous pouvons remercier officiellement Hallibel Tia d'avoir empêché cette capture ? Demanda presque timidement la Capitaine Shinigami.

- Je pense en effet que nous pouvons lui faire confiance : elle a tué un Arrancar après tout. Confirma Kuchiki.

- Alors on peut lui retirer son inhibiteur ! Annonça Kyoraku. Je crois qu'elle a assez prouvé qu'elle voulait, tout comme nous, la mort d'Aizen.

- Je prendrai toute la responsabilité de cet acte !

Unohana avait eu du mal à cacher sa joie à cet instant, même si Hallibel acceptait de porter l'insecte mécanique inhibiteur, elle, elle ne voulait pas que ce fut le cas, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle la considérait comme une amie et était prête à lui confier sa vie.

- Attendez, je n'ai pas encore fini mes études sur les inhibiteurs ! Protesta Mayuri. Elle ne pourrait pas le garder encore quelques temps, juste pour que je complète mes recherches par rapport à ...

- Non ! Le coupèrent plusieurs voix masculines d'un ton tranchant.

- Retsu, la réunion est fini ! Fit remarquer Kenpachi d'une voix amusée. Vas donc annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ton "amie" !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la Shinigami pour se lever, manquant en cet instant de patience, elle devait l'admettre, mais il avait raison : ils n'avaient aucun autre sujet à aborder dans l'immédiat, le reste pouvant attendre le lendemain.

- Ne pourrais je pas proposer de nouveaux systèmes de sécurité, encore plus infaillibles ? Proposa encore Kurotsuchi avec enthousiasme.

- Vous feriez mieux d'arrêter les frais ! Soupira Ishida qui observait la réunion depuis l'entrée de la grotte. Votre système de sécurité est déjà une vrai passoire ... Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un shinigami qui a une tête de monstre !

- Mais que fait donc le Quincy ici ?

- Vous n'êtes pas même capable de me repérer quand je suis proche de vous ? Décidément, vous êtes très peu fiable !

Cela n'enchanta pas du tout le Capitaine qui se leva, outré, suivant le jeune homme, protestant contre ses affirmations insultantes à son intelligence !


	23. Chapitre 21 : Nouvelle Nomination

Sosuke avait énormément de mal à comprendre ce qui arrivait à cet instant dans sa salle de réunion : tout le monde semblait remonté, chacun accusant les autres de quelques complots sans nom, tous voulant régler ses comptes et cela ne concernait pas que les Espadas, les fraccions présents aussi semblaient avoir quelques petits soucis, mais certains supérieurs accusaient les "petits" d'avoir des raisons valables de voir disparaître les actuelles Espadas : ils avaient plus de chance de monter en grade. Le Seigneur des Arrancars nota donc qu'il y avait eu d'autres explosions non identifiées au laboratoire, toujours lorsque Szayel s'y trouvait, que certaines affaires de Nnoitra avaient disparu, notamment ses caleçons, que certaines photos compromettantes de Loly et Menoly circulaient dans le Seireitei et d'autres choses totalement saugrenues et sans la moindre importance aux yeux du brun, mais cela semblait revêtir une certaine importance pour les Arrancars très remontés.

- Dois je vous rappeler la raison de cette convocation à cette réunion ? Lâcha t il avec agacement.

Cela fit taire l'assemblée, certain terrifiée tandis que d'autres impatients d'en savoir plus car s'était bel et bien pour combler le manque d'effectif de son Espada qu'ils avaient fait venir ici les plus puissants parmi son armée. Combler le vide équivalait à trouver de puissants remplaçants et vu le nombre de place vacante ... Beaucoup espérait ressortir d'ici avec une meilleure situation.

Sosuke n'avait pourtant plus la moindre utilité à cette armée d'élite, sa puissance n'ayant plus d'égale, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à maintenir cette armée plus qu'une autre, s'étant attaché à ces magnifiques "animaux de compagnies" qui avaient le mérite de le divertir.

- Comme vous le savez, Starrk et Grimmjow ne sont pas morts, ils gardent donc leur rang d'Espada.

Cette nouvelle sembla faire des mécontents car cela faisait deux opportunités en moins d'accéder à ces rangs si convoités.

- Starrk Coyote maintient son rang de Primera Espada, j'ai aussi pris la décision de nommer Inoue au rang de Tiercera Espada, après tout : nous avons toujours eu une femme pour notre fameux chiffre "trois". Nnoitra deviendra notre Cuarta et Grimmjow sera le Quinta quant à Szayel, lui deviendra le nouveau Sexta.

Tout le monde sembla mécontenté de voir monter en grade Inoue à ce point, arriver à une des places les plus convoitées alors qu'elle semblait se soucier si peu de cette nomination, elle n'avait pas même relevé la tête, semblant révasser de son coté, même si Sosuke était sûr qu'elle était toute ouïe ...

- Pour la place de Septima, j'ai décidé de nommer Salma Alvira à cette place.

La personne nommée était une belle Arrancar à la longue chevelure de jais parfaitement lisse et tombant en mèches devant ses yeux marrons possédant de longs cils, ses lèvres rouges étaient pulpeuses. Elle possédait également le physique d'une jolie dame, sa tenue était composée d'un pantalon serré blanc et d'un corset tout aussi immaculé qu'elle portait par dessus une chemise possédant des dentelles. Son trou de Hollow devait être dissimulé quelques parts sous les vêtements quant à son masque, cela ressemblait à un diadème aux dents assérées.

La jeune femme sembla surprise par cette annonce et ne put dissimuler sa satisfaction, elle s'agita quelques secondes avant de balbutier quelques remerciements. Après quelques secondes, le brun vit un sourire traverser son visage, elle sortirait victorieuse de cette pièce.

- Pour la place d'Octava, j'ai pensé à Novervank Ivora.

Le nommé était un homme de taille moyenne, une grande partie de son visage était dissimulée sous le masque Hollow à la forme arrondie des dents assérées s'arrêtaient juste au dessus du nez et l'on ne pouvait que voir de longues mèches blondes dépassant d'en dessous, quatre cornes sortaient du sommet, deux petites et un peu plus haut deux plus longues, il avait également une petite barbichette. Il portait un Hakama et une veste qui était fermée jusqu'à la moitié de son torse, sans manche. Il portait également des gants noirs.

Il resta stoïque face à cette annonce, conscient que s'il montrait trop d'entrain à cette annonce, cela pourrait très mal être pris par les autres qui étaient délaissés à son profit. Assez intelligent pour ne pas se faire d'ennemis dès le début, c'est ce qu'en retint le brun !

- Quant aux deux dernières places, j'ai pensé à vous, les frères Del Rosario. Avoua souriant le Seigneur des Arrancars. Alonzo, tu seras le Noventa et toi, Diego, le Decima.

Alonzo et Diego se ressemblaient beaucoup, tout deux avaient des cheveux noirs, courts et plaqués en arrière pour Alonzo et longs, désordonnés et dissimulant ses yeux sous une frange irrégulière pour Diego, les mêmes yeux verts, la même peau blanchâtre. Physiquement, aucun des deux ne semblaient très musclés, Diego était cependant plus petit de quelques centimètres par rapport à son aîné. Tous deux portaient le même genre de vêtement qui ressemblait au vêtement de Shinigami, ils étaient simplement de couleur blanche. Diego portait le tout de façon délabrée, son torse visible, Alonzo était plus strict, leur tenue variait également au niveau du obi, l'aîné portant quelques flacons de diverses couleurs et quelque autre matériel non identifiable et portait un bokken car c'était son cadet qui porter sa véritable arme, casée dans son dos, sa propre lame barrant son dos ...

Diego sourit à la nomination et Alonzo fit de même, ils se lancèrent tout de même un regard empli de rivalité ce qui était assez étrange : ils auraient dû être heureux d'avoir tous deux une place d'Espada, l'un heureux pour l'autre ... Cependant, ils se détestaient et une forte rivalité se faisait sentir entre eux, cela promettait quelques divertissements supplémentaires à Sosuke qui avait hâte de voir tout cela.

- Si vous voulez des fraccions, faites m'en part très rapidement, en attendant, j'ajourne cette réunion.

Il se leva, profitant de l'effet de surprise de ces nominations pour s'éclipser, sachant que le bordel précédent reviendrait. Faisant signe à Szayel de le suivre, il le précéda hors de la pièce avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse reprendre de plus belle. Il patienta derrière la porte, entendant déjà les disputes reprendre de plus belle avant qu'elle ne soit franchie par le scientifique qui semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir se plaindre aux autres de ses petites misères.

- Où en est l'agent ? Demanda t il lorsque la porte fut close.

Le Scientifique sortit un petit appareil électrique qu'il manipula quelques secondes avant de relever son visage vers Sosuke, l'air désolé.

- Son signal a complètement disparu, il est mort. Avoua t il, s'empressant rapidement d'ajouter : Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ça a échoué cette fois, Mori était beaucoup plus fort !

Le brun se détourna de lui, il voulait récupérer le jeune Hitsugaya, mais n'avait aucune envie d'y aller lui même, préférant garder un oeil sur ce qui pouvait se passer en présence de Gin, sachant que celui ci pouvait parfaitement en profiter pour faire certaine chose qui lui était pourtant interdite comme le tromper avec un autre ... Ou bien que quelqu'un pourrait tenter d'en profiter et ça, il en était hors de question ! L'idée même de s'éloigner de Gin alors que les choses semblaient s'arranger était inconcevable ! Se priver d'une journée à ses cotés ... Il s'ennuierait, même si c'était pour récupérer ses Espadas disparus et les fugitifs ...

- Et l'expérience ? Soupira le Seigneur des Arrancars.

- Ho, le sujet est "mûr" ! Annonça joyeusement Szayel. Il a été parfaitement conditionné, je dois avouer qu'au début, son état m'inquiétait, mais il récupère rapidement ! Par contre, il reste encore instable psychologiquement, sauf que je pense que c'est sa personnalité ... Il est prêt, maître, vous pouvez l'utiliser ... Cette "collaboration" avec ce Akon est très productive ...

Le nouveau Roi eut un petit signe, indiquant qu'il avait compris avant et retourna dans la salle de réunion, ne tardant pas à trouver le lieu où se trouvait Gin qui semblait s'amuser des différentes disputes, mais il ne pourrait pas rester ici même car Sosuke avait prévu autre chose, il se tourna tout de même vers le Scientifique.

- Je dois avoir une discussion avec Lui, j'irais donc le voir ce soir. Annonça t il. Qu'il soit prêt à la rencontre ... J'ai hâte de voir si mon expérience a bien tourné ...

* * *

Tout le monde regarda Aizen partir, chacun restant sceptique et bien que certains tournèrent leurs regards vers le Scientifique, ils constatèrent également qu'ils n'obtiendraient aucune réponse de sa part à ce sujet et ils abandonnèrent, sachant également qu'ils finiraient par avoir une réponse lorsque leur Seigneur déciderait de la leur donner, mais cela restait tout de même intriguant et personne ne pouvait empêcher leurs yeux de briller de curiosité.

Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Szayel, certaines questions furent murmurées sur leur courte conversation et sur le fameux Secunda, chacun pataugeant dans des interrogations quelconques et intéressantes : qui donc pouvait mériter une telle nomination à un tel rang et si rapidement ? D'autant que toutes les personnes les plus anciennes et puissantes se trouvaient alors dans cette pièce ...

Beaucoup de suppositions, certaines complètement stupides, d'autres intéressantes dans le fond mais totalement erronées.

Szayel nota également que Nnoitra n'était pas du tout satisfait : il aurait dû avoir cette place de Secunda, là depuis le début ... Orihime et un quelconque être était entrain de lui dérober ce qui lui revenait de droit !

- Je suis le plus puissant ! Grogna t il dans sa barbe.

Cela fit sourire le nouveau Sexta qui lui jubilait du chiffre qu'il avait atteint. Lorsqu'il avait été transformé, il n'avait eu que des pouvoirs dérisoires, mais ses capacités d'études et d'exploitation des autres lui avaient permis d'atteindre un stade si élevé qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser la chance qu'il avait eu d'arriver jusqu'à là !

- Hé, les gars, si on fêtait tous ça ! Annonça Diego avec enthousiasme. Faut fêter notre nouvelle promotion ! J'ai trouvé une sorte de palace dans le Seireitei, vu que le Seigneur Aizen a dit qu'on pouvait se poser où on voulait, j'm'y suis installé et c'est suffisamment grand pour aller y faire la fête sans provoquer de problème à notre maître ...

- Ho, et tu ne m'y as pas invité ? Lâcha Alonzo avec un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

- J'avais pas envie de te voir débouler en robe de chambre pour me dire que la musique était trop forte ! Tu l'sais bien que t'as aucun goût et que t'es rabat joie !

La petite pique fit palper une veine à la tempe de l'aîné qui n'appréciait pas.

* * *

Aizen entraînait Gin quelque part, où ? Ca, l'argenté n'en savait rien du tout, très peu intéressé par ce qui se passait autour de lui, le brun lui parlait depuis un moment, mais aucun des mots que ses lèvres prononçaient n'arrivait à atteindre le cerveau du captif, il parlait dans le vide : songeant à la possibilité de fuite, il essayait de s'imaginer ce qui se passerait exactement, ce qu'il devait faire pour y parvenir, le Seireitei était vaste et il y avait tellement à redire.

La première étape était de réunir chaque personne pouvant l'aider et apporter une contribution, il s'était remémoré chacun de ses potentiels alliés. Mis à part Orihime et Tatsuki, il n'y avait pas grand monde, au contraire, plus réduit que les doigts de sa main ...

Le souvenir d'Ichigo Kurosaki lui revint à l'esprit, il essayait de se souvenir ce qu'il avait pu advenir du jeune homme, n'ayant jamais eu la confirmation de sa mort : même s'il s'était fait battre, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait été tué. Il faudrait qu'il voit s'il arrive à le trouver, par principe et parce qu'il était peut être le seul à pouvoir battre Aizen Sosuke ... Un puissant shinigami à la connaissance de Gin.

Aizen lui annonça qu'il devait le quitter quelques heures, mais qu'il se rattraperait le soir même et bien que cela passa quelques minutes inaperçu à l'argenté qui s'en foutait toujours autant de son goélier, il finit par remercier mentalement le ciel de ce petit répit, sentant les doigts d'Aizen caresser sa peau dès qu'il le pouvait ...

- Ho, que je suis peiné de savoir que tu dois me laisser ! Soupira de façon théâtrale Gin. Tu vas tellement me manquer ! Tu n'as pas idée ! J'espère que je pourrais survivre à cette courte séparation de ta si grande personne !

Il avait tout exagéré, bien sûr, et il put voir de la colère dans les yeux de son vis à vis, celui ci n'appréciant pas que son "Amour" se paie une fois encore sa tête, mais ce fut très court et un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres : l'homme l'aimait pour son physique, certes, mais c'était également pour sa personnalité si particulière qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur le Renard ... Il ne l'aurait pas tant aimé s'il avait été trop facile à séduire !

Décidant de le laisser là, il lui vola tout de même un baiser dans la foulée pour que l'argenté ait le loisir de faire ce qu'il voulait, ne lui ayant pas imposé d'escorte pour le raccompagner jusqu'aux appartements qu'ils partageaient. Le Shinigami attendit, s'assurant qu'il n'était ni suivi ni surveillé pour se rendre d'un pas rapide vers un autre lieu, celui où était détenue la jeune Tatsuki.

Il avait prévu avec Orihime de se retrouver là bas plus tard, ils avaient trouvé un moyen de communiquer sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Gin profitant d'une réunion pour glisser à Orihime un mot où elle trouverait les messages qu'il laisserait et elle même faisant de même, chaque fois un lieu différent indiqué en bas de page, collé sous une fenêtre ou un banc, dissimulé dans des fleurs ...Qu'importe du moment que le message passait ! Tatsuki utilisait même de temps en temps Nnoitra et Tesla, à leur insu ... Efficace la petite humaine !

Sachant que Nnoitra ne serait pas en présence de la jeune fille, ayant vu Szayel l'entraîner de force et qu'il devrait par la suite s'occuper des nouveaux Espadas, étant le plus haut "présent", pour les initier, leurs donner leurs numéros et autres petits désagréments du genre. Gin n'hésita pas à s'y rendre ...

- Il va y avoir une grande fête pour les nominations des Espadas. Avoua t il au garde présent devant les appartements de la jeune fille. Tout le monde est invité ...

- Désolé, seules certaines personnes sont autorisées à entrer ici. Avoua l'homme en se dressant fièrement. Nnoitra et son fraccion, Orihime et le Seigneur ...

- Aizen m'a autorisé à la voir ! Assura l'argenté. Nous avons quelques affaires à régler avec elle, mais vous pouvez toujours aller vérifier auprès du Seigneur si cela vous tente, sauf que je ne vous garantis pas de repartir en un seul morceau ... Il n'aime pas qu'on discute ses ordres.

Le garde trembla de peur et finit par partir, l'idée de se faire réprimander le terrifiant, laissant Gin passer dans l'appartement.


	24. Chapitre 22 : Le marquage

**Note de la Scenariste Saemon : **A _Njut_ qui a prit le temps d'écrire une rev : Ce que je veux lui dire c'est un grand MERCI d'aimer et de suivre notre fic et ça fait plaisir d'avoir des commentaires surtout des aussi gentils!=DD  
Et que sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira et n'hésite pas à faire des critiques, ça aide toujours!

**Note de l'Auteur Axel Gabriel : **A _Njut_ aussi : C'est vraie qu'une rev fait toujours plaisir ! Merci encore pour la rev et je dois avoué que si on gére aussi bien tout les perso, c'est par ce qu'on es à deux a travailler dessus donc les perso qui pourraient être oublier dans le scénario (même comme figuration) ont une petite place, même si ce n'es qu'une courte apparition (je pense surtout à Uryû qui es bien là, mais qu'y n'a pas de rôle particulier).

A tous : une rev es une source supplémentaire de motivation ! X3

* * *

- Le prochain qui ouvre sa gueule, je lui arrache les quatre membres et je le cloue contre le mur ! Hurla Nnoitra à bout de nerfs.

Entouré par les petits nouveaux Espadas qui lui posaient tout un tas de questions, certaines qui ne semblaient avoir pour seul but que de l'énerver, d'autres si insignifiantes qu'il ne prit pas même le temps d'y répondre ! Il ne savait pas si le plus énervant était Diego ou bien Alonzo, mais tous deux semblaient décidés à lui faire faire une crise de nerfs !

Salma Alvira était très heureuse de cette nomination inespérée, cela se voyait dans son regard, bien qu'elle fut la plus discrète à interroger Nnoitra sur leur nouvelle condition de vie, la nouvelle Septima Espada savait ce qu'elle voulait et était impérative, le nouveau Cuarta lui répondait donc avec patience, sachant qu'elle avait un caractère variable selon ce qu'elle obtenait, il n'avait donc aucun intérêt à la mécontenter et à la faire entrer dans une colère capricieuse si elle était douce et délicate.

Ce qu'elle espérait de sa nouvelle place ? Rien de particulier si ce n'était d'être puissante et d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait même déjà commencer à se chercher quelques fraccions pour qu'ils cèdent à tous ses caprices de "princesse", plusieurs se pressaient déjà près d'elle, personne ne pouvant nier qu'après le rang d'Espada, le rang de Fraccions était le plus convoité et c'était bien connu : tant qu'Alvira obtenait tout et qu'on lui obéisse, alors elle était assurément une bonne maîtresse ...

Novervank Ivora, le nouveau Octava Espada était sans doute l'Arrancar le plus mystérieux du lot, ne dévoilant rien du fond de ses pensées, il était resté le plus discret sur les questions, se contentant d'écouter, sachant qu'il obtiendrait les réponses en temps voulu, il démontrait cependant une certaine impatience à obtenir son chiffre. On disait de lui qu'il possédait des motivations autres que le simple fait d'être un "chouchou du Seigneur", mais personne n'avait jamais découvert ce qu'il en retournait ...

Alonzo et Diego Del Rosario étaient les deux plus pénibles, ils semblaient tous deux être entrés dans une espèce de compétition d'interrogation : tous deux posaient en rafale des questions et se lançaient des regards noirs, en fait, Nnoitra avait l'impression qu'ils ne se souvenaient plus du tout du but de ce questionnage ... Ce qui énervait plus encore Nnoitra !

L'apposition du numéro ne fut pas de tout repos pour le pauvre Cuarta qui regrettait de ne pas avoir Starrk pour effectuer ce travail ! Szayel était bien présent, mais ne semblait pas apte à coopérer pour l'aider, s'amusant totalement de la situation. Alvira avait demandé à avoir son numéro à la nuque, pour une fois qu'ils auraient pu voir une parcelle de sa peau, elle ne leur en laissait pas le plaisir ... Novervank Ivora le demanda en dessous de son pectoral gauche de sorte à ce qu'il soit en partie visible par sa veste naturellement entrouverte et le cuarta s'inclina silencieusement devant cette demande tout à fait sensée ce qui eut le mérite de calmer un peu son humeur massacrante... Quant aux deux frères Del Rosario ... Diego voulait son chiffre sur la fesse, Szayel s'était empressé de sortir de sa neutralité, se proposant de le lui faire tandis qu'Alonzo s'opposait à ce choix ...

- Mais pourquoi ne pourrait il pas faire ce qu'il veut de ses fesses ? Répliqua acide le Sexta.

- Parce que c'est mon p'tit frère, et même si c'est le pire chieur que j'ai jamais connu, il est hors de question qu'il montre ses fesses à qui que se soit et encore moins à toi ! Hurla Alonzo.

- Personne n'a jamais protesté quand Hallibel s'est fait faire le chiffre sur la poitrine ...

- P't'être parce que c'est Gin qui lui avait lancé l'idée. Avoua Nnoitra en y repensant. J'crois qu'il lui a fait croire que tout le monde le faisait faire là ... La pauvre petite naïve ...

- N'empêche que tout le monde peut choisir alors pourquoi il peut pas se le faire sur les fesses ? Je l'ai dit, j'veux bien lui faire son chiffre ... Je ne refuserai jamais une histoire "de cul" !

Ce fut de trop pour Alonzo qui faillit se jeter sur Szayel, donnant l'impression à Nnoitra de vouloir le bouffer tout cru ! Le Cuarta s'interposa , conscient que cela ne lui permettrait pas de monter en grade si le scientifique disparaissait d'autant qu'il venait de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de lui facilement en la personne de Diego ... Pour le plus grand damne d'Alonzo toujours décidé à déchiqueter le dépravé.

- Bon, tant pis, allez Nnoitra, change mon chiffre ! Annonça le nommé en relevant le bas jusqu'au lieu de son tatouage. Si tu pouvais quand même avoir la gentillesse de me mettre Diego de coté ...

- Dit, t'attends ton tour ! Protesta Nnoitra en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, il ne faudrait pas que je fasse attendre le Seigneur ! Allez, dépêche toi et j'aurais le temps de faire le tiens ! Je doute fortement que tu puisses t'occuper tout seule de changer ton tatouage sur la langue... C'était pas le meilleur endroit pour le faire, tu le sais ça?

A contre coeur, Nnoitra se chargea donc de lui imprimer le tatouage sur sa peau, c'était une manipulation facile quand on savait comment l'utiliser, ce n'était pas douloureux et c'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à laisser faire Szayel, malgré le fait qu'il en profite pour se rapprocher. Le Scientifique partit tout de suite après non sans prendre le temps de glisser un regard empli de sous entendus à certains d'entre eux.

Ivora resta plutôt passif, se disant sans doute que d'autres se faisaient déjà une joie de lui pourrir la vie sans qu'il ait besoin de rajouter son grain de sel, ce fut presque la même chose pour Alvira qui se laissa faire, mais s'attarda deux secondes pour le gifler, prétextant qu'il lui avait fait "mal" ... Cela eu un effet assez radical sur Alonzo qui resta tranquille, n'ayant aucune envie d'augmenter la colère de Nnoitra quant à Diego, il sembla hésiter, mais finit par dire qu'il pourrait toujours montrer son tatouage à Szayel plus tard même s'il n'était pas à l'endroit qu'il avait vraiment voulu... Il avait pas abandonné cette idée stupide ! Heureusement qu'Alonzo lui avait fait comprendre, en l'insultant par la même occasion mais c'était secondaire et commun entre les deux, que s'il se faisait faire un tatouage sur une région aussi "basse" de son anatomie, personne ne pourrait le voir et il ne pourrait pas autant se vanter de son nouveau rang auprès des autres qui en douteraient. Après avoir débuté une énième bagarre avec son aîné il se rendit compte qu'il avait tout de même raison et décida à contre coeur de se le faire apposer dans un endroit plus visible. Il en profita pour rendre encore une fois son "cher" frère furieux en se le faisant au même endroit que lui: sur la joue sur le bas de sa mâchoire! Alonzo ne dit rien face au sourire ironique de Diego mais se promit mentalement de tuer son petit frère et de faire disparaître son corps avant la fin de la journée!

Humilié au possible, le nouveau Cuarta avait les boules et grinça encore plus des dents lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas marqué trois personnes : Grimmjow pourrait plus se sentir lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'il était le nouveau Quinta ... A priori, c'est Aizen lui même qui s'occuperait du Secunda et la dernière personne ... Un sourire marqua son visage quelques secondes alors que son regard se posait sur Inoue.

- C'est ton tour. Annonça t il sur un ton glacial.

Il fallut quelques instants à la jeune fille pour comprendre que c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait. Elle voulut protester, mais il continuait à s'approcher d'elle, comprenant qu'elle ne viendrait pas d'elle même jusqu'à lui. Lui attrapant le bras pour aller s'installer, il écouta distraitement ses argumentations pour expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait pas de raison à ce "marquage".

- Je ne suis même pas une Arrancar ! Disait elle. Je n'ai pas de trou et je ...

- Où tu le veux ? Demanda froidement le ténébreux.

- Non, je ...

Il passa sa main sur sa veste, commençant à la lui retirer, sauf qu'elle se débattit.

- Sur la main ! Hurla t elle, paniquée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de déception, se demandant s'il ne devait pas faire fi de ses paroles, il finit néanmoins par accepter sa requête, lui attrapant la main, la lui tordant au passage avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres, il prit un malin plaisir à lui infliger une douleur cuisante, toujours amer quand il repensait à la relation privilégiée qu'Inoue avait avec Tatsuki ! Il n'eut pas, cependant, la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir de douleur et constata qu'elle se mordait la lèvre pour se taire ... Au moins lui faisait il mal !

Pour le relogement des nouveaux Espadas, tout se passa très rapidement. Sauf que les petits nouveaux étaient énervants au final, il avait déjà envie de leurs arracher la tête et se disait que Grimmjow serait sûrement aussi énervant qu'eux lorsqu'il apprendrait sa nouvelle nomination ... Pourvu que Santa Teresa cesse de le démanger, l'envie de la sortir était si forte !

- Tesla, on y va ! Annonça t il.

- Hé, et la fête ? Protesta Diego. Szayel va bouder si jamais tu es pas là ...

- M'en fous ! Putain, cet Espada sera encore plus intenable que la précédente ! Qu'est c'qui lui a pris au Seigneur de prendre une telle bande de bras cassés !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il prit le chemin menant aux appartements de la prisonnière.


	25. Chapitre 23 : Une voie dans l'ombre

Tatsuki était assise devant Gin, tous deux s'étaient installés à la table et la jeune fille leurs avait servi du thé, seule boisson que l'on semblait servir dans ce monde de fous. Adieu le coca cola, qu'il soit normal, ligth ou "zero" ! Adieu le jus d'orange ... Ou même la vodka qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté et ne pourrait jamais goûter ! Que pouvait elle espérer maintenant si ce n'était cette répugnante tasse de thé !

Elle soupira, déprimant totalement face à cette constatation, elle ne pourrait jamais espérer mieux que le goût de l'eau parfumée selon l'envie ...

- Que se passe t il ? Demanda poliment l'argenté.

- Je n'aurais jamais de première cuite ! Lâcha t elle avec franchise.

- Ho ? C'est cela qui vous fait soupirer ? Le fait de ne pas frôler le coma éthylique ?

- Non, enfin ... Si : un jour dans notre vie, on doit être saoul et ... Malheureusement, à part du thé, je n'ai vu que peu de boissons ... Non, aucune autre ...

- Si cela ne tient qu'à ça, je vous en ferais apporter ! Assez pour que vous soyez saoule et que vous vous déhanchiez sous mes yeux ! Quant à moi, je participerai et je serai tellement "parti" que je tenterai sûrement de vous violer après vous avoir mise une perruque rousse !

- Merci de prévenir ...

- Ho, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai doux ...

Il lui avait dit cela sur un ton taquin et elle ne sut si elle était gênée ou amusée, elle décida de ne rien laisser transparaître. Il valait mieux rester prudente avec cet homme, même si elle le savait sincère dans son envie de vengeance, elle préférait se méfier car on peut sacrifier des personnes pour parvenir à son but ultime.

- Allez, détends toi, tu as encore toute ta vie devant toi, ce que je n'ai plus moi. Continua t il.

- C'est facile à dire : j'ai l'impression que ma vie est finie ... Avoua t elle, gênée.

- La vie ne finit qu'à l'instant où nous le voulons ... Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à faire, Tatsuki ... A quand ta première cuite ?

Elle soupira, blasée par ses airs d'enfant ...

- A quand ta première fois ? Murmura t il délicatement.

A quand sa ... Première fois ? ... Rougissant légèrement, elle se tourna vers lui qui avait un sourire indulgent sur le coin de ses lèvres, il ne cherchait pas à la mettre mal à l'aise et elle se demanda si lui même n'était simplement pas nostalgique. Se remémorait il des instants partagés avec son amie ...

- Je ne sais même pas si j'y aurais le droit. Avoua t elle franchement.

- Je ferai en sorte que ce soit le cas ! Laisse moi m'occuper de toutes tes premières fois ! Je prendrai soin de toi jolie petite Tatsuki !

Il lui avait dit cela en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes, ce fut également à cet instant que Orihime entra dans la pièce. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, se demandant sans doute si elle n'assistait pas à quelque chose de trop intime, mais Gin s'écarta d'elle en la saluant chaleureusement tandis que la ténébreuse remettait de l'ordre dans son esprit.

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Avoua la rousse en s'installant, sa voix laissant transparaître de la gêne. Nnoitra ne sera pas retenu longtemps, même si j'ai réussi à convaincre Diego de le relancer ... Ca ne marchera pas longtemps ...

- Il a fini de s'occuper des nouveaux Numéros ?

- Il m'a faite passer ... En dernière ...

- Hein, en dernière ? Lâcha intriguée Tatsuki. De quoi vous parlez ?

Orihime détourna la tête, honteuse, et ne sembla pas prête à répondre, ce ne fut pas le cas de Gin qui ne s'en priva pas:

- Aizen a décidé de réorganiser l'espada, il a enrôlé officiellement Hime dans leurs rangs ...

- Mais ... Passer en dernière ? ...

- Etant une Espada, elle a eu droit à un tatouage indiquant son rang sur la peau ... Pour être reconnue par tous les Arrancars.

Tatsuki se tourna vers son amie, horrifiée par la nouvelle. Le choc laissa vite place à la colère froide, elle avait énormément de mal à comprendre pourquoi on avait éprouvé le besoin de la marquer elle ! Elle s'en rapprocha et lui attrapa le visage pour la forcer à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Montre moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Ordonna t elle.

- Non, pas besoin, ce n'est rien. Assura la rousse.

- Montre moi !

Il était sans doute dur de ne pas céder face au ton autoritaire que la jeune fille employa pour la faire plier et elle finit par lui tendre la main que Tatsuki s'empressa de prendre, examinant avec dégoût la marque. Elle n'aimait pas savoir son amie marquée comme du bétail ! Les Espadas avaient beau être la force du Seigneur Aizen, ils restaient des monstres et jamais elle ne leurs pardonnerait cette offense faite à son amie ...

- Allons, ce n'est pas si grave : elle est facile à dissimuler ! Tenta Gin qui semblait vouloir la calmer.

Mais Tatsuki finit par exploser ...

- C'est rouge ! Hurla t elle en se levant. La peau autour de la marque est rouge ! Ca l'a fait souffrir et c'est "rien" ? Qui est le salaud qui t'as fait ça ? Qui a osé te marquer comme une bête !

- Nnoitra. Céda sans combattre Orihime.

- Je le hais ! Hurla de toutes ses forces l'enragée. Il me répugne, il me donne envie de vomir, il me donne envie de me pendre cet enfoiré !

Elle vociféra plusieurs instants à l'encontre de l'Espada, les deux autres la laissant faire quelques secondes avant de tenter de la calmer, n'ayant aucune envie qu'elle rameute du monde qui aurait été attiré par ses cris.

- On va lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait ! Assura l'argenté avec force. Calme toi, il faut rester discret ! Pas que tu lui craches à la figure ce que tu as sur le coeur ! Dois je te rappeler à quel point cela est important de ne pas se faire repérer ? C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut un plan !

Cela eu un effet radical sur elle ... D'autant qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire ironiquement en leur faisant un aveu bien particulier.

- Nnoitra est amoureux de moi !

Cela laissa sans voix les deux autres qui l'observèrent en haussant les sourcils.

- Imaginez l'avantage que cela pourrait nous donner ! Jubila Gin en se ravissant légèrement. Ho non, je ne t'imagine pas te jeter dans ses bras direct ... Mais ... Tu pourrais le draguer subtilement pour en faire un allié ! Du moins, faire en sorte que l'on ait plus besoin de se méfier de lui ... Lui faire baisser sa garde ... Sais tu qu'un homme qui aime une femme est tout en son pouvoir ? Si tu arrives à lui faire entrevoir le "bonheur" ... Il ne verra plus nos petites manigances, trop occupé par son "amour" pour toi !

C'était une idée, mais après le déferlement de rage dont Tatsuki avait fait preuve à l'égard du nommé, elle n'était pas prête à lui faire croire à un amour naissant dans l'immédiat, peut être à tête reposée.

- En fait, tout se passe très bien concernant les répercussions de nos actes et attentats sur l'Espada ! Lâcha Orihime, changeant de sujet. Ils se soupçonnent entre eux !

Cela fit rire aux éclats Tatsuki qui fut vite suivie par Gin et Orihime, emportés par son entrain et elle retourna s'installer près d'eux.

- On fera d'autres coups ! Lâcha t elle avec satisfaction.

- Ho, je pense qu'il faut frapper fort cette fois ! Ajouta Gin sur un ton de conspirateur. Diego a décidé de faire une fête dans un manoir ... Réservé à l'Espada ... Je ne pourrais y aller, mais toi, Hime ... Tu pourrais parfaitement jouer les espionnes et foutre leur soirée en l'air !

Tatsuki aima l'air machiavélique qu'abordait alors l'argenté, finalement elle l'aimait beaucoup et se sentait de plus en plus confiante avec lui et s'en voulait un peu, ne sachant toujours pas s'il préférerait sa vengeance ou leurs vies ...

- Alors, êtes vous intéressées ? Demanda t il avec un sourire carnassier sur le coin de ses lèvres.

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Akon avait été capturé par les sbires de Szayel, il avait été attrapé en essayant de sauver certaines recherches de son Capitaine et c'est peut être les dossiers qu'il tentait de maintenir en l'état qui lui sauvèrent la vie car son obstination à les garder intéressa l'Espada. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le scientifique découvre la fonction du Lieutenant et qu'il ne l'oblige à travailler pour lui.

Akon aurait eu plusieurs raisons de refuser, mais il en avait bien plus pour accepter et la plus évidente était qu'ainsi, il avait accès à toutes les recherches de Szayel ! Même si cet homme était assez dur à vivre, être proche de son ennemi lui permettrait d'obtenir des informations sur ses expériences. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier que les travaux de son maître soient utilisés par un Arrancar, mais se devait de coopérer ...

Casant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, il remonta sa manche qui avait tendance à descendre pour tenter de manipuler la créature fabriquée par Szayel. Cet à cet instant que le scientifique entra en trombe dans la pièce silencieuse, chantonnant tout en dansant joyeusement, faisant sursauter Akon qui en perdit sa cigarette.

- Ho, mon petit Akon, tu es là ? Demanda la créature qui semblait avoir oublié que c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de travailler ce soir. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir te la montrer ! Je suis maintenant le Sexta !

La chose non identifiée - parce que pour Akon c'était bien une chose non identifiée ce mec - releva sans la moindre hésitation son hakama jusqu'à une hauteur qui donna des sueurs froides au Shinigami, celui ci aurait dû être habitué aux différents sous entendus et au rentre dedans que lui imposait son nouveau supérieur, mais au lieu de ça il n'y arrivait pas et essayait de s'imaginer que la personne en face de lui n'était pas Szayel, mais Nemu ... Dans la réalité, si la jeune femme faisait ça, son père le tuerait et elle aussi ... Mais on pouvait rêver !

- Akon, tu es encore avec moi mon beau ? Demanda l'être qui s'était collé contre son torse.

Trop proche pour l'apprenti qui le repoussa par réflexe. Il soupira et se baissa pour récupérer sa cigarette et déjà le fou se rapprochait à nouveau de lui.

- Tu n'as pas regardé, regarde là !

- On est pas là pour faire de l'exhibitionnisme ! Râla Akon.

- Ho, mais ça ne me déplairait pas à moi. Ronronna l'Espada sur un ton indécent.

- Le Seigneur Aizen n'avait pas prévu de passer pour évaluer nos progrès sur nos cobayes ? Rétorqua l'assistant avec agacement. J'avais entendu parler du ... Futur Espada, non ?

Cela calma largement le pervers qui parut agacé et son regard emplis de dédain lui fit comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas ses remarques. Il aurait sans doute aimé jouer un peu plus longtemps avec lui, mais c'était clairement à ses risques et périls maintenant : Aizen n'aimait pas attendre, il semblait avoir d'autres affaires plus urgentes à régler que de perdre du temps comme ... Dresser son petit ami ... Disaient certains Arrancars qu'il croisait.

- C'est encore moi le chef, tu devrais me montrer plus de déférence ! Soupira Szayel. A moins que tu ne préfères finir comme nouveau sujet d'étude ? Après tout, j'ai du mal à comprendre d'où te viennent ces foutues cornes qui te sortent du crâne !

Ouais ouais ouais, du bla bla, encore du bla bla ! Il en aurait roulé des yeux mais préférait ne pas attiser sa colère, sachant qu'il pouvait être très dangereux ! Par contre, un point important était à relever dans ce qu'il venait de dire et il ne put s'empêcher de le soulever :

- Vous n'êtes pas mon chef ! Je suis forcé de travailler pour vous, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes mon supérieur ! Alors prenez pas la grosse tête ! Vous ne valez pas Kurotsuchi Mayuri et vous devez le savoir vu que vous avez accès à ses travaux !

- Je suis un génie ! Hurla la folle de service.

- Vous en êtes un, mais vous êtes loin derrière lui ! Répliqua Akon, n'en démordant pas. Vous n'auriez même pas réussi à arriver à de tels résultats si je n'avais pas été là !

- J'aurais réussi sans toi ! J'étais sur le point d'arriver à des résultats concluants et ...

- Szayel, pourquoi hurlez vous ainsi contre ce très cher Akon ? Demanda la voix mielleuse d'Aizen.

L'assistant lâcha un petit grognement, écrasant sa cigarette finie dans un cendrier pour s'en allumer une autre. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, sa consommation en nicotine avait augmenté, il en était sûr : même en fumant, il avait l'impression d'avoir besoin d'une autre clope et cela était bien sûr dû à sa captivité et à la folle de service !

- Divergence d'opinion. Grogna le prisonnier en remuant négligemment sa main. J'pense que j'vais finir dans un tube à un moment, mais j'devrais survivre !

- Oui, vous avez bien survécu à ce très cher Kurotsuchi. Alors ?

- Oui oui, je vais vous conduire à lui ! Annonça Szayel dont le ton était plus enjoué que précédemment. Les cobayes sont entreposés en bas.

Il fit signe au brun de le suivre vers une porte, Akon jetant un regard à son travail actuel finit par observer Aizen, interrogatif, se demandant s'il devait continuer ou les suivre. Le brun l'invita d'un mouvement de tête ... Il n'aimait pas l'idée de descendre dans les sous-sols de la douzième division ! Surtout depuis que c'était la folle dingue qui s'occupait du laboratoire : il entreposait en bas quelques créatures très inquiétantes ...

Derrière la porte, un escalier très long et plus il descendait et plus il donnait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. L'alimentation était ancienne car depuis longtemps, le Seireitei interdisait l'expérimentation contre des êtres "vivants" et ce secteur avait été fermé jusqu'à l'instant où Szayel s'était approprié le lieu ! En bas, il y avait un long couloir et sur les deux murs opposés, plusieurs dizaines de portes, certaines donnant sur des salles vastes d'expérimentations, d'autres donnant sur des cellules et au fond du couloir, la pièce la plus travaillée de cet étrange lieu : la porte comportait plusieurs sceaux de protection et la sécurité, bien qu'ancienne, était très forte. L'occupant de ces lieux devait être incroyablement puissant ...

Akon ne savait pas : depuis qu'on lui avait imposé une entrave qui annihilait ses pouvoirs de Shinigami pour éviter toute fuite, il ne pouvait plus jauger que par des appareils divers, mais les sceaux apposés à la porte neutralisaient tout, elle donnait souvent l'impression de couper le monde à cette chose, l'envoyant dans une autre "dimension" ...

Il fallut quelques instants à Szayel pour ouvrir la porte et dès que ce fut le cas, Akon constata que la pièce était plongée dans le noir, cela n'empêcha pas Aizen d'y pénétrer sans la moindre crainte ...

- Je ne vous attendais plus, Seigneur Aizen. Lâcha une voix qui s'éleva quelques part dans les ténèbres. Dois je comprendre par votre présence que vous avez besoin de moi ?

Un ton moqueur ... Mais également terrifiant, la personne qui était là n'était clairement pas un petit joueur ...


	26. Chapitre 24 : L'être de l'ombre

Akon avait allumé une bougie, éclairant un peu la pièce sombre et Sosuke avait patienté, se contentant d'observer le nouvel Espada qui était enchaîné contre le mur, non sans cesser de sourire en biais, ne faisant que répondre au rictus teinté de folie de son vis à vis.

- Comment pourrais je croire que vous êtes devenu fidèle à ma cause ? Demanda t il.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me mettre à l'épreuve ! Répliqua l'autre avec un sourire tordu au coin des lèvres. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de participer à l'extermination de quelques shinigamis !

Il s'agita, faisant cliqueter ses chaînes, prouvant par ce geste une certaine impatience en lui. Sosuke pouvait le comprendre : on l'avait bridé si longtemps, il devait sans doute vouloir se venger maintenant qu'on lui en donnerait l'occasion. On avait réfréné à un tel point ses pulsions meurtrières, sans doute voulait il tuer tous les amis de celui qui l'avait entravé.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Aizen qui considéra les possibilités de le mettre à l'épreuve. Il ne lui fallut qu'une courte réflexion pour décider que cela ne lui coûterait rien de tenter le coup : il ne chercherait pas à le vaincre, sachant pertinemment à quel point leur différence de puissance était élevée pour le moment. Le seigneur ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier immédiatement le paradoxe qui se tenait en face de lui: suffisamment fou à lier pour inspirer une crainte raisonnable chez ceux, plus faibles, qui croisaient son regard mais sachant se retenir d'agir inconsidérément quand son instinct de survie le lui commandait, à savoir ne pas se jeter dans un combat à corps perd alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance... Oui, ce prisonnier était une perle rare dans son genre.

- Tiens toi prêt, ton épreuve viendra bien assez tôt ! Décréta t il, sortant de ses réflexions pour détailler de nouveau l'être presque accroupi par terre à cause des chaînes qui le retenaient.

- Ho, ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que j'irais nul part de toute façon ! Fit il ironiquement remarquer.

Sosuke quitta la pièce pour remonter, Szayel prenant le temps de fermer la porte avec les différents sortilèges. Le Seigneur des Arrancars l'attendit une fois retourné au laboratoire, observant rapidement les travaux sur lesquels travaillait Akon. Le nouveau Sexta fut rapidement de retour, l'air enchanté.

- Prépare pour demain une dizaine de Shinigamis récupérés, peu importe où ! Ordonna t il. Il est impératif qu'il ne soient pas trop amochés et qu'ils aient leurs zanpakutos.

- D'accord Seigneur, il sera fait selon vos ordres. Assura le scientifique qui paraissait tout de même troublé par cet demande.

- Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire ? Interrogea Akon.

Mais le brun n'y prêta aucune attention et sortit du bâtiment, satisfait de ce qu'il avait pu voir, il se dirigea dès lors vers ses appartements où il était sûr de trouver Gin, il avait hâte de retrouver son amant, cependant ... Il pourrait prendre son temps cette fois, flâner un peu pour prendre son précieux thé dans le calme. Il fallait avouer que si Sosuke avait hâte de retrouver son bien aimé, il aurait voulu également provoquer chez lui de véritables sentiments amoureux ...

Quelqu'un l'appela de loin, des voix féminines qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien : ses fraccions l'accostèrent et commencèrent à le bassiner pour prendre soin de lui, assurant qu'il paraissait épuisé et que cela devait être dû à Ichimaru qui était un peu trop rebelle ces derniers temps et d'autres choses du même genre.

- Nous sommes prêtes à vous faire un massage, Seigneur ! Assura Loly en ronronnant de plaisir. Aizen put voir derrière la jeune fille, son autre compagne qui ouvrit des yeux remplis d'étoiles à l'entente du mot "massage".

Il se dit qu'elles étaient vraiment stupides pour ne pas avoir compris qu'il ne s'intéresserait pas à elles à ce niveau là. Sosuke ne put s'empêcher dès lors d'être méchant car s'il ne pardonnait pas l'ignorance, il pardonnait moins encore la stupidité !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gin s'occupera de ça très bien. Vous n'avez donc plus besoin de vous occuper de mon "bien être".

Les ôtant de son chemin, il reprit sa route et après quelques mètres, il eut la satisfaction de ressentir les énergies spirituelles de Loly et Menoly exploser de jalousie mal contenue. Il n'y avait pas à dire, s'il aimait se moquer des autres, il aimait encore plus semer le trouble et la discorde chez ses alliés car il était toujours aux premières loges pour régler les problèmes et donner les punitions ... Et si en plus il pouvait avoir l'occasion de s'occuper du cas de Gin, il ne risquait pas de s'en priver !

* * *

- Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Nnoitra ne répond pas à mes avances ! Se plaignit Szayel entre deux expériences. Franchement, j'ai tout pour plaire ! Je suis l'être parfait par excellence !

Saisissant le matériel dont il aurait besoin pour le prochain test, quelques tubes et une petite cuve, il les posa sur la table qu'il utiliserait.

- Je suis beau, intelligent, incroyablement intéressant et ... Et ...

Il avait noté qu'Akon semblait être à des lieux de là, ayant placé des écouteurs sur ses oreilles, le scientifique ne s'en formalisa pas, les lui arrachant pour continuer :

- Je l'ai sauvé de la mort ! Il ne m'a même pas fait part de sa reconnaissance ! Je ne comprend décidément pas !

L'assistant se laissa retomber contre la table, donnant l'impression d'hésiter sur le fait de s'exploser le crâne contre celle ci ou ... Ou quoi d'autre ? Bah, cela n'avait aucune importance.

- Je suis triste de son manque d'attention pour moi ! Ha, si tu savais mon pauvre Akon, n'es tu pas compatissant à ma peine ?

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! Avoua clairement le second, prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabes afin de bien faire comprendre à quel point la vie du scientifique fou lui était sans intérêt. Ferme ta gueule et va te pendre !

- Oui, tu as raison, je ne dois surtout pas me laisser abattre ! Je vais reprendre du poil de la bête ! Le nouveau Cuarta finira par craquer sous le poids de mes avances !

- Mais putain, j'ai pas dit ...

- Je vais persévérer ! Après tous, j'ai vu quelques part ici quelques remèdes pouvant aider la virilité à ...

- Hé, ho, si t'utilises ça, ce sera un viol ! Hurla Akon à son oreille, s'en fichant royalement de lui exploser les tympans.

- Et alors ? Soupira l'homme en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, c'est juste physique entre nous !

- Ha bon ? Il a pas du tout l'air intéressé ...

- Il le sera avec quelques aphrodisiaques ! Tiens, tu ne pourrais pas me concocter quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant ?

- Du cyanure ou bien de l'arsenic ?

- J'adore ton humour !

- J'rigolais pas ! Si tu pouvais en prendre toi aussi, ça serait cool !

- Mais voyons, il en est hors de question ! Ho, prépare m'en deux fioles !

- Une pour Nnoitra et une pour l'autre petit qui t'a tapé dans l'oeil ? Pauvre petit il ne sait pas à quoi il s'attend...

- Non non non ! Diego ne semble pas en avoir besoin ! Une pour Nnoitra et une pour toi ! Tu sais, même si tu as des cornes, tu n'es pas mal foutu ! Ca me plairait bien de m'enfoncer dans tes ...

Vu le rapprochement très peu subtile qu'avait effectué le scientifique sur le pauvre jeune homme, celui ci sembla dans l'obligation de le repousser et d'effectuer un retrait stratégique, se reculant autant que possible pour ensuite prendre sa cigarette et la tendre telle une arme dissuasive contre Szayel. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne faudrait pas longtemps au Sexta pour trouver le moyen de l'intégrer à ses jeux ...

- Bon, je vais devoir y aller, chéri ! Lui dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je dois me montrer ponctuel pour la soirée spéciale Espada ! Je t'aurais bien invité, mais d'abord Nnoitra !

Le jeune Shinigami sembla vouloir vomir, chose à laquelle Szayel ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Il marcha vers ses appartements, bien décidé à se faire une beauté, mais en y arrivant, il se rendit compte que les portes étaient grandes ouvertes ! Se figeant, il écarquilla les yeux en se demandant comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ! Il se souvint dès lors des nombreux cas de vandalisme dont il avait été victime ainsi que bon nombre de personnes dans le Seireitei et c'est donc avec appréhension qu'il entra dans la pièce, y allant sur la pointe des pieds, priant pour que le coupable ne soit plus là ... Quoiqu'il aurait été heureux de pouvoir lui régler son compte à ce malotru !

C'est avec horreur qu'il constata que tout les bocaux contenant ses expériences les plus cruciales ainsi que les éprouvettes contenant des produits importants pour ses recherches avaient été renversés au sol, certains s'étaient brisés, les sujets vivants grignotant certaines de ses affaires tandis que certains liquides tâchaient ou disloquaient le sol à leur contact ! Son appartement était crade du sol au plafond !

L'expression qu'afficha Szayel fut d'abord de l'incrédulité car il ne pouvait pas croire à une telle horreur : certains de ses dossiers étaient goulûment grignotés par l'expérience R13, un espèce de petit rongeur hollow conçu à l'origine pour dévorer les insectes nuisibles ... Ou les cadavres, au choix ... Lui faisant perdre certains travaux précieux qu'il n'avait pas voulu partager avec d'autres et tout était à reprendre de zéro maintenant !

Son visage prit vite une expression mortifiée ! L'horreur qu'il affichait était sans doute sans limite ! Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ...

Et plus loin, le coupable de ce crime affreux put entendre la conséquence de ses actes : un cri suraigu qui aurait pu briser toutes les fenêtres alentours s'il y en avait ! Orihime plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, doutant que ses fragiles tympans puissent tenir le choc face à ce hurlement inhumain.

Elle avait failli être surprise sur les lieux du crime, Szayel revenant bien tôt chez lui, mais elle avait quand même eu le temps de prendre ce qu'elle était venue chercher et là, elle était témoin du hurlement du Sexta et en sourit bien malgré elle. Elle éprouvait de moins en moins de scrupules à les faire souffrir depuis que sa main la brûlait. Combien de temps faudrait il avant qu'il ne se déchire les cordes vocales avec cette intensité ?

Ces pensées amusantes furent suivies d'un petit rire de conspiratrice et elle se dit que Gin devait déteindre sur elle. Elle se redressa, se pressant de partir vers ses propres appartements, il ne lui faudrait pas longtemps pour rejoindre la soirée, déposer son petit matériel et attendre le moment adéquat pour passer à l'action, entre temps, elle se ferait aussi discrète et innocente que possible ...


	27. Chapitre 25 : Rapprochement intriguant

Comment diable Nnoitra avait il pu échapper à Diego ? Lui même n'aurait su le dire avec exactitude, il savait juste que le Noventa était collant et qu'il avait dû fuir à grande enjambé, là encore le petit l'avait pourchassé, mais ... A un moment, il n'était plus derrière lui, sans doute avait il fini par trouver un autre jouet avec lequel passer le temps, et c'est à cet instant que le Cuarta avait pu se diriger vers les appartements qu'il avait cherché à atteindre ...

Tesla l'avait rejoint et ils marchèrent en silence, pour la plus grande joie du ténébreux qui en profita sans restriction, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il vivait actuellement. Ses pensées se tournèrent tout naturellement vers Tatsuki, il se demanda comment se comporter avec elle pour qu'elle finisse par ... S'attacher à lui ! Nnoitra déplora ne pas savoir comment ce genre de chose se passait sur Terre : au Hueco Mundo, on prouvait simplement sa puissance à la femelle pour la conquérir, mais l'humaine semblait se contre ficher de la force ...

- Tu restes là ! Ordonna l'Espada à son subalterne une fois arrivés devant la porte.

- Maître, vous ne pouvez pas ...

- Je t'ai dit "tu restes là" !

Le blond baissa la tête et c'est satisfait que le Cuarta entra dans la pièce. Un Arrancar avait été réquisitionné pour lui apporter à manger et elle avait déjà fini.

- As tu besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda Nnoitra en ronchonnant.

- Certainement pas de toi ! Répliqua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

Paf, dans tes dents espèce de macho décérébré ! Pensait elle fortement en son fort intérieur tandis que la seconde suivante, elle se souvenait qu'elle était sensée le séduire. Heureusement pour elle, il ne semblait pas prêt d'abandonner dans l'immédiat et s'installa dans un coin quelconque de la pièce, l'observant alors qu'elle achevait ses brioches. Elle eut alors l'impression d'être ... La huitième merveille du monde ...

Au début, elle en éprouva de la honte, elle eut envie de lui balancer son plateau sur la tronche et de l'insulter sans discontinuer, n'ayant toujours pas pu accepter ce qu'ils avaient fait ... Ce que LUI avait fait subir à Orihime, elle se ravisa et se remit en cause : Gin lui avait donnée des conseils, le mettre en confiance et lui faire croire qu'elle tombe peu à peu sous son charme ...

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire : à peine posait elle son regard sur lui qu'elle éprouvait une irrépressible envie de meurtre ... Et c'était pas les armes qui lui manquaient ! Voulant tout de même se montrer digne de la confiance que plaçaient Gin et Orihime en elle, Tatsuki décida d'y aller progressivement, commençant déjà par le fait d'essayer de ne pas le haïr corps et âme, elle dut respirer plusieurs fois de suite pour tenter de se donner un peu de courage.

- Pourquoi ne te rapprocherais tu pas pour qu'on discute un peu ?

Nnoitra eut deux réactions : il sursauta, pris en flagrant délit d'épiage et frissonna car l'idée de s'approcher d'elle ... Etait assez troublante pour lui. Pour une fois qu'elle faisait le premier pas aussi.

- De là où tu es, faudrait que j'élève la voix pour que tu m'entendes ! Argumenta t elle. Je n'ai pas envie que d'autres ... Entendent ...

Il hésita, mais finit par obtempérer, s'installant sans un mot à coté d'elle. Il avait craint qu'elle ne change d'avis, mais ce ne fut pas le cas ... Mais de quoi pouvaient bien parler les Humains ? Entre Arrancars, ils parlaient baston, bouffe et ... Nnoitra avait tendance à se faire draguer par des détraqués tels que Szayel et Diego, mais pour elle ?

- C'est bon ? Demanda t il.

- Oui, très ! Répondit elle.

Elle même ne savait pas trop quoi dire et en fait, l'idée de s'intéresser à lui lui semblait bien stupide, mais parler d'elle ? Elle pesa le pour et le contre de tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire et finit par se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas grand chose à se raconter ! Vite! Trouver une idée, n'importe laquelle pour briser ce silence qi s'épaississait de seconde en seconde!

- Tesla ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Soupira t elle finalement.

- Il ne t'aime pas du tout ! Avoua franchement Nnoitra.

- Je ne comprend pas, qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me déteste ?

- Disons qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce qu'une simple humaine puisse me donner des ordres ... Enfin, ne t'en fait pas, il n'est pas bien méchant !

De nouveau, ils furent silencieux, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire, ils semblaient bien perdus tous les deux et Tatsuki se dit que ce n'était pas un mal finalement: il aurait pu prendre sa gêne pour quelque chose d'autre que le fait qu'il la répugnait ... Peut être même prendrait il cela pour le début d'une romance emplie de gêne et de gestes maladroits?

- Orihime est devenue une Espada. Annonça t il.

- Ha ? Grinça t elle en essayant de se retenir de le gifler.

- Oui, elle n'aura plus à craindre les autres Arrancars ...

N'était il pas entrain d'essayer de la rassurer sur l'avenir d'Orihime ? En tout cas, il faisait clairement des efforts pour tenter de la "séduire", même si elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à un mec totalement inexpérimenté, elle finit par réaliser que c'était peut être dû au fait qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à la même espèce et qu'il se sentait désarmé face à elle.

Ainsi donc, il faisait de gros efforts pour essayer de la séduire autrement que comme les Arrancars le faisaient dans leur monde ? Cela le faisait monter dans son estime - et autant avouer qu'il était bien bas dans l'instant - et lui donna la force de faire encore plus d'efforts, elle lui sourit donc avec sincérité et désolation à la fois.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que cela la protège de Loly et Menoly. Soupira t elle. Quant à moi, ma situation ne change pas pour autant : je ne pense pas que le fait qu'elle devienne une Espada change ma condition de "prisonnière" ...

- Mais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis là pour te protéger !

Etait ce idiot ou "mignon" ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais à son ton, elle avait l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle un gamin qui voulait protéger sa petite soeur ...

- Tu ... Es un ... Arrancar depuis longtemps ?

- Ho, oui, depuis près de dix ans maintenant ...

- Et avant ?

Avant ? Nnoitra soupira, il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet du "Avant" ... Mais il décida d'être sincère avec la jeune fille, se disant que cela pourrait les rapprocher.

- Avant, je crois que j'étais une bête sous évoluée avide de nourriture. Un Hollow ... En fait, c'est plutôt flou, mais je sais que j'en avais jamais assez, j'étais toujours affamé et peu importait ce que je mangeais ... J'ai dû en dévorer des humains comme toi pour en arriver à mon stade de puissance!

- Ho ... Fut le seul son qui s'échappa ensuite de ses lèvres.

Il fut tenté de lui poser la question pour satisfaire sa curiosité sur son passé, mais eut l'intelligence de ne pas le faire, se souvenant qu'elle avait perdu sa famille dans cette guerre et que la dernière chose à faire était bien de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Continuer comme ça ... Continuer comme ça !

- Après, lorsque je suis devenu un Arrancar, j'avais moins besoin de nourriture ... Mais plus de combats ... J'ai rencontré Neliel qui ... M'a enrôlé de force dans les Armées d'Aizen ...

Elle sembla intéressée par son histoire et il fut tenté de lui avouer que c'était en partie à cause de cette nana pleine d'arrogance qu'il s'était transformé en espèce de misogyne, mais il connaissait le lien sacré qui existait entre les femmes : prenez vous en à une seule et toutes les autres rappliquent pour défendre la première, même si c'était une garce finie !

- Forcé, hein ? Lâcha t elle pleine de rancoeur.

- Tout le monde à été enrôlé plus ou moins de force ! Avoua t il. Grimmjow, par exemple, lui n'a jamais accepté d'obéir à Tousen ou Ichimaru ... Si Aizen ne lui avait pas dévoilé sa force, jamais il serait resté dans l'Espada !

- Quelle façon originale de recruter ! Dit elle ironiquement.

- Ne juge pas les manières de notre maître ! Il a toujours su nous donner ce que nous désirions ! La preuve, Grimmjow n'a jamais cherché à fuir !

- Peut être par ce que la fuite l'aurait condamné à mort, hein ?

Ce fut à cet instant que Tesla décida de se montrer, ouvrant la porte en lui lançant un regard glacial et empli de jalousie.

- Maître, la soirée des Espadas ...

- Qu'est c'que tu fais là ? Hurla t elle en attrapant le plateau qu'elle avait toujours sur ses genoux.

Sans sommation, elle le lui balança dessus et il dut sauter sur le côté pour l'éviter, s'en suivit quelques insultes de son cru alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui pour le forcer à sortir de la pièce, oubliant la différence de niveau entre eux et elle eut beau le pousser, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce !

Nnoitra retint deux choses de sa réaction : elle était devenue plus gentille, au point qu'il avait été subjugué par sa douceur à son égard, et elle n'avait pour autant pas changé de caractère car elle était entrain d'invectiver et insulter Tesla sans le moindre ménagement, effort inutile d'humaine, mais révélateur sur le fait que si elle ne supportait toujours pas Tesla, elle le supportait LUI !

Cette constatation le transporta de joie, au point qu'il en oublia la désobéissance de son fraccion. Peut être s'imaginait il des choses, mais les faits étaient là et il se sentit transporté sur un nouvel élan d'espoir : il avait peut être une chance supplémentaire de la conquérir !

- Qu'est c'que t'attends pour le virer de là ! Lui dit elle avec rage. Je ne veux plus le voir !

- Désolé, mais je te rappelle que c'est lui qui est chargé de tes bons soins quand je ne suis pas là. Avoua t il.

- Je me passe de ses soins ! Je ne veux plus le voir dans ma chambre !

- Tatsuki, tu ...

- Stop, ça suffit ! Vas donc à ta maudite fête ! Sors de là, je ne veux plus te voir !

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, signe que le dialogue était coupé et le pauvre Espada en perdit le sourire. Il décida de partir à contre coeur, mais fut déjà impatient d'être le lendemain pour la revoir à nouveau, dès qu'elle se serait calmée ...

C'est donc seule que Tatsuki se retrouva dans sa prison, éprouvant certaine difficulté à retenir le frisson de dégoût face à ce qu'elle avait dû accomplir : parler avec Nnoitra sans lui cracher à la figure ce qu'elle ressentait. Feindre de l'intérêt pour sa misérable vie ! C'était trop pour elle ... Elle ne pourrait plus être aussi gentille avec lui, c'était impossible, elle devrait y aller progressivement ... Pourvu qu'elle y arrive !


	28. Chapitre 26 : Une fête désastreuse

Gin avait flemmardé ici et là après que sa petite réunion avec Tatsuki et Hime soit terminée, n'ayant pas réellement envie de retourner dans ses appartements qu'il avait d'ailleurs en horreur ! Il savait qu'il serait obligé d'y retourner car sinon, Aizen soupçonnerait un truc et sa liberté s'en troivera grandement limitée... Il ne fallait surtout pas que cela arrive, il en avait trop besoin pour le moment. Soupirant, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer à prendre certains détours, reculant davantage l'instant où il devrait rentrer et faire face à son cauchemar.

Szayel passa devant lui en coup de vent, lui faisant relever les sourcils. Il se douta de ce qui s'était passé et se dit qu'Hime avait sans doute fait plus encore que ce qu'il avait espéré.

- Bonjour, Szayel ! Lâcha t il ironiquement.

Le Sexta freina en pleine course et revint pour le saluer, même s'il semblait pressé de pouvoir se plaindre de la nouvelle offense dont il venait d'être la victime !

- Vous me semblez troublé. Nota l'argenté. Qu'est ce qui vous met dans cet état ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave ?

- Grave ? Hurla t il dans des tons si aigus que Gin crut en être devenu sourd. Si vous saviez ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! C'est une abomination ! Un crime sans nom ! Un ... Mon dieu !

Le pauvre ne remarquait même pas le sourire moqueur qu'affichait sans la moindre crainte l'argenté. Il n'écouta pas la plainte de l'homme, n'en trouvant pas l'intérêt. Le Sexta acheva son discours de martyr en disant qu'il devait aller voir Aizen pour régler définitivement le problème de ces arrancars "trop zélés" et qui lui pourrissaient la vie.

- Le Seigneur Aizen doit sûrement prendre son thé à cette heure. Il n'aime pas être dérangé pendant ce moment sacré pour lui ... Je ne conseille pas d'y aller pour le moment ... Vous devriez aller vous changer les idées à cette fête ! Je suppose que demain, Aizen sera tout ouïe à la prochaine réunion ...

Szayel hésita quelques instants avant de capituler et de s'en aller de mauvaise grâce en traînant des pieds et en bougonnant. Gin patienta que l'Espada soit suffisamment éloigné pour exploser de rire. Hime ne manquait pas de classe, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de vandaliser un appartement ! Il était fier de la jeune fille et se promit de trouver un moyen, de la féliciter la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient !

Il finit par se décider à rentrer, ne trouvant aucune raison de retarder encore l'instant où il se retrouvera là bas, puisque de toute manière leurs retrouvailles étaient inéluctable. L'argenté marcha quelques mètres, se stoppant net lorsqu'il remarqua que son "amant" était déjà là, l'attendant de pied ferme. Un tic d'impatience trahissait son apparence calme en surface et l'hésitation l'envahit soudain, sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire marche arrière : le brun l'avait remarqué et se rapprochait lentement de lui ... Malgré le fait que cela soit à peine palpable, Gin constata que l'énergie d'Aizen était plus pesante que d'habitude ... Pourquoi était il dans cet état ?

- Que faisais tu encore dehors alors que je t'ai quitté en début de journée ? Souffla mielleusement le brun.

- Ho mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir été interdit de sortir récemment. Avoua Gin, un sourire au coin des lèvres et ses yeux brillant de défiance.

- Je t'y autorise, bien sûr, mais ... N'es tu pas pressé de me retrouver après tant de temps passés l'un sans l'autre ?

Un frisson parcourut le Shinigami qui eut du mal à se contenir, il ne sut pas vraiment comment il y parvint d'ailleurs.

- Premièrement, nous n'avons été séparés qu'une petite demi journée. Rectifia t il. Deuxièmement ... Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à ta question ? Avec sincérité ?

- Non, je crois que ton regard m'en dit assez à ce sujet. Grinça Aizen de mécontentement. Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine ? Tu ne devines vraiment pas ?

- Je pensais pourtant que tu pourrais ...

- Finir par t'aimer ?

Il décida de l'ignorer quelques instant, sachant qu'il ferait une grave erreur en lui disant que "cela n'arrivera jamais", il ne pouvait pas se le permettre !

Aizen l'attrapa par le bras pour l'attirer dans les appartements, l'entraînant jusqu'au lit tout en accentuant plus encore sa pression spirituelle, contraignant ainsi Gin sans le blesser et l'allongeant sans que ce dernier n'oppose une grande résistance contre le traitement qui lui était infligé. Le brun s'installa au dessus de lui, son poids pesant sur lui, lui donnant une impression d'inconfort.

- Je me demande comment va se passer cette fameuse soirée avec les Espadas. Avoua le Seigneur des Arrancars en se penchant sur lui. Diego la fait dans le manoir Kuchiki ... Tu imagines la tête que ce dernier fera en apprenant que sa demeure a été foulée par de tels pieds ?

- Je m'en contre fiche ! Répliqua Gin sur un ton froid, détournant le visage. Qu'est c'que tu me veux encore ?

Il avait volontairement changé de sujet, craignant que ses paroles ne trahissent leurs projets à lui, Tatsuki et Hime. Cela passa comme une lettre à la poste car Aizen se penchait sur lui, ses lèvres caressant sa gorge.

- Droit au but ...

Gin regretta d'avoir choisi cette option, mais de toute façon, il savait que c'était exactement ce dont rêvait le brun ... Pouvoir glisser ses mains sur son corps, ouvrant ses vêtements pour dévoiler sa peau de nacre et la dévorer de sa bouche avide. L'argenté ne put que résister faiblement, sa puissance se vidant à cause de la pression qu'exerçait le Seigneur des Arrancars sur lui qui semblait aimer le fait de torturer ses boutons de chairs de ses dents ...

Ses mains semblèrent couler tout le long de son corps, n'en ayant jamais assez d'explorer chaque parcelle de peau, revenant sur des parties déjà parcourues et recommençant. Le nouveau Roi semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer par ce simple contact ...

Combien de temps le caresserait il encore ? Combien de temps avant de prendre ce qu'il désirait et de partir vaquer à d'autres occupations ? Parce qu'à cet instant, la seule chose dont rêvait Gin, c'était de se retrouver seul !

* * *

Diego était déplorable en maître de maison, il ne possédait pas non plus la classe naturelle du véritable propriétaire du manoir, mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir, n'ayant jamais rencontré Byakuya Kuchiki. En tout cas, il faisait tout pour mettre une bonne ambiance, sauf que cela ne se passait pas réellement comme prévu, au contraire : dès l'arrivée des autres, la tension fut palpable !

Nnoitra ne voulait pas être là, il grognait dans un coin tout en lançant des regards glacials et menaçants au potentiel danger des lieux. Szayel semblait avoir vécu de mauvaises aventures qui le rendait exécrable ! Ivora était entrain de boire comme un trou et entamait déjà quelques chants très amusants, mais que personne ne semblait vouloir apprécier à leur juste valeur ... Alvira était entrain de se prendre la tête avec les serviteurs sous prétexte que la qualité de leur service était déplorable, Alonzo ricanait de contentement en voyant l'échec de la fête de son petit frère et pour finir ... Hé bien, Inoue se faisait très discrète.

Diego agacé par son aîné avait commencé à s'engueuler avec lui et ils avaient presque fini par en venir aux mains et tout cela, c'était seulement au début de la fête ! Les projectiles commencèrent à être envoyés par la Septima qui n'avait pas apprécié le chant salace d'Ivora, ce dernier ne fut pas atteint par l'arme car il s'était effondré par terre, terrassé par l'alcool et ce fut finalement Alonzo qui se le prit en pleine jambe, tombant sous les rires même de Diego ...

Ce n'était réellement que le début et c'était déjà un bordel pas croyable ! Szayel et Nnoitra en discutèrent ensemble et furent d'accords sur le point qu'ils regrettaient l'ancien Espada, oui les siestes de Starrk leur manquaient ... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Diego viennent leurs faire du rentre dedans et ne propose un threesome qui enthousiasma totalement le Sexta. Le Cuarta tenta une fuite stratégique en rejoignant le Noventa, mais suivi de près par les deux plus dangereuses personnes de cette maudite pièce !

Il ne fallut à tout ce petit monde pas moins d'une heure pour démolir en grande partie le manoir Kuchiki, au grand désespoir d'Hime qui ne pouvait qu'assister au spectacle en essayant de se faire oublier. Elle n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas même bouger, de temps en temps les regards des autres s'étaient posés sur elle, mais personne ne s'intéressait réellement à la nouvelle Terciera et c'était bien le but ...

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être devenue un élément du décor, elle décida de passer à l'action. Tout le monde était suffisamment éméché à cet instant pour qu'elle puisse passer à l'attaque sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Quittant la pièce où la fête se déroulait, elle traversa quelques pièces avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Ce qu'elle faisait là n'était pas très important pour sa mission, mais elle se sentait obligée de le faire, recherchant des objets en particulier. Elle attrapa un sac où elle plaça les objets dans des étoffes, pouvant faire croire qu'elle s'était servie comme tout le monde et emportant avec elle ces choses qu'elle savait précieuses pour quelqu'un ...

Cette affaire réglée, elle se dirigea ensuite vers les sous sols. Bien sûr, elle était livide, mortifiée par ce qu'elle allait faire et demanda à plusieurs reprises pardon à Kuchiki pour l'acte qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre. Elle était cependant persuadée qu'il pourrait la comprendre ... Enfin, elle l'espérait de tout son coeur! C'était un cas d'extrême urgence ! Lorsqu'elle arriva aux fondations du manoir, elle disposa les explosifs qu'elle avait trouvé et volé aux appartements de Szayel pendant qu'elle le vandalisait.

Orihime suivit parfaitement les directives que lui avait donnée Gin et régla le minuteur. Satisfaite, elle sourit, mais ne tarda pas trop, se dépêchant de remonter rejoindre les autres au cas où on remarquerait son absence, elle prit juste le temps de dissimuler autant que possible ses petites acquisitions. Elle se rassit exactement au lieu où elle se tenait précédemment et reprit la même pose.

Diego et Szayel se draguaient sans la moindre pudeur sous la surveillance d'Alonzo qui lançait des regards emplis de menace au Sexta. Le Decima semblait décidément avoir pour but ultime de vouloir faire rentrer son frère dans une colère noire et il s'en délectait ... Ivora avait été vaincu par l'alcool, sa tête inexplicablement posée sur les genoux d'Alvira quant à Nnoitra, il était entrain de faire des reproches à un Tesla imaginaire, lui aussi sous les effets de l'alcool ...

Quelques minutes plus tard, une explosion étouffée se fit entendre mais tous semblaient trop éméchés pour l'entendre, ce ne fut que lorsque la maison se mit à trembler que des regards interrogateurs marquèrent les visages, ils se firent de plus en plus intense et le manoir commença à s'écrouler sur eux avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de comprendre que la maison s'effondrait totalement !

Hime se précipita vers l'extérieur, sentant d'autres personnes faire la même chose, protégeant sa tête des débris sur son passage, mais d'autres n'eurent pas la chance de pouvoir sortir du manoir avant qu'il ne se soit écroulé. Elle ne s'enquit pas de leur état, sachant que leurs hierro leurs permettrait de survivre à cela, même si certains risquaient d'être amochés ...

La Rousse se dit intérieurement que sa mission avait été définitivement un succès lorsqu'elle vit les derniers bâtiments s'effondrer, réduisant à néant le manoir et la propriété Kuchiki ...


	29. Chapitre 27 : La débandade total

Gin se réveilla avec un poids au dessus de lui qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement, il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Aizen, mais malgré cette constatation, il était heureux. Depuis le début de sa captivité ici, il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien qu'en cet instant précis car son trio, composé de Tatsuki, Hime et lui même, marchait du tonnerre !

Sentant le Roi bouger sur lui, il fit disparaître sa bonne humeur sous un masque d'indifférence et de dégoût, changement qu'il n'eut aucun mal à feindre vu que c'était ce qu'il ressentait pour Aizen au plus profond de son âme ! Le poids disparut et c'est sans attendre que l'argenté s'assit au bord du lit une fois que ses membres lui furent rendus, repérant rapidement ses vêtements pour les enfiler sous le regard intéressé de son tortionnaire. A ce moment précis, Gin aurait tout donné pour que son amant forcé ne soit pas du matin et reste ainsi sommeiller dans le lit au lieu de le dévisager de manière aussi gênante!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant grogner de mécontentement le maître qui ne semblait apprécier que moyennement d'être dérangé dans un moment aussi intime avec son amant. Il alla à la porte, l'ouvrant brutalement, prouvant les pensées que lui inspirait la personne derrière la porte tandis que Gin remerciait le suicidaire de le sauver d'une minute de plus auprès de ce fou.

- Seigneur Aizen, nous avons eu des problèmes cette nuit au manoir du Noventa. Avoua le serviteur, le ton de sa voix prouvant sa peur face à son maître.

L'être resta silencieux quelques secondes, attendant qu'Aizen accepte vocalement qu'il continue, mais le brun ne le fit pas et il dut prendre la décision seul de le faire.

- La maison s'est entièrement écroulée sur les occupants ... Nous avons quelques blessés et certains se sont retrouvés à la Quatrième Division ...

- Ces incapables n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritent ! Répliqua glacial Aizen. Je vais cependant venir pour me rendre compte moi même des dégâts ...

Le brun se tourna vers l'argenté, très attentif à ce qui se passait à cet instant, il se rapprocha, lui faisant signe de se lever et il l'aida à enfiler son obi pour l'entraîner à sa suite vers la quatrième division. Cela permettrait à Gin de voir de ses propres yeux à quel point leur plan s'était bien déroulé.

* * *

Orihime avait encore du mal à comprendre la hiérarchie exacte de l'Espada : elle pensait être celle possédant le rang le plus élevé pour l'instant, le Secunda ne s'étant pas montré et le Primera toujours porté disparu, mais Nnoitra la réquisitionna sans même lui demander son avis pour soigner les blessures plus ou moins graves ... Blessures qu'elle avait elle même causé, en y repensant, la rousse trouvait ça assez ironique pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ressouder, recoller ou recréer les membres des Espadas victimes de l'effondrement.

Elle avait cependant eu le temps d'aller cacher son précieux petit colis quelque part dans la Quatrième Division, sachant que personne ne viendrait fouiller là : les Arrancars ne semblaient pas adepte des soins, ils laissaient volontiers ça à Orihime.

Tous les Espadas se trouvaient là, hormis Nnoitra et Szayel, tous deux avaient été assez sobre et alerte pour sortir du manoir avant que celui ci ne soit plus qu'une grosse masse de débris. Nnoitra était rentré chez lui, en ayant sans doute assez d'entendre les autres lui hurler dans les oreilles depuis des heures quant à Szayel, cela avait été la débandade complète pour lui ! Il avait déjà vécu une journée mouvementée, ajoutez à cela le manoir ...

Tout le monde avait cherché à passer en premier pour se faire rafistoler, autant dire que cela donna un bazar sans précédent et c'était pourquoi l'un des Arrancars avait pris sur lui pour requérir la présence du Seigneur. Orihime espérait sincèrement avoir le temps de s'éclipser avant qu'il ne fut là, mais était dépassée par les évènements et ne parvint pas à calmer les personnes l'entourant.

En tout cas, cela lui permettait d'avoir une idée de ce que la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, Unohana Retsu, pouvait vivre au quotidien. Elle s'imagina les heures que la pauvre femme devait passer à soigner des membres de la Onzième Division tandis que ceux ci avaient sûrement des bouteilles de saké à la main ! Comment faisait elle déjà pour calmer ces rustres ? Ha oui, elle possédait un sourire terrifiant ... Peut être qu'Orihime devrait apprendre à maîtriser cet "art de sourire" ? Ca paraissait bien utile tout de même...

La belle rousse tenta donc le tout pour le tout, observant les personnes présentes en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme l'aurait fait Unohana.

- Pourriez vous vous calmer, s'il vous plait ? Demanda t elle poliment.

Cela fut un échec total car les Arrancars s'y mirent cette fois à plusieurs, la harcelant pour qu'elle continue. La pauvre jeune fille plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête car les blessés devenaient de plus en plus virulents et le manque de discipline rendait le lieu chaotique.

- S'il vous plait ! Marmonna t elle complètement perdue.

Cette fois, cela marcha et tout le monde se calma immédiatement, chacun prenant une place et devenant docile, elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle était entrain de vivre, mais réalisa qu'elle n'était pas responsable de ce changement d'attitude lorsqu'elle ressentit l'énergie d'Aizen qui s'approchait. Orihime se tourna vers l'homme qui était accompagné de Gin.

Le silence devint total pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille dont la tête avait été sur le point d'exploser, plus une plainte ne s'échappait des lèvres des Espadas présents, pas même un gémissement étouffé.

- Que c'est il passé ? Demanda Aizen avec calme, la menace sous jacente pourtant bien présente.

Personne ne prit la parole les premières minutes, Orihime attendant simplement que la chose se passe, elle ne laissa rien transparaître de ses émotions et s'efforça de ne pas éprouver ce sentiment de peur qu'elle aurait dû ressentir en sachant qu'elle était responsable de tout ce qu'Aizen avait sous les yeux, se réconfortant en se disant qu'ils avaient fait pire.

- Le manoir s'est effondré ! Avoua Diego, inconscient du danger qui pesait alors. Ce beau manoir ... Il n'a pas tenu le coup de notre fête "un peu" arrosée qu'on a prévu ... C'est sûrement à cause de ces idiots qui se sont battus dans le manoir !

Personne ne le contredit, la plupart ayant sans doute oublié l'explosion qu'ils avaient loupé, trop amochés par tout cet alcool ingurgité ... Cela faisait l'affaire des véritables conspirateurs, Orihime et Gin qui continuèrent à garder le silence.

Pendant un moment qui parut une éternité, Aizen fixa tour à tour chaque Espada présent dans la pièce, semblant vouloir les assassiner par son regard. Il finit par reporter toute son attention sur Diego qui fut très vite mal à l'aise. Il ne put trouver de trace de soutien chez aucun de ses compagnons, pas même Alonzo qui détournait carrément les yeux afin d'ignorer sa détresse.

- Il va falloir vous trouviez un nouveau logement. Annonça t il froidement. Vous devrez vous en charger seul ! Inoue ...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à son nom, hantée par l'idée qu'Aizen ait découvert la vérité, mais elle se reprit rapidement, se disant qu'il mettrait ça sur le compte de son état de grande fatigue.

- C'est une bonne initiative de votre part de soigner vos compagnons. Sourit il.

Etait il sincère ou avait il été un tantinet sarcastique quand il avait dit "compagnons". Cela importait peu à la jeune fille, elle se contenta sobrement d'acquiescer en silence, se sentant épuisée par la tension psychologique qu'il appuyait sur elle. Comment pouvait elle supporter une telle ... Il était quelqu'un aimant maîtriser mentalement ses subalternes et il y arrivait à merveille !

Sur ces mots, Aizen quitta la salle de soin en compagnie de Gin, elle l'observa tandis qu'il le suivait silencieusement et fut surprise lorsqu'elle le vit se tourner pour lui sourire, sourire qui n'étira que légèrement le coin de ses lèvres mais qui lui était tout de même clairement visible bien qu'il disparut instantanément comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Cela la fit légèrement paniquer, mais en regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que personne n'avait vu le changement de comportement du renard : tous gardaient la tête résolument baissée devant leur maître ... Ce fin sourire lui avait cependant donnée énormément de courage, elle se sentait nettement moins oppressée par le maître des lieux ...

Elle reprit plus joyeusement, sans rien en laisser voir, le travail qui lui incombait, décidant d'en finir très rapidement avec cette tâche, n'ayant aucune envie de devoir subir les plaintes des Espadas et Arrancars qui l'entouraient. Dès qu'elle aurait fini, elle retournerait à ses appartements sans demander son reste !

* * *

Nnoitra se réveilla avec la plus puissante gueule de bois qu'il ait jamais eu ! Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, juste d'avoir bien bu en compagnie de Szayel et d'Ivora qui n'était et ne serait décidément jamais un grand buveur et ensuite ... Ha oui, le manoir s'était effondré et ... Szayel l'avait raccompagné ...

Szayel l'avait ... Raccompagné ...

Sa gorge devint sèche à cette révélation, des sueurs froides parcoururent son dos, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la terreur fut intense dans son petit coeur. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se lève brusquement et constate si oui ou non le sexta était resté chez lui. Ne pas le voir au premier instant le rassura fortement jusqu'au moment où il sortit de sa chambre et qu'il constata qu'une tignasse rose dépassait insidieusement de son canapé.

L'attrapant et le secouant de toutes ses forces tout en lui assénant de grandes paires de gifles dans le but de le réveiller, Nnoitra lui demanda dans un hurlement ce qu'il faisait ici. Bien sûr, le Sexta était complètement endormi, qu'il soit ainsi secoué n'aidait pas à lui faire reprendre ses esprits et l'homme ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pas en ajoutant également des baffes ...

Szayel mit un certain temps à se remettre de tout cela, il finit par pouvoir lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

- Malheureusement. Dit il, faisant se dresser les cheveux sur la tête du Cuarta. Il ne s'est rien passé cette nuit ...

Ce fut un soulagement sans nom pour Nnoitra qui ne prêta pas attention au rapport de Szayel qui expliquait qu'il l'avait raccompagné car ne marchant plus droit, parce que Tesla n'était pas là pour jouer au larbin, occupé dieu seul sait où, qu'une fois arrivé Szayel avait bien essayé de s'inviter dans le lit de l'ancien Quinta ...

Cette révélation fut accueillie par une grimace de dégoût de Nnoitra qui s'apprêta à frapper durement l'imbécile pour ses paroles, mais celui ci leva la main en signe de paix.

- Tu m'as vite jarté ! Avoua t il avec une pointe de déception. J'ai donc été obligé de dormir sur le canapé fort inconfortable soit dit en passant !

- T'avais qu'à retourner dormir chez toi ! Répliqua avec dédain le ténébreux.

- Impossible : quelqu'un a complètement vandalisé mes appartements privés, ils sont devenus impossible à utiliser jusqu'à ce que je les fasse nettoyer !

- Ho, quelqu'un a vandalisé tes appartements ? Pauvre de toi !

- Sois sympa, me laisse pas dormir dehors quand même !

- Dégage !

Vexé, le scientifique sortit de la pièce la tête haute et Nnoitra put dès lors savourer le silence de la pièce, souriant malgré tout face au malheur d'un de ses tortionnaires. Il finit par se dire qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir Tatsuki dans la journée, étant encore alcoolisé et qu'il n'avait pour seule envie que de dormir jusqu'à ce que le monde disparaisse dans les flammes de l'enfer ou que son mal de crâne carabiné ne se volatilise ...

- Tesla ? Appela t il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui maître ? Demanda le blond en sortant de sa propre chambre.

- Je te charge de t'occuper de Tatsuki, préviens là que je ne pourrais pas la voir aujourd'hui. Tu devras lui apporter seul de la nourriture et occupe toi bien d'elle !

Le fraccion s'inclina sans la moindre protestation et tourna les talons sous le regard de Nnoitra qui finit par rejoindre sa chambre, s'enfonçant dans son lit avec un soupir de bien être et sombrant directement dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.


	30. Chapitre 28 : L'assasin

**Note de l'Auteur Axel Gabriel :** Sildrael, merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une rev ! Sa fait toujours extrémement plaisir et sa me touche au coeur que tu ai prit le temps d'en mettre une ! Encore merci et en espérant que la suite te plaira toujours ! Au passage, la scénariste te remercie et dit que même un petit commentaires réchauffe le coeur quand on es en panne d'inspi ! ^^

Par contre, peut être mauvaise nouvelle en perspective : je suis hanté par le film "Avenger" et je me vois bien écrire certaine chose à ce sujet ... Donc le rythme pourrais (je dis bien "pourrais") ralentir à un moment, déjà que j'ai loupé la semaine précédente, mais pas d'inquiétude, je n'abandonne jamais aucune de mes fics, même Sublima Pantera ... (faut juste que je trouve une correctrice ... XD) Bref, affaire à suivre ...

Si corriger le fandom vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me mp pour plus de précision à ce niveau.

* * *

Tatsuki venait juste de sortir de son lit quand elle trouva Tesla dans le salon. Cela la fit grincer des dents sans qu'elle sut réellement pourquoi : ce mec lui sortait par le nez et pourtant, il ne faisait rien de mal ... Il obéissait juste à un assassin travaillant pour Aizen qui, lui, avait provoqué la mort de toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle ... En clair, c'était un enfoiré ! Coupable malgré son innocence ?

- Le Seigneur Nnoitra ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui. Dit il sur un ton glacial. Je suis chargé de m'occuper de vous pendant son absence ...

Extérieurement, elle ne laissa rien transparaître, mais à l'intérieur, elle avait l'impression qu'une multitude d'elle même se mettaient à danser de joie, sautillant face à cette bonne nouvelle !

- Avez vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est bon, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller seule. Tu peux retourner auprès de ton maître ... Merci !

Il parut surpris de cette soudaine forme de gentillesse à son égard, mais s'inclina bien vite avant de repartir auprès de son maître qui devait avoir besoin de lui, elle avait entendu par le biais d'Arrancars trop bavards que la soirée entre Espadas avait été ... Ce qu'ils avaient espéré et cela la fit sourire joyeusement, cette journée était emplie de bonnes surprises !

Ce serait également la première journée qu'elle passerait seule ici car elle savait que Gin serait avec Aizen et qu'Orihime devrait sans doute se reposer à cause de cette fameuse soirée qui avait dû lui être particulièrement éprouvante. Elle allait pouvoir passer une journée tranquille et essayer de se détendre un peu.

* * *

Sosuke avait passé toute sa journée avec Gin, se contentant simplement de sa présence dans ses bras, lui imposant ce contact, mais que voulez vous ? L'argenté se montrait toujours aussi rebelle. Il dut cependant le quitter en début de soirée pour rejoindre le département de la Douzième Division, pour aller retrouver son ... Prisonnier.

Sur le chemin, il se dit que cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'il possédait Gin, mais que, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à acquérir son coeur et que si sa dernière option ne fonctionnait pas comme il le pensait, il irait lui même chercher ce petit emmerdeur d'Hitsugaya ! Il en avait assez de devoir attendre, appuyé par des incapables !

Arrivant enfin au laboratoire, il constata qu'Akon était tout seul, examinant un des spécimens qu'avait dû lui confier Szayel. Le jeune Shinigami se tourna vers lui, attentif à ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire ou ordonner. Même ses anciens Espadas avaient dû profiter de la petite fête de la nuit précédente, preuve d'un petit relâchement, mais vu qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre, ils en avaient bien le droit, du moment qu'ils n'en abusaient pas, il ne se formalisa donc pas de cette absence.

- Les Shinigamis sont ils prêts ? Demanda t il.

- Dans la salle d'expérimentation numéro trois, en bas, entreposés dans des cages comme des bêtes ! Indiqua Akon avec dégoût.

Il sembla regretter ses paroles, son franc parler lui faisant dire des choses qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû dire tout haut en présence d'un homme aussi puissant que Sosuke, mais celui ci passa outre. Akon était un élément indispensable au travail de son scientifique attitré et son franc parler avait quelque chose de "charmant". Le brun avait conscience que cela pouvait provoquer des troubles au sein de ses armées, mais, finalement, c'était ça qu'il aimait.

Il descendit dans les profondeurs de la divisions en laissant là l'assistant, rejoignant la pièce d'expérimentation trois dans laquelle les Shinigamis l'attendaient sans en avoir réellement conscience. La pièce était coupée en deux, celle où les scientifiques pouvaient observer en toute sécurité les sujets dans l'autre partie, plus large et spécieuse, les Shinigamis étaient dans des cages carrées individuelles hautes de deux mètres et suffisamment larges pour qu'ils puissent être assis à même le sol. Aucun ne semblait prendre conscience de sa présence et il se dit que la vitre qui les séparait était sans doute "teintée" ou munie d'un quelconque sortilège lui permettant d'être invisible à leurs yeux.

La console en face de lui lui permettait de manipuler les portes des cages ainsi que celle de la cellule où était alors retenu le Secunda. Un petit écran le lui montrait et un micro lui permettait d'entrer directement en contact avec lui.

- Toujours prêt à me montrer que tu es entièrement dévoué à ma cause ? Demanda Sosuke au micro.

L'être sollicité releva la tête, intéressé. Le brun appuya sur un bouton qui le libéra de ses chaînes et il put entrevoir le sourire de satisfaction de la créature qui se frotta les poignets, il mit quelques instants à se libérer totalement des chaînes l'entravant et le Seigneur des Arrancars se montra patient. Dès que ce fut fait, il appuya sur un bouton. La porte séparant la créature et les Shinigamis s'ouvrit, ceux ci se levèrent, intrigués et le "Secunda" sortit, son rictus s'élargissant davantage.

- Ce sont tes nouveaux amis, Seigneur Aizen ? Demanda t il, moqueur.

Le nommé ne perdit pas son sourire, continuant de faire courir ses doigts sur le tableau de commande pour cette fois ouvrir toutes les cages des Shinigamis.

- Tu n'as pas oublié "l'épreuve" que tu dois passer pour être considéré comme "loyal" envers moi ? Demanda t il.

- Non, j'ai pas oublié. Ricana l'autre, semblant comprendre la nature de l'épreuve.

- Tue tous ces Shinigamis, maintenant !

- Et donc, je présume que tu n'es pas loin ? N'est ce pas, Seigneur ?

Ses liens défaits, la plupart des sortilèges entravant son énergie spirituelle devait avoir disparu. Le "Secunda" aurait donc dès lors pu se retourner contre lui, mais il devait se douter qu'il l'aurait aisément maîtrisé. L'ombre se tourna vers lui, preuve qu'il l'avait repéré malgré les protections entourant la pièce et il sourit à pleines dents.

- Merci, j'aurais jamais pu rêver meilleure épreuve que celle ci !

Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour se lancer sur ses proies, bien qu'il ne porta pas d'arme contrairement à ses adversaires, tout comme il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le premier Shinigami ne meurt et que son sang n'éclabousse le point d'observation de Sosuke. Le brun dut s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas espérer pouvoir voir un tel résultat, il s'était attendu à une légère hésitation, mais non ... L'ombre fondait sur les insectes qui avaient été choisis, les attrapant à la gorge pour les étrangler, les balançant sur les murs comme des poupées totalement désarticulées, les tranchant de ses griffes ou les transperçant ...

Les démembrant avec un rire fou, les éventrant avec des paroles joyeuses ... Les écrasant par sa puissance ! Même armés, les Shinigamis n'avaient aucune chance de survie, ils auraient pu espérer que le "Secunda" fut indulgent, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et les morts se succédaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Il n'eut plus qu'à tordre le coup du dernier et relâcha son membre, interrompant par ce geste le rythme effréné qu'il avait imposé dans ce combat, même si le terme carnage serait bien plus juste dans le cas présent ...

Taché du sang de ses ennemis, la créature parut plus folle que jamais ... Et ce véritable bain de sang provoqua la satisfaction de Sosuke. Son but n'avait pas été de connaître l'étendu de sa force, mais de savoir si cet homme pouvait tuer et, qui plus est, des Shinigamis sans la moindre hésitation ou le plus petit remord. Il appuya sur le bouton ouvrant la porte qui séparait la salle d'observation à celle du massacre et le Secunda la passa.

- Je dois avouer que tu as beaucoup changé, Ichigo. Lui avoua t il.

La chose teintée maintenant du sang de ses victimes se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre.

- Non, pas Ichigo ! Cracha t il hargneusement et avec mécontentement. Tous les deux, on pouvait pas être plus différent que ce que tu crois !

- D'accord, alors comment veux tu être nommé ? Acquiesça le brun.

- Je n'ai jamais eu de nom ! Mais quitte à en choisir un, je trouve que "Kubomi" m'irait à merveille ! Qu'en penses tu, Seigneur ?

- Un prénom intéressant qui te va comme un gant ...

- Allez, tu ne m'as sûrement pas libéré pour faire causette ! Répliqua l'être avec un sourire de fou à lier. Tu as besoin de moi et de ma force ?

- Quel perspicacité ! Vu comme est pipelette Szayel, je suppose qu'il t'a fait part de ma nouvelle situation, n'est ce pas ?

- Ne me parle pas de cet enfoiré ! J'ai qu'une envie, lui arracher la langue et la lui faire bouffer ! Mais ouais, grace à lui, je résume : t'es le Roi !

- Il t'a parlé aussi de notre "problème" concernant certains survivants réfugiés au Hueco Mundo ?

- Il m'a pas donner de nom ...

- Ta mission sera de me ramener Hitsugaya Toshiro vivant, c'est une priorité absolue ... Et si tu pouvais également m'amener Starrk et Grimmjow, cela va de soit.

Kubomi passa la paume de sa main sur son visage, étalant légèrement une tâche de sang. Il fut sur le point de partir.

- Ne tente pas de te battre contre eux, même s'ils sont affaiblis, ils sont nombreux. Précisa Sosuke. Ta mission est trop importante pour la gâcher par ton envie de te battre ... En haut, il y a des vêtements qui t'attendent avec ton arme ... Enfin, celle d'Ichigo, mais elle te revient de droit désormais, comme la place de Secunda au sein de l'Espada si tu reviens victorieux de ta mission.

La créature resta silencieuse quelques instants, ses longs cheveux roux tâchés de rouge mal coiffés dissimulant son visage.

- Autre chose ? Demanda t il.

- Tu le sais bien, non ? Répliqua le brun avec un sourire en biais.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, montrant son consentement et partit pour de bon, laissant seul le Seigneur des Arrancars dont le regard glissa rapidement sur les cadavres des Shinigamis.

Kubomi, le Hollow d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Sosuke avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'acquérir pour la simple raison que le Substitut Shinigami entravait inconsciemment cette partie sombre de son âme, il avait dû trouver un moyen de pouvoir faire en sorte que le Hollow puisse se manifester sans limite ...

Plonger Ichigo dans son propre esprit avait été facile pour le Roi, celui ci avait lui même mené de nombreuses expérimentations sur la transformation des Shinigamis en Hollows, les Vizards en étant la preuve même, mais il ne tenait dès lors qu'à Kubomi de prouver qu'il était le plus fort et il l'avait fait : il avait tuer Ichigo Kurosaki, prenant ainsi le contrôle total de leur corps qu'ils se partageaient jusqu'à lors.

Un corps qui avait subi quelques changements face à cette victoire, ses cheveux s'étaient allongés, ses yeux étaient devenus noirs et les iris dorés. Un trou s'était formé au centre de son torse et des marques noires étaient apparues autour. Il portait également un masque au début de cette mutation, celui ci semblant pouvoir disparaître, donnant l'impression à Sosuke d'avoir pu enfin créer un Arrancar tel qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé : un Shinigami aux pouvoirs d'Hollow, un Hollow aux pouvoirs de Shinigami, il possédait les deux ...

Fermant les yeux, Sosuke se remémora l'instant précis où l'Arrancar chargé d'apporter Ichigo Kurosaki était arrivé au Seireitei. Il avait été isolé suivant les directives du brun, sous le contrôle de Szayel qui avait pour unique but de faire ressortir le Hollow du jeune garçon car pour lui, c'était cette créature la plus importante. L'instant où Kubomi avait pu prendre les commandes du corps avait également été une bonne surprise car il avait profité de l'affaiblissement de son "maître" pour le tuer ...

Plusieurs fois, le Seigneur des Arrancars était venu jauger de l'état de la créature, voulant s'assurer qu'il fut prêt à le servir. Après tout, rien ne garantissait la destruction totale d'Ichigo Kurosaki et ce dernier restait malgré tout un adversaire qui réclamerait vengeance pour toutes ces morts.

- Je l'ai tué ! Avait dit Kubomi sur un ton empli de folie mais aussi de fierté. Il ne réapparaîtra plus jamais, je te le garanti ! Cette fois, je me suis assuré que plus jamais il ne m'entrave ! Il est mort ...

La créature avait répété cette phrase à plusieurs reprise sur le ton de la chanson ... Il susurrait cette litanie comme s'il voulait en savourer chaque mot et ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Ayant rejoint ses appartements, le Roi s'installa auprès de Gin, retirant ses vêtements avant de se coller à son ami. Il était assuré que Kubomi remplirait la mission qu'il lui avait confié et pouvait dormir tranquillement ce soir, son sourire continuant à le suivre jusque dans ses songes.


	31. Chapitre 29 : Une invitation

**Réponse au rew :**

_Sidreal :_ Normal que ton esprit de fangirl se soit réveiller avec Kubomi, il es adorable (dit Sae) ... Moi, j'aurais clairement utiliser un autre mot que "Adorable", mais claire qu'avec son entré a lui sur la scéne, c'est ... Niark niark niark !

_Sarita-chan :_ Sae te remerci pour la rew et espére que tu appréciera la suite ! X3 Quand à moi, je tiens à préciser que "Kubomi" n'es PAS Ichigo, c'est clairement le Hollow et Ichigo a clairement été tuer par celui ci ... En claire, on es des sadiques ! Niark niark niark ... Mais j'pense que tout le monde s'en douté maintenant ! XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Kubomi savait de quoi il était capable, c'est sans doute pourquoi il prit son temps avant d'accomplir sa mission. Une fois libre de tout mouvement au Seireitei, il était allé prendre un bain, histoire de pas apparaître tâché de sang, même s'il savait que, dans le fond, il finirait par en avoir de nouveau.

Après, il alla flâner sur Terre, se promenant ici et là pour apprécier les lieux et ces pauvres créatures qu'il pouvait tuer par sa simple présence pour les plus faibles d'entre eux. Il finit par se rendre au Hueco Mundo, mais une fois encore, il décida de prendre son temps et cela même s'il connaissait l'emplacement exact où se trouvaient les Shinigamis fuyards ...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de profiter du contrôle qu'il avait sur le corps d'Ichigo. Il avait envie de voir de quoi il était capable et de se balader, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de ne plus être qu'un simple spectateur mais bien un acteur de cette scène à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait qu'observer de son poste d'Hollow entravé !

* * *

Renji n'en pouvait plus de toutes les humiliations qu'il devait subir avec Grimmjow, il avait beau y repenser, c'était assez pour lui ! Il n'en pouvait plus des contacts qu'il lui imposait, des commentaires salaces, des remarques dévalorisantes et de tout ce que le bleuté lui imposait, il devait avouer qu'à la longue, ce n'était plus supportable !

Essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au Sexta pour qu'il le laisse si peu en paix et qu'il cherche à l'humilier constamment, il ne trouva pas de réponse logique. Le pire venait du fait qu'il était sa seule cible de prédilection ! Il n'y avait réellement qu'à lui qu'il faisait de telles choses ! Certes, l'Arrancar balançait quelques vannes à certains de temps en temps quand il s'ennuyait, mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'il faisait subir à Renji !

Abandonnant toute reflexion au sujet du bleuté, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Rukia. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en se remémorant les premières heures qu'il avait vécu avec la jeune fille. Un fort caractère, il fallait en posséder un si l'on voulait pouvoir survivre dans le Rukongai ... Mais également une douceur qui avait quelque chose d'envoûtant et dès les premières heures, ils avaient tous aimé la jeune fille et cela s'était accentué chez le Cramoisi qui avait toujours eu conscience que cela ne pourrait qu'augmenter au fil du temps ...

Lorsque l'un d'eux était malade, elle avait veillé sur lui, épongeant son front et patientant à ses cotés jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse, sans doute ce qu'aurait fait une vrai mère où du moins se l'imaginaient ils. Tous étaient au final orphelins, comment savoir quel genre de personne aurait pu être une mère alors qu'ils ne le savaient pas ?

Au début, il avait vu en elle une menace, elle aurait pu prendre sa place de chef de la bande, en prendre le contrôle, mais bien vite il s'était rendu compte qu'elle comptait pour lui et qu'il s'en fichait au final si elle devenait la chef ... Du moment qu'elle restait avec eux. Elle était toujours avec eux, même si leur avenir était plus incertain que jamais ...

Rouvrant les yeux, il fut bien décidé à prendre l'initiative d'aller voir Rukia pendant un instant ou il aurait pu se débarrasser de Grimmjow, pendant la visite médicale par exemple : il savait parfaitement que ces deux là ne pouvaient pas s'entendre, ils en étaient presque venus aux mains à plusieurs reprises alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser, Rukia avait même dégainé son sabre la dernière fois.

Grimmjow occupé, le Vice-Capitaine n'hésita pas à aller retrouver la jeune fille, la trouver aussi facilement l'emplit de gêne. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur elle aussi rapidement et s'en trouvait désarmé, n'ayant rien préparé de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.

- Dis, ce soir, après le repas, tu n'aurais pas un peu de temps à me consacrer ? Demanda t il en se frottant la nuque.

- Oui, bien sûr, pour toi, toujours. Accepta t elle en rougissant légèrement. Es tu sûr de trouver du temps ?

- Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas ! En tout cas, tu t'adaptes bien ici !

- Normal, après avoir vécu au Rukongai et dans une famille de noble, j'ai les moyens pour y arriver. Grand frère, par contre, a quelques difficultés à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie ...

- Ouais, mais t'en fais pas pour lui ! Il est assez fort de caractère pour y arriver !

Elle lui fit un petit signe et ils se séparèrent, Renji devant récupérer Grimmjow chez Unohana avant qu'il ne fasse des commentaires trop déplacés aux demoiselles. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent, l'Arrancar débuta sa profession du moment qui était de le faire chier, bien évidemment ! Ses piques habituelles ne fonctionnèrent cependant pas aussi bien bien qu'il l'aurait voulu et cela donna une fausse impression à Grimmjow qui croyait qu'il se laissait enfin faire.

Faux espoir car alors que l'Espada se collait à son dos d'une manière très suggestive, le cramoisi lui donna un coup de coude pour le forcer à le relâcher et le repoussa sauvagement.

- Fous moi la paix ! Lâcha t il en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai d'autres trucs à faire que de devoir subir tes absurdités !

- Ha ouais, et quoi donc ? Répliqua acide le bleuté.

- J'ai enfin la possibilité de séduire ... Quelqu'un ! Alors viens pas m'emmerder, c'est tout !

Grimmjow resta interdit devant lui, le regardant avec surprise ...

- Rukia, hein ? J'savais pas que t'aimais ce genre de fille plate et sans saveur !

- Arrête avec ta vulgarité mal placée ! De toute façon, je ne te demande pas de comprendre mes sentiments vu que je sais que tu pourras jamais éprouver ce genre de choses ! Allez, ramène toi !

Il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner derrière lui, ne remarquant pas le regard dangereux que lui lançait l'Arrancar, comme s'il lui lançait une menace silencieuse. Il n'avait pas apprécié cette remarque ...

* * *

Unohana avait réquisitionné Nemu, pour le plus grand malheur de Kurotsuchi qui avait été allégé de son assistante. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il avait ordonné à Kira de le suivre et le pauvre jeune homme se retrouvait donc mêlé à ses expériences loufoques en plein air, se faisant copieusement insulté par Mayuri et cela avait commencé dès les premières secondes pour continuer tout au long de la journée parce qu'il faisait soit disant tout de travers ...

Izuru pensa à ses deux amis, Shuuhei et Renji, qui s'en sortaient d'un certain point de vue mieux que lui ... Du moins, en y repensant, c'était lui le plus chanceux : l'un était en pleine dépression depuis quelques temps et l'autre devait supporter un type qui rabaissait constamment sa virilité.

- Vice-Capitaine Kira, ne pouvez vous pas être plus attentif ? S'écria Kurotsuchi en le frappant sur le crâne. Je ne vous ai pas enrôler pour me retrouver avec un demeuré pareil qui regarde autour de lui comme un niai. Vous allez faire ce pourquoi je vous ai recruté ! Allez, dépêchez vous espèce d'imbécile !

Le blond tenta de contenir la grosse veine qui commençait à sortir sur son front, gardant pour lui le "allez vous faire mettre" qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il se remit au travail tout en se demandant comment Nemu pouvait avoir autant de patience avec son "père". Ce mec n'était pas humainement supportable ...

* * *

Ainsi donc, Renji avait prévu de tenter le coup avec la plate Rukia ? Et en plus, cet imbécile lui avait fait part de ses plans comme un vieux pote à qui il parle de sa copine ? Autant dire que Grimmjow Jaggerjack bouillonnait intérieurement tel un volcan qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant ... Et autant dire que le fait que Renji ne cesse de parler de sa "tendre et douce Rukia" n'aidait pas le bleuté à se calmer ! Il aurait bien voulu le planter là ... Il aurait pu le faire, le Cramoisi étant tellement à fond dedans qu'il aurait mis plusieurs instants à le remarquer, mais cela aurait permis au Shinigami de retrouver Planche à Pain !

Comment cette petite peste osait elle marcher sur SES plates bandes ? Il aurait voulu pouvoir la réduire en charpie, lui arracher les yeux pour les lui faire bouffer ! La transpercer comme la dernière fois avec sa main ! Tiens, il regrettait de pas lui avoir arraché le coeur la dernière fois ! Mais qu'est c'qui lui avait pris de repartir sans même avoir tuer quelqu'un ?

En tout cas, c'était clair : il ne le laisserait sûrement pas aller la voir !

De retour dans leur chambre commune, Grimmjow s'installa directement sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de tenter un petit truc auprès de Renji qui en fut agréablement surpris. Bien sûr, à l'intérieur de lui l'Espada l'avait vraiment mauvaise, même si extérieurement il ne montrait qu'une face fermée et étonnamment plus sérieuse que d'habitude. Cela aurait peut être dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de son interlocuteur ...

S'interrogeant sur les motivations qu'il avait de vouloir posséder Renji. Il eut un rictus en se disant que c'était toujours une grande satisfaction que de l'humilier et de soumettre un Vice-Capitaine aussi imbu de sa force et confiant dans sa virilité ... Et puis c'était marrant de le mettre en rogne ! Il était vachement plus craquant quand il se mettait en colère pour un rien. Pour Grimmjow, la seule force qu'il reconnaissait était la sienne ... Il voulait le prouver au rouge ... Et puis, finalement, il était pas que craquant en rogne, il était diablement sexy et faisait d'une pierre, deux coups, non ?

Renji avait acquis un certain pouvoir sur lui depuis qu'ils devaient vivre ensemble car le Shinigami rendait fou l'Arrancar dès qu'il le voyait ou quand il s'imaginait le posséder entièrement. S'il pouvait avoir Renji, le briser pour qu'il ne reconnaisse que lui, c'était là tout ce qu'il espérait. Il s'étonna lui même de voir à quel point son envie pour le Vice Capitaine fut si forte ...

Se reprenant, un sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, il réalisa que ce n'était sûrement pas en se morfondant inutilement qu'il allait obtenir la chose désirée ! Il allait se marrer en gâchant la soirée des deux tourtereaux !

Le pauvre Vice-Capitaine ne vit pas le regard de dingue que posa sur lui l'Espada, lui tournant résolument le dos dans une tentative de l'oublier pendant un petit moment.


	32. Chapitre 30 : Il montre les crocs

**Réponse au rev anonyme :**

**Pour Sarita-chan**

_Saemon dit :_ Ca ce n'est pas une nouvelle qu'on est des sadiques, ça fait longtemps qu'on est au courant de nos psychoses!XD

Si Izuru ne se faisait pas humilier par Mayuri on ne le verrait presque jamais mais t'inquiète pas ça ne va pas être comme ça pendant toute la fic!^^ Il est fort ce petit Kira alors il tiendra le coup!

Sinon pour le Grimm/Renji ou le Renji/Rukia je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise alors tu découvriras ça en temps et en heure! Et pour la destruction morale... Surprise!XD

J'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

_Axel Gabriel dit :_ Mmmmm ... Si tu veut, j'te le laisse Mayuri, mais, eux ... J'te conseil pas de tenter quoi ... Il es sadique ... Moi que nous quand même, mais bon ... Et puis, que serait Bleach sans son lot de sadique telle que ce capitaine ? Sérieux ... Enfin, Saemon a tout dit conscernant le couple, on va pas te gacher tout ça, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! X3

* * *

Depuis quelques jours, Byakuya sortait de plus en plus de sa chambre, se mêlant davantage aux autres et pas seulement socialement, il commençait à s'appliquer dans les tâches au quotidien, même s'il avait du mal à effectuer certaine chose simple par manque d'expérience. En compagnie de Hanatarou dans la salle commune, il tentait d'aider du mieux possible le jeune homme qui préparait alors le repas.

Le noble était allé lui chercher un des plus gros morceau de viande qu'il avait dans leur garde manger, cela avait même été un peu trop lourd pour le petit Shinigami, et maintenant le Capitaine le regardait, sans vraiment y prêter attention, vider l'animal de ses viscères avant de le préparer à la cuisson, prêt à lui venir en aide si celui ci la demandait.

Le ténébreux fit plus attention aux allées et venues des personnes dans la grotte, certaines sortant dehors tandis que d'autres rentraient, surveillant également du coin de l'oeil un Hitsugaya particulièrement bizarre aujourd'hui. En effet, depuis le début de la matinée, le petit Capitaine se trimbalait avec la tête d'Hinamori dans ses mains. Heureusement, la tête était congelée, la préservant de la décomposition.

Chaque Capitaine avait bien tenté de lui faire lâcher prise, mais dès que quelqu'un s'approchait trop de la chose frigorifiée, les pouvoirs d'Hitsugaya semblaient devenir incontrôlables, se lâchant d'un coup. Pour éviter à tous une mort prématurée, Unohana leurs avait donc conseillés de le laisser tranquille tant que son comportement ne devenait pas violent.

Perdu dans ses réflexions concernant le petit Capitaine fou, il finit par se concentrer à nouveau sur Hanatarou et ce dernier sembla en prendre conscience. Il se sentit gêné et chercha la force de briser la glace, il eut du mal mais réussit à faire sortir sa voix :

- Vous pensez que Rikkichi s'en est sorti ? Demanda t il sur un ton mal assuré.

- Rikkichi ? Lâcha surpris Byakuya.

- Oui, même si nous n'étions pas dans la même division, je m'entendais très bien avec lui et ... Je ... J'espère qu'il s'en est sortis ... Pendant l'assaut au Seireitei ...

Il y eut un silence pendant quelques instants.

- Je me souviens de cette jeune recrue. Avoua le Capitaine. Même s'il était plutôt faible, il aura sûrement trouvé un moyen de fuir par les égouts ... Il a dû apprendre à les connaître à force d'y être envoyé pour effectuer quelques tâches ingrates qui lui étaient confiées ...

Le Shinigami ne savait pas s'il y était parvenu, mais il avait tenté de façon maladroite de le rassurer. A voir cependant la tête du jeune homme en face de lui, il vit que cela n'avait pas marché comme il l'espérait. Cela n'était vraiment pas son fort d'essayer de réconforter les personnes qui l'entouraient.

Il voulut reprendre la parole, s'apprêtant à faire une nouvelle tentative pour le rassurer, mais il sentit derrière lui une pression spirituelle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il n'eut qu'à se retourner pour constater qu'il s'agissait bien de Kenpachi et que celui ci affichait toujours son grand sourire. Yachiru trônait sur son épaule, observant tout cela avec un grand intérêt.

- J'm'ennuie ! Annonça t il avec un sourire carnassier. J'trouve aucun adversaire digne de moi dans ce désert blanc.

- Qu'y puis je ? Répliqua le noble en lui lançant un regard glacial.

- C'était marrant quand vous vous êtes battus la dernière fois ! Intervint la petite fille avec enthousiasme. Tu te souviens, Bya ? Quand le Decima s'est battu avec vous deux aussi ?

Le Capitaine comprenait peu à peu où les deux voulaient en venir, d'autant que c'était évident avec ce sourire de psychopathe qu'il lui sortait.

- Si j'avais envie de me battre, je ne choisirais sûrement pas un gorille comme adversaire ! Dit il en se détournant.

Hanatarou semblait s'être tassé un peu plus sur sa chaise, ses gestes étaient plus lents et moins sûrs, priant sans doute pour ne pas devoir subir la colère de Kenpachi qui ne maîtrisait pas son énergie spirituelle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque le jeune Shinigami vit le sourire de la masse de muscle s'élargir face à cette insulte lancée à son encontre.

Kenpachi savait très bien que Byakuya ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, il avait appris à faire avec le caractère parfois difficile de son homme. Dire qu'il pouvait le dire : son homme ... Il l'aurait bien dit à voix haute, mais savait que le noble l'aurait tué pour de bon ... Mais cela n'empêchait pas la brute de se dire à quel point "SON homme" était beau, même avec ses airs de banquise polaire, qu'il était sexy et ... Qu'il avait envie de ...

- Hinamori fait savoir qu'elle serait ravie de voir un combat entre deux Capitaines aussi puissants que vous ! Annonça la voix d'Hitsugaya qui s'était glissé entre eux sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle fait savoir qu'en plus, il ne faut pas se ramollir sous prétexte que nous sommes traqués !

Les quatre spectateurs de la scène baissèrent le regard vers le petit Capitaine de glace, tous devant afficher le même air ébahi ou interdit. C'était pour le moins bizarre d'assister à ce genre de scène car le plus petit agitait la tête devant eux d'une façon déroutante. Il avait utilisé une voix aiguë qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de la jeune défunte, son regard empli de folie devint un peu plus clair et un sourire indulgent apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Désolé, pardonnez là. Demanda t il. Vous savez, elle n'a plus toute sa tête ...

Il s'en retourna dans son coin, laissant le petit groupe incertain, en tout cas sa folie ne semblait pas s'arranger avec le temps, sans doute que son esprit était irrémédiablement perdu.

- Tu as parfaitement le droit de refuser la confrontation. Reprit le géant, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Surtout si tu sais d'avance que tu vas perdre ...

Piqué au vif, Byakuya ne répondit tout d'abord rien, se contentant de l'éviter, sauf que Kenpachi n'avait aucune envie de laisser passer cette occasion de pouvoir le titiller un peu.

- J'sais à quel point t'aimes pas mordre la poussière ...

Cette fois, le noble réagit, mais sans la moindre brusquerie : il dégaina lentement son sabre, lui lançant un regard qui en aurait gelé plus d'un.

- C'est vous qui l'aurez voulu ! Lâcha t il, meurtrier. Vous ne pourrez en vouloir qu'à vous même si vous perdez définitivement l'usage d'un de vos membres pendant ce duel !

Boosté par ces paroles, Kenpachi se contenta d'éclater de rire, faisant presque s'évanouir Hanatarou qui priait pour que quelqu'un intervienne : la grotte ne supporterait sûrement pas un duel. Heureusement, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Yachiru bondissant joyeusement autour d'eux, heureuse d'avoir rendu son Kenpachi aussi radieux ...

Le pauvre Shinigami laissé sur place soupira de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait été laissé seul avec Hitsugaya et la tête d'Hinamori, cependant, pour rien au monde il n'eut envie de rejoindre les deux autres Capitaines et savait également que même s'il n'était pas de taille face au petit Capitaine Gelé, il se doutait également que celui ci ne lui voudrait aucun mal tant qu'il ne franchirait pas les limites fixées. S'assurer qu'il ait tout ce qu'il veut, c'était le but du membre de la Quatrième Division.


	33. Chapitre 31 : Evolution

Shunsui et Kensei étaient en pleine conversation, attendant impatiemment le repas de midi lorsqu'ils virent passer Kuchiki, abordant une expression fermée mais déterminée, et Zaraki, qui souriait de façon plutôt inquiétante, un sourire que le ténébreux ne connaissait que trop bien et qui ne présageait rien de bon tout comme l'expression du noble, même l'enthousiasme de Yachiru paraissait suspect. Alertes, les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas quelques instants avant de décider en silence d'ouvrir l'oreille tout en les suivant.

Ils ne furent pas déçus, la conversation était claire et ils comprirent vite que Kenpachi avait défié Kuchiki de le combattre et, Dieu seul savait comment, ce dernier avait fini par accepter ... Quoi qu'en fait, c'était évident qu'il voulait protéger son honneur, vu son air concentré, il ne semblait plus prêter la moindre attention aux autres personnes l'entourant ou lui parlant.

Kenpachi se retourna brusquement vers Yachiru.

- Désolé, tu peux pas venir. Annonça t il. Un duel aussi important doit se dérouler sans spectateur.

- C'est pas juste ! Bouda la jeune fille. J'voulais venir moi !

Kuchiki semblait surpris par les paroles du géant tout comme le capitaine et le Vizard qui l'avaient suivi en silence. La masse de muscle ne se séparait que rarement de la jeune Shinigami.

- Tu sais qu'avec un duel aussi important, faut que j'me lâche à fond, hein ?

Yachiru eut une petite bouille adorable d'enfant malheureuse, mais elle sembla trouver l'argument acceptable. Il n'avait cependant pas tort : il ne se lâcherait pas s'il pensait qu'il pourrait la blesser et c'était pareil pour Kuchiki, le risque était trop grand.

- Ok, je vais rejoindre Hana ! Annonça la petite fille en leurs faisant de petits signes de la main. J'vais essayer de lui piquer un peu à manger avant le repas, tu me raconteras comment c'était Kenpachi !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle s'en alla sous les regards surpris et estomaqués de Shunsui et Kensei. Entendre le géant dire qu'il ne voulait pas de spectateurs à son combat l'opposant à Kuchiki était anormal car il aimait exposer sa force et sa dominance aux yeux de tous. Les deux, pensifs, se dirent que peut être que cette fois, Zaraki n'était pas assuré de sa victoire et qu'il y avait un conflit spécifique entre eux qu'ils devaient régler, c'est donc sur cette pensée qu'ils retournèrent à leur conversation d'origine.

- Donc, tu en as vraiment fini avec ta vengeance à son encontre ? Demanda le décoloré à son vis a vis.

- Ho, heu ... Oui ... Je n'aurais jamais dû agir comme un monstre, tu aurais dû m'arrêter lorsque tu as vu que j'allais trop loin ... Mais je t'en veux pas pour autant ! Je sais que cette période est suffisamment dure à vivre pour toi !

Celui ci haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas le contredire : il avait tort sur tout les points.

- Comment ça se passe maintenant avec lui ? Demanda t il pour changer de sujet.

- Il s'ouvre davantage à moi car ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant que je suis devenu prévenant à son égard. Je l'autorise même à sortir tant qu'il est accompagné et même si on ne va pas loin, cela semble lui aller.

Il se souvint de la toute première fois où le Shinigami avait proposé à l'Arrancar de sortir, au début, Starrk n'avait pas été enchanté par l'idée de s'écarter du groupe avec lui, mais il fallait bien que Shunsui lui prouve qu'il ne lui voulait plus aucun mal. La première fois s'était donc déroulée sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parlent et avait été courte, l'Espada semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Les deux fois suivantes furent identiques, Starrk resta silencieux, restant sur ses gardes et le Capitaine n'avait fait que l'accompagner, mais face aux attentions de Shunsui, l'Arrancar s'était peu à peu ouvert, appréciant sans doute sa véritable personnalité jusqu'à vouloir en apprendre plus celui qui lui tenait constamment compagnie sans rien demander en retour. De petites questions que tout le monde aurait pu lui poser, il y répondit avec sincérité, ne dissimulant rien à cet être qu'il cherchait maintenant à séduire. Il n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à ajouter quelques pitreries pour le mettre davantage en confiance ...

- Cessez donc de faire le clown ! Le gronda une fois Starrk.

Il avait dit cela gentillement, bien sûr, cela avait encouragé Shunsui à continuer sur la lancée, se félicitant que Starrk agisse enfin de manière totalement naturelle avec lui, sans craindre de représailles s'il disait ce qu'il pensait.

- Il n'y a que comme ça que je peux te voir sourire ! Avait il osé.

Cela semblait avoir touché l'Espada, ne l'offensant pas, mais le Shinigami ne tenta pas d'aller plus loin, il n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable non plus.

Kensei observait son ami, celui ci parlait de leur "ennemi" comme d'un Saint, ce qui le laissait pensif, mais il devait s'avouer être heureux de retrouver le Kyoraku qu'il avait toujours connu, cet homme charmeur et rieur qui avait marqué ses souvenirs et cela même si ça impliquait de pardonner, en quelque sorte, à l'Espada responsable de l'affaiblissement de Rose et Love ...

Ce n'était pas Starrk qui les avait tués directement, il n'avait fait que se défendre et en y repensant, il avait même été incroyablement sympa avec eux, ne s'acharnant pas alors que ceux ci manquaient de souffle et pourtant, ce duel de deux contre un aurait dû lui ôter toute moralité pour ce combat, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas ...

N'avait il pas cherché en Starrk un bouc émissaire tout désigné pour ses maux plutôt que de punir le vrai coupable qu'il ne pouvait atteindre en cet instant, Aizen Sosuke ?

- Pourquoi je ne te vois plus avec le petit Hisagi ? Demanda soudainement Shunsui avec un sourire de conspirateur.

Le décoloré se mit à soupirer longuement.

- Il me fuit ! Avoua t il sans entrer dans les détails.

Il savait à quel point Shunsui pouvait être pipelette et il était hors de question d'ébruiter l'affaire avant qu'il n'ait réussi à coincer le garçon pour lui en parler, sauf que c'était vraiment plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait et il avait hâte de pouvoir trouver une solution à ce petit "problème".

- Ok, tu es suffisamment malin pour régler tes problèmes tout seul comme un grand, mais tiens moi quand même au courant ...


	34. Chapitre 32 : Un Duel

**A Sarita-chan**

_SAEMOON :_ Merci de ton soutien! En effet ce chapitre ne montrait pas grand chose mais dans la vie savoir être patiente tu dois jeune padawan!XD M'est avis que tu auras trèèèèèès bientôt la réponse au mystérieux duel entre Kenpachi et Bya! Sinon pour Kubomi...Tu as raison on ne fait pas attendre impunément son altesse sérénissime Kubomi sans en payer les conséquence! D'ailleurs c'est sous la menace de son zanpakuto sur ma gorge que je te dis qu'il sera bientôt plus présent!  
Kubomi: *range mine de rien son zanpakuto* Brave fille.  
Sae: Espèce de psychopathe décérébré ! Comment j'aurais pu écrire la suite avec Axel avec la tête tranchée?!  
Kubomi:...  
Sae:... C'est officiel: On crée des personnages sans cerveaux...Gloire à nous !

_Axel_ : Ouais, elle a pas tord, même si j'ai déjà écris ton moment de gloire où t'entre dans le vif du sujet, faut tuer aucune de nous ! La scénariste es indispensable tout comme l'auteur ! ... Non ? ... Enfin, la coupure du chapitre, c'est de ma faute : c'est moi qui découpe les chapitres ... Le précédent m'a donner du fil à retordre car si j'avais ajouté un seul point de vus d'un autre perso, se sont les autres chapitres qui auraient étés trop court, je peu te le garantir ! Bon, alors, Sae, t'a préparer les chaises ? J'apporte le pop corne ! =3

* * *

Cela faisait un moment que Byakuya et Kenpachi marchaient, le noble derrière la masse de muscle qui semblait savoir où aller pour leur duel et le premier devait avouer être troublé par le comportement de son vis a vis : depuis qu'il avait répondu à ses sentiments, plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et pourtant, son "amant" n'avait absolument rien tenté à son égard ... Peut être que c'était une des raisons qui le rendaient aussi "sensible" ? En tout cas, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division se demandait si ce dernier ne s'était pas moqué de lui ... Ou peut être avait il simplement imaginé cette déclaration ?

Pourquoi aurait il imaginé que Kenpachi Zaraki lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour ? Non, c'était impossible, même Kyoraku aurait été plus plausible dans son esprit, voir même Renji, mais lui ? Cela ne pouvait être que réel, mais alors pourquoi cet homme, cette brute ne tentait elle rien ? ... Se pouvait il qu'il ait ... Quelques petits problèmes ? ... Ne pas y penser ! De toute façon, ce n'était sûrement pas Byakuya qui irait lui poser une question aussi embarrassante !

Kenpachi se retourna brusquement vers lui, indiquant clairement qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Le noble fut un peu surpris, le géant lui souriait de toutes ses dents et c'est pourquoi, par mesure de précaution, il s'écarta légèrement de la masse de muscle, sa main trouvant instinctivement la poigne de son zanpakuto.

- C'est ici que vous avez décidé de rendre votre dernier souffle ? Demanda t il d'une voix froide.

- Ouais, mais il me semble pas avoir clairement spécifié quel genre de "combat" on aurait tous les deux. Répliqua malicieusement Kenpachi en posant sa main sur sa poigne, l'empêchant ainsi de sortir totalement son arme. Alors, ils ne se "battraient" pas comme il l'avait "imaginé" ? Mais alors, que comptait il faire exactement ? Son visage devait avoir une étrange expression car la masse de muscle se mit a rire bruyamment et il en fallut de peu que le noble ne le découpe en deux.

- Explique toi ! Ordonna t il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ta tête désappointée me donne encore plus envie de te câliner. Avoua l'homme avec un sourire horripilant au coin des lèvres.

Byakuya commença à comprendre ce qu'attendait exactement son "petit ami" qui le confirma de vive voix :

- J'aurais jamais interdit à des gens d'assister à un vrai combat. Avoua t il.

Il l'avait trompé ! Il s'était moqué de lui en l'invitant à un inoffensif mais meurtrier duel alors qu'en réalité il ... Ce sale arrogant ... Dire que le noble s'était fait avoir comme un véritable bleu ! Il lui dédia donc son regard d'Iceberg qui, malheureusement, ne fut pas aussi efficace qu'il l'aurait voulu ! Pas même un petit frisson de peur ou d'appréhension. N'en pouvant plus de l'air tranquille qu'abordait Kenpachi, Byakuya craqua.

- Vous croyez réellement m'avoir aussi facilement ? Cracha t il de rage. Depuis le jour de l'accident de chasse, rien n'a changé entre nous ! C'est même à se demander si nous sommes un vrai ... Couple ! Surtout que vous n'avez rien tenté de particulier à mon encontre, sauf quand il s'agit de me battre contre vous ! Ha, vous êtes toujours là pour me provoquer ! Et là, vous m'entraînez pour ... Pour ...

Il ne put continuer, n'y parvenant pas ce qui sembla amuser Zaraki qui le dévisageait, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, sauf peut être son sourire qui naissait sur son visage, sourire se transformant en véritable rictus de victoire et encore une fois, Byakuya sut qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté : lui d'ordinaire si froid et détaché envers ses sentiments venait d'exploser.

- T'as raison, on pouvait pas être nommé "couple" tant que t'avais l'air de t'en foutre de tout ça. Confirma le géant. J'voulais te rendre dingue comme je le suis à chaque fois en ta présence ! Et je suis allé au delà de mes espérances ...

- Je te rend dingue ? Lâcha le noble en fronçant les sourcils.

- T'as pas idée et pourtant, t'es quasi aux premières loges pour le remarquer ! Lui répondit le géant en lui saisissant le menton pour le relever vers lui. T'sais qu'énervé, t'es foutrement sexy ?

Il avait une expression proche de celle du chasseur qui se rapproche de sa proie pour l'attraper, l'enserrant à la taille de ses bras imposants.

- J'avais envie de te voir craquer le premier parc'qu'il y a pas plus sexy et sensuel qu'un Kuchiki qui m'demanderait chaudement de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui ...

Ces mots eurent l'incroyable pouvoir de faire rougir fortement Byakuya qui tenta en vain de se défaire de la poigne de fer de Zaraki, comprenant tout à coup pourquoi ils s'étaient autant écartés du reste de leur groupe. La masse de muscle qu'était le Capitaine de la Onzième semblait avoir l'intention de faire "ça" ici ? L'autre profita de la surprise du noble pour l'allonger avec empressement sur le sable, mais celui ci reprit vite ses esprits.

Il tenta de le repousser, n'étant pas encore tout à fait prêt pour le rôle de soumis : il avait sa fierté et son honneur, mais l'homme semblait décidé à lui voler quelques baisers, sauf que le noble n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire, pas après avoir était trompé aussi facilement ... Plutôt que de décourager le géant, cela semblait l'exciter et il le prouva en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les deux hommes luttèrent, le Capitaine de la Sixième Division n'acceptant pas de se soumettre pour le plus grand plaisir de celui de la Onzième Division qui n'était jamais contre un petit duel de quelque sorte qu'il soit, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un combat pour ce genre de chose et bien qu'au début, l'un pensait que l'autre voulait juste trouver une échappatoire, il fut rapidement détrompé par Byakuya lui même qui l'attrapa à la nuque pour l'embrasser avec fougue ...

Quelle surprise pour Kenpachi qui perdit le contrôle le temps d'être surpris, le noble prenant le dessus, sa bouche se montrant avide, son corps restant collé contre celui du géant qui comprit qu'ils se battaient bien tous les deux, mais pour la domination et l'idée lui parut tellement saugrenue qu'il en sourit, malgré les lèvres taquines du noble.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait il pas embrassé une personne ? Zaraki ne connaissait à son amant aucune relation, beaucoup étaient tombés sous son charme sans pour autant réussir à le séduire. C'était à lui que revenait le premier baiser après la mort d'Hisana et c'était à lui de continuer à tout lui prendre ... Mais hors de question de le laisser gagner, ce pauvre petit naïf et trop coincé ne méritait pas d'avoir la dominance, c'était sa punition pour être si beau et ne pas s'en rendre compte et même si dans l'instant, le géant laissait volontiers l'autre prendre le dessus, c'était pour utiliser cela contre lui : il était plus simple d'ouvrir un obi lorsque l'on était pas obligé de se battre pour rester au dessus ...

Les mains de la masse de muscle trouvèrent donc la ceinture qu'il tira pour la défaire et cela sembla surprendre le noble, l'instant suivant, le géant avait repris le dessus, le renversant sur le coté tout en l'attrapant à la nuque pour continuer à l'embrasser, sa main libre se glissant dans ses vêtements pour caresser cette peau dissimulée aux yeux du monde, la frôlant du bout des doigts et poussant toujours plus loin son exploration.

Byakuya ne restait pas inactif pour autant, lui même profitant du fait que Kenpachi n'avait pas d'habit couvrant le haut de son corps. Sentir les mains d'un homme aussi calme et si peu émotif parcourir sa chair de cette manière car il semblait bien qu'il était avide et que, bien qu'il fut réticent, il était actuellement entrain d'éveiller davantage le désir qu'éprouvait le géant pour lui ! En fait, cela devenait gênant pour la masse de muscle qui sentait le désir augmenter en lui au point qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être très tendre s'il l'emportait ...

Quelle idée stupide, il ne pouvait que l'emporter car même si Byakuya possédait une incroyable arrogance et une puissante dignité, ce n'était pas encore assez pour devancer l'envie qu'avait accumulé avec les années Kenpachi ! Devoir être si proche de lui et ne pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il avait appris à désirer avec ardeur. Ses mains glissant sur les ouvertures pour le lui retirer en partie, s'en servant plus pour limiter les gestes du noble.

- Tricheur ! Grogna t il de mécontentement.

- Mais non, t'es juste mauvais perdant ! Répliqua avec un sourire carnassier le géant.

Pour l'empêcher de parler, il le caressa sans prévenir à un endroit très intime, réussissant à franchir la barrière des vêtements sans difficulté et le noble rejeta la tête en arrière, lâchant un gémissement que la masse de muscle avait envie d'entendre encore ce son, quitte à prendre le risque de céder plus rapidement que ce qu'il espérait, voulant savourer encore cet instant. Il n'hésita pas à continuer sur la lancé, lui prodiguant d'autres caresses qui le firent frémir et le pauvre Byakuya n'arrivait pas même à se défendre.

- Arrête ! Supplia chaudement le Capitaine de la Sixième.

- Alors j'ai gagné ? Demanda innocemment celui de la onzième.

- Tu as triché ! Mes mains ...

- Voilà pourquoi être dans le vêtement le plus simple est plus pratique mon beau ... Toute arme peut être utilisée contre ses adversaires ... Même ses propres vêtements ... Mais toi, t'utilises cette arme de façon si agréable ... C'est un véritable plaisir que de te dévêtir et découvrir ton corps ...

Sur ses mots, il s'exécuta, dévoilant ses épaules pour dévorer sa gorge, l'embrassant et la mordant sans brusquerie. Il n'avait pas envie de le blesser, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il voulait lui faire admettre sa défaite de vive voix, mais c'était sans compter l'obstination de l'homme qui résistait comme il le pouvait, bien qu'il était clairement sur le point de craquer. Il emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes pour pouvoir les savourer, avalant ses gémissements ...

- Allez, laisse toi faire ... Je prendrai soin de toi ...

- Et pourquoi ne pourrai je pas prendre soin de toi, moi ? Répliqua Byakuya, prouvant qu'il voulait encore se battre.

- Peut être parc'que t'as déjà perdu, mon mignon ...

Il avait dit cela avec son éternel sourire carnassier, reprenant ses lèvres, une de ses mains le retenant au sol tandis que l'autre continuait de le taquiner avec subtilité. Ses joues rougissaient de plus en plus, preuve que tout cela commençait à devenir éprouvant pour lui. Il ne le savait pas, mais cela faisait déjà un moment que le noble avait perdu. Il dut le comprendre car même s'il ne le confirma pas de vive voix, lorsque Kenpachi commença à le dévêtir entièrement, il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

La masse de muscle se recula un peu pour observer le corps dénudé de son amant. Sa peau était incroyablement claire, mais le plus incroyable était de voir à quel point il semblait brûler de désir, son érection visible, ses boutons de chair dressés, une fine couche de sueur brillant sur son corps si désirable. Le géant n'avait qu'une seule envie en cet instant : le retourner et se glisser dans ses chairs ! Il dut le comprendre à son regard de dément car le noble eut un mouvement de recul, sauf qu'il l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant de nouveau tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps.

Il frôla son dos, coula de plus en plus bas jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit tant convoité, il devait vraiment faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas céder à son envie primitive de le prendre tout de suite ! Le préparer serait préférable s'il voulait renouveler encore une fois cette expérience qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier, il y eut quelques protestations que Kenpachi ignora et une micro tentative de reprise de contrôle, mais elle ne paraissait pas crédible et c'est sans doute pourquoi il finit par le renverser sur l'haori à terre, le retournant sans trop de difficulté pour se coller dans son dos, massant ses fesses fermes qui lui faisaient envie.

- Allez, dis moi que t'as perdu ... De toute façon, tu sais que c'est l'cas ! Laisse moi me glisser en toi ... J'en rêve ... Et tu le veux aussi...

- Tu as triché ! S'obstina l'autre.

Etait ce pour garder un semblant de dignité ou bien parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire "va y, prends moi" ? C'est vrai que s'il l'avait fait, Kenpachi ne se serait pas retenu ... Il y aurait été franchement, mais l'imaginer le lui dire était encore plus terrifiant pour lui ...

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Demanda soudainement l'autre.

De quoi ? Comment ça qu'est ce qu'il attendait ? Kenpachi cligna des yeux, ayant encore un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'est alors qu'il réalisa que son érection était collée à son joli petit fessier. Il eut du mal à avaler et eut presque l'impression que la situation se retournait lorsqu'il rencontra le regard brillant de désir de Byakuya ...

- Toi, tu finiras pas de m'étonner ! Admit volontiers le Capitaine de la Onzième.

Cependant, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et ouvrit son obi pour qu'enfin son sexe soit un peu plus libre, il ne fallut pas longtemps à ce dernier pour libérer son propre sexe qui se pressa contre l'antre où il s'enfonça lentement. Quelle satisfaction de pouvoir sentir les chairs le serrer comme le voir écarter un peu plus les cuisses, sans doute pour être moins incommodé par la présence de Kenpachi, gémissant de douleur, les premiers instants tout du moins car le géant patienta avant de s'autoriser à se mouvoir dès qu'il fut sûr que Byakuya était habitué à sa présence.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, il ne put s'empêcher d'y aller franchement, se disant qu'il avait été assez délicat et patient tout au long de l'affrontement. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait retourné le noble en lui arrachant ses vêtements pour le faire sien, et cela depuis longtemps, mais voilà, il avait préféré jouer à un jeu dangereux et avait pris le risque d'en payer les conséquences car Byakuya aurait parfaitement pu être à sa place ... Heureusement, la pudeur de celui ci avait été son pire ennemi, trop de vêtement, c'était dangereux ...

Mais il savourait pleinement sa victoire, ses mains retenant les hanches de son amant et son membre allant et venant à un rythme qu'il soutenait et cela même s'il se savait en pleine extase. A chaque instant, il était sur le point d'achever cette étreinte et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait, cherchant à apprécier encore cet instant et c'est pourquoi il ralentit le rythme, se stoppant même pour se retirer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Interrogea surpris le noble.

- Tourne toi, je veux voir ton visage ...

Cette requête sembla surprendre le noble qui s'exécuta, lui faisant face et il le trouva encore plus beau ainsi, son visage semblait parcouru d'une multitude de sentiments qui le faisait frisonner, un peu perdu alors qu'il était entrain d'attendre, dépendant totalement du bon vouloir de la masse de muscle qui l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, retenant ses hanches tandis qu'il s'enfonçait une nouvelle fois en lui, cette fois en pouvant observer son visage si incroyablement expressif, sans doute le seul moment où il dévoilait sans s'en rendre compte ses sentiments les plus profonds.

En le voyant ainsi, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps et ce fut le cas, il finit par se libérer dans les chairs de Byakuya Kuchiki tandis qu'il sentait un liquide chaud souiller son ventre.

Ils se séparèrent à contre coeur, mais ils étaient restés suffisamment longtemps loin de la grotte. Du sable s'était glissé dans leurs vêtements et ils durent les secouer un peu, certains grains s'étaient collés à leurs peaux et Kenpachi aima passer sa main sur le corps de Byakuya pour le lui retirer, sauf que celui ci le repoussa.

- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement la prochaine fois ! Promit il.

- J'espère bien ! Répliqua la masse de muscle en lui attrapant le menton pour lui relever le visage. J'ai toujours aimé les affrontements et même si je préfère te dominer ... J'dirai jamais non à un petit affrontement ...

Trop proche, cette fois, ce fut lui qui craqua pour lui voler un baiser, le trouvant trop irrésistible.


	35. Chapitre 33 : Un moment de calme

**Pour les rev Anonyme :**

Sildrael :

_Réponse de Sae :_ T'inquiète je comprends! J'étais moi même coincée dans la matrice entrain d'aider Neo et ses petits amis à défaire M. Smith c'est pour ça qu'on était un peu en retard pour les publications! XD...Mais pourquoi tu ne me crois pas c'est tout à fait possible pourtant...non? Bref je te souhaite bon courage pour tes examens, je dois moi même attendre les résultats de mes partiels alors je connais ce genre de choses!^^

Donc tu seras certainement heureuse d'apprendre qu'après une concertation au sommet entre ma collaboratrice et moi même, on a décidé de ne pas te pendre haut et court en place de Grève pour ne pas avoir commenter à chaque fois, loue notre mansuétude!

Sinon pour les lemon yaoi, heureusement pour toi on en fait pas à chaque chapitre! XD Et ne t'inquiète pas Kubomi, Kyo, Starrk et tous les autres persos viennent de renouveler leur contrat de travail dans cette fiction alors pas de raison qu'on les lâche de sitôt!

En espérant que la suite te plaira miss!

_Réponse d'Axel :_ Tout le monde à une vie sur le coté alors que tu review qu'une fois sur deux, sur trois, c'est pas important, comme l'a dit Sae. Après, pour les lemons, vrais que j'oublie de les signalés ... Mais j'dois avoué un truc : j'crois que cette fic et la fic que j'ai écris avec le plus grand nombre de scène "hot".

* * *

Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'Unohana et Hallibel se fréquentaient, la Shinigami ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout cela, de leurs rencontre incertaine jusqu'à ce jour. Il s'en était passé des choses, mais la timidité du début avait laissée place à une amitié qui s'était renforcée avec le temps jusqu'à cet instant où Hallibel avait prouvé sa loyauté envers Unohana et tout leur groupe.

Les deux femmes étaient actuellement entrain de boire un thé à l'entrée de la grotte, discutant chaleureusement ensemble jusqu'à ce que la Shinigami ne voit arriver Kuchiki et Kenpachi. Elle se leva pour se précipiter vers eux, inquiète à leur sujet et ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi on les avaient laissés partir pour s'affronter : ils auraient pu s'entretuer en se battant !

- Êtes vous blessés ? S'enquit elle.

- Vous inquiétez pas, j'y ais été mollo ! Assura le géant.

Unohana fut alors troublée de ressentir l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait du noble, indiquant plus ou moins clairement qu'il avait "perdu", sauf qu'il était entier et ne semblait pas souffrir de blessures. Comment faire pour calmer cette situation "critique" ? Kuchiki semblait s'être transformé en véritable bombe à retardement et Unohana s'interrogea sur la meilleure façon de la désamorcer.

Hanatarou les appela pour signaler que le repas était prêt et le Capitaine de la Quatrième Division se dit que cela ne pouvait que s'aggraver, Zaraki avait un étrange sourire au coin de ses lèvres, dévoilant clairement qu'il avait apprécié ce qui c'était passé. Ils s'installèrent tous, Kuchiki semblant toujours de mauvaise humeur ...

- Fais pas cette tête ! Soupira t il. On était quasi à égalité et j'dois avouer qu'à un moment, j'ai failli fléchir et abandonner et puis, la prochaine fois, peut être que t'arriveras à me battre.

Cela sembla fonctionner, même s'il n'en dit rien, l'ambiance semblait être un peu plus détendu. Unohana souffla rassurée en reportant son attention sur son amie qui pourtant semblait soucieuse. Cela n'avait cependant aucun rapport avec ce qui s'était déroulé autour d'elle, au contraire. En fait, depuis sa fausse trahison, Hallibel était moins à l'aise, comme si elle se rendait coupable de ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à ce moment.

- T'en veux tu pour les paroles de la dernière fois ? Interrogea la Shinigami avec un sourire délicat, tout en lui touchant l'épaule avec douceur.

La blonde parut surprise par la question mais acquiesça d'un air coupable.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte pour ton comportement : tu as sauvé tout le monde d'un bain de sang inutile.

- Mais ce que j'ai dit ...

- Tu étais forcée de jouer le jeu, si tu ne l'avais pas fait ... Nous aurions été dans de beaux draps !

Elle sembla accepter ses dires car elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

- Je suis heureuse que tu le prennes comme ça. Avoua t elle. J'ai eu peur que cela ne change quelque chose dans notre relation ...Je ... Je dois accorder une trop grande importance à notre amitié pour vouloir la briser comme ça.

Unohana se mit à rire en la serrant dans ses bras. C'était troublant de voir un Arrancar se poser ce genre de problème pour une amitié, mais finalement, ces "créatures sans coeurs" étaient extrêmement proche des Shinigamis et des Humains, ils semblaient hantés par le même genre de problèmes émotionnels ...

Un autre le prouvait facilement : Grimmjow qu'Hallibel surveillait du coin de l'oeil depuis qu'elle l'avait vu s'asseoir. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement confiance en lui car elle savait au plus profond d'elle même qu'il aurait tout donné pour s'évader le fameux soir où Mori était arrivé.

L'Espada s'était mis entre Renji et Rukia et ceux ci ne semblaient pas apprécier, la blonde en déduisit qu'il l'avait donc fait exprès pour les embêter et il ne se gênait donc pas pour les emmerder comme il se devait, rabaissant Rukia qui se faisait elle même un plaisir de lui répondre de la même manière et tout cela sous le regard perdu de Renji qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire d'après son regard désemparé.

- Dois je vous rappeler qui est le prisonnier ? Gronda Rukia en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et dois je te rappeler gamine que c'est sûrement pas grâce à tes capacités minables ? Répliqua acide l'Arrancar. C'est même pas l'un d'entre vous qui a réussi à me maîtriser ! C'gosse a même pas été capable de vaincre seul l'Octavo Espada et vous prenez tous vos grands airs face à moi ?

Il fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche.

- Les seuls capables de battre des Espadas ici, se sont les autres Espadas et ceux gradés Capitaine ! Vous, vous êtes même pas des amuse gueules ! Et arrête de faire ta maline avec moi ... Si j'avais pas d'inhibiteur, je ferai qu'une bouchée de toi p'tite !

Hallibel trouvait qu'il avait totalement raison, il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de la pauvre petite, mais elle préféra se taire à ce sujet, sachant que cela ne ferait pas plaisir et que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose tant qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de libérer ses pouvoirs.

* * *

Hisagi se sentait plus léger depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Kensei, cela lui avait fait un bien fou et il devait admettre que même s'il n'attendait pas un retour des sentiments de la part du Vizard, mais cela faisait du bien. Le garçon avait cependant fait en sorte de ne pas se retrouver seul à seul avec le décoloré ou à toujours être en présence de quelqu'un d'autre, voulant éviter tout débordement : il pensait que si Kensei était si attaché à lui, c'était à cause de son envie de le protéger.

Leurs conversations lui manquaient, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se laisser faire par un homme qu'il adulait et aimait, certes, mais qu'il craignait aussi par les réactions qu'il pourrait avoir s'il venait à le rejeter une fois encore. Il ne savait pas non plus comment réagirait son Hollow si cela venait à arriver et il ne tenait pas franchement à le savoir, ce serait certainement effrayant.

Sur ces pensées, il évita soigneusement les regards de Kensei pendant tout le repas, à la fin il réussit à s'éclipser sans demander son reste vers la sortie de la grotte pour aller se balader seul dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. Il savait que le Vizard ne le suivrait pas car il était chargé de s'occuper des turbulentes fraccions à sa place et celle de Kira, celui ci était toujours sous les ordres de Kurotsuchi, cependant, il s'était retourné juste avant de partir et avait rencontrer le regard déterminé de Kensei, la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux l'avait fait frissonner ...

* * *

La journée était passée très rapidement pour Rukia qui avait aidé son frère à certaines tâches, il avait également aidé Renji qui semblait ralenti par cet imbécile de Grimmjow, ce dernier ne manquant pas une seule occasion pour se moquer d'elle dès qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était progressivement calmé lorsque Byakuya avait failli le découper en morceau lorsqu'il avait entendu une de ces insultes. Le cramoisi n'avait pas loupé l'occasion pour se moquer de lui à cet instant.

L'Espada ne s'était montré que plus encombrant pour le Vice-Capitaine, ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde de répit et provoquant même certaines catastrophes que devait réparer Renji. Au bout d'un moment, Hisagi se proposa de garder le bleuté, il venait juste de finir sa petite promenade, sachant que Rukia et lui voulait un petit moment intime.

- Merci ! Avait gémi le cramoisi avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Cela ne plut cependant pas à Grimmjow qui hurlait au pauvre tatoué de s'occuper de ce qui le regardait sans que ce dernier ne comprenne pourquoi il lui disait une telle chose. Il avait marmonné quelque chose que personne à part lui ne put entendre : "il a tout fait foirer !" ...

Hisagi dut traîner le bleuté qui semblait plus récalcitrant que jamais, rejoignant Izuru tandis que Rukia et Renji se retrouvèrent enfin seuls dehors, à contempler les étoiles. Ils étaient d'abord restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que Renji n'ose parler, se remémorant leur passé en commun car vivre dans ces grottes lui rappelait certain de ses instants, devoir vivre les uns avec les autres, si proches et apprendre à se débrouiller avec ce qu'ils avaient sous la main, pas grand chose en l'occurrence.

Le Shinigami devait admettre que cela le troublait de voir Kuchiki dans la même situation qu'eux : elle était bien loin l'image du noble vivant dans le luxe, mais il s'adaptait parfaitement à la situation et c'était peut être ça le plus terrible : qu'il puisse s'en sortir même dans le milieu de prédilection de Renji.

- C'était si dur de vivre à l'époque. Avoua t il. Je me demande encore comment on a pu survivre ...

- On a eu beaucoup de chance et on a jamais loupé une opportunité pour survivre. Répliqua la jeune fille. Tu sais, sans toi, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu m'en sortir ! Tu te souviens le nombre de fois que tu m'as tirée d'un mauvais pas ?

- Et toi alors, si t'avais pas été là ... Tu étais notre "lumière" ... Si t'avais pas été là, je serais sûrement devenu quelqu'un de mauvais ... Un déliquant du Rukongai sans la moindre envergure et sans avenir...

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Soupira t elle en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre. Tu n'aurais pas pu devenir mauvais !

- Tu te sous estimes ... Tu sais, tu as toujours été importante pour moi ...

Un hurlement quelque part dans la grotte le stoppa, il savait que c'était Grimmjow qui tentait d'échapper à Hisagi. Renji décida de l'ignorer, reportant toute son attention sur son amie qui lui souriait, c'était cependant plus dur qu'il n'y croyait ... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur de sang et tenta de s'exprimer.

- Pour moi, tu es plus qu'une amie ... Que serait mon monde sans toi ?

Elle ne répondit rien, semblant comprendre ce qu'il était entrain d'expliquer, se contentant de le dévisager en attendant sans doute la suite mais son visage exprimait de la tristesse et de la peine ...

- Tu es une des personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, mais notre relation ... Ne pourra jamais prendre ce sens et ...

- C'est parce que t'aimes Ichigo, hein ? Le coupa Renji.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, n'ayant aucune envie de mentir à celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il était "amer" de découvrir que le rouquin, bien qu'arrivé plus tard dans la course, ait pu lui dérober son coeur ... C'était dur à avaler pour son égo, il venait de se prendre un super rateau dans la tronche !

Rukia sembla s'inquiète pour lui et il tenta donc de garder tout cela pour lui, il se leva en s'étirant, trouvant soudainement ce ciel vide bien énervant. La métaphore de leur soirée "sous les étoiles" était tellement idiote !

- Ichigo est un idiot, mais cela ne l'empêchera pas de te protéger mieux que je ne l'aurais pu ... Annonça t il. Au pire, je serais toujours là si ça ne marche pas avec lui, ok ?

Elle rit enfin et Renji se sentit détendu, satisfait de la voir sourire. Rukia se jeta dans ses bras répétant à plusieurs reprises qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu trouver meilleur ami et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cette idée qu'il aurait voulut être tellement plus pour elle qu'un simple ami ! L'entendre dire ces choses, plutôt que de le rendre heureux le blessait en son fort intérieur, son coeur était touché de plein fouet par cette signification qui achevait de détruire tous les espoirs qu'il avait pu fonder un jour.

Ils finirent par rentrer après un petit moment, lorsque la température chuta de plusieurs degrés, le froid devenant insupportable et chacun retourna à sa chambre, Renji lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Après quelques pas, il se souvint qu'il devait aller récupérer Grimmjow lorsqu'il entendit un de ses hurlements, a priori, il s'était mit en tête de rendre la vie impossible au ténébreux qui pourtant ne cédait pas et continuait bravement de surveiller le sexta. Il aurait voulu le laisser, mais cela aurait été abuser de la gentillesse de son ami.

Vu le tapage du bleuté, il fut étonné de le voir toujours vivant car si Hisagi était extrêmement patient, cet Arrancar pouvait être incroyablement emmerdant et ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la grotte, sans doute qu'un Capitaine aurait pu céder à la tentation de le transpercer dans le bide pour le faire taire ... Malheureusement, personne n'avait rien fait et Renji devait donc continuer de se le coltiner !

- Merci. Marmonna t il à l'encontre de ses deux amis. J'vous revaudrai ça ...

Il attrapa brutalement l'Espada au bras et le tira sans le moindre ménagement, l'entraînant derrière lui pour le guider jusqu'à leur chambre commune.

L'aura que dégageait alors Renji dissuada Grimmjow de faire la moindre remarque, il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'il s'était pris un râteau et qu'il était totalement inutile de dire quoi que ce fut pour l'enfoncer d'avantage, bien qu'il fut tenté, il eut d'ailleurs énormément de mal à ne rien dire ... C'était tentant de lui balancer quelque chose pour le faire souffrir un peu plus, mais il n'était pas sûr que le Vice Capitaine laisserait passer, pas dans cet état d'esprit tout du moins : il risquait de finir en petit morceau ...

Un rictus conquérant et vainqueur s'afficha au coin des lèvres de l'Espada car il avait réellement l'impression que grâce à cet échec, il venait de s'approprier un peu plus sa proie. Ce sourire diabolique aurait pu faire frisonner Renji s'il l'avait vu, mais celui ci était sans doute trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées. En tout cas, c'était clair, cette nuit non plus il ne se gênerait pas pour aller se taper l'incruste dans la couche du Cramoisi lorsque celui ci dormirait : c'était toujours tellement jouissif de le sentir si démuni et près de lui, entre ses bras et puis il se marrait toujours bien quand le Vice-Capitaine se réveillait le lendemain en le découvrant à ses cotés ...

Les vociférations seront nombreuses, mais il s'en fichait car cette nuit serait excellente pour lui, elle avait commencé avec une bonne nouvelle après tout !


	36. Chapitre 34 : Une histoire de réveil

Kubomi aimait flemmarder sur terre, errer ici et là ... Et pouvoir voir ce que les gens pensaient de la destruction de Karakura, cela avait semé la panique partout : pour la plupart, le pays avait été victime d'un attentat d'un autre pays, sauf que ... Lequel ? Telle était la question ! Autant dire que la pression était à son comble et pas qu'au Japon : dans tout les autres pays, on craignait une attaque de cet "ennemi inconnu" ...

Les gens étaient devenus paranoïaques, ils s'étaient mis à stocker nourriture et eau, personne ne voulant être en manque en cas de déclenchement de ce qu'on appelait déjà comme la "Troisième Guerre Mondiale" ...

Les humains en devenaient pathétiques : ils ne savaient pas qui était l'ennemi, mais se préparaient déjà à une offensive. Le plus amusant restait les titres des journaux annonçant une catastrophe sans précédent ... "L'ennemi inconnu frappera t il" ? Fort improbable, se disait Kubomi qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire ensuite que lui se gênerait pas pour prendre la relève : si Aizen ne risquait pas de détruire d'autres villes, ses hommes s'en chargeraient ...

Pour le moment, son objectif était de retrouver le petit Hitsugaya Toshiro : sa faisait déjà plus d'un jour qu'il traînait la patte et même s'il savait qu'Aizen ne risquait pas de réagir de façon inquiétante s'il était en retard, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il se bouge et puis il avait hâte de voir les diverses réactions des Shinigamis Fuyards quand ils verront son visage ... Enfin, celui d'Ichigo ...

Un garganta s'ouvrit devant lui, le désert du Hueco Mundo se dévoilant devant lui et un sourire inquiétant marqua ses lèvres.

* * *

Le réveil fut douloureux pour les oreilles de Grimmjow car Renji s'était mis à hurler avec une telle force que le bleuté crut en être devenu sourd. Le cramoisi n'était vraiment pas heureux de retrouver une fois encore l'Espada dans son lit et, comme à son habitude, le faisait savoir en vociférant contre lui, sauf que cette fois, il avait l'air plus en colère, sans doute à cause de son rejet de la veille qui rendait son humeur exécrable ?

- Vas y, ferme là un peu ! Râla Grimmjow en se frottant la nuque. T'as pourtant l'habitude de m'trouver à tes côtés le matin ! Fais pas ta pucelle effarouchée !

- Dégage de là ! S'écria le cramoisi en le virant d'un coup de pied bien placé dans les côtes. T'es vraiment trop chiant !

Être ainsi viré par cet imbécile agaça fortement le bleuté qui fronça les sourcils. Voir Renji se borner et se refuser à lui commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Se relevant, pour faire face au gamin arrogant, il constata que celui ci se remettait, en grognant certaines paroles incompréhensibles, mais sûrement insultantes et emplies de colère.

- Franchement, t'es vraiment trop con comme gars ! Cracha t il. Tu t'rends compte que tu t'es fait jeter par une nana y a peu ? Tu fais trop pitié avec ta colère à deux balles ! Te mettre dans un état pareil, mais en même temps, j'la comprend : qui voudrait de toi si ce n'est un aveugle sourd ?

Il était allé trop loin, il le comprit lorsqu'il vit le visage de Renji se déformer par la colère. Sa réaction était réellement surprenante pour le bleuté lorsque le cramoisi se jeta sur lui pour le rouer de coup avec une rage incontrôlée. C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder l'eau du vase.

- J'en ai marre de toi ! Hurlait le vice capitaine en le frappant. Marre de voir ta tronche tous les jours ! Marre de ton caractère de merde ! Marre de toi !

L'insecte mécanique inhibait le moindre de ses pouvoirs, il lui était impossible alors d'utiliser le Hierro pour se protéger des différentes attaques subies, il ne put même pas se défendre car l'homme qui le rouait de coups ne lui laissait pas la moindre occasion de répliquer et bientôt il eut le goût désagréable du sang dans sa bouche.

Les coups cessèrent, mais pas les hurlements. Du sang qui coulait de son front l'empêcha de tout voir avec distinction, mais il reconnut les voix des autres Vice-Capitaines, le blond et celui au soixante neuf. Il avait du mal à se remettre du choc de cette attaque et des coups qui lui avaient été portés et dès qu'il tentait de se relever, il éprouvait des vertiges qui lui indiquaient qu'il s'en était vraiment pris plein la tronche.

- Oui, il est insupportable ! Grognait Hisagi en retenant avec son ami le jeune homme aux cheveux grenat. Mais c'est pas une raison pour se jeter sur lui comme une bête ! Arrête Renji ! Calme toi !

Cela ne semblait pas marcher, le furieux Vice-Capitaine expliquant pourquoi il voulait se débarrasser définitivement de l'Arrancar.

La pièce fut plongée dans le silence alors que Grimmjow se relevait, essuyant et étalant par la même occasion le sang qui coulait de son front. Il put mieux voir la scène qui semblait s'être figée et pour cause, elle aurait figé tout homme qui y aurait assisté tellement elle semblait étrange : Kuchiki avait plaqué Renji au sol et le maintenait à terre pour la plus grande stupéfaction des autres et Grimmjow lui même douta de ce qu'il voyait et essuya tout le sang pour être sûr de ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ...

- Nous ne sommes pas au Rukongai ! Lâcha t il sur un ton glacial. La prochaine fois que vous commettez un tel débordement, je ne serais pas aussi compréhensif !

Cela porta ses fruits, le cramoisi s'était calmé, sa rage s'envolant brutalement. Il se releva, agissant encore avec nervosité mais ne semblant pas vouloir renouveler sa tentative d'assassinat dans l'immédiat pour le soulagement des personnes présentes.

- Excusez moi. Dit il avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis Vice-Capitaines. Je m'excuse, j'ai perdu le contrôle, ça ne se reproduira plus ...

Il ne fit pas d'excuses à celui qui avait le plus souffert de cette attaque : Grimmjow. Il avait la lèvre fendue, l'arcade sourcilière était elle aussi ouverte et il aurait sans doute des bleus, mais ce n'était pas ça qui aurait dû inquiéter les autres, c'était plutôt l'air qu'il abordait à cet instant en fixant Renji, un air réellement inquiétant qui aurait dû tout de suite les alarmer ...

Unohana s'était approchée de lui, sans doute pour pouvoir le soigner, mais il la repoussa et s'écarta, ses grognements durent la raviser car elle s'éloigna pour le laisser ruminer de son côté. Il se promit qu'un jour ... Un jour, il lui ferait regretter ce qu'il venait de faire !

Renji était bien loin de ses soucis, se disant que de toute manière, Grimmjow avait mérité cette correction. Quelle idée de lui parler de son râteau alors que ce souvenir si récent lui laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche! S'il voulait lui faire ravaler sa fierté, alors ils seraient deux à jouer à ce petit jeu !

* * *

Kubomi était arrivé dans le Hueco Mundo, mais il se sentait toujours aussi peu pressé de mettre un terme à sa mission : il prenait le temps d'affronter les impertinents qui avaient le courage, ou la stupidité, de se présenter à lui. La plupart d'entre eux crevaient au simple contact de sa pression quant aux autres, c'était des amuses gueules amusants à dépecer !

Bon, bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé, mais ça ne lui interdisait pas de prendre un peu de plaisir et de se divertir au passage, il savait que la vie au Seireitei serait bien moins mouvementée qu'ici.

- Ouais ! Lâcha t il en baillant. Ici aussi j'me fais bien chier, faut dire que vous êtes pas bien costauds ...

Il relâcha le cadavre du Hollow qu'il venait de trancher pour se tourner vers les quelques congénères qui avaient eu la mauvaise idée de s'approcher.

- A qui l'tour ? Demanda t il par "politesse".

* * *

Hisagi s'ennuyait depuis qu'Izuri était réquisitionné par Kurotsuchi, bien sûr l'idée de s'en plaindre ne frôla pas une seule seconde le ténébreux, c'était trop suicidaire. Il avait l'impression d'être inutile. Depuis que le mobilier était totalement fabriqué et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'utilité d'en fabriquer de nouveau. Il se décida donc à aller aider Renji, toujours chargé de s'occuper de Grimmjow Jaggerjack malgré l'accident.

Le Sexta n'était pas facile à vivre, il l'avait appris la veille, découvrant à quel point il pouvait être volontairement chiant quand il s'y mettait, mais le pire c'est qu'il ne s'était pas arrangé avec la correction du matin et au contraire, il semblait être bien décidé à aller au delà des limites qui avaient été fixées depuis le début de sa détention. Hisagi sentait au plus profond de lui que Grimmjow vivait mal la correction reçue dans la matinée. Le ténébreux arrivait cependant à gérer l'Arrancar et son gardien tout en évitant une mort inutile et prématurée à l'un comme à l'autre.

Ils virent passer Kyoraku, extrêmement enjoué, qui tenait par la main Starrk, fatigué et apathique comme à son habitude, une bouteille de sake dans l'autre.

- On va rejoindre Unohana et les filles pour trinquer ! Annonça t il au trio. J'traîne gros flemmard avec moi !

- Pas gros. Marmonna le Primera qui n'ajouta rien de plus, devant considérer qu'il était bien flemmard.

Ce dernier point, il le savait, était notoirement reconnu d'ailleurs il ne s'en cachait pas.

- Sinon, il va encore passer sa journée à dormir tout seul dans un coin sombre ! Continua le Capitaine sans faire attention à la protestation à peine soufflée du bout des lèvres par l'espada.

- Menteur, en fait, tu veux le faire boire jusqu'à le rendre saoul pour profiter de lui, hein ?

- Moi, profiter de lui ?

- Ou bien pour profiter des filles ! Continua le bleuté. Ou peut être les deux ? ... A moins que ce soit les femmes qui abuseront de Starrk pendant que tu regardes et ... J'peux venir ?

- Tu es un vrai pervers, toi. Nota Kyoraku avec un sourire amusé sur le coin des lèvres.

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques ? Sérieusement ? T'es lent à la détente toi !

- Allez, Starrk on y va !

Mais l'Arrancar en avait profité pour s'endormir. Le Shinigami haussa les épaules et l'attrapa pour le caler sur son épaule avant de partir rejoindre les jeunes femmes qui les attendaient.

- Tu crois qu'il va là bas dans le but d'abuser de quelqu'un ? Questionna tout de même Hisagi.

- Mais non, il oserait pas ! Déclara Renji qui ne semblait pas sûr de lui pour le coup.

Les deux Vices-Capitaine s'interrogèrent du regard, tout deux trop occupés pour remarquer que Kensei s'était installé non loin de là, les regardant. Cela n'échappa pas à l'oeil avisé de Grimmjow qui l'examinait avec soin, tentant de comprendre les raisons de sa présence ici même, il avait capté les émotions que le Vizard pouvait dévoiler sans le vouloir.

- Hé, 69, y a le vioque aux cheveux blanc qui te fixe depuis tout à l'heure ! Déclara t il avec son tact légendaire, parlant de telle sorte que même le nommé l'entende.

Les deux Vices-Capitaines captèrent dès lors la présence de l'homme et restèrent interdits quelques instants, s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard. Renji se souvenait que cet homme avait été l'idole du ténébreux, c'est pourquoi il proposa dans un murmure de s'éclipser avec le prisonnier, le laissant ainsi seul avec l'homme.

- J'peux m'charger seul de cet abruti, t'inquiète pas pour ça. Assurait il à son ami. Te gène pas si tu veux aller lui parler.

- Non, c'est bon ! Râla Hisagi en lançant un coup d'oeil à Grimmjow, se doutant que l'insulte ne lui avait pas plu. J'ai rien à lui dire de toute manière et il est très bien là où il est ... On a pas besoin de lui.

Le décoloré dut entendre ce qui s'était dit car il marmonna dans sa barbe avant de se lever avec mauvaise humeur pour quitter la pièce. Les Vices Capitaines entendirent cependant Kyoraku appeler Muguruma et l'inviter avec un grand enthousiasme à noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool avec lui et les autres, il semblait assez éméché tout comme Apache qui semblait être avec lui ...


	37. Chapitre 35 : Jeu de carte

**Réponse au rev Anonyme :**

Saemon étant en vacance bien méritée, ses réponses se feront plus tard (pareille pour les non anonymes, j'enverrais les réponses plus tard, je n'ai pas oublié de répondre, mais je préfère le faire avec elle dans ce cas là.)

_Sildrael :_ Alors, l'alcool n'a jamais tuer personne dans les fics ... Si ? ... J'crois pas ... Mais je tenais à préciser que la consommation d'alcool en forte quantité es fortement déconseiller (dit elle alors qu'elle à des bouteilles prêtes toutes les semaines pour les fêtes ...). Dans les fics, c'est sans limite (par ce qu'on aime voir les perso faire des conneries) et en plus y à pas d'effets néfaste le lendemains pour eux, alors autant qu'ils en profite ! MOA HA HA HA ! Quand à Kensei, je ne te dirais qu'une chose : qui vivra verra ! (ce que c'est c** comme citation !) quand au bain de sang ... Niark niark niark ...

* * *

Kubomi mangeait une pomme qu'il avait récupéré à un moment donné dans le monde humain, il savourait le goût sucré tout en regardant le paysage sans vie du Hueco Mundo, assis sur une montagne de cadavre de Hollows, à croire qu'ils étaient tous stupides. Au moins il s'éclatait bien, mais c'était presque trop facile ! Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait toujours pas rencontré de véritable défi qui lui permettrait de libérer sa puissance, ces amuses bouche n'en valaient pas la peine...

Un rictus de fou se forma sur ses lèvres, déjà il s'imaginait que les créatures qui se trouvaient sous lui n'étaient plus des créatures quelconque mais des Shinigamis, leurs cadavres désarticulés, leurs chairs déchiquetées et leurs derniers souffles s'échappant d'entre leurs lèvres bleuies par le manque d'oxygène ! Cette vision remplie de promesse d'agonie pour ses adversaires était si délectable!

Il se leva, reprenant tranquillement sa route en finissant sa pomme, tout cela dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Qu'il avait hâte de pouvoir retrouver ses "amis" ... Quoiqu'il était sûr qu'il prendrait tout son temps pour les mettre à mort et sans doute les ferait il souffrir avant.

* * *

Rukia avait passé la quasi totalité de la matinée avec son frère, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas occupée exclusivement de lui et elle en avait donc profité autant que possible, même si en réalité, au Seireitei ils n'avaient jamais passé autant de temps ensemble. Elle aimait à prendre soin de lui et ne le quitta que lorsque Kenpachi se manifesta, proposant une séance d'entrainement à Byakuya qui se renfrogna légèrement mais accepta néanmoins l'offre, son visage indiquant une forte détermination.

Le reste de la journée, elle la passa avec Yachiru et Hanatarou en jouant aux cartes, elle découvrit alors différentes techniques pour tricher que la petite fille avait appris grâce à son supérieur, elle était passée maîtresse dans cet art particulier et le pauvre Hanatarou se retrouvait dépouillé de toutes ses maigres richesses qui n'étaient jamais bien grandes de toute manière.

- Tu peux encore parier ton Hakama ! S'amusa Yachiru. Ou bien des infos ! Allez, raconte, t'es le copain de Unohana ?

- Non, pas du tout. Lâcha le jeune homme surpris.

- Tiens, prend la moitié de mes gains, sinon la partie se finira trop vite ! Proposa Rukia.

En fait, elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule face à la jeune fille et se doutait que si elle manquait de quoi continuer, il lui rendrait la pareille.

- En fait, comment va Renji ? Demanda t elle innocemment.

- Quoi Renji ? Lâcha surprise Yachiru.

- Il ne va pas bien en ce moment. Avoua Hanatarou, soucieux, une fine ride se formant sur son front tandis qu'il pensait. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive ... En tout cas, je suis sûr que Grimmjow y est pour beaucoup ... Il parait qu'il est épuisant moralement ...

- Ce mec, je ne sais même pas ce qui nous est passés par la tête ! On aurait dû l'abandonner à son sort au lieu de le prendre avec nous !

- Vous ne parlez pas sérieusement ? Il aurait pu mourir si on ne l'avait pas emmené ...

Ca, c'était le cadet des soucis de Rukia qui n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour un homme qui lui avait planté sa main dans le ventre, elle se souvenait encore de la douleur de sentir ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

- Je garde un oeil sur Renji. Assura Hanatarou qui avait compris la crainte de Rukia. Il était juste à bout et cela arrive souvent, surtout que nous ne sommes pas dans une situation très facile à gérer ...

- Et moi, qui se soucie de moi ? Soupira la jeune Vice Capitaine outrée. Depuis que Kenpachi s'entraîne avec Byakuya, je le vois encore moins qu'avant ! Et il veut pas que je les suive pour l'entrainement, c'est pas juste ! J'suis jalouse ! Sont trop potes ! Garde ton frère pour toi toute seule !

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de rire face à cette remarque lancée sur un ton boudeur.

- Désolé, je crois qu'ils sont devenus très amis depuis qu'ils dorment ensemble. Avoua t elle.

- Bah moi aussi je vais dormir avec eux ! Bouda la plus jeune. J'les suis pas quand ils partent pour se taper dessus alors à partir de maintenant, je dormirai avec eux !

- Bah, tout le monde est bien intégré, c'est tout ce qui compte non ? Interrogea Hanatarou avec un large sourire. Au début, je craignais pour le Capitaine Kyoraku : il donnait l'impression d'être ... Enfin, il est redevenu égal à lui même: joyeux comme avant la bataille de la fausse Karakura ! Avec le Primera, ils sortent souvent et celui ci ne semble plus trop effrayé par le Capitaine ! Mais en fait ... Je m'inquiète quand même un peu pour Muguruma ...

- Il a quoi le vieux ? Demanda Yachiru, intriguée par cette remarque.

- Il semble soucieux. Avoua Rukia. Il s'est refermé sur lui même ... C'est normal je suppose : il a perdu tout ses amis les plus chers et se retrouve avec des inconnus ...

- Moi j'crois plutôt qu'il aime quelqu'un mais qu'il sait pas comment lui dire ! Supposa la petite fille.

- Je sais pas quoi en penser. Admit le jeune Shinigami ...

- Ou peut être qu'il a mangé trop de bonbons ? ... Ca ira bientôt mieux j'pense ...

- Ou peut être qu'une de ses blessures s'est réouverte et qu'il n'ose pas la faire soigner ? Je devrais en parler avec les capitaine Unohana...

- Disons plutôt qu'il n'est pas bien et que ça ne se calmera qu'avec le temps ! Soupira Rukia. C'est compréhensible, non ?

Le Shinigami haussa les épaules, incertain. Chacun se remit dans la partie et Rukia comprit pourquoi Yachiru gagnait autant : elle trichait, dissimulant les cartes les plus puissantes dans ses manches.

* * *

Décidément, il était trop simple de retrouver les traces des Shinigamis survivants : ils avaient beau tenter de cacher leurs énergies spirituelles, pour Kubomi il n'était pas bien dur d'y parvenir, le pire étant qu'ils ne semblaient même pas se dissimuler. Cela lui facilitait la tâche, bien évidemment, mais tout de même, n'était ce pas trop simple ? Il s'ennuyait un peu trop à son goût et même les pièges posés ça et là par Kurotsuchi n'étaient qu'un tout petit divertissement pour le décoloré qui les examinait en se demandant s'ils auraient un quelconque effet sur lui.

Assurément non, bien sûr ... Kubomi avait conscience que sa puissance ainsi que sa résistance avaient augmenté au point que même une puissante explosion ne lui ferait au pire que quelques petites égratignures. En tout cas, il semblait bien que ces imbéciles n'aient pas jugé intelligent de mettre des vidéos de surveillance, ou peut être avaient ils manqué de temps pour les récupérer et en fabriquer ? Ce n'était pas très important finalement, il reporta toute son attention sur la grotte où s'étaient réfugier les shinigamis et il nota un étrange détail : Hallibel Tia ne portait pas de collier inhibiteur, toute sa puissance était libre, donc elle était avec les Shinigamis ...

S'il avait décidé de faire équipe avec des Arrancars prisonniers pour s'enfuir, il était à exclure qu'elle en fasse partie elle ou ses fraccions, elles semblaient s'être ralliées aux Shinigamis. Se calant contre un rocher, il décida de dormir un coup en attendant le moment fatidique, se demandant s'il aurait la patience de l'attendre ou bien s'il finirait par perdre patience pour foncer dans le tas et dégommer ceux qui étaient hier ses amis.

* * *

Isane finissait de découper les fruits que les chasseurs avaient apporté en même temps qu'ils avaient ramené de la viande. Elle préparait une salade de fruit et son regard se posait fréquemment sur sa supérieure, fière de la voir fraterniser avec une Arrancar et de les voir se donner une confiance mutuelle malgré leurs différences apparentes. Le plus étonnant était de voir que même le Capitaine Kuchiki et Kenpachi étaient aimables et polis vis à vis de l'ex-Tiercera Espada et ceci plus qu'autre chose était une véritable victoire car Hallibel était considérée comme une des leurs, un membre à part entière de leur étrange communauté.

La jeune Vice-Capitaine vit l'une des fraccions tanguer dangeureusement, cela était sans aucun doute dû à la consommation d'alcool de tout à l'heure, elle décida donc de laisser la salade pour aller s'occuper de Mira Rosa et Apache, Shunsui ne tarda à pas à lui venir en aide afin de veiller à ce qu'elles ne s'allongent pas dans la nourriture.

- Elles ne tiennent pas l'alcool ! Ricana Sunsun qui avait quant à elle les joues rougies. C'est marrant de les voir dans cet état, non ? Et j'attendais de voir jusqu'où elles pouvaient aller !

Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, une manche l'étouffant à moitié tandis que de l'autre, elle caressait distraitement la tête de Starrk qui reposait sur ses genoux, celui ci semblait être épuisé, comme toujours. D'un autre côté, c'était bien plus bruyant car Kensei et Kenpachi parlaient avec vigueur de baston, tout cela sous l'arbitrage même de Yachiru, toujours du côté de son supérieur, et Kuchiki, qui se faisait plus discret que la fillette.

Les fraccions endormies dans un coin loin des plats, Isane retourna à son occupation et apporta la salade à table, s'asseyant tout naturellement à côté de Rukia. Renji tentait de parler de façon maladroite avec elle, Kira et Izuru. Le cramoisi ignorait volontairement et courageusement les allusions de Grimmjow et repoussait vaillamment ses assauts répétés.

Hanatarou ainsi que Uryû s'occupaient de servir et un peu plus loin, Hitsugaya s'était assis seul avec la tête d'Hinamori qui avait rebuté la plupart des personnes de manger avec lui mais il ne semblait pas malheureux pour autant, en pleine conversation avec la morte. Les Kurotsuchi quant à eux discutaient de quelques expériences en cours, mais personne n'y prêtait réellement attention.

Isane était heureuse de voir que l'ambiance était toujours au beau fixe, malgré la menace constante qui pesait au dessus de leurs têtes, celle de leurs ennemis plus puissants que jamais ...

Peu à peu, les places se vidèrent, chacun retournant dans leurs chambres pour pouvoir se laisser aller à une soirée bien méritée après une journée de plus dans ce monde de nuit éternelle.


	38. Chapitre 36 : Le nouveau Maitre

**Réponse au rev :**

_Axel Gabriel :_

- Sarita : ... Hé hé ... *va se cacher* ...

- Eilisande : Ouais, bonne lecture et amuse toi bien surtout ! X3

_Saemon :_

- Eilisande : Je te remercie de ton commentaire et j'espère que tu nous fera part de tes réflexions sur la suite! Je suis également contente que tu pense ça ! Moi non plus je ne suis pas une fan de Hitsu mais comme il n'est plus lui même dans cette fiction j'en suis venue à m'attacher à lui!XD Sinon pour Kyoraku...Je ne me souviens plus de à quel chapitre il redevient gentil alors on la laisse découvrir !

- Saritaa Chan : Tu risque d'être en colère ... Pour Chad, c'est normal que tu l'ai oublié car il es mort depuis le début quand à Uryu, c'est un peu son destin d'être invisible dans cette fic ... Enfin, pour l'instant !

* * *

L'ouïe fine de Kubomi lui permit de se rendre compte que tout le monde était parti se coucher, la grotte devenant de plus en plus calme jusqu'à tomber dans le silence le plus complet. Il se décida donc à se lever pour passer à l'action, s'approchant de l'entrée de la grotte, il se dissimula cependant lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un approcher, quelque chose était entrain de se passer sous ses yeux et il trouva plus judicieux d'évaluer ce qui se passait alors avant de se mettre à découvert.

* * *

Hinamori s'était réveillée en plein milieu de son rêve et elle fut un peu troublée de se retrouver dans cette grotte, elle avait oublié encore une fois pourquoi elle était à cet endroit, elle n'avait toujours pas saisit, mais savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec Toshiro ... Sauf qu'il n'était pas là ! Il n'y avait que la Capitaine Unohana, Isane et les autres filles ! Y avait aussi Hanatarou, mais elle ne le considérait pas comme un danger et en fait, c'était lui qui semblait en danger à cet instant car deux Arrancars s'étaient collées à lui ... Le pauvre.

Se levant aussi discrètement que possible, elle attrapa son sac pour sortir de la pièce, décidant d'aller rejoindre son ami d'enfance, voulant lui raconter son rêve car cela l'avait troublé et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher du réconfort auprès du jeune homme.

Après avoir fouiller dans les chambres, elle finit par le trouver : Toshiro partageait sa chambre avec Renji, elle décida de ne pas réveiller ce dernier. Elle s'assit à côté du décoloré pour le secouer doucement. Il ouvrait doucement les yeux, surpris semblait il, elle lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre ce qu'il fit en fronçant les sourcils.

Le nommé n'était pas Toshiro Hitsugaya, c'était Grimmjow Jaggerjack et il était surpris lorsque le petit Capitaine de Glace le réveilla, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le réveillait ainsi.

- Suis moi ! Dit il d'une voix trop efféminée.

Il se souvint des instants de folie du petit et hésita à réveiller Renji, se demandant lequel était le plus dangereux à cet instant. Starrk lui avait parlé de ce genre de crise qu'il avait déjà eu en sa présence et il lui avait conseillé de ne pas le mécontenter, c'est pourquoi il ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre. Donc, le gamin se prenait actuellement pour une nana ? Mmm ... Et donc, s'il voulait avoir un rapport ... Non mais à quoi il pensait là ? C'était quand même qu'un môme !

Haussant les sourcils, il constata qu'ils étaient entrain de sortir sans la moindre encombre de la grotte ... Le môme était entrain de l'aider à s'enfuir de façon très involontaire, l'Arrancar en oubliait d'être inquiété par les réactions que cela pourrait susciter si on le retrouvait dehors car il se prendrait assurément une belle raclée.

- Toshiro, tu as drôlement changé. Avoua le garçon. Tu as pris plusieurs centimètres et tu t'es bien musclé, c'est surprenant ! Tu deviens un homme ... Je suis fière de toi, tu es bientôt prêt à être marié !

C'était amusant pour Grimmjow de constater cet état de folie du jeune homme, bon, il n'égalait pas Szayel, mais constater qu'un tel mec puisse se prendre pour une nana, d'autant qu'il portait la tête de la jeune fille dans son sac, celui ci était taché de sang.

- J'ai encore rêvé de lui cette nuit. Avoua t il d'une toute petite voix gênée. Il me manque tellement ...

- Qui ça ? Demanda Grimmjow en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Le Capitaine Aizen ! Soupira t il. Tu sais, je crois ... Que je suis amoureuse de lui ...

Non, sérieux ? C'était pas possible ! Enfin, qu'Hinamori soit amoureuse de lui, ok, mais Toshiro ? Ou bien il était tellement parti que la fusion entre les sentiments de ces deux là avaient fusionné ! Un sujet intéressant ... Pour des personnes aimant ce genre d'expérience ... Grimmjow trouvait tout cela très chiant, surtout quand il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer ...Franchement, être réveillé pour une merde pareille ...

Une ombre passa derrière le jeune garçon et un coup discret lui fut assené à la nuque, le faisant sombrer totalement. Le bleuté, par pur réflexe, rattrapa le petit garçon avant qu'il ne tombe à terre et lorsqu'il releva le regard, il fut choqué et surpris de découvrir Ichigo ! Non, en fait, ce n'était pas réellement le rouquin, ses cheveux s'étaient même décolorés, sauf que le plus grand changement se trouvait dans son regard et, surtout, dans son sourire.

Relâchant le gamin, il se mit en position de défense, se disant qu'il devait être avec les gentils et moralisateurs shinigamis.

- Qu'est c'que tu me fais là ? Lâcha très amusé l'être en récupérant le gamin. Tu peux pas faire plus attention avec la marchandise ! Et c'est quoi ça, tu comptes m'attaquer sans arme ?

- Quoi ? Plus du côté de tes potes ?

- Tu crois avoir en face de toi Ichigo, mais c'est pas le cas, j'suis Kubomi, son hollow, et je suis des votre ... Ca te pose pas de problème au moins ?

- Qu'est c'que j'en ai à branler du côté où tu te trouves ! Ca m'avance à quoi qu'tu sois des notre, hein ?

L'être haussa les épaules et agrippa soudainement l'entrave qu'il portait sur son torse pour le lui arracher de façon très brutale et douloureuse. Certaines parties de l'appareil s'étaient enfoncées dans son torse et la petite bête semblait décidée à rester accrochée ! Grimmjow porta sa main pour la poser sur son torse où une fleur écarlate apparaissait.

- Allez, on y va ! Annonça l'étrange double d'Ichigo. On a pas besoin des autres ! Trop risqué de rester et Aizen comprendra !

- Non, attend ... J'aimerais quand même régler quelque chose ... J'ai pas envie de partir tant que je lui ai pas fait payer tout c'qu'il m'a fait subir !

Il voulut faire part de ce qu'il pensait à Kubomi, sauf qu'il semblait bien que cette fois, ils allaient être surpris. L'approche de l'énergie de Renji le fit cependant sourire.

- Reste là juste deux minutes ! Lui dit il en s'écartant.

- A découvert ? Râla le décoloré.

- Ouais, attend ...

* * *

Renji s'était réveillé de façon assez brutale, il avait une impression étrange, comme si quelque chose clochait et bien que les premières secondes furent incertaines, il finit par réaliser que c'était le Sexta qui "manquait" : il ne le collait pas comme à son habitude ! Ceci aurait pu être une grande satisfaction, sauf qu'en réalité, il constata que le Sexta avait carrément disparu !

Alerté, il se leva avec précipitation et voulut lancer l'alerte, voulant réveiller tout le monde, mais se ravisa rapidement : il n'avait pas envie de subir la colère de son Capitaine pour son incompétence ! Il s'était déjà fait assez réprimander pour son "écart de conduite" lorsqu'il avait battu l'Arrancar sans "motif valable". De toute façon, l'Arrancar ne risquait pas d'aller loin avec son inhibiteur ! Quelle idée aussi de tenter de s'enfuir alors qu'on était diminué, il allait s'en prendre une bonne cette fois !

Nouant convenablement son hakama et récupérant Zabimaru, il n'hésita pas à sortir de la grotte pour rechercher le fuyard. Il s'arrêta après seulement quelques mètres, choqué et stupéfait par ce qu'il avait devant lui : c'était Ichigo, juste devant lui ! Et en plus, il avait le jeune Hitsugaya inconscient entre ses bras, cela n'était bien sûr que secondaire, la présence de son ami là sous ses yeux était le plus important. Quel joie de le retrouver en vie !

- Ichigo ! Comment t'as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui et ne lui répondit que par un rictus amusé qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ichigo ne semblait pas dans son état normal et sans doute avait il vécu des choses ignobles pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Renji voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais son ami avait relevé le regard, comme distrait et le cramoisi fit de même, mais bien trop tard car quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet au sol, il en eut le souffle coupé.

Respirant difficilement avec le poids qui semblait appuyer sur son torse, il réussit tout de même à reconnaître Grimmjow qui posa sa main sur son torse ... Non, pas sa main, vu la douleur, c'était autre chose et lorsqu'il réalisa que l'Arrancar lui plantait l'artéfact de Kurotsuchi, il maudit le Sexta de toute son âme et en profita pour pester intérieurement contre le scientifique qui avait élaboré un tel mécanisme ! C'était affreusement douloureux, comme de multiples lames qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair pour s'agiter, écarter les blessures et avaler son énergie sans qu'il ne puisse rien contre cela. Il tenta d'écarter le bleuté, mais comprit immédiatement ce que l'on ressentait lorsque l'on ne possédait aucun pouvoir, ni même la force nécessaire pour se défendre !

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le coin des lèvres de l'Arrancar qui lui agrippa la nuque avec une force qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait un air supérieur à cet instant et cela fit enrager Renji. Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant c'était faire ravaler ce sourire arrogant et profondément satisfait à son porteur!

- J't'avais prévenu que le rapport de force finirait par changer ! Ses lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son oreille. C'est qui le maître maintenant ?

Une de ses mains jouaient sur le torse du cramoisi, le faisant grimacer tandis qu'il rassemblait ses forces pour tenter d'hurler, mais il sentit la langue du sexta espada contre sa joue et cela le choqua tant qu'il en oublia de donner l'alerte. Avant qu'il ne puisse se reprendre, Grimmjow l'avait assommé d'un seul et unique coup de poing.

* * *

La scène qui s'était déroulée sous les yeux de Kubomi lui avait beaucoup plu, non, cela allait au delà : il avait adoré voir cette lueur de désarroi dans le regard de Renji lorsque celui ci avait compris que son ami "Ichigo" n'était plus son allié, mais surtout, c'était voir la domination complète du sexta sur le Vice-Capitaine qui l'avait fait se délecter. Il pensa dès lors que Grimmjow était une créature intéressante qui méritait qu'il s'y intéresse de plus près.

Jetant un regard à son poids, le petit Capitaine Hitsugaya, Grimmjow se chargeant de Renji, tous deux partir en utilisant le Sonido, le décoloré ouvrant un garganta un peu plus loin alors que le bleuté lui parlait de son nouveau prisonnier, il semblait impatient de pouvoir s'occuper du pauvre cramoisi. Sa façon de le tenir, de le toucher même, était loin d'être anodine. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple envie de faire souffrir son ennemi en le ramenant, il voulait le posséder entièrement ...

Et Kubomi eu une idée ... Un rictus apparut au coin des lèvres du décoloré.


	39. Chapitre 37 : Compagnons

Le réveil fut pénible pour Izuru qui avait des courbatures à force de ses efforts fournis la veille, Kurotsuchi ayant été beaucoup trop sévère quant à ce qu'il exigeait de lui. Il devait parfois oublier que le jeune vice-capitaine n'était pas taillé pour l'art de la science ou alors il ne s'en souciait pas. Il devait être au milieu de la nuit ou quelque chose dans le genre, en tout cas, lui ne pourrait plus dormir, pas avec ses muscles douloureux qui lui donnaient envie de gémir de douleur, mais pour éviter de réveiller ses amis, il s'en abstint et prit la décision de partir sans réveiller Hisagi et Ishida, tout deux dormaient à poings fermés et c'était la première fois que le Quincy dormait aussi sereinement après leur défaite à Karakura. Il serait injuste de les priver de sommeil juste parce que lui ne parvenait pas à le trouver, alors il sortit le plus discrètement de la chambre commune dans le but qu'un peu d'air frais et la possibilité de pouvoir bouger un peu ses membres endoloris amoindrisse son incapacité à s'endormir.

Bien sûr, pour pouvoir sortir de la grotte, il dut passer devant la quasi totalité des chambres et en passant devant, il put voir des choses plus ou moins intéressantes telles celle où Unohana était installée avec Hallibel et il constata que les femmes étaient suffisamment proches pour dormir côte à côte. Le blond passa son chemin et entendit quelques ronflements, des personnes qui discutaient de choses et d'autres sous des couvertures, comme partageant des secrets qui seraient préservés par le tissus.

Curieux d'écouter à la porte de Kenpachi et du Capitaine Kuchiki, ayant été tout de même surpris d'entendre leurs conversations et ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander si oui ou non ils étaient un couple, tendant l'oreille, il n'entendit cependant rien et en fut presque déçu.

Passant devant la porte de la chambre de Renji, il s'attendait à le voir en situation critique, sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas : Grimmjow ne semblait pas avoir décidé d'embêter le Shinigami ... Se stoppant, il observa la pièce quelques seconde avec plus d'intérêt, étonné de ne rien entendre car c'était toujours très bruyant là dedans. Il n'y avait même personne, la chambre était complètement vide !

Ni de une, ni de deux, Kira paniqua et exprima cela en hurlant à plein poumon, donnant l'alerte et n'hésitant pas une seconde à entrer même dans la chambre des filles pour signaler la disparition du Vice Capitaine de la Sixième Division.

* * *

Rukia avait été surprise de voir débouler Kira dans leurs chambres, lui qui faisait d'ordinaire montre d'un grand respect envers elles et respectait toujours leur intimité. Elle ne mit cependant pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui se passait en l'écoutant parler. La petite brune fut la première à réagir et à courir vers la chambre du cramoisi où elle fut rapidement rejointe par d'autres, il n'y avait cependant plus la moindre trace des occupants.

Byakuya était juste à côté d'elle, elle voulut de ce fait trouver des réponses et peut-être un peu de réconfort auprès de son grand frère.

- Croyez vous que ce soit un enlèvement ? Demanda t'elle la voix tremblante, ne parvenant pas à masquer son inquiétude grandissante malgré ses efforts.

Certains regards furent échangés, inquiets pour la plupart, ce qui n'aidèrent pas les nerfs de la jeune fille à se calmer. Ils semblaient considérer cette possibilité comme étant plausible.

- Le Primera ? Interrogea le noble.

- Il est toujours là. Assura Kyoraku pensif. Pourquoi serait-il parti sans Starrk ?

- J'trouve ça plutôt louche qu'il ait pas été la cible de cette capture. Il est pourtant le plus puissant des espadas, qui ne voudrait pas de lui dans son camp?

- Ils ne doivent pas être intéressés par le Primera ...

Rukia sentait que son frère s'inquiétait pour son Vice-Capitaine, elle même ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler pour son ami d'enfance, s'interrogeant sur ce que pouvait bien lui faire subir son ou ses ravisseurs... Sans doute quelques tortures...

- On peut en déduire une chose : si le Pimera ne semble pas les intéresser, c'est parce que son rang était menaçant pour celui qui est venu. Nota Kurotsuchi. Aizen aurait pu nous envoyer une de ses nouvelles recrues ?

Tout en disant cela, il était ressorti de la chambre, sans doute parce que trop de monde présent faisait qu'on se sentait pressé comme une sardine à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Unohana, nerveuse.

- Que veux tu qu'on fasse ? Grogna Kenpachi. On se ramène là bas, ils nous tomberont tous dessus d'un coup et on crèvera tous ... C'est chiant pour le môme mais on peut pas se lancer à son secours ...

- Surtout avec le peu d'effectif que nous possédons. Soupira Kyoraku. Voyons voir, peut être qu'ils sont encore dans les parages ? Si ça se trouve, le p'tit Arrancar à juste eu une envie de fugue et s'est cassé et Renji serait parti à sa recherche.

Kenpachi guida le groupe, il était doué pour la traque et aucune trace n'échappait à son oeil de prédateur. Le Capitaine de la Douzième Division continua de discourir sur ces potentielles tortures que devait subir Abarai et le pauvre ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet de ses paroles, obscènes pour certaines, sur les jeunes filles présentes ou les âmes sensibles telles Hanatarou qui, pour sa part, semblait se liquéfier dans un coin en attendant de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui devenait subitement bien trop réel à son goût.

Le géant les fit sortir de la grotte et se rendit jusqu'à une place où il était clair qu'il y avait eu une altercation. Il fouilla le sable et réussit à trouver quelque chose qu'il tendit à Rukia afin qu'elle puisse l'identifier clairement. C'était l'élastique de son ami et il ne le quittait jamais! Cette constatation la terrifia et elle l'agrippa avec force comme si cela protégerait le jeune homme des potentiels malheurs qui lui tomberaient dessus.

- Y a eu lutte, j'pense que l'enlèvement est la thèse la plus probable maintenant. Y a pas de sang, donc il est sûrement encore vivant, si c'est le cas ils ont aucune raison de le tuer ... Ils auraient pu mais ont préféré s'encombrer d'un prisonnier plutôt que de choisir la facilité.

- Ha, et moi qui n'ait pas pu effectuer la moindre expérience avec le Sexta ! Soupira le scientifique fou. Quelle perte !

- "Ils" ? Répéta Hisagi ignorant le Capitaine.

- J'vois quatre empreintes différentes là, trois viennent de la grotte ... Il manque qui à l'appel ?

Chacun s'observa incrédule et la plupart des Capitaines retournèrent dans la caverne vite suivis des autres. Ils fouillèrent les chambres, les fracciones d'Hallibel étaient toutes bien présentes et ne manquait à l'appel qu'Hitsugaya, la cible d'Aizen.

- Tu crois ? Demanda Starrk à Hallibel.

- Oui, je crois que Grimmjow a pris part à cet enlèvement ... Du moins, je pense que c'est bien lui qui ait décidé d'emmener le Vice-Capitaine.

- Dans ce cas, on peut être sûr qu'il est mort ! Lâcha Kurotsuchi. Ne voulait-il pas se venger de lui pour les coups qu'il a dû subir pendant sa captivité ?! Il va sûrement le torturer pendant des heures !

- Tu parles, en réalité, j'pense que Grimmjow lui réserve un traitement de faveur particulier.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas à ... Marmonna Byakuya pas très rassuré quant aux risques que courait son vice-capitaine.

- Ou bien il pourrait être utilisé comme moyen de pression pour qu'on se rende ? Proposa Kyoraku. Il ne faut pas oublier que la guerre ne sera finie que lorsqu'un des deux camps sera entièrement décimé ...

Personne n'ajouta rien de plus à ce sujet et un long silence suivit ces derniers mots peu rassurants et la tension sembla augmenter alors que les secondes défilaient lentement, bien trop lentement, comme pour les narguer de leur faiblesse.

- Je vais aller les chercher ! Lâcha la voix d'Hisagi.

* * *

Qu'est c'qu'il venait de dire ? Kensei regardait incrédule le garçon qui venait de prendre la parole, pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il racontait des conneries, non, en fait, il se foutait de leur gueule ! C'était pour rire, pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire pouvoir y aller et revenir vivant, n'est ce pas ?

- Il ne faut pas qu'on s'éloigne trop d'ici au cas où il y aurait une attaque surprise. Continua t'il.

- Qu'est c'que tu racontes? Hurla Kensei.

Son cri avait fait sursauter le jeune homme visé et quelques autres personnes qui ne s'étaient pas attendues à une telle réaction de la part du décoloré. Hisagi ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette soudaine violence verbale.

- Je t'ai posé une question ! S'emporta le décoloré en lui agrippant brusquement le bras, le resserrant si fort qu'Hisagi crut qu'il le lui avait cassé. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir y arriver ? Crois tu réellement avoir la puissance nécessaire pour défaire tes adversaires ?

- Essaye de m'en empêcher ! Répliqua le jeune homme en se dégageant, lui lançant un regard empli de défi.

Il ne le craignait pas, ni lui ni son hollow qu'il aurait pu réveiller par son comportement déplacé, mais lui même agissait d'un manière peu normale, pourquoi était il aussi énervé par de simples paroles qui de toute façon ne le concernaient en rien ? Hisagi n'arrivait pas à y croire, il aurait plutôt dû penser à Renji qui était prisonnier quelque part et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il subissait alors ! Il était hors de question qu'il reste là, les bras croisés et à attendre de voir ce qui se passe ! Il en avait assez de ne pas agir et en cet instant plus que toutes ces dernières semaines !

- Je serais un bien piètre compagnon de combat si je ne tentais même pas de rattraper mon ami pour le sauver ! Cracha t'il au visage du Vizard.

- Si tu penses comme ça, tu n'arriveras qu'à te faire tuer et ton sacrifice n'aura rien changé aussi noble soit il ! Répondit celui ci sur un ton mi sarcastique, mi moqueur.

Le plus jeune avait réellement beaucoup de mal à comprendre, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne tint plus et craqua, agrippant le col du Vizard pour l'attirer à lui.

- Ce serait une plus grande faiblesse de ma part d'abandonner aussi facilement !

Tous les deux était si pris dans leur conversation qu'ils en oublièrent les personnes les entourant, tous semblaient cependant très attentifs à leurs conversations, semblant peser le pour et le contre des arguments de chacun. Le Vizard, quant à lui, afficha un rictus moqueur en entendant ces dernière paroles, sourire qui disparut rapidement derrière une expression bien plus indéchiffrable.

- C'est pour ça que t'es pas honnête avec moi ? Parce que tu ne veux pas que je te protège ? C'est ça qui est lâche ! De ne pas accepter d'aide !

- Oui, je veux pas d'aide, et alors ? Hurla Hisagi, décontenancé.

- C'est complètement crétin ! C'est vraiment la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ! Tu pourras pas avancer si t'acceptes pas un coup de main ! Faudra bien que t'accepte de l'aide ! Ta plus grande faiblesse est de refuser d'admettre avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce !

Cette déclaration gela le garçon. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réflexion qui était pourtant bien réelle : que pourrait il faire seul contre toutes les armées d'Aizen ? Et quelle armée ! Aizen avait envoyé un homme, un homme que personne n'avait détecté et qui avait emporté avec lui Renji ! Un homme bien plus doué que lui et de quoi d'autre était il capable ?

Kensei l'avait traîné à l'intérieur de la grotte sans que le Vice-Capitaine ne le remarque, le Vizard avait constaté qu'ils étaient devenus le centre d'attention de tous et c'était gênant, il avait envie d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Personne ne fit mine de les suivre. C'est une fois à l'intérieur qu'Hisagi décida de se détacher de l'emprise du Vizard, tentant de s'échapper, mais le décoloré le retint avec une grande fermeté.

- Oui, je veux toujours te protéger ! Admit enfin l'homme, n'y passant pas par quatre chemin et tombant directement dans le vif du sujet.

Sa déclaration énerva le Shinigami qui tenta une nouvelle fuite, mais il fut plaqué contre le mur et sentit un souffle chaud contre sa joue, une poigne de fer le retenant toujours au bras.

- Je veux te protéger à un point que je n'aurais imaginé moi même ! Mais ce comportement ne vient pas du fait que je vois cela comme un devoir ! Sûrement pas ! Si je fais ça ... Si j'ai envie de te protéger ... C'est que j'en éprouve le "Besoin" !

C'était énervant ! Tout ce qu'il disait avait quelque chose de frustrant pour le jeune homme qui éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ce regard, sauf que Kensei lui agrippa le menton, le forçant à l'affronter, son corps était plaqué contre le sien comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et de clore une nouvelle fois ce sujet si important pour eux deux.

- Tu vas devenir fou si tu continues à prendre sur toi ! Soupira le Vizard. Vouloir être maître de toute situation ... Tu crois que c'est possible ? Lâche un peu de leste et accepte d'être de temps en temps impuissant ! C'est là que les amis prennent le relais, tu sais ?

- Le Capitaine Tousen arrivait à ...

Kensei l'interrompit, frappant le mur à côté de son visage, le simple fait de prononcer le nom de cet homme semblait l'énerver à un point inimaginable, son visage s'était transformé en une expression colérique et Hisagi l'entendit clairement marmonner "Ce foutu traître !", mais déjà son expression devenait moins énervée.

- Tu n'es pas lui. Je crois comprendre que cette trahison à dû te donner l'impression que tu étais seul à devoir surmonter tout ça, mais tu n'es pas seul et tu as intérêt à te le mettre dans le crâne !

Son visage était proche du sien, vraiment très proche. Son odeur masculine et la sensualité qu'il dégageait mettait mal à l'aise le Vice-Capitaine, il trouvait leur proximité très gênante, déstabilisante même.

- Hisagi, ne doute jamais de ce que je peux ressentir pour toi car même si, en effet, je veux te protéger, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ... Je tiens à toi, et j'assume !

Les défenses qu'Hisagi s'était construit depuis la fameuse trahison de Tousen semblèrent s'effondrer telles un château de carte soufflé par le vent. Devant lui, Kensei, celui qui était responsable de cette soudaine fragilité en lui et était également celui qui était sa bouée, lui qui était dans une grande détresse ...

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Gémit il, vraiment impuissant.

Le sourire carnassier de Kensei apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres, sa main l'ayant relâché pour venir caresser sa joue.

- Il faut juste quelqu'un à tes côtés et cette personne, ce sera moi.

Cette déclaration, plutôt que d'offenser le plus jeune, le fit s'accrocher un peu plus au Vizard qui le nota, mais ne dit rien pour éviter d'éprouver encore la fierté blessée d'Hisagi. Il patienta quelques instants avant qu'une idée ne lui germe à l'esprit et maintenant qu'elle l'avait traversé il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser avec plus de force à chaque seconde qui passait.

- Maintenant, je vais t'embrasser. Annonça tout simplement le décoloré.

Hisagi releva le visage, pas sûr d'avoir compris ce que lui avait dit son aîné, mais il n'eut plus le temps de protester, ni même de comprendre, que leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, Kensei avalant totalement les paroles de protestation qui auraient pu s'échapper des lèvres du ténébreux.

Hisagi se sentait submergé par cet homme, devoir subir ses lèvres inquisitrices qui le dévoraient totalement, elles semblaient aspirer toute sa résistance et le jeune homme se sentait envahi à la place d'un sentiment bien différent, comme de la curiosité quant à la suite car le décoloré laissait ses doigts glisser dans l'ouverture de son haut, ses doigts explorant ses muscles fin et bien dessinés et se glissant un peu plus loin à chaque tentative.

Les mains du ténébreux ne restèrent pas immobiles très longtemps, se posant contre le torse si souvent dénudé de son aîné, frôlant les muscles avec délice et se montrant de plus en plus gourmand tout comme l'était Kensei, surtout sa bouche qui absorbait jusqu'à son énergie. Le cadet fut sur le point de s'écrouler lorsqu'enfin, son aîné le laissa enfin tranquille, le laissant respirer, mais n'en restant pas inactif pour autant, se posant contre sa gorge pour en inspirer son parfum.

- Tu es fatigué. Nota le décoloré. Tu devrais rejoindre Kira et la jeune Kuchiki, moi, je vais voir avec les autres Capitaines ce qu'il convient de faire.

Il le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, tout le monde étant à l'extérieur. Juste avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre les gradés, le plus jeune le remercia faiblement, l'appelant pour la toute première fois "Kensei". Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir été entendu et pourtant, le Vizard ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu bêtement en revenant auprès de ces alliés, cela était plaisant ... D'être remercié et appelé par son prénom.

Il se stoppa cependant en chemin.

- A partir de maintenant, ne m'évite plus. Je ne serais plus aussi tendre maintenant que je sais que nos sentiments sont probablement identiques ...

Il n'y eut pas de protestation, mais Kensei eut réellement l'impression de sentir le sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres du Vice-Capitaine.


End file.
